Champion of Grayskull
by Kythrae
Summary: Good heart, generous spirit, and strength of character are unquestioned in Prince Adam...but why him?  Why does he become He-Man...what did the Elders know about a boy who did not even exist until they set the events in motion?  Come see what I think...
1. Chapter 1

_Being an MOTU fan of both the 80s and the 200Xs, I have always had one question that while many on this site have given excellent opinions of...just never satisfied that little bit I can never let go...Why Adam?_

_I of course do not own, profit, or in anyway shape or form claim He-Man and MOTU as my own...they belong to Mattel and other corporate offices of which I can only dream of working for..._

_200Xs series as the setting and I am going to go back a bit..._

Mystic Wall Eternia +8yrs

Sunlight bathes the green fields and shimmering waters of the plains leading to Eternos. The sky is blue with an inkling of one of the moons not far off in the western sky. All in all a day to be out working, playing, or both. A day of happiness and relaxation...and for most this was entirely true.

The palace shown as the jewel of Eternos, pale spires topped by golden domes reflected the posterity of the kingdom and the peace of the times. It seemed idyllic and even though it was very young, there was little doubt of the stability of Eternos and the seemingly bright future rolling towards all. Again a time of laughter and hope...for most of its citizens.

The one catch in the grand scheme of things, the one hitch in the smoothly running plans of all of it...was Prince Adam. Mostly 8yrs olds are expected to be out raising a ruckus in the street, a field, or even just dirtying the clothes they swore would not get mud on them when they left home. Not Prince Adam...he had to study, or really, be lectured by tutors attempting to teach him the protocols and expectations of the years to come...however the Adam did have one thing going for him...he was very sneaky!

"Adam!...Adam...where are you?" the one person he did not want to see right now, mostly because she was bossy, stubborn, and downright strict even for being 9. She was also the ONLY person who could find him...he would have to figure that out one day.

"Adam...Father wants you to come back...you have to study...Adam?...please?" that was CHEATING...whenever Teela used please in the slightly scared voice he had to come, mostly because she was the only friend he had that did not use the word 'Prince' nor seemed likely to any time soon.

"Fine I am up here Teela," the bright red head of hair came running to his favorite tree by the brook, whoever had planned the palace grounds had left many natural areas for use. He had heard this was a good fishing spot...not that he was that bored!

His blond hair got in his eyes for a second, just long enough for Teela to trip on a root and sprawl into the water. Adam heard her fear as she splashed in the stream, her arms trying desperately to learn to swim...he did not even pause.

He swung down from the branch and leapt into the brook, the pull of the flow was weak but like Teela he had not learned how to swim...but he was a natural. He flung an arm under her flailing arms and dragged her back to the shore...both panting they collapsed barely 20 feet from the tree.

"Don't you dare tell Father you did that! He would have a fit if he knew I put you in danger Adam!" her green eyes bore holes into his glacial ones. The slicked hair, soaked clothes, and blotched face was too much...Adam rolled around laughing until tears came...only Teela would yell at him for saving her!

Feeling a wet lick on his cheek with mewling, Adam opened his eyes to find Cringer looking worried at him, that was how she found him, he would have to make sure Cringer stayed with him from now on.

"Well Teela I will make you a deal, we stay here and relax to dry off and I will not say a word..." Adam smiled at her frustration...a conflict between returning the Prince to her Father and not letting the same person find out she had nearly drown in the most placid brook in all of Eternia...

"Deal!" she finally huffed out and then promptly tackled Adam and tickled him until he surrendered.

Finally the day was looking up!

For a time the two friends with Cringer simply enjoyed the light breeze and glorious day...the near tragedy in the brook however kept bothering Teela. She resolved to learn to swim at the first opportunity, but she could not deny that Adam had saved her with no thought to his own safety.

"Adam...why did you jump in?...I could have hurt you...or taken you with me?" the sudden realization of how close her best friend and she nearly drowning here far from help or discovery...she felt lost and reaching a deeper understanding of how fragile both their lives could be...it was a lot for her young mind to grasp all at once.

"Don't be silly Teela...I could never stand by or ignore someone in need...I mean my tutors bore me to death but I get it...I have to learn and be responsible one day," Adam's eyes took on a far away look and somehow he looked older than he should...but the moment passed and he smiled at his friend's confusion, "Look I may hide here now and again but that is just when it is getting too much...I need time to take have fun...to unwind, to even just not be me for a little while."

Teela did not understand...she looked forward to growing up, she could not wait to follow her father into the guard and become a masterful warrior...but part of what Adam said reached her...he would always be a little goof...but when it counted he would not abandon his friends. For some reason she found this most satisfying but the words for the concept were not in her yet...so she went back to basking in the sunshine and hearing Cringer mew as he chased butterflies around them.

"Promise me something Teela..." Adam was lying on his side and his eyes, normally so bright and care free seemed very serious as he looked into hers. She saw that older look in him again but it just made him more her friend not less, at her nod he continued. "No matter what they try to make me, you will be there to knock me down a rung, or tackle me, or do whatever it is you do...you are my only real friend...I need someone to keep me down here and not always hiding in the trees." He smiled at the last to show a bit of humor, but Teela understood.

"Well how about I become Captain of the Guard and keep you out of trouble that way...so you can't possibly get rid of me!" The thought took root in her as more than a tease...she would guard Adam as he had just saved her, she would learn how to save him. It seemed to be very bright out now and a much happier day. Adam seemed to brighten at the thought of Teela trying to guard him, after all he would be a mighty Prince of Eternos...no mere guard would stop him having fun!

* * *

><p>Not far off from the brook, well withing the trees, Man-at-Arms smiled at the children as they proceeded to do mock combat where Teela was a guard and Adam was both attacker and victim. He had almost run out when Teela fell in the brook but the Sorceress had held him back and he had seen the first confirmation of what he had been taught to expect. Adam had not even paused or looked to see where he was going to land, he had simply done what he needed to save his friend. The Elders had not said why Adam would be the hero to come but now Man-at-Arms saw a glimmer of what would be. Not many 8yrs old would hop from a tree branch into a brook to save someone.<p>

_Keep watch over him...but let him have this time as well...we cannot influence him too much yet or all may be lost. _The Sorceress seemed to sound amused herself, no doubt she was somewhere near watching over Adam and Teela both. Only time would reveal all but Duncan knew that his duty to his King and Grayskull would soon require a great deal more influence on the young prince.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews so far and for encouragement. My intent is just a little more of my take on the background and then of course hopping into what I will term the He-Man era. A little more skipping about and then to the more meatier part of my story. All for a purpose and hopefully some entertainment as well._

_Of course I continue to mention that I have no ownership of He-Man or MOTU in any shape or form, this is a fun delving into a universe that brought me many happy ideas and shaped my own adventures long ago...no money etc etc._

**Mystic Wall Eternia +15yrs**

The lightning flashed a wondrous display of forked power thru the sky. The deluge of rain finally seemed to let up on the market square that led up to the palace of Eternos The flow of liquid light as the bolts flashed seemed to accentuate the buildings details, shutters becoming squares of sunlight while doorways becoming deepest shadow.

The roads were paved well by now and thankfully designed to run the water away from both the palace and the the main living areas as well, and thanks to Man-at-Arms to a some preplanned tanks that eventually would be filtered and sterilized to be made into a ready supply of fresh water for drinking, healing, or any purpose as King Randor deemed necessary.

For most sane people the savage storm with its boiling clouds and almost Godlike light show was an strong incentive to remain indoors and give up on most business or personal goals for the day. Admittedly there are some vendors who would sell their wares from their deathbed, and soldiers are only given leave by orders, not the dictates of nature.

Even so, shelter was to be sought by most save the more care free of souls, or the most determined. Both descriptions fulfilled Prince Adam. His cloak was long since soaked, but the hood and dreary weather were a mixed blessing. The latest in a long line of Royal Guardsmen set to keep him under his father's watchful reach lost him in the storm.

Cringer hated the storms, and Adam did not have the heart to force his feline friend to face the weather, normally Adam himself would have been indoors...but the tutors and his training finally seemed to combine to make the storm far more appealing.

_I swear I hear one more lecture about handling responsibility with dignity and majesty I may just wander the Mountains of Mist until I grow old..._the less than generous thought was merely another agitation to Adam. He knew his duty, he could barely escape a day where he was not daily reminded that next year he would come of age. Not that his father seemed inclined to retire, but now the extra weight of 'what if' would be there with everything else.

His normally happy glacial eyes had simply the look of a caged animal trying to escape his hunters. His soaked blond hair seemed to connive to make bars in his eyes. Like many times in his past he just felt the need to escape for a little while, to be himself, to be able to look at the world as he wanted, not as his tutors seemed bent on making it look.

He felt a small twinge of guilt for this newest guard, he really liked them all and knew they were only doing their duty, but like so many people, he was 'Prince Adam' never just Adam. And for reasons he could not really put a voice too, today that was one more responsibility than he wanted to put up with. When the first rumbles of the storm had broke over the palace, it was like nature itself was offering escape.

Now Adam was bored and frankly wishing he might have perhaps relented to a lesson with Man-at-Arms at least. Those lessons with Teela and her father were at least interesting and often challenging, either to his physical abilities or his mental ones. Admittedly he lost his temper the last time not a day gone...

* * *

><p>"Now Prince Adam, surely you see the merit in this exercise...you cannot ignore that this situation may come up when you are either King or even as a Prince..." Duncan's voice seemed to bely the impatience of his words, as if trying to let Adam know that his inattention to his other studies would not be tolerated here. And often Duncan was the one who helped Adam see new ways of solving problems where the tutors disagreed with their Prince's methods.<p>

"I get it Duncan, I do...if faced with the choice to bring a man in for trial or choose justice myself, I realize I cannot be judge and jury in the moment. But you make it sound like I will be out there myself against some kind of army when the worst we have faced are some petty criminals with the occasional murder...not pleasant but certainly nothing I deal with day to day." Adam's voice was carefully neutral as he tried to reason out why Man-at-Arms kept bringing up scenarios where his own personal code was tested.

It was needed that he be impartial, no problem with that, but Duncan kept doing things as if he would be there, in the moment with only his own conscience to guide him in what was right or wrong. And he seemed convinced Adam would be rash about it!

"I am not trying to make you go out and stop all crime everywhere Adam, I am trying to make you see things from a different perspective than the courtroom you have been trained for. King Randor himself said he was glad he had been a soldier before being a king...it allowed him see more truth in a situation than bare bone facts in a courtroom..." Man-at-Arms mustache almost twitched in a smile at the memory of Randor's insistence that he was not worthy of being a judge of others when almost any man in his unit would have argued to the hilt otherwise.

Adam was silently counting to ten in his head as he gazed around the workshop of the palace. It often soothed him to see the various devices that Duncan worked on for the kingdom, or at least distracted him enough for his temper to quickly give way to curiosity. This time however it was not enough...every time he tried to assert himself...or to question the worth of what he was doing...they all brought up his father as an example. Man-at-Arms did it less than others, and usually only in important points, but it was after yet another day of lessons where it had been brought up less than flatteringly that the Prince was falling short compared to the King.

"Well I am NOT my father Man-at-Arms, I will not be a soldier or have to lead in battle like he did...you and the Heroic Warriors made sure that the worst threats to us are all locked up beyond the Mystic Wall...so I am sorry I do not measure up to all of your standards!" Adam rushed out of the workshop, startling Cringer from under the bench he had been napping. He regretted the words immediately but kept going, thru the garden and back into the palace.

_I will make it up to Duncan, he was not saying that to me...it was just too close to what these other courtiers have been saying so much lately..._Adam just needed to cool off and think through the apology to a man he held in as much esteem as his father.

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed again to reveal that while the Royal Guard sent by King Randor could not find him, Man-at-Arms still knew the perfect soldier to send...Teela. With no homing beacons, definitely no tracks, and certainly behind his head start...she was STILL in the market with him.<p>

_I swear there are days she can read my mind..._the thought was more pleasing than Adam liked to admit. Her commission into the Guard after her 16th birthday had been a good day and a sad one. She had called him 'Prince Adam' in public, but later still happily called him Adam. And certainly only Adam when like now, he was shirking his responsibilities.

Her sparring sessions with him were just an extension of their younger sessions where one or the other tried to tickle the opponent into submission. Teela's goal to join the guard made here tactics in that area more inventive and effective. As Crown Prince, Adam had to learn self defense as well, but like in so many other areas of his life, too many of the trainers held back or offered advice on how to find what they called 'defensible positions.' Teela and Duncan never did that to him.

"Adam I swear I will knock you out if you don't come of this storm right NOW!" Teela's voice left no doubt she would do exactly as threatened, and even from down the street Adam could almost sense that her green eyes were on fire. Adam actually wanted it to rain harder so he could slip around her, although given she had traced him this far...that did not give him good odds.

"Adam where are yo..." her voice cut off suddenly, but no wind or thunder did it. Adam turned long enough to see that other hooded figures had closed in on his friend in the storm. Since he highly doubted merchants were that desperate for sales that left cutpurses...or worse!

His feet splashed in the puddles and lightning showed a face a far cry from the care free or burdened Prince. It showed a Prince who would not allow harm to come to one of his few true friends. The hooded figures seemed to be having problems though. Before Adam had gone half a block one went flying...over his head!

Adam slowed and watched as what had been 5 attackers were suddenly 5 fools. They had thought to rob a lone woman in a storm, only to find a fiery haired warrior who had already been frustrated, and was now far along into ticked off.

It was awesome, Teela wielding one of her father's staff weapons that could extend into a full quarterstaff, or as he had seen recently into a lance. It was like Teela had been born with it in her hands. She flowed from one opponent to the next, one got thwacked in his skull as she swept another from his feet. One closed in from behind but both the slick street and her reflexes sent him sliding right past Adam. The last one, having seen the other four so easily defeated did the most logical thing...he ran. That was a mistake...the staff whirled thru the air and knocked him sprawling into the street and it neatly returned to her hand.

All in a matter of minutes and the fight was over...Adam could not help himself...he clapped. "Well done Teela, truly you are a great warrior, your father would be proud..." he paused as her gaze flicked to him and he remembered she would not have had to fight if she was not looking for him. He suddenly envied the groaning men around him...their pain was over...his might just be beginning.

"Father wants to see you, as does the King...think you can find the time or are you going to wander in this cursed stor...LOOK OUT!" she started to run towards Adam, but his own training kicked in and he rolled to the side as the first figure who had been thrown by Teela almost brought a rod down on him. Teela would not get their in time, but she was not the only one with warrior training...

Adam grabbed the front of his attacker and rolled with him over his body and pushed him off with his leg, Teela stared as he smacked into two of the others who had also been rising up at her back. They remained on the ground, alive but definitely defeated.

"Well that let off some steam, lets get back to the palace before they wake up...and let the guard know about them just in case, they should not be attacking people in Eternos..." the last of his statement got Teela by surprise, not the words but the tone...Adam was not angry, he seemed disappointed. She understood...this was his kingdom and he expected better of his people, he always expected the best of them all.

The rain stopped completely as the two friends made their way thru the gatehouse...and then froze as King Randor and Man-at-Arms himself came down to them. Taking in the bedraggled state of Adam's clothes and Teela's flushed face both fathers could see their children had been up to more than just walking in the storm.

"You should have seen her Father, Duncan...Teela took out 5 attackers at once...made it look easy...and they are in the main market if you could send the guard to pick them up..."Adam hoped this would distract both of the men, and while they did glance at Teela it was not in the way he liked...as if something was confirmed rather than concern.

"Well then that would explain the 5 thieves that were found unconcious by the Royal Guard...they are already on their way to the holding cage but they are known offenders. I am truly glad Teela is unhurt and further..." King Randor seemed to smile at his son...as if the hunter had finally bagged his trophy..."I think Captain Teela will make you an excellent bodyguard my son...she seems far better at it than the...others...you have seemed to learn to evade so far." Man-at-Arms almost had to cough to keep from laughing at the accuracy of that statement.

_By the Elders...TEELA!_ Only the shocked look on his friend's face kept Adam from losing his temper again. Obviously she had only gone looking for her friend, not realizing it was a test from her King...and she had passed with flying colors. _On the other hand...at least she might understand why I need to escape sometimes..._suddenly the idea of Teela as his bodyguard did not seem so dismal.

* * *

><p>"I did not know Adam I swear it..." Teela seemed both upset and pleased at once. Upset she had been tested that way, but pleased at the results. She knew Adam hated the idea of being watched all the time, but she took this very seriously...even more she knew she would gladly keep her friend safe after all he did for her. He was the only one that treated her as an equal, that never asked for her to prove her prowess or honesty. He just accepted it as fact.<p>

"I know Teela...it's ok really, actually I am kinda glad...at least you will not put up with 'Prince Adam' when I need you to...just don't think you can coddle me...I can help too Teela." Adam's voice conveyed his honest happiness at his friend's promotion and her assignment. His last request flew in the face of expectations...but that was Adam...even dripping wet he stopped to help one of the cooks with a heavy load of dishes.

"Are you truly all right with this dear heart?" Duncan's voice was comforting, it was her father speaking not the soldier...and he seemed to be measuring Adam as he handed off his load to another assistant cook.

"I am father, it will be difficult at first...we will have to work out a boundary, but I know he needs someone to see him for just him...the goof...but..." Teela seemed unsure to tell what she saw in the market...that for a moment Adam had seemed...well heroic..."Father he defended himself very well, he tossed his assailant into two others that were about to attack me...for a moment he seemed disappointed that the attack happened at all"

Duncan smiled at his daughter's perception. "He did Teela, he does not like to fight, he knows it has to be done sometimes but he does not have to like it. Your job, and mine is to make sure he does not have to take risks like that...to be his last line of defense if needed, or in his case...to make him see that others fight for him even when he wants to fight himself..." He could see the conflict in her eyes, the friend and soldier...she wanted to help him get stronger, but she also had to protect him...duty won.

"I promise father I will keep him safe...even from being a goof...but I will always stand by him..." Teela's words halted at her father's odd look...as if he was considering something difficult...and then resolution came to him.

"I am glad you think to try Teela, but realize that there may come a time you can NOT stand by him...that he may have to survive on his own...I do not know the future, but do not make a promise like that Teela, your honor and his bind you more strongly than most...just be his friend and his guard for now..." his eyes seemed full of wisdom he wished to convey, but Teela did not understand all of it.

"Then I promise to make Adam as ready as he can be...and to the Ancients with any that think he won't need it!" The fire in her eyes bode ill for any relaxation Adam may have hoped for...if he could have seen her he would have been planning his escape immediately...if not sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two chapters in one day...well really I had a good firm idea what I was after before the televised series starts, now we get into what can only be called TV hopscotch. Time will move forward, with references to episodes as needed, best research there is by the way to watch the show again. Anyway, now we are in the He-Man Era, again I had a very firm idea to go with and for the sake of people not familiar with MOTU 200Xs I will be supplying nice summaries as needed._

_Just to be very clear, despite shameless references to episodes, I do not own, profit, or in anyway claim power of these characters made by Mattel and other Corp. I do however have a bone to pick with season 3 but we will cover that at the proper time..._

**He-Man Era Year One**

_On his 16th birthday, Prince Adam not only learned of his destiny to become He-Man, but because he doubted the necessity of his heroic alter ego nearly lost his father and his own life to the power of Skeletor and his minions of Evil. Being made to accept that He-Man is needed was not easy, the needs of disappearing as Prince Adam lost him something he did not know he took for granted...the respect of his family and friends...to his mind at least. Up to this point Adam has assembled what he terms the Masters of the Universe, various powerful fighters of many races and creeds. _

_The hero and his friends have faced many challenges and come to grips with terrible evil that has not been know since the Mystic Wall had been erected. Teela nearly died, barely saved by a transfusion from the Sorceress...only Duncan and she know that Teela is her daughter. Although Adam could not always be himself anymore, his true nature still shows strongly in him in saving a dragon from being buried alive to being there as much as he can in a non combative way. _

_He-Man has only just defeated the breastplate made by Triclops to punish him for his every good deed, accidentally freeing Skeletor from both a similar device for his evil and saving him from falling to his death. Duncan assured Adam that he did the right thing and that He-Man still seems the only answer to the woes of Eternia._

_Only Duncan, the Sorceress, Cringer, and Orko know who He-Man really is._

* * *

><p>"I just want to understand Orko.." Teela's frustration was being very heavily vented into one of the training dummies near the barracks. Her ponytail was the only part of her not drenched in sweat from her workout. Her anger only dissipating as she vented to the floating magician as he watched her somewhat worriedly.<p>

She had come back from the rebuilding of the village Skeletor and his goons had attacked only to find Adam morose and seemingly staring out into the sunset. For reasons she could not quite name her instincts told her that yelling at Adam for not going with them to help were extremely unwise.

The image of Adam running away into the jungle during the very first fight with Evil-Lyn and the rest of the gang always flashed in her mind, hurting her anew. Before that day, no matter how late or goofy Adam had been around her...she KNEW he would be there for her. It was like it had become a fixed part of life at Eternos...Adam was always off being irresponsible...unless it mattered, then you would find him right there helping better than anyone could.

Equally strong in her mind are her father's words, which had repeated more than once since all the troubles began, _Don't judge him!_ The conflict of her father's faith in Adam while he clearly did not take Skeletor seriously could not seem to work it out. But today had been so different and so good to start...

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do this Adam, I can take one of the Masters and be just as good as bait to trap Bone-head with the belt father made" Teela's voice left no doubt she expected Adam to make an excuse not to go to Snake Mountain, even part of Teela hoped he would. The last time he had been there, nearly killed, was not a pleasant memory for her. Even though she had teased him, she had seen the cell he was in nearly become his coffin.<p>

Adam rolled his eyes and almost seemed to be frustrated with Teela's lack of faith...even though he reminded himself that he was protecting his secret by promoting his feckless behavior even more these days. Of all people he had expected Teela to see thru what should readily seem as an act to her. His normally soft blue eyes became strangely focused steel as he looked into hers.

"Teela...I have complete faith in Man-at-Arms belt invention...and I know that Bone-face will be more galled by me being there than you and a Master...so let's go trap the soon to be very nice Overlord of Evil.." Adam made sure his sword was secured to his back and gathered Cringer up to go to the wind raider bay. Teela's shocked expression had been very worth it because doubts or not...she had literally FELT the truth of his intentions.

* * *

><p>The dummy suddenly snapped in two...catching Teela by surprise and causing Orko to float back farther. She had not realized she had been basically hitting it at full strength, her arms and hands were very sore, her back felt like she had taken some hot coals to it.<p>

"I was there Teela, I remember...but you seemed to smile for a minute there..." Orko knew what was coming, it was highly unfair and Man-at-Arms kept reminding him that the secret was more important than anything else in Eternia right now. But the hurt in both of his closest friends' eyes pulled at the little Trollan that he had to try to mend the bond that was breaking before his eyes.

"Because that was the Adam I grew up with, sneaky, goof, and honorable...even brave Orko..." there were tears mixing with the sweat now, but Teela made no move to turn around to face Orko...she looked down at the broken dummy thinking how apt it seemed to her image of Prince Adam. What she had believed...had felt sure of...seemed to be breaking apart by one hit after another.

"Later he just ran away when we needed him again...he could have helped us and He-Man protect that village, maybe if he had been there He-Man would not have been put in danger...why is he doing this to me Orko?" the words escaped her before the thought really completed for her...but the truth would not be kept silent. She could not stay there anymore, she briskly whirled around expecting the magician to be looking sad and sympathetic...instead she was shocked to see anger.

Orko was shaking from rage he did not even know he possessed. He would not reveal the secret but SOMETHING had to be done about this, something had to be put right to the true friendship that was being destroyed right in front of him. And while he knew magic could not solve everything, he knew an old truth should not be forgotten.

"Teela..." his own voice surprised him...it sounded far more serious than normal, his flighty tones almost completely suppressed..."you KNOW Adam exactly right...you KNOW he would NEVER abandon you...just...remember what you KNOW...anything less...anything you only think you know...don't give up on him...he never gave up on anyone except..." but the Trollan knew that was all he could say. No more, he simply floated away quickly leaving a very confused...but strangely relieved Teela in his wake.

It was as if a small light had gone off the Captain of the Guard..._could it be so simple? _Orko was completely right...Adam had always been there for her and others. Whenever someone seemed lost, Adam seemed to be there with a story or a joke, and while not all the nobles viewed this well, it could not be denied that the people of Eternos loved Adam for it.

The battle replayed in her mind from the frightening day...almost all the current Masters, Man-at-Arms, herself, and Adam were fighting at their peak ability...and it had not been enough. They were losing, worse if not for He-Man she would not even be here to ponder the problems with her friend.

The setting sun's amber rays seemed to bask in the arches of the palace grounds...emphasizing the shadows of the statues of the Elders themselves. And reveal a truth to Teela she did not like to admit to...she had not believed in Adam enough to even ASK what had happened. And her father had known something that day about why he ran off but again...she had not even ASKED. Shame and guilt flowed in her as she realized that Man-at-Arms was many things, but he did not suffer fools gladly.

Resolved to have more faith in her friend, Teela left the practice yard for her quarters to clean up and get ready for dinner. The next time she and Adam were alone or training was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>"You did WHAT?" Man-at-Arms was not a man to lose his temper easily but Orko had just about nailed the exact nerve on the head with his admission to what he had said to Teela. His armor suddenly seemed very restricting as he counted to ten...then fifty. The workshop was still filled with the blueprints and leftover pieces of the belt made for Skeletor but all thoughts of clean up were pretty much gone for the day.<p>

"Orko do you understand that you may very well have made things WORSE for Prince Adam and Teela?" while he completely sympathized with the Trollan's view on what was happening between his daughter and Adam, what Orko had done was probably the worst thing he could think of.

"But you didn't hear her Man-at-Arms...she was practically heartbroken over 'losing' the Prince Adam she knew...and Adam always kept Teela in on his personal problems...he looks so sad sometimes when he sees her look so disappointed in him..." Orko's obvious tears and small voice calmed Duncan far faster than anything else could. Of all the people to know the truth, Orko was torn at being a good friend to two people who held their honor above themselves...so much so that it was breaking them apart.

Man-at-Arms found he could not deny the truth, his daughter was too much like him not to see the hurt she felt at what she saw as Adam's betrayal of her image of him...and Adam had not realized until too late how much he took Teela's respect for him for granted. The Elders had been adamant however, not specific in exceptions, but adamant that no one could know Prince Adam was He-Man.

Discovery was always possible, certainly of all the people around them, Teela had been a concern for Duncan. Until she seemed to not care to find Adam as diligently as before, that had been the big warning for Man-at-Arms.

"Orko, I am not blind to it, but we cannot simply reveal Adam's secret to keep them both happy, Adam himself has trouble dealing with it enough and the dangers of discovery..." Duncan brought his gloved hand over his eyes to block out the sad eyes of the magician. "Now that Teela has been reaffirmed 'her' Adam is alive and well she will not give up until she does know the truth." He brought his hardest stare at Orko to fully understand what he had unleashed.

And Orko saw young Teela, green eyes fiery, affirming she would find Prince Adam no matter where he had gone, more often than any guard she had been tenacious in finding him when he wanted to be alone. It was that trait combined with her obvious prowess in training that led to her current appointment as Adam's bodyguard. If the Trollan could, he would have paled at realizing that he had unleashed perhaps the ONLY person in Eternia on Prince Adam that he could not escape from.

"I am sorry Man-at-Arms...I just...I wanted to help...so unfair.." Orko's plea touched the softer side of Duncan, his daughter and Adam could not ask for a truer friend. He patted the magician on the back of his robe, the only safe place to pat usually...unless he was hiding something.

"We will have to warn Adam...but I will let him deal with it and support him...just next time come to me if you think you need to help..." Duncan took his helmet off and left it on the workbench. For this conversation he had to be the mentor...not the soldier.

* * *

><p>"I am not going to lie to her Duncan...I have avoided it, I have shrugged it off, but I will NOT directly lie to Teela," Adams eyes were ice...his crossed arms and spread stance, even with his reduced stature, almost screamed He-Man to Man-at-Arms. Even Cringer stood by Adam's bed as the twilight shone thru the window behind both. The moons light seemed to make the shadow of the hero surround the young Prince.<p>

_Amazing...only last year he seemed so determined to not be like his father...yet standing like that...I wish Randor could see this_. The prideful thought did not block out Adam's words, but Duncan saw more clearly that Adam was indeed the defender of Eternia. It was not just Grayskull or the Elders...Adam himself was more the hero than anything else.

"I would not ask you too lad...I certainly do not find this easy...but you have already seen the power Skeletor and his minions have come up with, and the Dark Hemisphere itself is open to us once again...I know this secret is straining you with your family and Teela, but you know that they are not ready to handle this truth anymore than you were.." He regretted the words immediately, but saw that perhaps they had the desired result.

_You are crazy, I am no hero...what you are saying is impossible..._Adam's own words came back to him from that first day...they haunted him sometimes when he remembered how close he came to losing his father to Skeletor. He rubbed his bare biceps as if a cold breeze had come thru the window. He knew Duncan was being bluntly truthful...his blond hair fell into his eyes as he gazed out at the rising moons from his window.

Resolution would not be swayed. He turned back to Man-at-Arms and sighed exactly as his father did when exasperated with royal duties, but knowing he could not put them down. The sadness in his face almost made Duncan wish he could tell Teela everything for Adam to stop what he knew was coming.

"Of all the people, even including my father Duncan, Teela is the one that hurts the most...she always saw thru to the real me, always found me no matter how I hid...and believe me I tried very hard sometimes..." Adam smiled at the memories...foiled pranks, half thought out adventures. "I will not deny her legitimate concerns...but I will keep the secret as well...I may lose her forever Duncan, but to keep Eternia safe...to keep her safe...I will do it."

Duncan had to turn his head to hide a tear in his eye. Orko was right...damn the Ancients, the Elders, and anyone who did this to Adam and Teela. Did they not deserve to have true friendship? More than that, he could see that Adam was giving up more than a friend, he was giving up perhaps the one person who had ever treated him as just Adam.

"Adam...if you can...find a way...I don't want you to cut out Teela...do what is right for your heart not just for your duty..." the husky voice of Man-at-Arms softened the resolve Adam had. The Prince need not reveal the secret...but there must be a way to redeem 'Prince Adam' for Teela at least. Maybe the future would not be so lonely after all...

* * *

><p>The sunlit windows blurred for Prince Adam as he flopped onto his back...for the 8th time today. Most of his muscles had stopped speaking to him, and he was fairly certain his brain was starting to make travel plans to avoid nausea.<p>

For once he was not faking with Teela in training. His experience with the chest plate yesterday was making his body slow to reaction time. The real pain in his body could not be hidden from his friend, but she was confused as to how he had become so sore. This was as close to lying as he ever came to Teela...giving her openings to defeat him, missing chances to attack, and very often landing on the floor of the practice yard...he had begun counting the tiles in the ceiling to keep his mind focused on NOT throwing up.

Teela examined his moves as he rose once again into the starting stance. While she did not know the how, she did know after many training sessions that Adam needed a break badly. That he willing kept coming up to fight actually satisfied her that Orko was right...the Adam she grew up with was still there...now to find out why he stopped being there for the kingdom.

"Adam stop, you are barely standing, you did as well as you could like that but unless you have some unrequited attraction to the floor, you need to relax and recuperate..." it was like stepping back in time...that tone of voice was his friend...not Captain Teela, or disgusted Teela...his resolve wavered even more. He wanted his friend back and to give her back hers...but he could not.

"Teela I know what Orko said to you yesterday...and while I am glad he tried..." Adam had to work moisture into his mouth as his eyes locked onto her green ones...he could not do it...he could not lie to her...but he could tell her the truth.

"Teela the Adam you knew...well he is gone...or at least, I can't be him anymore...I wish I could have stayed that way but Skeletor changed all that...I am sorry for that truly...I am even more sorry I did not come to you to talk about that day...but I am not enough to fight them..." The hurt in her eyes made him stop...he could see her heart breaking at what was coming...what he had sworn he would never do to her, but now must..."I know I disappoint you now...I can't help that...I will understand if you do not want to...I mean... I will still train...but if you do not want to..."

The words would not come out...he could not do this to her. But equally he could not hide his anguish either. Teela could read him like a book right now. He was telling her the truth but he desperately begged her to understand with his eyes...suddenly she was 9yrs old again only this time Adam was the one drowning and she was the one who knew how to swim.

_Promise me something Teela...No matter what they try to make me, you will be there to knock me down a rung, or tackle me, or do whatever it is you do...you are my only real friend...I need someone to keep me down here and not always hiding in the trees. _Adam's words came back to her as well...he thought he had lost her already!

"You idiot!" the anger in her voice was only modified by the concern in her eyes. "You think I don't know what it felt like to be kicked around that day by those goons? You think I don't remember all of us fighting as hard as we could and it was STILL not enough?" Oh she was getting into stride now, if Skeletor or any of the aforementioned goons had seen her now, they would have had surrender papers drafted that second. She looked fearsome and glorious all at once...as if her hair was truly a fire and her cream skin glowed with barely controlled rage.

"If not for He-Man even I would not be standing here to yell at you...I get it alright...I had to train even harder after that...but that does not matter...all that matters is what you say to this...WHY did you leave us?" Adam felt as if he had been sucker punched in the gut. He would not lie to her, but what could he possibly say? All the power of Grayskull at his disposal and it could not help him at this moment.

"Because I believed I was enough...and I was not Teela...I did not want to believe it but I saw it...I was not enough" Adam practically ran from her...she called his name but he did not stop. That was as close to the truth as he could come...it was not a lie, it was horribly accurate. The image of all his friends being beaten around him and his father being carried off by the gryphon...Prince Adam had never been enough when it came to Skeletor.

_Teela did not pursue the subject with Adam again. The friendship was not over, but it was far rockier than before, and all his needed absences strained it more, but 16 yrs of knowing someone does not end so easily or swiftly. Equally, Orko's words and childhood promises continued to ring in her head. And even though Teela believed Adam's assessment of himself...she saw him still helping people, soothing injuries and keeping the spirits up of all the Masters. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Back again once more friends. I am double checking myself against the source material of the series, at least the bits I am looking to use of course. Soon though we will be past the hopscotch and into the journey, but like any good story I must both acknowledge and fill in the gaps of the beginning. _

_Once again I do not own, claim credit for, or profit in any way, shape or form...all characters are owned by Mattel...which for some reason felt the need to dance around these fun plot points I am now playing with...;)_

_On with the story..._

**He-Man Era Year One**

_The first 6 months for Prince Adam and the Masters were trying but came with many rewards. The threat of Skeletor and his Evil Warriors while ever present did bring unity and alliance to Eternos and revelations to both He-Man and Teela. While the new Masters of Sy-Klone, Roboto, and Moss Man bring strength to the side of good...evil is found to have far more insidious forms than Skeletor. _

_More recently, the dark secret of Snake Mountain has been revealed...imprisoned deep with in the Void are the terrible Snake Men...lead by King Hssss. Kobra Khan nearly unleashed this terrible force, but the Mystic Zodac with He-Man. Teela, and Man-at-Arms resealed the Void. Khan and Gen Rattlor escaped, but for now the threat has passed and a new powerful ally in the fight against Skeletor has been achieved._

_As before only Duncan, the Sorceress, Orko, and Cringer know of Adam's secret._

* * *

><p>The moons hung heavy in the starlight of the heavens. The wind stirred the leaves on the trees, almost a slight wave as if the trees themselves were dancing to a tune all their own. There was music emanating from the palace, the soft glow of the windows reflected by the mists of the waterfalls lent a magic all its own to the night.<p>

The state of high alert did not stop celebrations, certainly not when such a significant victory was achieved and an old ally brought back to the battlefield. Zodac had been greeted by King Randor most humbly, having grown up on the stories told by the Elders themselves. And the mystic warrior allowed some questions but eventually had to return to his mountain home.

Even so it was cause for celebration...and for almost the whole palace it was a good affair. Platters of meat, cheese, and fruit adorned a snow white table, many smaller tables lined the walls of the hall, leaving the main floor for the dancing couples. The fear of the recent days were forgotten in the candlelight of happier moments. And at least for a little while...most could lose themselves in that moment.

_Where by the Elders has he gone now?_ Captain Teela swept one of her more disobedient bang of fiery hair out of her emerald eyes to scan the crowd again. Unlike most of the off duty guard, she was still in full battle armor, though admittedly it was sometimes a question when she could be considered off duty. Her own father was still in most of his battle gear, but without his helmet on or his armor activated he seemed to be relaxing in the moment of tonight as well.

_He deserves it...all that hard work and barely taking a break..._Teela wondered if she should just let Adam do whatever...where that might be...he was doing. Yet the back of her mind would not let it go that she had not seen him since they left Snake Mountain...for a moment there she had been worried that Khan's acid venom had gotten him in the face, but he was fine when he joined them later.

"Teela are you not having fun tonight?" Marlena, Queen of Eternos, smiled her serenity upon Teela. Having grown up in the palace itself, and never knowing her own mother, this was the woman that Teela felt closet to. She knew her mother was alive...her father had told her so, but he had also said that he could not tell her yet about her. That irked Teela quite a bit, but Adam and his family had taken in Teela as much as Man-at-Arms had taken in Adam.

Like her son, Marlena never made Teela feel like she had to prove anything, never had to assert that she was worthy of the titles she held or her abilities beyond the battlefield. Unlike her son however, Marlena could intimidate Teela because she respected the queen so much. Also when younger, Teela remembered the tongue lashing both Randor and Adam got when they tracked mud in on the carpets from one of there days out in a storm. Both father and son looked as if they would have been happy to sink into the floor of the hall and keep going until safely away from the very angry queen.

Any woman that could make King Randor and Adam feel 2 inches tall was worthy of respect and a tiny tidbit of fear. But Teela felt warmed the Queen's interest in her. She just wanted her surrogate daughter to enjoy the night like everyone else.

"Sorry your Majesty, I am simply trying to find Adam...normally I would find him with the courtiers or the Masters here, but I have not seen him since we got back..." for a moment something tickled the back of her mind about that...then it was gone. The Queen seemed to find something amusing in what she had said...or the fact that Teela suddenly realized she was fiddling with her snake staff in nervousness.

"You are just like Adam, Teela...so comfortable in your role you find it hard to get outside of it...I believe I saw my son out in the garden earlier...he had Cringer with him of course but it might be nice if had someone that could answer him...oh my" Marlena's hand shot to her mouth to cover a large smile, and Teela whirled around in time to see her father wiping what appeared to be dragonberry pie off his face...again.

"ORKO!" Man-at-Arms stared down the little Trollan as the magician rung his hands and was no doubt apologizing profusely for once again dousing her father in food. Most of the audience, long attendees to the palace refrained from outright laughter, but even Teela found a giggle escaping her at the flush to her father's face mixed with the bright purple pie.

King Randor appeared to be having a very suspicious coughing attack and Marlena nodded to Teela as she went to 'attend' her husband. With her new lead, and a lighter heart, Teela made her way out into the vast garden area of the palace.

* * *

><p>The two moons hanging over the horizon lent a soft cast to the grounds. It was hard to tell where the carefully groomed areas and the stone of the training areas divided, the shadows acting as a flowing border as the trees moved in the night. Moss Man often said the plants were happy here, but more so at night.<p>

She could not explain the need to find Adam, he had made a good retreat in a very dangerous situation, even King Randor had been angry to learn that the Prince had gone to Snake Mountain with Man-at-Arms and Teela. Even thru that anger though had been pride that his son had gone...along with an admonition to not be so reckless in the future. Teela had felt shame and foolish thinking back that she had allowed her charge to go into that danger, but since their last fight a lot had happened. Maybe it had been good, because Adam had stepped up his training and showed far more initiative than before. But he was STILL not there to fight and that continued to irk her.

She found him far across the square in the shadow of the walled area that often served as the 'chess arena' for Manny and Roboto. Cringer was curled at his feet and Adam him self seemed to be staring into the night sky with a forlorn look on his face. As if some burden was weighing on him.

_Maybe knowing it is not just Skeletor we have to be careful of anymore...all those things we never had to worry about and now every day brings news of powerful trouble..._Teela found the thought making her a little down too. She never called to him but sat down where he could see her and for now just shared the night with him. If she could have known how true her thoughts were she might have cried.

* * *

><p><em>It's never going to end is it? <em>Prince Adam could see the terrible possibilities of the future now. For every ally they had gained, even more terrible dangers had been discovered. Skeletor was but a tip of a very large mountain of trouble. That is why He-Man was needed...why the Masters existed now...to hold the line against people and forces out to cause pain and misery.

_I thought if I beat Skeletor and his goons...it would be over...I would get my life back...but that is only one victory, one battle...there are so many MORE out there than I ever heard of..._Adam shook himself...he focused on the good he had done and the Masters...even on Orko. For all the darkness unleashed by Skeletor and the fall of the Mystic Wall...hope remained strong. Good people held together...and like now could find time to enjoy their lives...maybe even more important, throw down that challenge that yes...we see the evil of the world...but it will not bury us...we will not bow to it...we will LIVE.

_That is your greatest strength Prince Adam...not the power of Grayskull...but the power of your heart and your friends _the Sorceress words seemed to be tinged with an echo of Adam's earlier melancholy.

As if his earlier doubts were hers as well. He closed his glacial eyes to the outside world and concentrated on the one within his mind.

_Are you all right Sorceress? I did not mean to question my role...just the threat of the Snake Men, Evil Seed, Count Marzo...so many enemies out there that I am not enough to stop...it is a lot of work but peace will come again..._Adam pushed all his confidence into the thought, all his hope and tried to share that with the one person who understood the lonely world they both had to live in. For all her recognition as the Sorceress of Grayskull...she was as bound to this fight as he was.

_I thank you for your concern Prince Adam...and I appreciate the gift...but your destiny and mine are not a simple story...but I believe as you...I believe peace will come again...my only wish is it could last forever...but that is not possible..._there was no sadness in her revelation, simply fact. There will always be people who chose to take than earn, to hurt than help, but equally there will be the opposite. There may not come the end Adam would hope for...but there will come a time that he as himself will be able to take up the fight and not need the Power of Grayskull.

_We should have more talks like this Sorceress...at least more than just about the dangers you sense...I have Duncan and all my friends here...you are not alone anymore..._Adam left his thought there. He had come to see how much she had sacrificed for Eternia and for all of them. More he knew people needed someone to talk to sometimes, if for no reason than to just vent to someone who would not judge them for it.

_I will consider it Prince Adam, but my role as guide takes far precedence to my personal desires...it always has...but again, I thank you for the sincere offer..._the Sorceress left his mind but he had felt the true gratitude and something akin to deep sadness in the last thought. Adam wondered at that, but considering the life he led he understood the need for secrets better than most.

He could see Teela off to his right, still dressed for battle...knowing her probably the same uniform. Still that made him smile...she had gotten better at leaving him alone and letting him come to her. That fight almost 3 months ago made him face up to something he had not even told Duncan. It made him realize that while still hiding his secret, it was no reason Prince Adam could not improve. He had almost lost his friend. He would not be so foolish again.

With his hands behind his neck and his sword bluntly reminding him it was on his back...Prince Adam gazed into the heavens and suddenly found his heart lighter than when he had left the party. The soft light of the stars and the moon cast their own peaceful magic...and he appreciated the moment of peace for what it was worth. Until the next battle at least...

* * *

><p><em>Prince Adam's peaceful moment was short lived but worthwhile. Not long after Teela almost loses her father to poison and the harsh lesson that perhaps she is overconfident in her abilities. A new evil warrior is underestimated, but Stinkor proves that even the most foolish of minions can be deadly dangerous in Skeletor's hands. Two Bad nearly destroys Eternia by reactivating an old artifact from the Warlord Hordak...the same artifact that created the Dark Hemisphere itself. As the secrets of the past come to light for Prince Adam...the future he fears takes a horrible shape.<em>

_Skeletor sacrifices his Evil Warriors in a gambit to disperse the Masters and the conscripts of Eternos so his newly formed Council of Evil can eliminate them one by one. The plan is devastatingly successful, even capturing He-Man. All to strip away the defenses of Grayskull. During the crisis Adam almost has to reveal his secret to Teela...her expressed faith that He-Man is always there shakes Adam to his core. Finally, due to Webstor tossing his Power Sword down a ravine, Prince Adam himself is all that stood between Skeletor and Grayskull._

_After a terrible fall and timely intervention by Zodac, Moss Man, and Orko...He-Man and the Masters disband the Council of Evil and send the Evil Warriors back to Snake Mountain. It was the closest all had come to total disaster. _

_Immediately after Man-at-Arms report, King Randor proposes to create a new Council to help lead Eternia, and to keep it safe so not only Eternos stands between Skeletor and his goals._

* * *

><p>"What do I do Man-at-Arms?" Adam's voice almost seemed to lose strength as he spoke. His glacial eyes pleading with his mentor to help him come to grips with what he had unintentionally done.<p>

The workshop was the only place they could have this conversation, but while it did very well for privacy, it often failed for comfort. Even Duncan had not known how much Teela had come to count on He-Man, although he had seen glimpses of her feelings thru the close calls the hero himself had survived. While he himself had felt similar feelings...obviously this was getting serious.

"I wish I could tell you to back off lad, but I am not sure that is wise...you cannot stop being you, no matter what form you are in..." Man-at-Arms seemed to gaze into the distance as his right hand grasped his chin with the thumb riding up his cheek. Adam often thought of that as the "I am thinking" stance. Man-at-Arms often did it when faced with an obstacle to his goals or when a really strong idea came to him. Hopefully a solution to the "faith" problem was forth coming.

"I just wish I could tell her the truth, but like you said she is not ready...and now she will be furious with me...I hope..." Duncan raised his eyebrow at Adam as he finished...both knew the volatile nature of Teela...but what could be worse than anger?

"She could just give up on me...I could lose my closest friend because I had to do the right thing...to keep everyone safe..." Adam's eyes, normally so bright and full of life seemed to become dead at that thought...as if his world would not be worth being in if Teela did not want to be near him anymore. Adam had never realized how much Teela meant to him...it shook him as much as her words at Snake Mountain..._He-Man will come soon...he always comes._

"I truly don't think Teela will 'give up' on you...she might try to blast you into tiny pieces, but she knows duty and about making tough choices...besides you need the practice at dodging..." the attempt at humor did not seem to penetrate Adam's skull. Duncan sighed at what he was coming to recognize as a revelation to Adam...so much still the teenager he really was.

He had seen it in many young soldiers, though usually it was more superficial...the glazed look and then the suddenly bright eyes as the thought hit the heart string...young love. He had expected it to be sooner, but Adam being Adam, he had to be almost dropped into the situation to learn. That Teela had come to admire He-Man was expected, she admired her father, King Randor and all the Masters for their abilities. To learn she DEPENDED on He-Man however...that was very different from the others she was close to. Before He-Man, Adam and her father were the only ones she depended on for anything.

And now...seeing Adam come to the realization that Teela meant more to him than he had considered before in his life...Duncan was left with one very worried teenager. Adam's next words however put something of an almost Orko foul up to his train of thought.

"I have to stop...I can't do that to her...she deserves someone who can be truthful...completely truthful about themselves...it is not right Duncan!" the resolve in both Adam's words and his eyes were something to see. Rather than bemoan the situation he wanted to help his friend be happy and avoid hurting her if/when the truth came out. Duncan almost hugged the boy for his consideration. He also almost thwacked him with his mace.

"It is too late for that Adam..but I am glad you can see the situation clearly...I am not going to tell you to leave her alone as He-Man but you need to find a way to cope with it and maybe modify your ways," personally he would have been happy to see Adam and Teela reach that level of relationship...unlike many couples they KNEW almost everything about each other. They still liked the other for all of that, and there were a few times Duncan had worried he would have to save Adam FROM Teela.

"Just think on it lad, you thought you had to cut her out before but found a way that I am proud to say repaired your friendship...I am here if you need me lad..." Duncan saw the gratitude his faith in the boy gave him. For all the responsibilities he carried, it was good to be reminded that from someone who knew everything believed in him.

"Thanks Duncan...I am just going to relax for a bit...that battle at Grayskull was hard even on He-Man..." unconsciously checking for his sword, Adam left the workshop for the sunlit afternoon. Cringer as always tailing behind him...another unrecognized hero of the day himself.

* * *

><p>Teela had gotten a clean bill of health from the healers...although Dorgan seemed to want to put her on bed rest. Still all the Masters and soldiers, despite the return to work and high alert it was good to be outside again. She wanted to find Adam to see how he was doing...she was far more proud of him than she could remember being in a long time.<p>

"Hi Teela...planning on any single handed rescues today?" Mekanek smiled at her as he quipped her for her less than successful attempt to free them all from Snake Mountain. It had been quite a few close moments over the last few days but it was good to see him smile.

"No thanks Mek, although next time I might listen to my father and wait for reinforcements...assuming he is not captured again," the truth of that statement bit a little, but she smiled to the Master as he chuckled from deep in his extendable throat. "Have you seen Prince Adam anywhere? I was hoping to check up on him."

"I have not but give me one sec..." Mek's head shot up far above the tallest watchtower and rotated the disturbing 180 degrees it could do. Having grown up around him it was all normal for Teela but still impressive to see from close up. The smirk on his face as he retracted his neck told her he had found their quarry.

"He is off with Cringer by his favorite brook at the moment, looks like Orko is with him...seemed kinda down but maybe he was napping, he earned it today..." Mek became solemn at the end...they had all faced Skeletor and the warriors he had brought today in one form or another...but to stand alone against them all...that was something else entirely.

"Thanks Mek...I will see if I can kick him in the rear for feeling down...no one can expect him to win in that situation...and if he does not accept that...I always have my cobra staff!" She smiled evilly as Mek walked off to the training grounds holding his sides in laughter. Teela herself jogged off to reach the memorable brook where she first realized she wanted to become a member of the guard.

* * *

><p>"But Adam you saved the day...you can't blame yourself with all those warriors against you.." the forlorn tone to Orko made Teela pause in the trees. The sun shone on the glade...making the grass bright green and a river of light flowing thru it. The lone tree was one of Adam's favorite napping spots, and fishing on occasion. Its branches arched out over the water making an excellent shade at this time of day.<p>

"I know Orko...but it was just like before...Prince Adam was not enough to even take away the havoc staff...Skeletor just toyed with me and I could barely slow him down..." there was no self pity in Adam's voice...just frustration. As if he expected he _should_ be able to do something.

"But you really did save the day...I mean without your actions I would not have been able to help He-Man in time, nor would the other Master's have gotten there...even Zodac said you bought him the time he needed to help the Sorceress..." Orko saw the sudden smile on his friend's face. The last part only Duncan and Orko knew as He-Man had to go 'find' Prince Adam from the abyss.

"Ok Orko you win...maybe I was able to help this time...I just wish that I was enough the other times too though...I never realized how much I still wanted Teela to believe in me...but now she has He-Man and I won't even try to take that away from her...just frustrating to realize I let her down..." Adam seemed sad in his voice but his face seemed determined. Teela almost felt tears fall...her eyes were watery as she realized Adam thought he needed to give Teela space. To see if something could happen with He-Man. He cared about her happiness that much...the goof!

"But Adam...I mean...what about you?" Orko knew he had to watch his mouth, had almost said Adam was He-Man but knew that was always unwise in the open like this. Adam brushed his blond hair up on his head as he lay down in the grass and looked up thru the branches to the vivid blue sky...a faint moon visible even now.

"I don't know...Orko I did not know until she said those words in Snake Mountain...I never realized how much she depends on him...nor how much I depend on her...I feel like I was blind and now I can't not see what was in front of me." the sigh that escaped Adam was wistful...and sad. "I know my duty as her friend...I know more that I just want her to be happy Orko...but I guess like with Skeletor...Prince Adam is not enough...but that is my fault and no one else"

The Trollan seemed to lost height for a bit...and his ears wilted thru the holes in his vibrant red hat. Teela wanted to rush out to her friend and whack him over the head...but something held her back. Realization of what his words meant...her goofball of a friend was alive and well...he thought she wanted him gone...that he could not measure up to the strongest man in the universe.

_By the Elders...Adam likes me!_ The thought brought all her normal processes to a halt. Shaking herself she carefully backed away. It was too much, and confronting Adam right now would be unwise...the last time she had launched headfirst at something Man-at-Arms had almost died.

She saw with stark clarity the last year...every interaction, every jibe, and everything that had gone on between them. It was as if a holoprojector had followed her recording every moment of her life and had hit replay. She felt almost giddy without knowing fully the reason...until the revelation of images brought her to a screeching halt. Teela saw the hurt pride in Adam's glacial eyes when she had belittled him. The pain when she had teased him, and even the expectation of insult when he showed up after a battle.

_Oh Ancients...what have I done to my friend?_ No wonder he felt useless...no wonder he lost at training...it was the first rule her father had taught her. A soldier gets his strength from his friends and his belief...but if his friends do not believe in him, then he can lose it in himself. And now Adam realized that Teela was...the best word would be enamored...by He-Man. Who couldn't be? His kindness, strength, and honor were hard to not be pulled to.

_But Adam stood up to Skeletor and all his minions alone...no power, no backup...just giving his all..._Adam was wrong...he was mistaken. He WAS enough...he HAD beaten Skeletor, not directly as he was thinking, but the same way the Masters and He-Man did...together and with that dash of luck any soldier needs to survive. Orko was completely right...without Adam, all of this would be gone...Grayskull fallen...he may not have been there for every battle...but as always he had been there when it really counted.

A further thought brought a blush to Teela from head to toe...Adam believed Teela wanted He-Man and he was willing to let her try...so she could be happy. Teela dashed the image that tried to spring to mind, but if Adam was picking up on her feelings then others would as well. There was however one problem with that line of thought...Teela liked Adam too.

It was different but similar...their fight almost 8 months ago, still burned in her mind, and the battles since had shown her that the Adam she had known was still by her side. For some reason he fled battle but not when it really counted to be there. And Teela had realized why his not being 'her' Adam had bothered her...because she liked Adam. If Man-at-Arms could have seen Teela at that moment, he would have reassured Adam that he was beating himself up over nothing.

This thought she did not banish right away...it was far more innocent but equally desired...Adam riding up in a skysled to the palace and rushing into her arms after a battle. It was short lived, but the thought brought a smile to her face and a twinkle to her emerald eyes.

_Enough of the childish fancy...that cannot happen...my friend needs to know at least where I stand with He-Man...he needs to know I still need him_ reaffirmed in her control, Teela walks to the palace to wait for Adam to come home. She does not notice that she almost seems to be skipping and smiling at everyone she greets.

"Der...what is up with Teela?" Ram-Man had known Teela to be happy...but never giddy as she waves to him and Stratos...who having his own children knows that look exactly.

"Well Ram-Man...I would say our Teela is growing up...but let's keep that between us...I have no desire to become target practice for being a gossip," he unconsciously checks his thruster controls in case they are needed. Having been an old ally of Randor before and during his reign...it was completely imaginable that an irate Teela would do that even to her friends. The smile on his face though was the thought that maybe Teela had given up on the cold soldier routine at last and enjoy life. It was far too precious to let it slip by.

* * *

><p>Prince Adam...Defender of Eternia...Protector of Castle Grayskull...had been defeated. It was not armies, Skeletor, or some more powerful villain...it was Teela. She had taken all his carefully well thought out plans and dashed them to the horizon...possibly to eternity. She had taken his well intentioned notions and cast them to the ether...in short she had defeated his plans.<p>

"What do you mean I am 'enough'?" the shock and almost slack jawed face of Adam, combined with the swirl of emotions in his glacial eyes tested Teela's resolve not to laugh. Obviously Adam had thought up one heck of a speech, no doubt littered with platitudes of undying friendship and well wishes. And one simple sentence from her wrenched all his plans to tatters.

"I mean exactly what I said Adam...you are enough...enough for Eternia, enough for Eternos, enough to kick Skeletor's butt however you can...and I am sorry," Adam started pinching himself...he could have sworn he heard Teela apologize...she had not done that in YEARS. He was half tempted to call on Orko or the Sorceress to see if either he or she was under a spell but it was like his brain had frozen.

"I am sorry I made you feel like you were not good enough Adam...you fight well, you take care of people, and you work hard to get better...I should tell you that a bit more than criticize you...father may have been mentioning I was a little hard on you but I was too angry to listen..." she could see Adam's thoughts trying to keep up...her cobra staff shifted as she tried to keep in the giggles threatening to escape. If she had known this was that effective she would have done it years ago.

"You were right, about knowing your own limits...and also you are the Crown Prince but you still go into danger with my father, me, the Masters...I just always expected you to be in every battle and that is foolish...we have nearly lost you a couple of times..." Teela drifted off on that sentence...fully realizing they had indeed nearly lost her closest friend more than a couple of times. She shook herself from the disturbing images and finished what she came to say.

"You should know I do count on He-Man...but as a friend...I count on him as much as I count on you to be there for m...I mean all of us as you are...don't compare combat skills to him...you do much better at what he does not do...keep up the spirit of those around you...thank you for that Adam...even when I was hurting you...you still helped me..." again she stopped at the memory of her father...venom killing him on Decker's island...and later, when thankfully He-Man found the cure Adam had been there for her. Helping her realize that she would learn from her mistake and get better at it, that she always did.

"Anyway...I just...I wanted you to know that Adam...you never have to prove yourself...now that I am more than aware I have been foolish...you are enough...you always have been more than enough...that is all I wanted to say.." there was more...but Adam seemed to be wrestling with what she had said. He never could hide completely how he felt. His eyebrow twitched like his father's when he was angry...and his mouth squirmed like his mother's when he strongly disagreed with an idea.

"Thank you Teela...for all of it...now when did you over hear me and Orko?" The shocked expression on her face was VERY gratifying. Teela had overplayed her hand, honest though it was, she had given away her source of information at the end. In her rush to make things clear to Adam he had figured out she had overheard Orko and he at the brook. Fortunately both had been careful, but easily this conversation could have gone differently if they had not.

"I am sorry Adam, really I did not mean to...but Orko was so sad...and you seemed so down that at first I was going to rush out and kick some sense into you...then I heard what you said...all of it up till you just wanted me to be happy!" the blush in her cheeks was very appealing...but Adam also felt the blood drain from his face. _By the Elders!_

"Look...just...let's sleep on all this...we had a very rough day, a lot to take in and...well..." Adam rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort...things had wandered too quickly for him too fast. "I just need time to look at it all ok?" He grinned at her as she blushed deeper as the thought that popped into her head was NOT so innocent this time.

"Ok Adam...I totally agree...and please don't tell my father about...well about all of it..." the Ancients only know what Man-at-Arms would think of it. Being her father he would be happy about the He-Man part...not so thrilled about the rest...because he would know Teela liked Adam. That can of snakes need not be opened just yet.

Teela whipped past Adam and left his room for her own. The sun was setting and all the Masters and their friends needed the rest. Long days of planning for the new Council meeting lay ahead...and maybe...just maybe...happier days for two old friends.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for reviews and encouragement to keep posting. As I get closer to where I want to be I am constantly double checking myself and making sure I do not stray from the characters or the stories we all know and love. That being said we are reaching the end of the hopscotch soon but now on to the last bit of TV. _

_I had one issue with this part, mostly the feeling that it was rushed and that Skeletor took a backseat to the Snakemen while still retaining control of Snake mountain. I am still allowing it for my own purposes, but to me a villain does not just lie back and let things like that slide. _

_I of course do not own, control, or profit from these characters...they are owned by Mattel and Corp friends..._

**He-Man Era Year Two**

_The near defeat at the hands of Skeletor has led King Randor to reconvene a new Council of Eternia. Gathering together both old and new allies from across the world to meet in Eternos, Skeletor nearly destroys the gathering with a serpentaur attack, but He-Man and the Masters stop it, and the Council itself reaffirms its goal to save Eternia. _

_More recently for Teela, in the village of Pelleezeea, she and Duncan learn of the past of the Sorceress. How even as a traveler in more peaceful times she stood up to evil men intent on harming the innocent. For Teela it is a confirmation that her mother would be proud of her...and bittersweet that only that image shows the woman who gave her life did exist, but not who she was now. The story also reveals exactly where Teela came from...before being called back to Grayskull...a wounded, but amnesiac soldier fell in love with the Sorceress. _

_As before only Duncan, Orko, the Sorceress, and Cringer know Adam's secret._

* * *

><p>The wind whipped around the skysled, the small screen allowing the rider to see clearly while still being buffeted by the wild tempest caused by her flight. The greenery of the forest slipped beneath as the floating clouds seemed to retreat on her patrol.<p>

Teela loved this part of her day. The feeling of being in the air, even while on this serious duty, always brought a sense of wonder for the moments she could enjoy it. Her pony tail flared behind her as a fiery comet, but the headband and her armor remained perfectly in place. Her cobra staff safely stowed in its holster in its retracted from.

Things were going better in the fight against Skeletor. Now that the Council was taking part in the fight, the villain was finding more resistance, and more Masters, everywhere he turned. Recently he seemed to have pulled back to rethink his attack, or more likely to lick his wounds and punish his Warriors.

The sun flashed in a pond for a moment drawing her attention, but thus far her patrol was going well. One more village to check on, admittedly more personal than assigned, but Man-at-Arms had not denied the request. He understood her occasional need to check on the small village of Pelleezeea.

Her visit was not to be however...the call button flashed on her panel. Only Duncan or the Guard would reach her this way. Sighing, but knowing it was likely to interrupt this glorious day she answered the call.

"Teela, sorry to interrupt but we need you to divert to Grayskull, He-Man, Buzz-off and Stratos are engaged with Skeletor and Evil-Lyn...we think others are there as well but that was the last report. I have Roboto and Moss Man on the way as well...good luck," Man-at-Arms may have been all soldier, but the apology and the well wish of luck was all father mode. Teela smiled as she acknowledged the change in plans. The next moment her blood ran cold...she remembered who else was supposed to be at Grayskull...Adam!

Gunning the skysled to max speed, and ignoring the warning light from the engine console, Teela sped to Grayskull.

* * *

><p>More Evil Warriors had indeed arrived when Teela got there a few minutes later. Being the closest she was first to arrive, but even from the air had seen Roboto and the disturbance of jungle that showed Moss Man was coming.<p>

Beast Man was using gryphons to distract Buzz-off and Stratos, while He-man was left to deal with Triclops, Bonehead, and Evil-Lyn. Trusting the flyers to handle their expert area, Teela leapt from her sled right into Triclops as he was aiming for the hero's backside. He made the landing quite soft and had the decency to be knocked out.

Quickly expanding her cobra staff she ran to fight by He-Man's side. He grinned as she deflected a blast from Evil-lyn's staff.

"Poor Triclops should have checked the weather...sunshine with a chance of falling Captains.." He-Man grinned even as he deflected a bolt back as Skeletor. The comment was heard by the two Evil Warriors and red eyes preceded a more forceful attack at Teela. Expecting it, He-Man deflected it perfectly to knock both Evil-Lyn and Skeletor to their backsides.

The timing was even better as Moss Man emerged from the jungle and Roboto assisted Stratos in stunning one of the gryphons. Outnumbered and clearly going to be defeated, Beast Man had the remaining free gryphon and his own snatch up Triclops and Evil-lyn.

"This will never be over fools...I will be back" Skeletor hopped into his ram steed and sped off back to Snake Mountain. With the other Evil Warriors unaccounted for the Masters remained to regroup and protect the precious castle.

"You would think he would be tired of saying that..." He-Man smirked at his friends. No injuries save a few bruises were a good day in his book. Even with the nasty moment there of 3 on 1 he had scraped by. Teela was glancing around though and he knew who she was looking for. Sighing he was about to come up with something close to true when he felt a presence in his mind.

_Tell her you are safe in the Castle He-Man...I need to speak with you a few moments and it will be true when you emerge.._the Sorceress did not seem distressed, if anything she seemed nervous. That made He-Man somewhat worried, but he put it down to the close calls of late.

"Captain, you can stop looking for Prince Adam, he is safe in Castle Grayskull, I will retrieve him but the Sorceress wishes to speak with me first...I am sure Adam is as anxious to see you and all of his friends safe as well." the surprised looks on all the Masters gave the hero pause. He did not think the part about Adam's concerns were what caused it at all...but the location.

"The Sorceress let Adam into the castle?" the shocked tone in Teela's voice left little doubt she was confused by He-Man's words. _Only father, He-Man, and myself have ever been there to my knowledge...true we fought on the battlements but we still did not enter the castle with the Masters. _Disturbed by the reaction He-Man chose to stick close to the truth.

"The Sorceress trusts Prince Adam as much as she trusts me...he has been a good ally to us..." that was all he could safely say. The pride in his friend's eyes suddenly made him uncomfortable, but it was the truth...after all Prince Adam is He-Man.

"Come Battle Cat, let's get the Prince and head out" with a roar his companion was by his side to cross the now open drawbridge. Sheathing the Power Sword on his back, with the sun glinting off his cross on the center of the two leather bands across his torso. He-Man almost seemed like something more out of a legend at that moment as he entered the ancient castle.

* * *

><p>"Let the Power return!" the flash of lightning and feeling of disorientation passed in an instant and Prince Adam with Cringer stood before the throne of the Sorceress. As always he was struck by how calm she seemed, even in the midst of battle or danger she always exuded wisdom and serenity. Her wings were not just an affectation of office but a part of her, Adam had never seen the like anywhere on Eternia.<p>

Her hawk staff and aqua colored bird armor only leant her more majesty in this place. He knew she could never leave here like this, only touching his mind or Duncan's when needed. Since his invitation they had done some small talk, mostly around myths and legends of old, and some speculation on how to deal with the myriad woes of Eternia. Yet he felt only respect and admiration for her...Adam had worried he was trying to grow too close to the Sorceress, but while her beauty was undeniable, she seemed in need of someone much like Teela was for him...someone to see beneath the duties and expectations.

"You should guard your thoughts better in here Prince Adam, although I find they are good and again I appreciate the gift of your friendship..." the smirk on her face as Adam blushed ten shades of red was impossible to miss. She too had wondered if the teenager he truly was had been guiding him down a foolish path, but his tutors and Duncan had made sure duty and honor were his strongest considerations. Combine that with his good heart and he offered honest friendship to the one other person who shared his duty with directly protecting Grayskull and the power of the Elders.

"Maybe we should work on that later, you wanted to see me Sorceress?" still blushing but remembering his friends outside, Adam happily changed the subject. He was also carefully thinking of combat lessons and Cringer playing catch...very clearly that. The knowing smirk of the Sorceress still caused a flush, but her amusement was a good thing, he could not ever remember seeing her laugh or smile.

"It is about Teela...I understand she has found a link to her past in the village of Pelleezeea, but she must not go there alone if she wishes. Today she was well within reach of Skeletor or any of the Evil Warriors. I request you at least accompany her as yourself, or one of her friends if she wishes to continue to patrol there. No other Master wanders alone these days and I have seen her more than once alone near the Castle.." it was the longest speech since he first became He-Man and it did not concern one iota about protecting Grayskull. Adam was curious, but like before he was not one to pry into a friend's affairs that harmed no one he could see. He noted it for the future if it came up but left it there.

_You can trust me Sorceress_ he sent to her all the thought behind it. He did not ask why she was interested in Teela, but given the very truthful statement that she had flown alone to that village he agreed it was unwise to go alone. He would never ask his friend to give up such a physical connection to the woman she truly wished to find. The back of his mind ticked at an answer, but he purposely shut it down. He did not want to discover it by himself, besides he had enough distractions for ten lifetimes right now. He turned and left with Cringer to join his friends waiting outside.

* * *

><p>"Did you get lost in there or something Adam?" the tease in Teela's voice was good to hear. She was not angry, probably still processing that he had been allowed into the castle. That would pass. He smiled as his other friends relaxed when the drawbridge closed firmly behind him.<p>

"Oh you know me Teela, when I want to find a place to nap only one person can find me quickly.." Adam winked one of his blue eyes to the Masters who besides Roboto suddenly found it hard to keep straight faces. Teela herself narrowed her emerald eyes at Adam...but seeing the tilt of confusion from Roboto and the very blank faces of the Masters she knew Adam was trying to rile her.

"Well then I guess I will have to train all the Masters on it...day and night...to do the same...tell them every hiding spot you have used, or likely ones..." the far too innocent expression combined with Adam's jaw dropping was too much for the Masters. Buzz-off took to the skies with a wave as his form seemed to dip and rise in his laughter. Moss Man simply smiled widely while Stratos had to kneel down and hold his right side from the laughter he could no longer contain.

"I am confused...are we to be trained to all be Prince Adam's bodyguard now?" Roboto's question brought Adam around and even he could not stop laughing...it felt so good. For that one moment, even with a recent battle not long gone, he felt good.

"No Roboto, just Teela warning me I need to stay on my toes...sorry to worry everybody but the Sorceress felt He-Man would fight better than I could against those two..." again very true, since Adam had to become He-Man. The lack of bitterness and calm acceptance left Teela feeling better as well. Obviously knowing she accepted what he could do for the kingdom restored the confidence she herself had started to wear away...now if only King Randor could do the same.

"Let's head home, Adam do you need a lift?" the skysled would be cramped, but it would not be the first time they had to ride that way. At his nod she called the sled over with a remote and it landed from its circle of the castle.

* * *

><p>The palace of Eternos, once again restored from the damage made by the serpentaurs...was a welcome sight in the sunset. The golden spires called to the Masters of home and respite. No further calls of emergency went out and warm food and beds awaited all but Roboto...sleep was illogical after all..recharging much more efficient.<p>

The hanger bay was empty of technicians for once and Adam decided sooner than later was better to bring up what was sure to be a 'fun' conversation.

"Teela you got to Castle Grayskull pretty quickly. Where were you on your patrol when the call went out?" He had been surprised at how quickly from the call to Duncan to her arrival, but he could not bring the Sorceress into this conversation. He hoped to make this quick and painless...and bruise less.

"I had just finished up and was heading to Pelleezeea...I just like to check on it and father approved it," Teela winced...Adam knew immediately that slip from Duncan's title to personal was indulgence not official. He understood though...if he had family he knew was alive but could not find, any proof would become precious. He sighed as he saw her fiddle with her cobra staff...thinking he would be trying to stop her somehow. It was far out for any patrol and as Prince he could legitimately claim it out of bounds. Her duty as his bodyguard was needed in his weaker moments. His duty as her friend however was always stronger than the duty of a Prince.

"Maybe next time you want to visit I could be convinced to come...I heard it was very restful there...few bandits...couple of explosions...after Skeletor and other everyday occurrences I am sure it will be a good break for me..." Adam grasped his chin and looked at the ceiling as if the idea had really appealed to him. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see a satisfying look of shock on Teela's face.

"And if I am not available, I am sure one of the other Masters would like the break from duty to enjoy a find ride out to a remote village...take in some sun...Ram-Man certainly seems to like peaceful naps himself..." The confusion in her green eyes was suddenly replaced by joy. Adam was not going to stop her from learning all she could about the one solid moment she had of her mother.

"Thank you Adam...I will not go alone...I just wanted...it was just..." Teela found she could not admit she did not want to share too much of herself with others. But Adam's glacial eyes shone with understanding. He meant what he said, he would go along but then stay in the background...out of the way. The shaky feeling that she had almost let this friend slip away shook Teela.

No one else would do this for her, father would have simply put a stop to the 'patrol' or made it an official one so should could never go there alone. Adam accepted she needed some alone time there...and was willing to be there if needed.

The whirl of the cobra staff barely gave Adam time to duck. He flipped back and landing in a kneeling position staring up at a smiling Teela with glistening eyes.

"Accepted...just don't think you will get out of training there either" smirking at Adam's gaping mouth, Teela walked out of the bay. Duty could not be abandoned for personal reasons...and if in the process she could tease Adam...so much the better.

* * *

><p><em>Unfortunately for the heroes, the lighter times came to an end. Gen Rattlor, Kobra Khan, and Evil-lyn help unleash King Hsss and the Snakemen from the Void. Knowing Skeletor betrayed her, Evil-lyn helps overpower Zodac, delay Skeletor, and ultimately betray him to the snakes. Faced with this new terrible enemy once more, Zodac rushed to confront the killer of his brother...King Hsss.<em>

_The Sorceress tells He-Man to summon the Masters to stop the release, but Skeletor stops them cold and refuses to believe the coming of the Snakemen. Also, given the real possibility of their return, the Power taps the streams of time and grants He-Man the tools needed to fight his new foe, Snake Armor._

_Nearly losing all, Zodac and He-Man barely save the Sorceress and prevent King Hsss from taking Grayskull. Weakened but alive, the heroes recover from the onslaught, while Skeletor...freed from the spells of the Snake plans revenge on Evil-lyn. _

_Reliving their past together, Evil-lyn is 'forgiven' by Skeletor and allowed to live. Prince Adam learns that his ancient ancestor...King Grayskull...originally had the Power himself and fought an evil warlord...Hordak...a being not dead as hoped but only banished to Despondos. Skeletor's form was granted by this being for a price...to release Hordak once more on Eternia..._

_He-Man, surprised that Skeletor does NOT desire this is left with many questions about himself...and why the Elders left when they did._

* * *

><p>He had only heard of it from his father. This place was a legend but the crumbling ruins that now housed the open market and small village resembled nothing like the Hall of Wisdom. Prince Adam was not sure why he had come here. Teela was looking at some fruit, her cobra staff doubling as walking stick at the moment. In full battle armor, but well known thru out the kingdom, both of the teenagers had been welcomed with open arms.<p>

Checking his sword was safely strapped to his back and beckoning Cringer with the other hand, Adam walked to the center of the ruins. King Randor had said that after the battle with Keldor, the Heroic Warriors chased the crew deep into the Dark Hemisphere and upon returning found the Hall of Wisdom just gone. An Edict, the last, from the Elders declared Randor King and he chose Eternos, his homeland as his Kingdom.

All of that was fact and history...what was not in the books at home, or anywhere...was where the Elders came from. Adam had noticed the similarity to how no one wondered why he and He-Man were never together. The Elders just appeared long ago, wise beyond belief and undeniably good. The many battles with the Snakemen and with Zodac formed many of the stories parents told their children. And now He-Man was becoming part of those stories.

Skeletor himself was to blame for that too. Admittedly compared to any crime he committed that was nothing, but the villain himself said many times that He-Man wielded the power of the Elders...so now the legend had changed. The Elders had disappeared to 'train' He-Man for the time he was needed. Not so far from the truth...and yet not right at all.

The central ring housed no one, even 17 years after they were gone, the Hall of Wisdom remained hallowed to the people of Eternia. The pillars upon which each has sat were cracked and crumbling...the building was only stone now. Knowing the truth seemed to make it more to Adam...knowing that the Elders were once normal people...allies of King Grayskull. The Sorceress herself, the position at least, had been the _wife_ of the king. That was whose power he used now.

Teela stayed behind him, curiosity burning in her eyes but she sensed her friend was needing space right now. Even Cringer stayed with her as Adam strode to the center between the pillars. He could feel it now...an echo of the power he felt course thru his veins when he called for He-Man. It was so faint he doubted anyone else could know it.

_Why?...why did they live so long...fight so much and then leave it all to me?_ That was the question that burned in him. Even knowing Grayskull predicted it...even knowing the sword he wielded was the same sword Grayskull had used...it still burned in him. The answers galled him...but they would not stop either.

Zodac had helped him a bit there unknowingly...in the fights with the Snakemen. Even Zodac...strong as he was could barely equal King Hsss...and he was just one being. Without someone like He-Man the armies of the Snake would easily best all of Eternia. Skeletor himself could not even slow them down. The Elders...for all the stories...rarely fought enemies like He-Man. They sealed the Void true, but Zodac and other warriors fought the army to standstill.

The truth was Grayskull was right...evil was coming back stronger than ever before. Hordak once more threatened Eternia with his return. The plain and simple fact was He-Man was needed...but why Prince Adam? That was the question he could not answer. He thought he had done well, but the awesome responsibility before him was more clear now than ever before.

His glacial eyes stared into the past and future at once...and for a moment it was too much for the young shoulders to bear. But in that moment Cringer purred and Adam swung around to see Teela looking at him with concern. She blanched at his eyes...eyes she had never seen before. So full of despair that was quickly replaced with determination.

_For them...I will always do it for them_...the long ago image of his father being carried away by a gryphon while he was helpless passed thru his mind. Had it really only been a year? Is that all the time that had passed? Adam sighed at his foolish thoughts...he was letting 'What if' weigh him down again. Foolish, even his tutors, bores though they had been had been adamant that focusing on a problem rather than the solution was good for no one.

He had his duty, and his friends. He would be He-Man for Eternia because He-Man was needed. Brooding was not helpful...but the trip had been worth it. He smiled at Teela and she seemed to relax as her friend was all she found walking towards her.

"Are you going to tell me why we came here Adam...or am I going to have to beat it out of you during training?" the smirk on her face left no doubt of her preference. Adam returned with a lopsided smile of his own knowing that the next training session would no doubt be painful for him. He was getting better but he still had to seem unprepared...although that in itself helped him find weakness in his own defense.

"Someday Teela I just might, but hopefully not soon...let's just say I had to learn something my father kept telling me when I was younger.." again true...Randor had always said he felt a power in the Hall of Wisdom that seemed familiar to him. Given what Adam now knew, some part of Randor recognized Grayskull as part of him...even if that power was never meant for him.

"Race you home...loser does dinner?" the glimmer in Adam's eye indicated that the race would hardly be straight forward. Teela grinned mischievously herself...Man-at-Arms had taught her some new tricks. Running to their skysleds, and securing Cringer, both the friends bolted back for Eternos as the village waved them away.

* * *

><p>In the center of the former Hall of Wisdom Zodac appeared in his chair and stepped down. He white gaze brought the glory of the Hall back to just him for a few moments...he too felt the echo the Elders had left here but unlike Adam it was simply a reminder of old friends long gone.<p>

"Elders...he does well...he was more than I expected and still just as expected...he does not know his own strength yet..." unsure why he needed to say this aloud Zodac gazed upward to see Zoar circling above. A smirk crossing his face as he realized that the boy was even bringing solace to the Sorceress when he need not. Adam could not see why he was granted the Power...but he would...it was foretold...it was hoped.

The cry of Zoar as she glides back to Grayskull pulls Zodac out of his reverie. He must meditate on the present and the future. It will be deeper than before but necessary. His red and silver helmet slipping around his head, the Cosmic Enforcer vanishes in a pillar of light.


	6. Chapter 6

_So we reach the end of the TV show. It was good, more than that it was a gift. I broke this into two chapters because I wanted two distinct things from the final bit. As I get going there will be more He-Man and other characters, but all of the rest was a build up for what I imagine to come. We all have a core of people that define us, that hop into our thoughts before any others, I felt it odd that the dynamic between Teela and Adam changed so much and have given some inklings to why that may have been._

_Glad to do quick chapters but expect some breaks now as I try to make sure I don't go crazy and turn them emo or something...;)_

_As always I do not own, control, or profit from these characters, they are all Mattel...and it is their own fault I get to use plot holes...insert evil laugh here._

**He-Man Era Year Two**

_Barely four months since the near loss to Skeletor, and three months since King Hsss has brought even more turmoil than any of the Masters could have expected. While Man-at-Arms has found and accepted his brother Fisto into the Masters, the Snakemen have shaken Eternia to its core._

_Using the cover of the Spelean and Caligar conflict in Subternia, King Hsss obtains an artifact to awaken Snake Mountain to its true form...Serpos, God of the Snakes. Before dealing with that threat, Evil-Lyn, still knowing Skeletor can turn on her, has decided to partner with Count Marzo to attempt to summon Hordak from the one place left on Eternia still connected to him...the Well of Darkness. _

_For once both King Hsss and He-Man have the same goal but for vastly different reasons. Hordak can smash both the Snakemen and the Masters. Serpos would not even be summoned if Hordak arrived before then. While He-Man averts the summoning and practically smashes the Well of Darkness, King Hsss is now free to summon Serpos._

_Sensing the danger to all, the Sorceress reveals the origins of Snake Mountain, the Elders having contained the dangerous God into stone on that very spot. Too late, Serpos rises, barely giving time for Skeletor and the remaining Evil Warriors a chance to flee. _

_After evacuating all the civilians, King Randor and the Masters engage both Serpos and the Snakemen...and lose. The palace is heavily damaged by the snake God and reverts He-Man back to Prince Adam. King Hsss and Serpos then head to Grayskull where Zodac, after returning the Power Sword to Adam engage in combat. Serpos is smashed by He-Man and magnified spirits of the Elders channel thru He-Man to restore Snake Mountain once more. Zodac tricks King Hsss into eating himself...an ironic justice for the evil lord._

_Seeing there king in defeat and the Masters freeing themselves...the Snakemen retreat to regroup and try to continue where they had left off...unknown to them is that Skeletor has sworn vengeance on whoever had destroyed his lair._

* * *

><p>The sands of fire were a welcome site to Gen Rattlor and Kobra Khan. So many had fallen in this last fight...King Hsss was gone. A new king would have to be crowned, Rattlor being the obvious choice. Fortunately...that was a problem taken out of their hands.<p>

"Welcome back oh conquering imbeciles...have a touch of bother with the Masters and He-Man?" the cackling laughter sent chills up Khan's body. Rattlor was less impressed but looking around he saw his soldiers exhausted, stunned, and in general weak. If Skeletor had been waiting they were doomed.

The ridge above them suddenly had Skeletor with Trap Jaw and Triclops to either side above them. Serpentaurs circled either flank while Beast Man flew on a gryphon overhead. Two Bad, Stinkor, and the wretched Evil-Lyn boxed them in from behind. All that was missing was Merman...no doubt off in the Sea of Rakash looking for any other powerful artifacts for his evil lord.

"I would say surrender, but I am now that fool Randor...bow to me and your deaths will be swift...resist and death will be your dearest wish.." the glow of red eyes broke many of the Snakemen. Over 2/3 of the remaining force bowed immediately. Pride was gone...King Hsss dead...death would be welcome at this point. Rattlor hissed as Evil-Lyn, Skeletor, and Triclops blasted away at the fools who had left themselves defenseless. Left with only the generals and commanders and a scrap of the army, he would not bow to this fool.

"Attack..." it was the last word Rattlor ever said. The serpentaurs were unleashed on the remaining Snakemen. Many were eaten alive, others flash fried by the electrical attacks infamous from the creatures. The sands ran violet with Snakemen blood. Some ran back into the Light Hemisphere...escaping only because the more dangerous warriors were the focus of Skeletor and his men. All fell to his rage.

It was good to be victorious for a change. The Masters had been weakened true, but not defeated, and most of the army had protected the civilians would be swift to return. A careful strike could bring it all down...if they had the resources to do it! The blasted Snakemen had destroyed all the laboratories, hangers, and armories Skeletor once had. With only his men and their current state, he couldn't conquer a small village let alone Eternos.

When the dust settled only Kobra Khan lived, not because of any mercy of Skeletor, but because, as the consummate survivor, he had used the corpses of Rattlor and others to protect himself. Khan found Evil-Lyn standing over him suddenly with a most gratified smile on her face. Her staff glowed as death stared at him from her eyes...both were surprised when a blue arm swept between them.

"Ah...Kobra Khan...just the _man_ I need...you will be able to buy your life in exchange for a service...I saw what King Hsss could do with Snake Mountain...I assume as the last Snakeman you will be able to have some control to manipulate the mountain again...am I correct?" the flicker of confirmation in Evil-Lyn's eyes already told the mage his answer, but Khan's nod was good. Nodding to Triclops they bound Khan's head and arms and retreated to rebuild Snake Mountain...the faster the better.

* * *

><p>The palace was a ruin. It broke Prince Adam's heart to see his home for over 17 years looking like this. His room, all the royal suites were just gone...most of the upper balconies and spires were melted or smashed. Only the main courtyard, training ground, and armory remained mostly intact. Obviously King Hsss had planned to use the facilities himself. That at least would never happen now.<p>

All the civilians and his mother had returned yesterday to help rebuild. And in the case of Man-at-Arms, improve the palace. It would shine again but the road would be long and hard. Adam intended to help as much as he could. He-Man had already helped repair the main hall, but his was HIS home and he would help too.

Duncan gave no sign of surprise when Adam reported in the morning, making sure he arrived AFTER the transports had put down. Teela was relieved to see him too, but like him felt the pain of what had been done. The people were safe but the place was a shambles.

The work was a labor of love for all. Their kingdom was not defeated...the Snakemen were gone for now and King Hsss' body had been destroyed in front of all by Zodac. Ensuring that the evil lord was gone for good. The assignment Man-at-Arms had for Adam and Teela however left them angry.

"You will go to Grayskull and join up with Sy-Klone and Moss Man. I want you two to be able to call for help at any time or give an early warning from a wind raider. We have plenty of hands here for now but Skeletor may use the opportunity to hit Grayskull.." the last was joined with a hard look at Adam who nodded with understanding. Rebuilding was important, but his home could not come before his duty. King Randor was pleased to see his son have difficulty with the assignment...it showed the strong connection of love, but being able to accept duty as needed. He kept quiet in his corner of the workshop until the two friends had gone.

"I know Adam would prefer to help build but I am glad he does his duty...for once without Teela hunting him down.." although a level tone a smirk graced the kings face. He had long ago acknowledged that Teela was the only person to keep his son in line...if only she could be more than the kingdom of Eternos would be very bright in the future...in that however the choice was theirs not his.

"Of course your Majesty...Adam does not like all that happened here, but Grayskull needs all we can give it at this time...now as to the plans we discussed earlier..." Randor smiled as Duncan went into full inventor mode. Explaining all his designs and how they could be implemented both secretly and in some cases obviously. His friend always astounded him with some of his many inventions and commitment to Eternia. He focused as the schematics became something he had not seen before...

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks...by the Elders I may actually take Ram-Man up on butting heads if this keeps up!<em> The exasperated thought brought Adam up short. The patrols at Grayskull had been unexpectedly dull...but not without reason. The Sorceress had revealed that Skeletor had finally brought his revenge on the Snakemen...practically wiping them out and leaving a bare handful to live in the Vine Jungle. A place they would struggle to survive if at all.

Also, since Snake Mountain had gone for its little trip of destruction...the Overlord of Evil only had the clothes on his back so to speak to work with. Apparently that base of operations was gone entirely. Now that the mountain was restored he was rebuilding the same as Eternos. And neither side could take advantage of it...it was frustrating.

Prince Adam knew he could not spare himself or any of the Masters to try and capture Skeletor in his current state because all were needed to keep the Kingdom and Grayskull safe. The mixed blessing gave both sides time to recover the other would have been happy to abuse.

The good news though was that the reconstruction was nearing its end. The palace defenses had taken a slim priority over living space and only because of the severe lack of places to sleep safely. Duncan had admittedly outdone himself, but no doubt Triclops had gleaned every bit of info as the Sorceress had tried to get from Snake Mountain. The other piece of good news was unexpected.

With all the rebuilding and patrols, Prince Adam was suddenly back in the spotlight. Only now he was seen helping guard Grayskull, rebuilding here and there, raising spirits of soldiers and commoners alike. Never asking thanks, never taking gifts, he just did what he had always done when not being He-Man...only now He-Man was only needed for natural disasters or occasional sightings of Evil Warriors or non aligned forces.

It felt good and bittersweet. Knowing the relaxing time was ending and expecting an attack any day left Adam on edge. The almost complete lack of Skeletor was starting to gnaw at him. Assuming things were going just as well for Skeletor meant he would be back...soon.

For a change his patrol was not Grayskull, although that was only because more of the Masters were able to be freed up to go there. Instead Stratos, Teela, and himself were going to the Mystic mountains to see if something could be done about another strategic weakness between Avion and Eternos...the Eye of Zarcane. The quiet time allowed some consideration of fortifying this point as well.

"These caves are everywhere Stratos...unless we are really into redecorating I think we need a different plan," after 4 hours of examining the entire stretch of the Eye Stratos was forced to agree with Adam's assessment. The Prince rubbed the back of his neck as he stifled a yawn with the other hand. Both Teela and Adam looked a bit weary so a little break would be fine. Being on the Avion side of the Eye also leant more security in this quieter time.

"Let's have a snack and relax a bit...I will patrol the skies for a pass and ensure no surprises come our way but you two pick a spot to make a small fire for cooking. Stratos flapped into the air then hit his boosters to gain altitude quickly. Leaving a bemused Teela so scan the area for any trouble closer to ground, although she knew they needed the break, the yawning Prince seemed almost comically relieved to take one.

Not having Cringer handy this time out meant the most comfortable spot was not obvious. One of his more fantastic powers to Prince Adam was Cringe's ability to find a comfy spot to nap. The poor tiger had almost sobbed as Adam and Teela took the skies today, but the Eye of Zarcane was no place for both of them in this company.

"I think I saw a spot on one of our passes earlier, no full caves nearby and defend-able if we do get surprised, over there" Teela pointed off to the right to a small grouping of points not far off. Adam agree, although it meant a hike as he did not recall any place to land being there. Noting Stratos circling above the two friends set off, finding secure footing in the rocks, or bracing themselves with their weapons when needed.

Teela could not help but notice the ease with which Adam climbed a few of the steeper paths, as if he had been there before. Having been around him almost constantly she could not recall him ever mentioning enjoying rock climbing, but made a not to include that in his next training session if they got a chance.

Both friends were so engrossed with keeping a good footing they failed to notice the shadow fall over them until they were in it. Thinking that Stratos had beaten them to their goal they looked up in shock to see who was there.

"Well well...out on a healthy walk today are we Prince Adam...your feathered friend put up quite a fight, but he should not have relied on the skies to be his friend...Beast Man do put our other companion somewhere comfortable for now..." Skeletor's almost happy voice sent chills up both their spines. Obviously he had used one of the many caverns from the Dark Hemisphere to come to the Mountains. Equally they must have been here the whole time planning on how to take them and never been noticed. Stratos was tied and gagged, but alive. He seemed limp with relief to find the other two as safe as they could be...Adam noticed he seemed to be itching something. Hiding his smirk at the goons overconfidence he kept Boneheads focus on himself.

"Well glad you are cheery Bonebrain...how about you wise up and surrender while you still can?" feeling far less confident than he sounded, Teela looked at him as if he was insane. Her own cobra staff held ready, but she did not understand why Adam was antagonizing Skeletor.

The villain himself seemed to shake with rage...his eyes flaring red...but rather than blast the foolish Prince into oblivion..yet...he laughed. The cowardly Prince was going to try and fight...again. He should know better than that...but a good reminder would be fun.

Skeletor whipped his havoc staff at Teela and sent a beam she tried to deflect back...that was a mistake. The beam enveloped her and made every cell of her body scream in pain. Her staff still in her hands she sank to her knees as the pain seemed impossible to escape. The screams became hoarse very quickly and Adam reacted instinctively. He pulled his sword and by quick reflex alone deflected an attack by Evil-Lyn whose shocked expression only lasted till she was hit with her own beam

The sudden reversal stunned Skeletor and he relented on the beam to address a suddenly furious Prince. Adam brought the Power Sword quickly in front oh him and did his best to keep Skeletor on him. With no where to land and no hiding spots left, Adam knew this was all he had to worry about. Teela was breathing but barely conscious.

Beast Man was just about to distract the brat with a gryphon when suddenly the world went dark...Stratos was free. He kept small blades in his gauntlets these days having the presence of mind to be very tired of being captured. Adam had stunned him with his prowess but pride was short lived as Beast Man stayed perched and awake. Knowing he needed to keep the Evil Warrior busy Stratos did what he had to, and blasted up and away drawing Beast man with him...he only hoped to end this quickly or draw the attention of one of his own kingdom's patrols.

Skeletor knew he could crush the whelp...but he wanted Randor to see it...to know he was powerless to stop it. This child had delayed his entry into Grayskull...had the gall to fight him now. Rage built in the evil lord like he had never thought possible...he hated this royal brat...more than Randor right now. Because he had done exactly like Randor...and stopped him when his goal was in sight...he somehow had been saved by He-Man and was still here despite all logic and attempts to kill him. Thankfully he knew a fair fight was not needed...and there would be other times...

"As much as I would enjoy killing you boy...I think you will be quite busy...saving HER!" He cast his havoc staff straight down smashing the very ground to fractures...which then rumbled...a rock slide! Cackling loudly, Skeletor and Evil-Lyn were picked up by Triclops in one of their flyers. Adam had no chance to change into He-Man and only seconds to grab Teela. Sheathing his sword he raced to his friend as rocks began to break loose and fall.

Teela was barely awake when he reached her, slipping her arm around him and shrinking her staff to its small size he dragged her towards an open cave...a glancing blow stopped him as his left arm was sliced be one of the rocks, another glanced off Teela's head causing a deep wound. No time left to worry as the ground it self shook beneath them, Adam hauled Teela as fast as he could and ducked into the cave as the mountains themselves collapsed behind them.

Beast Man had retreated with the rest and Stratos had though all was well...until the dust cloud came in sight. Having lived long with these mountains, rock slides were not unknown...but Skeletor was visible to him and he had no Prince or Captain of the Guard with him...the horror welled up in the Master as he realized what had come to pass.

Finally able to take time to reach his back up communicator he called not only all available soldiers from Avion...but the palace at Eternos as well. They had to find them...they had to know one way or the other the fate of Prince Adam and Teela.

"Elders please watch over them and give us the strength and time to find them.." Stratos began circling, waiting for the slide to end and stabilize enough to begin his search...he took heart that many caves were near by...now buried true, but solid and hopefully some passages as well...

* * *

><p><em>Adam...Adam please wake up...Adam...Adam! <em>The voice in his head was full of distress...Prince Adam forced his sluggish thoughts to some sort of order...it was dark...with only tiny rays of light visible. What happened, where was he...why was someone yelling in his head?

Sudden clarity and memory made him bolt upright...and regret it immediately. His left arm was fire, but it worked. No tendons or muscle was damaged. Just a deep cut bleeding profusely...working quickly with his emergency kit he stopped the flow as best he could and found Teela not an arms length away from him.

His heart stopped...his world stopped. Then she breathed and all began again. Gently, carefully, Adam examined his friend, beyond the head wound which worried him greatly, there was no obvious damage. Since no rocks were in here with them they had escaped internal injuries...mostly. Very gently Adam rolled Teela onto her back and checked for any other injuries than her head. Not know what spell Skeletor used worried him, but she had been ok before the slide started.

Quickly making sure no rocks were in the wound, and using precious water, Adam clean the wound and breathed easier seeing intact flesh and no bone...at least the rock had not broken into her skull. Concussion was still very possible and he would need to address that soon. Teela's own emergency kit was intact thank the Ancients.

_Prince Adam answer me right now!_ Adam winced at the distress in the Sorceress' voice. Realizing she had kept calling him the whole time and he had ignored her, he felt slight guild, but Teela came first. Closing his eyes for now and concentrating he sent his contrite apology and assessment of the situation.

_I forgive your lateness if that is the case Prince Adam...I am also glad you are both alive...Man-at-Arms has been calling me for over 2 hours to see if could reach you.._the obvious relief and worry both conveyed over her thoughts. Warmed by the concern of his friends Adam worried what he might have missed in those 2 hours.

_I need to focus on Teela Sorceress...she may have concussion or an injury I do not know about...she was hit with some sort of spell by Skeletor and was screaming but conscious the whole time..._the sudden feeling of worry swelled from the Sorceress but was quickly gone. Replaced with determination and confidence.

_If you can concentrate Prince Adam when I call again the searchers will be able to find you faster...I cannot move rocks but I am informed there are many volunteers to do so...help is coming..._with that she left his mind and gave him hope. The trip was not long from Eternos to the Eye of Zarcane and Avion itself would help too. Only Teela worried him now.

* * *

><p><em>Adam fought Skeletor...for me...to save me...why does everything hurt?<em> Even the thought seemed to bring the memory back...though very groggy...her body felt...wrong...as if her mind were no longer connected properly. Relief swelled when her toes and fingers answered her command, but she felt so heavy and it was so dark. Another form, barely outlined in the dim light was near...Adam!

"How...how long?" her throat was raw from screaming, but Adam tilted an emergency ration cup to her lips and blessed water soothed that ache. Even in the dark she could feel his worry and something was very wrong with her head, it felt so hot.

"About 3 hours if I am right...we are both ok but help is a bit of blocked off...we kinda made old Bonehead mad at us and he brought the whole mountain down on us...personally I think we could have handled it if somebody had not been napping on the job.." oh no...Adam was trying to make her laugh...he was worried. The joke was terrible too so he was more than worried. Still Teela appreciated his attempted and smiled up at him. No playful retort came to mind as suddenly pain lanced from her head to her feet.

"Teela...Teela focus on my voice...I clean our wounds as best I could but I was out at first too...and I don't know how bad your head is...stay with me Red..." Cheating brat. The one nickname he was allowed to get away with before others used it focused her better than his comfort.

"You need to get out Adam, I am in no condition to move...get help..get safe.." another wave of pain wracked her body. That head injury might have blocked some blood to somewhere serious. Or that spell from Skeletor was causing complications. She felt Adam go still as he was holding her down.

"No Teela...first off I will never abandon you...second Duncan would use me as target practice...and last...this is just a cave not a cavern...dead ends...you are stuck with me Captain and you are going to live and that is my first official order as your Prince..." the deadly serious voice surprised her, but his words warmed her in places both physical and not. If not for the danger and fog on her mind Teela would have seen something in Adam's face that would have shocked her...love.

It had been when he could not wake her that the panic pierced his calm. He did not want to imagine a world without Teela...he did not want anyone to come to him one day and tell him she had fallen in battle. The realization shook him to the core of his being...it was as deep as the day he realized that Teela relied on He-Man. All their adventures, conversations, and promises streamed thru his worried mind.

He loved her...when by the Elders did THAT happen? There was no defining moment...no certain twist...he realized that all of it...every tickle contest, every argument, and even every defeat in training had led to him liking her and appreciating that she saw him as just Adam...not her Prince...not some other title...just the man. All the courtiers...all the soldiers...even the Masters...no matter how close or true the friendship...she was the only one that saw him as just him.

_Great...just fantastic...why can I never learn these things the easy way...always takes Skeletor and near disaster...never picnics or dates...noooooo_ the sarcastic thought was pure truth though. Adam had always had to be dropped into the moment to see the truth. He-Man, his friendships, his duties...all of it had to be forced in front oh him to act on it. Duncan had even told him if had spent half the energy he put into relaxing or getting away from the guards when he was younger into combat or duty...he would have been one powerful Prince to deal with. It had not been an admonishment, just an observation.

The cry from Teela drew him back to matters at hand. Help was coming, the Sorceress had him broadcasting constantly now and they were digging them out. Half the damn mountain had covered the entrance though, and blasting was obviously out of the question. Still hours until any hope of getting out of here...but Teela might not have the time.

Suddenly an image of the Sorceress...poisoned and dying flashed thru his mind...taking her to the chamber of the Elders and laying his sword across her body and willing her better. It was the first time he had consciously focused the power granted to him to some purpose.

_Sorceress...Sorceress please answer me..._there was a pause when the presence focused more directly on him. After all keeping Duncan up to date with 'They are still alive' was not helping much anymore.

_Yes Prince Adam?_ Her concern as always astounded him...that she really did care for Adam the person and his friend was so obvious now...he had been a fool once to ever doubt it. He relayed the memory and wondered if he could do something similar as Adam, since transforming would heal him but leave many questions.

_It is unwise to try Prince Adam...I understand your worry, but help is there..._the thought stopped when the despair and worry crashed thru from Adam...the fear and the pain Teela was in. The Sorceress suddenly calmed the young man. She sent every calming thought she could muster as she realized Teela could very well be dying from complications from the attack earlier.

_I do not care about the wisdom Sorceress...I only care that she lives...that she is safe...I do not care one stone about the secret or Grayskull...I want Teela to live...now will this work or not?_ For a moment the Sorceress was very quiet after the calmer litany from Adam. She felt the emotion he had just realized in the darkness and the worry...he loved her with every fiber of his being. He would do anything for her and yet not betray her values. The Elders had been wise...but she truly did not know if Grayskull could do anything for Teela, and restrained as she was...neither could she.

_You must live with the choice Prince Adam...but I do not know...the Power was only meant for you alone...but it is yours to use..._with that the Sorceress left Adam's mind. To neither influence or argue against what was now his choice. The choice to let Teela suffer and maybe die...or risk exposing his secret to her and all the others out there. For Prince Adam that was never a choice...it never would be.

The Power Sword felt very heavy as the barely conscious Teela suddenly found her hands grasping it. The confused look in her eyes was very alarming. She was not confused at the sword...she was confused in general. It was getting worse, but he could not try and do this without warning her.

"Teela...I am going to try something...but I need you to trust me...just one more time...please trust me" He knew he had tested this trust, nearly lost it, and barely regained it. If this failed than nothing much would matter to him, but the Elders take Skeletor or anyone else if they thought to stop him.

"Always trust Adam..." she was fevered he could see but he accepted that blind faith...probably for the last time. He knew what would happen to him, and only hoped he could direct part of it to her for healing. He grasped the rest of the hilt over Teela's hands..and concentrated for all he was worth.

"By the Power of Grayskull" the sentence barely left his lips before the Power filled him...he felt it coursing in him...and blessedly it course thru Teela as well. Her color improved before his eyes and her head injury was just gone. With it came the terrible knowledge how close to death she had been. Skeletor's spell had distressed all her body, and the blow to the head had ruptured blood vessels causing pressure...she had been crushing her own brain to death!

The Power was still pouring in, but rather than finish the incantation...he reversed it. "Let the Power return!" Surprised at hearing his own voice he felt his left arm and still found it to be on fire. He had not changed! And Teela was now passed out but breathing far more easily. Knowing what he would find, but needing assurance...Adam removed the bandage to find the head wound completely healed.

_Sorceress it worked! She is fine...she will make it!_ If not for his own injuries Adam had no doubt he would be dancing around the cave. Feeling his pain the Sorceress sent a question...having felt Grayskull answer his call she had expected him to be healed as well.

_It only did Teela...I was like a conduit...I did not finish the call...I sent it back..._Adam trailed off as he remembered something...in the moment...another thought he had. I wished not to transform and only heal Teela...I did not know I could choose not to transform? The shock was conveyed to the Sorceress who returned it in kind.

At that moment voices carried thru the gaps in the rocks...voices Adam knew well...the Masters were close enough to hear them! Checking Teela was ok and re-sheathing the Power Sword, Adam walked carefully near the entrance.

"We are here...Stratos, Ram-Man I can hear you...the cave is stable but blocked...anytime you want we are here!" the happiness in his voice was like a recharge to the rescuers. Man-at-Arms almost seemed to find He-Man strength himself as boulder after boulder was carefully dislodged. They did not want to rebury the two young people, but he would reach his daughter.

* * *

><p>Avion being closer, both Teela and Adam were rushed to the healers. Teela was given a clean bill of health but told to rest as she was obviously exhausted. Adam on the other hand was given a more professional bandage of his left arm and told to take it easy and stay in bed...or he would be strapped there.<p>

King Randor had been with the rescue party and had been weak with relief to see his son and Teela emerge alive and mostly unharmed. The after action report left chills in him, and pride. Obviously Adam's training was paying off if Skeletor had felt retreat was better than fighting. Marlena gently held Adam in a hug and Randor could not help but join, being careful of his son's left arm.

"Sorry I failed father..." having Skeletor so obviously at a disadvantage only to lose him...again. The relief and shock finally long gone from his rescue left only doubts about how he could have done things differently.

"Nonsense...you were in a difficult and dangerous situation...and you saved Teela when you were in deadly danger yourself...we will another chance son...having you both back is all that counts.." the truth and concern touched Adam deeply. As much as he had to hide his secret, he was glad his father was proud of him. For the first time since Skeletor came into his life...Adam felt hope.

* * *

><p><em>By the Power of Grayskull...<em>the words were in her memory and the feeling...the wondrous feeling of being more alive than she could ever remember. Teela remembered the pain, the hurt, and Adam's concern. She knew she had been injured badly by Skeletor and the rock slide...but none of that was present now. Adam had not asked her to hide it...but some instinct just told her to wait. After almost two years of wondering why Adam disappeared from battle he obviously wanted to be in...a new lead had materialized.

Man-at-Arms stayed with his daughter, reading reports and occasionally just looking at her alive and well. The Sorceress had confirmed she was fine, no ill effects from the attack or Adam's use of the Power Sword. While Duncan fully supported the saving of his daughter...the more martial side of him knew Teela might suspect Adam now. His lack of recovery confirmed she did not know anything yet, but now she would have the scent.

The old worry that Orko had set the perfect hound on the trail to Adam and his secret returned. He could see her thinking over the events when not talking with him or listening to his own chat. Right now though he was going to enjoy having his little girl back in his arms safe and sound.

* * *

><p>Deep in Castle Grayskull...the Sorceress poured over old lore and learning. While being guardian and ally to the Elders for long years...there was no mention of the ability of the champion to heal people with his power. She suspected it was her own connection to Grayskull that allowed it, but again there was no precedent or prophecy.<p>

Combined with the knowledge that Adam loved Teela...and knew it, the Sorceress worried her charge would try to keep Teela safe by forcing her away. What he needed was time to process that he had these emotions and deal with them constructively, not give Skeletor fodder for his Doom Seekers to relay.

"Sorceress..it is time..." Zodac stood in the doorway of the library. While not technically having free reign of Grayskull he could still spook her from time to time. Now though she just stared at him in shock...it was too soon. Surely it must be too soon.

"The warlord has been freed...far from here but his forces are gathering...he will not be distracted forever...He-Man alone will not be enough..." the Cosmic Enforcer merely waited for the Sorceress to move. Then both were in the chamber of the Elders...and like almost two years ago a casket was floating in midair. This one however was made of crystal...inside was the only weapon made by the Elders. They had been compelled.

"He is not ready...he had injuries he must recover from...he cannot become He-Man yet with Skeletor returning once more..." all good logical reasons...but destiny had its own time table for the Champion of Grayskull. The Sorceress had hoped that thwarting the Well of Darkness and the temple had stopped Hordak forever...but she knew there was one last way he could return...a way that could not be so easily stopped.

"He will recover...but he must be prepared...I will stand with the Masters against Skeletor until he can return...his journey will be both long and arduous." Zodac's voice never betrayed a hint of emotion, the only time she had seen that was with King Hsss and He-Man. All other times he was the Mystic Warrior.

"I will attempt to contact Light Hope...it will take time Zodac...what you ask is not easy...and Prince Adam may never forgive me for hiding the truth from him..." that hurt more than she thought it would. In his short time as defender, the young man had also reached out the hand of friendship. So few knew her are more than a vague figure protecting Grayskull...only Duncan knew more about her and mostly because of Teela and Adam himself. But again duty comes before all other consideration.

"We have one month Sorceress...any longer and Hordak my find the Crystal Castle...Etheria will fall to him...she MUST be found..." he said no more...the wisdom of the Elders had been his guide this day...Hordak would use Skeletor to take Grayskull if he was not stopped. His armies would come thru the portal only the Crystal Castle could make...He-Man alone could not stop both at once.

"I am sorry Adam...for what you must learn...and endure...but Zodac is right...she MUST be found," take the crystal casket up to her throne room, the Sorceress prepares to contact an old ally, and prepare her young charge as much as she is allowed.

_I think everybody sees where I am going. If you don't I recommend highly some hulu...stat. My next update will be a bit, I have firm ideas but want to make sure I have no holes of my own I am overlooking...also we will now be FIRMLY in my story. And I freely admit the idea to come is more from the 80s but I will adapt it to the style I am putting the characters in. Get ready for the Horde!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I want to thank all the people for their kind reviews and encouragement. I also want to explain slightly on Etheria coming into the story. Given that this is the Eternia story, and that Hordak has been cutoff from his goal, it followed he would try the next best strategy if he could. That is the Crystal Castle and Grayskull connection...that being said...no worries...this is Adam's story, and frankly I find a sister is what every good brother needs...to embarrass the heck out of them...;)_

_Goes without saying, I do not own, profit, or in anyway control the characters presented here...they are all under the Mattel umbrella...I thank them for the stories and the enjoyment we all got out of them._

**He-Man Era Year Two**

_With the loss of the Snakemen the Masters find themselves on more sure ground in the battles against Skeletor...yet victory is far from certain. Even with the new Council of Eternia working in concert with Eternos and He-Man the forces of Evil continue to plague the land. Man-at-Arms innovations and the new palace defenses leave the kingdom in far more safety than ever before...but the many villages and smaller communities are still vulnerable to attack. _

_Into this moment the Sorceress and Zodac prepare to send Prince Adam to confront an ancient foe...the very one that fell and yet defeated King Grayskull...Hordak has gained his freedom...and he has not forgotten his ambitions._

_Only Duncan, the Sorceress, Orko, Cringer, and Zodac know Adam's secret._

* * *

><p>"Well Prince Adam...despite disobeying my simple instructions you seem to be healing well..." the disbelief in Dorgan's wrinkled visage as he examined his Prince's left arm after only a week left no doubt he was curious at how quickly it was healing. Adam could hardly tell him that He-Man had been needed in the Evergreen Forest to stop Beast Man from cross breeding some dangerous 'pets.'<p>

The healing powers of Grayskull usually never came to the attention of the old healer for the royal family, usually any cuts or scraps were not worth mentioning to him...in fact he discouraged it. Serious injury, mental problems, or unexplained breakout in dragon pox and he was right there to poke and prod...but a common cold and you would get the worst treatment known to Eternia...nutrient extract...the going theory is Skeletor has a bid to use it in his dungeons.

"You said yourself the healers in Avion did good work and there was no damage to my tendons or muscles...so I think they should get the credit..." not entirely a lie as the healers DID do good work...but Adam could see Dorgan examining his scar tissue as if it held the secrets of the universe.

"Even so, leaping a wall to go fishing should have cause a tear in the healing tissues...I see none of that..." Duncan should have employed Dorgan as the royal spy. Many of the soldiers, Masters...and even King Randor were convinced there were spy cameras strictly for Dorgan's or his staffs use. No matter how alone you thought you were...the old healer seemed to know how you had made things worse.

"Dorgan you said yourself I could go do something relaxing, and fishing in one of the brooks or streams near the palace hardly taxes my arm on a good day..." the sentenced died under the hard stare of the old healer...Adam felt like he had been caught with his hand in the cook's oven...when they made his favorite treats. The flush he felt in his face was giving him away but he was saved in the most bizarre way from making up another excuse.

"Prince Adam, I require you to accompany me to King Randor," neither Dorgan or Adam could recall the door to the exam room opening...certainly the outer office was dead silent as none other than Zodac stood framed in the doorway. His helmet on and staff in hand made a most imposing figure. It was quite gratifying to see Dorgan floored. Not giving the healer a chance to get back on even footing, Adam bowed to the royal healer and followed Zodac out of the medical ward.

* * *

><p>Although bright sunshine streamed in every window onto the tan floor tiles with birdsong so clear...there seemed an almost perceptible gloom about the Mystic Warrior. Adam realized this was only the second time Zodac had been in the palace, the last time he had only stayed to dispose of King Hsss and secure Grayskull from attack. As he walked thru the halls, courtiers and petitions alike bowed to Zodac, and their Prince as an afterthought.<p>

Adam could not blame them, the aura around Zodac had always made him notice the Mystic before most other details. Today though...he seemed determined...focused on a goal. And the shock of his arrival finally carried thru to the trailing Prince.

"What did you need to see father about Zodac?" Adam's blue eyes kept up a nonchalance he did not feel. For the public Prince Adam hardly knew Zodac beyond story or heresy...when in reality as He-Man he knew far more of the warrior than most. He also knew that Zodac was aware of his secret having brought him his sword during the fight with Serpos and a simple decree. _He-Man is needed._

The new halls followed the same layout as before to reach the audience hall, but now every major intersection was featured with a retracted turret in the ceiling and a hidden round out that could be deployed when needed from opposing corners, basically causing a defended node that palace guards or members of the Masters could reach quickly as needed.

The exterior walls had also been given strategic placements of turrets, again retractable, some easy to see as hubs, and some not so easy to see. The true genius however was the rebuilt statues of the Elders, each now had a hidden armory keyed to certain levels of guard, and one secret one for Adam himself to use to transform if needed.

To all intents and purposes Skeletor could bring his worst and the palace was more than ready...with a few surprises even Duncan would not reveal to anyone but King Randor. Prince Adam was glad that the Evil Warriors had been forced to rebuild as much as Eternos, but unlike the palace, no one knew what Snake Mountain was like now. The only holos showed the normal flow of lava out of its open mouth onto the barren landscape...but soon there would be more direct combat against the Overlord of Evil.

All the thoughts Adam had bouncing in his head made the passage to the audience chamber very short and surprisingly news had spread quickly, for the guards did not question Zodac but simply bowed him in. Adam made a note to suggest that even Zodac not be accepted at face value...then stopped himself with a shake at what exactly ANYONE could do to stop Zodac from going where he wished.

Cringer padded his way over from the left of a line of petitioners and courtiers alike, glancing up Adam saw Teela standing with her father. Her eyes bore at him with questions, but thus far Adam had been able to avoid her honestly. With check ups and mandatory relaxation from Dorgan, Teela had been busy fighting with the other Masters, although the last time she had been with He-Man her eyes had been troubled looking then as well.

_Focus Adam_...time enough for that later, now Zodac and he stood before his father. In a mark of respect, Zodac removed his helmet and bowed from his waist to both King and Queen. Randor smiled at the Mystic Warrior and returned the bow. Of all the allies to Eternos, here was a legend even in the Elders time.

"Welcome Zodac, it gladdens my heart, and I am sure all of Eternos to see you this day, what brings you from your meditations?" the quirk of Randor's eyebrow at his son only produced a shrug with a mouthed _No idea._

"I wish it was to bring glad tidings King Randor, but I am here to inform you that Prince Adam has a task he must complete...for Grayskull...and all of Eternia..." it was doubtful that seeing Skeletor handing out flowers to small children would have produced more shock than that statement. Glancing at Duncan confirmed he was as in the dark as Adam himself. Randor looked completely speechless, while Marlena seemed to look only with worry at her son.

Adam himself was several thousand thoughts along possibilities when the wording caught in his mind. This was not a request, or permission seeking...Zodac was telling Randor what would be as politely as possible. It was not about He-Man...for a change it was about him!

"What do you mean by that? My son has many tasks and duties, of what do you speak Zodac?" Randor may have kept his tone level, but long years of experience told Adam he was getting agitated...the twitch of his temple meant a lot of suppressed anger. While his father may not have been born a king, he was definitely not accustomed to being TOLD what will be and having no say in it. Adam groaned silently that he might be about to see his own father get trounced by the Mystic Warrior.

"I mean no disrespect King Randor...but Grayskull needs Prince Adam, because only he can do this task...it is not allowed to discuss it, but I can assure you he will not be alone..." Teela seemed to smile instantly, but Adam knew instinctively who Zodac was going to say...he began to look for good cover from flying objects. "He-Man will also be needed for this task."

In the space of five breaths Zodac had done what not even the most well spoken of courtiers could do to King Randor...left him speechless twice! This announcement however did not leave the audience chamber quiet, in fact a worried mumble began to gain strength...having their Prince called to Grayskull was one thing...maybe losing their hero as well was down right frightening.

Marlena whispered words to Randor while his left hand grasped his beard to stroke it. Adam knew that his father was now more inclined to accept this, but he saw the troubles too. Nodding to Man-at-Arms, the guards quickly dispersed the crowd but the King promised a full explanation in an announcement later.

With all the courtiers and petitioners gone and only guards remaining, Adam suddenly felt like a large spotlight was on him. Duncan, his father, mother, and even Cringer were all looking at him as if they had never seen him before. Suddenly wishing for the power of flight or invisibility, Adam saw Zodac had not moved an inch, legs spread, helmet under one hand looking at the King.

"Explain why my son is needed for a mission that He-Man must also go on?" leave it to father to ask the one question Adam knew Zodac could not answer. Adam knew he would go, checking the Power Sword on his back and running a hand thru his blonde hair, he got ready for the row he expected to come of this.

"He-Man will only be needed to defend or protect as he has always done, it is Prince Adam that is needed, I cannot say anymore King Randor save that he has one week to prepare any responsibilities here to be done without him while he is away...this is not a negotiation or request...if Prince Adam does not do this...all of Eternia will fall to darkness" you would have thought Zodac was discussing the pros and cons of rain versus sunshine. Adam had a sudden vision grip him...a terrible thought and nightmare that he thought Eternia was safe from. _Hordak._

_Yes Prince Adam...you must come with Zodac in one week or we will suffer worse than defeat..._the brief contact from the Sorceress was accompanied by a slight nod from Zodac. The strain in her voice was very odd but Adam could not reach her again. His glacial eyes locked on his father's, and for the first time in a year and half Randor saw determination and acceptance of duty shine clearly. They were gone in an instant, but they had been there.

A very familiar sigh escaped King Randor...his wife stared at him but said nothing as he nodded to Zodac. Adam nodded to his parents but followed Zodac out of the hall and into the training yard. Once he was sure no guard was in ear shot and Cringer lay in the direction of the palace to give early warning he stopped Zodac from walking further.

* * *

><p>"I get why you did this but what is the rush, I mean...he is not free yet is he?" Adam would have thought the Sorceress and Skeletor together would have pounded on He-Man's door if that were the case. Whatever plans Bonehead had did not involve his 'Master."<p>

In the bright sunshine and deep blues skies of the day...Zodac should have seemed soft and more human...instead his face took on a grim cast and for a moment Adam could see the weight of responsibility the Mystic Warrior still carried. "In truth he has not been free long, but his forces have been free for 20 years...they have done much, not least freeing the warlord you must face Champion...but the Sorceress felt you would need time to get ready and your family needed to know you were 'safe.'"

_20 years!_ By the Elders that was older than the Mystic Wall...where were these forces? Zodac held up his gloved hand to stay the question in Adam's glacial eyes, obviously he was serious not to talk about this here. Yet now a serious look came into his eyes and Adam wondered if the proclamation of his upcoming journey was not the only reason for Zodac's visit.

"You took a risk Prince Adam...in the dark with one you trust, but a great risk." Adam felt the flush of his face at the emotion that tried to break free in his heart, but the warrior did not seem pleased. Of course save the confrontation with King Hsss, saying Zodac was stoic was saying a mountain was rock. Adam glanced down at his feet as he admitted the plain and simple truth to the Mystic Warrior.

"I could not let her die...I had to try everything in my power Zodac...I know I risked a lot but what is the point of my secret if I let someone die to protect it?" Adam had wrestled with his choice after it was done, but he never questioned the validity of it. It was the choice to keep the secret at all costs or only to protect his family and friends. In the end, if revealing his secret saved their lives, it was no choice for Adam at all.

Adam glanced up to find Zodac smiling at him, the warmest expression since he had joined in the fight against Skeletor. _The Elders take him!...he wanted to know if I made it selfishly or not! _The thought must have been on his face because the smile widened on Zodac's dark face.

"You have been entrusted with much Prince Adam, but you value your friends and family greatly, do not push them away if they learn all that you are...our battles are not forgiving of that kind of mistake..." suddenly Zodac was bathed in a pillar of light and leaving Adam on the training yard confused. _When did I push anyone away?_ The thought however connected directly to Teela...she knew a piece of the puzzle and was the most tenacious of hunters when it came to him.

"Come on Cringe...I highly suspect our presence is wanted by father and mother...I would almost rather face Skeletor with one hand tied behind my back..." grimacing and subconsciously checking his sword on his back, Adam walked back into what would be both a conversation and a battlefield...littered with mines.

* * *

><p><em>I could not let her die...I had to try everything in my power Zodac...I know I risked a lot but what is the point of my secret if let someone die to protect it?<em> Teela remained in the tree branches a long while after Adam left. Sent to disperse the crowd, she had made a beeline for the terraced grounds here. Knowing Adam would not follow the crowds out the gate, nor want to be overheard when he confronted Zodac, Teela picked the most likely spot and best acoustics she could find.

The surprise on her friend's face told her he had been as much in the dark as anyone about Zodac and this 'task' of his. Knowing that tension to his jaw well, Teela had anticipated his confronting the Mystic Warrior before he left. Thanking the Elders for her instincts, Teela watched as the two with Cringer in tow approached. She arched her eyebrow as Adam used Cringer as an early warning for anyone coming from the palace.

_Not bad Adam_. Not good enough, the wind kept her scent out of Cringer's very acute nose...without lunch in the offing that tiger could smell anybody coming long before they could hear anything...save her! The whole conversation was laced with subtext she did not entirely understand, but now she had confirmation at last and shock at her friend's admission.

Adam did not just like her...he loved her! It had been plain as moonrise in the Sands of Time! The hunch to his shoulders, the blush to his face, even the nervous glance downward all gave away the feelings she could see. The expected disbelief is not what held Teela in the tree still...it was the unexpected warmth in her own heart and body.

When by the Elders did this happen? Adam was a goof, irresponsible, and definitely hiding something from her and his family..._Adam would never abandon you_. The unbidden words from Orko more than year gone blared in her mind. Yet he had faced Skeletor and danger for all of them with nothing but his bare hands and Cringer at his side. She could not deny that the two images in her mind clashed. And this secret held the answer if she could just puzzle it out.

"I would think being raised by Man-at-Arms you would be more polite than to eaves drop young Teela," the sudden voice of Zodac sent Teela flying to the ground to flip up and hold her cobra staff before her. The Mystic Warrior was sitting in his blasted chair silently hovering next to where she had been. The smirk beneath his helmet was not derisive...definitely amused!

"I am not your enemy or a threat young warrior...I merely make an observation," Zodac continued to float by the branch out of sight to most passerby. Having seen what he could do, Teela was less inclined to take that position as friendly, still she retracted her staff and stood firm. Her emerald eyes blazed with questions, but it was not from him she wanted answers.

"You tread a dangerous path, but it is not my choice to deny you...I repay a debt by saying only this...listen with your heart not your head." This time Zodac vanishes, as if only an image remained. Teela suddenly wondered what debt he repayed. Certainly not to her...Adam!

Knowing where he would have to go eventually, the hunter went to the lair of the hunted. He would not escape or evade this time. This time there would be answers.

* * *

><p>"I feel like a towel from the training yard, drenched in sweat and wrung out many times..." Adam had been right about the talk with his parents. His father seemed convinced that Adam should know something of why Grayskull wanted him, while his mother seemed to flit between defending Adam and siding with Randor. On top of that Duncan had stood at the door just quietly staring at him between his shoulder blades. He had been wrong...he would rather have faced all the Evil Warriors with both arms tied behind his back.<p>

Cringer had made an emerald and gold streak out of the room once the door had opened and Adam had been quick to follow. The honest confusion he had shown led his parents to believe that the Sorceress and Zodac were being careful for good reason. Strong reminders of Doom Seekers and other more magical means of spying led to the conclusion to trust in Grayskull's wisdom...that did not stop Man-at-Arms one bit.

"What do you mean you cannot tell me Adam?" for once it was completely believable that Teela was truly the daughter of Duncan. She was the only other person who could pull off the angry face that made you feel guilty maneuver. Not being able to tell his mentor had almost been harder than his parents. Not least because neither of them could reach the Sorceress again.

That sudden lack of contact had swung Man-at-Arms around to the acceptance of little information. He had been in too many campaigns with King Randor not to recognize the need for secrecy. If Zodac and the Sorceress both felt it could not be spoken of in the palace, then that is how it would be. Besides, it was not like Duncan could complain...he still knew the big secret about Adam.

"Well Cringer, barring an attack by the Evil Warriors, you and I have a lot of planning to do..." Adam trailed off as his door opened on the one person who had not interrogated him today...Teela. She was not in her typical attire these days, this was her sleep ware. Her hair flowed around her shoulders and framed her ivory face to make it seem like it was glowing.

Her green eyes did not accuse him or demand things from him he could not answer...this was his friend from before the whole Skeletor mess started. This was also the most beautiful creature Adam had ever seen on Eternia. His legs flat out just stopped working, his brain seemed to suddenly be unable to process anything beyond taking in every detail before him. There was none of the hunger he recognized as lusting after a women, no matter how fleeting in court it had been.

This feeling made him feel a hundred times better than the Power of Grayskull...like he really could do anything. He also suddenly realized he had been standing in his own doorway for over ten minutes where anyone could see this! Flushing deeply Adam only just noticed that she was wearing the standard sleep ware for the guard, issued just like everything else, long shirt and cloth pants primary maroon striped with gold thread and her rank stitched into her shoulders.

For some reason it was more attractive than her normal attire which left damn little to the imagination. _By the Elders I am not some 12 year old with a crush, get a grip Adam!_ Finally shaking the heady revelations from his mind he also noticed a flush to his friend, and a returning smile. _I think I surrender, I don't have the energy for another fight...and I am fairly sure this opponent will cheat._

"Well what do we do now Teela because I certainly seem to have lost all brain power at the moment?" he winked at her with his lopsided grin to lighten the moment, but he knew he had been as easy to read to her as he had ever been. The fact that he had not been assaulted with her cobra staff or other easy to hand weapons meant this might be not so bad a talk after all.

Her eyes grew more serious than he had ever seen her recently...she stood up and faced him in his own bedroom with her hands on her hips and a very determined air about her. Something in her face told him he was not going to like this part.

"By the Power of Grayskull." She spoke it softly, and did not miss his flinch. Adam had half expected the Power to come to her call but nothing had happened on that front. Any hope her fevered mind had missed that part of their rock slide adventure was now moot. She just stood there waiting for him to make the next move...to make the toughest choice of his life.

_Do not push them away if they learn all that you are..._thanks Zodac. He had known this was coming for Adam and as a good friend had offered his advice. Words would not help this situation, but an action would. Offering silent apologies Adam checked his two windows and closed the shutters tightly. He was taking no chances when word of his leaving was no doubt spreading like a forest fire in high summer.

A wave of nervousness washed thru his arms as he pulled his sword out and stood in front of Teela, Cringer had ducked under the bed as soon as he saw what Adam was doing. The curious look on his friend's face was soon to be replaced with anger no doubt...but he owed her the truth now. As he had told Duncan long ago...he would not lie directly to Teela. Holding the image of her in his mind Adam did what he had done every time when he was needed.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL" the sky rumbled and the hilt twisted open, as the Power poured into him. He could feel his body grow and the strength increase beyond human ability as always. Once he felt equilibrium he finished the summoning..."I HAVE THE POWER!" He-Man stood before Teela in his normal attire, crossed leather straps meeting in the cross and loin cloth with furred boots.

_By the Elders...Adam IS He-Man!_ She could see it plainly now...it was as if she was blind before but now pieces fell into place. The first battle...their fight that he said he was not enough...the willingness to fight but never being available...his willingness to stand aside for He-Man! No that was wrong...her belief in He-Man...that was what he had said. This was what he had wanted to tell her in Snake Mountain and who knows when else!

Teela saw He-Man's eyes were cast down, his shoulders slumped as if expecting a blow. He had put the sword down and looked as if he was waiting for some kind of attack...an attack he had no intention of resisting. _The fool!_

"Change back...please..." Teela had no idea where her calm had come from, she felt like she should be raging, like she should feel betrayed...but once again she saw every moment since Skeletor came back, only know it had two sides to it. On one hand Prince Adam had stopped being reliable, while on the other He-Man had leapt into the snake's den again and again for all of Eternia.

He-Man nodded, still not looking at her and raised the sword once more. "Let the Power Return." Although the sky rumbled the transformation was far less in strength...He-Man seeming to fade into Prince Adam.

And there was her friend...head hanging low, again sword put down waiting for her to blow up at him. Zodac apparently knew her well, and this was the debt he repaid...to He-Man. Teela kept a lid on her temper for the moment as every signal Adam gave off was despair...he expected her to hate him for hiding his secret...but he neglected to remember he had friends watching out for him.

"Adam look at me...I am not mad, well ok I am not thrilled but I am not mad..." As his eyes locked on hers she saw the pain he had taken such care to hide. The conflict of hope, despair, relief, and fear warred there. _How could I have missed this?_ What was worse was knowing he would be leaving soon, far too short a time for her to let fly her temper like she wanted to right now.

"You are angry Teela, you have every right to be...but I...I wasn't ready to accept it when I was told about this...I did not know what Skeletor was like or any of the stuff dad and Duncan always talked to us about...I never thought the Mystic Wall would come down...or any of this.." Adam threw his hands around his room, but she knew he meant all the troubles the kingdom faced. The sobering thought suddenly struck Teela like the transformation of her friend just now.

"You knew BEFORE the battle?" One last piece had clicked into place...her father's words on that first battlefield..._Don't judge him...yet._ Her father knew about Adam...and Cringer was Battle Cat. Why had he been told before all of them?

"Do you remember I left my party early, Duncan pulled me aside.." at her brisk nod Adam plunged on but sat in one of the chairs at the foot of his bed and bade Teela sit as well...she declined and began to pace. "He took me to Castle Grayskull...to see the Sorceress...she told me I was to become a hero to the people...to fight injustice and protect the innocent...that I was foretold." The misery on his face pierced the rage building in Teela...and the reason flashed into her. _Because I believed I was enough...and I was not Teela...I did not want to believe it but I saw it...I was not enough._

"I did not believe..." her fingers on his lips sent chills down his spine...and he saw not the anger he expected but compassion burning in her eyes. Adam suddenly felt the strong need to drink lots of water. As she straightened up she became all Captain of the Guard again...the moment seemingly lost.

"I remember...that fight stuck with me Adam...and it makes far more sense now than before..." Adam winced as she had switched into complete soldier mode...that was rarely good. It meant she was keeping a lid on her emotions...usually ones that involved a target dummy colored suspiciously like him. "I think I understand why you hid this...from me...because before all we have experienced I would have never believed you were up to this...you shirked your duties at Prince, you evaded your tutors like the plague...you did your best to nap or fish your way thru your days..." Oh this was worse than anger...the list of character faults stung more than Adam thought they would...more so for being true.

He wanted to run from his own room but something kept him in that chair...some need to explain why he had tried to find time to just be Adam...not Prince...not future King...just the person...Adam. The gentle hand on his shoulder made him glance up and he was stunned by how gentle Teela looked at him now...

"Adam you were also the goof who saved a girl who could not swim...who stood by Orko, Cringer, and anyone for who they are, not what you could make them...you believe in people to do good and that protecting them is the right thing to do...and you don't even realize how special that is do you?" Her eyes were glistening in the light of both candles. Suddenly Adam was VERY aware of Teela's closeness and he was not ready for all of this.

"Teela...I hid something so big from you...I tried to keep everything else open, but..." once again she stopped him with her fingers but she also stepped back and allowed time to collect both of themselves. _Ancients what is going on? The Teela I know would be using my hide for a rug right now as she polished her boots._ The thought was tinged with hope as what he still hoped was his closest friend stared at him.

"I overheard you and Zodac Adam...I was in one of the trees by the training yard...and later Zodac and I had a little chat...I am angry Adam but on the level that I should have seen this myself...I have fought with you against Skeletor and all the goons out there...you and I both know they have tried to use any and all methods to beat us...if they knew the truth about you...about He-Man's relationship to anyone...those people would become the biggest targets in all of Eternia...or worse they would know where and when to strike based on your movements.." The very well thought out revelation left Adam stunned. He had already thought it thru himself and hashed it out with Duncan and Orko any number of times...but to hear Teela reach the same conclusions in what had only been a half hour at best...this was the Teela he had grown up with.

No matter what mask he wore for court, or in public, Teela had always seen the real him. She had made him smile for real when he had to pretend to care as some courtier had droned on and on about his families 'noble' history. When the gentry were trying very hard to 'pair him' with their available daughters, it had been Teela to the rescue with training or a summons from Duncan. He had missed his friend...and now in less than a week we would have to say good bye to her!

"I will say it again Teela...now what?" The hollow voice surprised him. The emotional stress of the day, combined with such revelations to Teela had left him with no reserves. The restorative magic of Grayskull did nothing for his mental 'wounds.' Now she sat down and held out her left hand to him. Looking her carefully in the eye he grasped it in his right.

"You start from the beginning...we have a week and I plan on learning all about you before I have to let you go again...and lest you forget...you WILL be making this up to me...I expect full groveling and presents...lots of presents..." the twinkle in her eye brought a genuine smile to Adam's face. There was the Teela he knew and loved. And so Adam started again from Grayskull onward to every adventure she had not been on and to some she had. By the end of it her knuckles were white and real tears had fallen down her cheek.

Both were drooping to the floor as the sun rose, but before the main staff could awaken, and using some of the new secret paths, Teela snuck back to her own room and reveled in all she had learned. The anger she had felt had quickly evaporated as Adam had spoken of all that had happened...he had suffered so much, and took so little credit for all he did for Eternia. Yet, she knew she was right too...if Adam had told her on his birthday that he was He-Man, or worse proven it...she would have given it away unintentionally. The true horror of Skeletor, the Snakemen, even the wandering Evil of the Dark Hemisphere had not taken shape until she had almost lost her friends and family to those forces.

If nothing else this was going to be the most interesting week of her young life!

* * *

><p>The Sorceress blanked out the scrying pool as she rested on her throne. The connection was ready anytime Adam could get here, but now she saw she had been right to insist Adam get his week to put his affairs in order. A Crown Prince could not just disappear for an unknown amount of time without an unbreakable excuse. This also avoided putting pressure on Man-at-Arms if he had had to relay the message.<p>

Zodac's own actions had smoothed Adam's way with Teela greatly, both by preventing him from pushing Teela away to keep the secret and giving Teela food for thought about what Adam would reveal to her. Admittedly she had not expected him to so blatantly tell the truth...but given his nature it was not too surprising.

"You seem happy Sorceress..." just barely suppressing the jolt Zodac's voice caused was spoiled by her stare at him across the throne room. He stood at ease with his helmet off and a small smile on his lips. He did not even have the manners to appear sorry!

"I am both happy and sad Zodac...happy that Teela and Adam can rekindle their friendship completely...sad that they have so little time before Prince Adam must face this dangerous challenge..." her gaze lands on the crystal casket and its contents as it waits on the stone altar. The week needed to contact Light Hope had been more draining than the texts said it would be, but she was still feeling some lingering effects from the poison of King Hsss.

"It will give him hope in the darkness ahead...and a lighter burden to bear...at least this way it will" the Sorceress cocked one eyebrow at the Mystic Warrior as he looked at the casket himself. Perhaps he had a stronger affection for Prince Adam than he let on.

"He reminds me of my brother Sorceress...too much so sometimes..." turning away from the throne room Zodac summons his chair and retreats to his mountain home. Unsure why he shared the last piece of why he had advised both Prince Adam and Teela in the difficult revelation between them.

* * *

><p><em>I am hopeful no one saw this coming...or at least not so soon. I really do give characters more benefit of the doubt...after all who among us has not been flabbergasted to find all our careful plans to hide something found out by our closest friends? Next time though...we say adieu to Eternia for awhile...but never fear...we will be back sooner than you imagine!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_I know I said updates would become farther apart...but you tell the bloody story that...also tell it I am tired and would like to sleep oh I don know SOON. Seriously I have Adam, Teela, and Skeletor yakking in my head when I try to go to bed...they are cranky when you ignore them...and that Adam can have a mouth on him. ;) All good for you readers though...I hope._

_As always I do not own any of these characters...only Mattel and other Corp offices do...sigh..._

**He-Man Era Year Two**

_Finally Teela knows Adam's secret...unfortunately like most of the hero's life the timing could not be worse. Grayskull calls once more, but now it is Prince Adam that is needed over He-Man. Zodac has proven to be a stronger friend than either Adam or Teela believed and the week before Adam had to go seems to fly past with the speed of a skysled._

_The day has arrived, all is packed, but now Prince Adam must go to Grayskull and learn what is required of him, why once again he must shoulder a burden when all of Eternia already rides on it. The only upside Adam can find is time to process all the implications of his closest friend knowing all the truth...and his feelings toward her._

* * *

><p>There are moments that live with people forever. Births, weddings, funerals, and the milestone birthdays are common among everyone. For each individual their choices and close friends and family cause the rest. To his dying day Prince Adam would never forget the lunch with Teela, Duncan, and himself as Teela explained to her father how he could have better helped Adam cope with being He-Man.<p>

It was rare to see his mentor completely out maneuvered verbally, his vast knowledge of nature, legends, and history often made him a living archive others came to for ideas and inspiration. The wide eyes and twitch of his mustache as the shock that Teela knew and was telling him how he handled it badly would give Adam smiles all of his life.

The smile faded as he picked up the bag holding only a few days change of clothes and minor necessities. He fully expected to be He-Man more than Adam no matter what Zodac had said only a week earlier. After all what could Prince Adam do that He-Man could not?

His glacial eyes took in his room and the small details that made it his own...barely a month since it had been rebuilt and already there was the somewhat 'legendary' pile of clothes that his mother swore should be used to breed new life forms. The notes and stationary for his public and personal lives mixing on his night stand...not too far from the claw marks Cringer left when frightened by claps of thunder or bolts of lightning.

It was home and for the first time he was leaving it not just for a fight...but for a journey. It did not feel the same when he and parent left for missions to other kingdoms or meetings. This is what growing up meant...leaving the room of youth behind and walking into the unknown beyond the door of certainty and expectations. Of course it helped he could become the most powerful man in the universe.

Smirking as he slung his bag over his shoulder, Adam allowed Cringer to lead the way to the wind raider bay. Every step Adam continued to take in the details of what had been his entire world for more than 16 years...and then after Skeletor his refuge from the dangers and the fights. It would now be his goal...to come home from facing a nightmare he hoped never to see in the flesh...Hordak.

* * *

><p>Teela felt her nerves run ragged waiting for Adam. Even having spent nearly every waking moment with him he STILL kept her waiting. The smile that tugged the corner of her lips at the thought stopped her tapping foot on the flagstones. Even after all the revelations and truths between them, to find that Adam was still the boy she had grown up with, that she counted on, had been the most enjoyable one of all...even next to He-Man!<p>

There had been a tacit truce between them with the short time left...the groveling put off until he returned, but one present he did give was unexpected. Even Adam did not know about it...he had given his closest friend love...the shock of that discovery still left her breathless. Somehow Teela thought she should not be in love with Adam...but even before she had found out his secret he had done things for her no other person had.

To the other guards she was a comrade, an equal, or commander...to the Masters she was a good hand and friend in battle and reflection of difficult realities...but to men who just met her she had to prove herself. It was not always apparent, or even intentional...but many villagers, travelers, or just random chance encounters always seemed to judge her based on her 'connections' to the royal family or her father. Always something along the lines of how 'lucky' she was.

Adam had never asked her than to be more than herself...even in a tower rage he only tried to get her to smile...or hide long enough for her to cool down. Somewhere in the battle with Skeletor and the other forces of evil she had seen him vulnerable but still willing to stand up to what he felt he could not win against. He did not see it as courage...it was his duty...it was what had to be done.

When he had practically stared at her a week ago she had felt something akin to sparks in her bloodstream...she had felt a magic that bonded her to him in that moment as if she had been waiting all her life to feel it. Even in the anger and confusion of what followed that feeling remained. _By the Elders I will NOT become some simpering courtier!_

Now was the day he left...but he would not go alone to Grayskull...both her father and Adam had agreed it would be foolish to assume Skeletor or some other enemy would not learn of this task and try to stop it. Even assuming Zodac would be there, Skeletor had proven he could over power the Mystic Warrior if he tried. And she was still the Prince's bodyguard...no matter how powerful he could become.

* * *

><p>"Good luck Prince Adam...we will keep the palace and your family safe while you are gone..." Sy-Klone had pulled guard duty with Teela for the flight to Grayskull. The abyss around the castle left even this powerful Master in awe after all his centuries guarding Anwat Gar. This place had been legend even in his time. Shaking hands with Prince Adam and nodding to Teela, the Master made a discreet exit with his own power of flight.<p>

Awkwardness that had been absent at the palace suddenly made a thick wall between the two friends. Even Teela, normally focused found she could not gaze too long at Adam with out feeling a flush start from her toenails. Her fiery hair flowed along the currents of air always present at the castle. Realizing this may be the last time for a while...Adam drank in her details once more.

"Well well...I can see this touching moment is just overflowing with hormonal attraction and nervousness...I may gag...but Prince Adam you thought to leave without even saying good bye to your old friend Skeletor?" the hooded Overlord stood not 30 paces from the two friends. Both were caught in the open and off guard. There focus on each other had made them oblivious to other dangers.

Not only Skeletor, Evil-Lyn, Trap-jaw, Triclops, and Claw-full were arrayed around them. No where to hide, no way to transform...and no battle ground to even the odds. It was the worst scenario Duncan could come up with...Adam smiled wide.

"NOW!" both Adam and Teela ducked as the hidden wind raiders flew up out of the abyss and Moss Man with Sy-Klone and Fisto emerged from the Evergreen Forest perimeter. The opportunity had been too good to pass up. "What now Bonehead?"

Adam kept the Evil Warriors in his sight as best as possible while Teela inched away to her predetermined location. Skeletor's eyes blazed red, but he did not seem deterred...not that he ever did. He and Evil-Lyn cast there staffs together and caused an energy shield that started expanding...and only the abyss remained behind Adam.

Rolling on his own to the edge Adam clung desperately as he tried to find a footing to hold his weight. The field rapidly closed and deflected any blast from the raiders...then Grayskull opened with a crash to reveal Zodac had indeed arrived. Rather than wait for the field to reach him, he pointed his staff and glowed with the runes of his power...the effect was rather dramatic.

The growing field inverted and contracted...then blew out with massive force all the Evil Warriors...and the Masters! Everyone was in chaos, but Skeletor and his crew were picked up by gryphons led by Beast Man, who had obviously been watching from a far. While the trap had not gone well, it had not failed either. Grayskull was safe...now to save Prince Adam.

"Well at least you took your climbing seriously Prince Adam..." the glint of amusement in Teela's emerald eyes riled Adam, but the relief in her face poked a hole in that quickly. Grasping her arm she helped him up and dusted him off...and then pointed to his smoldering bag not 2 feet from him.

"Well I needed new clothes anyway..." Adam winked to Teela as the Masters went over the wind raiders and scanned the area for any sign of attack. Mekanek confirmed the retreat of Bonebrain and his goons far to the east. The excitement over...and Zodac looming...Adam once again bade his friends farewell and beckoned Cringer to follow him to the castle. With a pause at Zodac...followed by a nod...Adam then hitched his head for Teela to follow. A little more time before goodbye and no subterfuge was all Adam really wanted now.

As always the castles stark hallways with gargoyles and dank stone gave it an air of ancient neglect...yet knowing part of its history had long since given it a majesty Adam could not deny. With Teela at his side, and suddenly holding his hand, he could not help but grin as Zodac led them deeper into the castle.

* * *

><p>The throne of the Sorceress was as imposing as ever...but now a whirlpool hovered at the apex, full of every color Adam could name...and few he was sure were impossible. Of the Sorceress there was no sign, which he found very odd, it was part of why he asked Zodac that he did not want to surprise his other mentor with Teela.<p>

"Where is she Zodac...is she ok?" The Mystic Warrior had assumed his normal stance of rest when they had come to the room...but now he cocked his head as if listening for something. In the silence Adam could just make out a whoosh of air...as if a bird in flight. Zoar landed on Adam's free wrist with a baleful stare for the Mystic by the door.

_I did not intend for you to bring Teela here Prince Adam...I can understand why but until you have said your good byes I will await you at the apex..._it was the most controlled voice Adam could remember hearing from the Sorceress. As if she was trying very hard to express as little emotion as possible...but she definitely stared at Zodac hard...there was a mystery here, but as before Adam left it alone. He had bigger concerns.

"Sorry Teela, guess I overstepped my bounds a bit...but we can talk for moment..." He did not want to let go of her hand but it was a small worry as he suddenly found her in his arms. _By the Elders is she crying?_ Small shakes and a wetness on his bare arms left no doubt that his warrior friend was crying...over him!

"I really don't want you to go Adam...I will worry, I want to help...is there no way I can go?" the slightly scared voice tugged at Adam's heart...as long ago he could not ignore it when she called him out from hiding, he now turned his eyes to Zoar...but Zodac answered.

"No...only Prince Adam can go...alone" Adam's blues eyes whipped around in surprise...the import suddenly sinking in. _No Cringer..._ The sudden despair and loneliness of what was to come made him tremble for a moment. Teela looked into his eyes and realized the cause herself.

"But won't he need Battle Cat...I mean even without that...Cringer is...well Cringer" Teela's plea brought a warmth to Adam's heart...of all people Teela understood his devotion to his feline friend...but if Zodac said alone...he meant alone. That did not mean he would leave Cringer hanging.

"Cringe, I need you to go with Teela...she is going to worry...she is going to yell...I need you to calm her down ok?" the twinkle and smile from Adam flowed to a full laugh at the indignation on his friend's face...and Zodac suddenly looked too stoic in his corner. Cringer meowed piteously at separating from his friend and master, but like Adam he did know Zodac and the Sorceress could not be swayed...also it meant less danger for him...well maybe.

All the fun was gone, the moment was there...no more words would come for either friend. But Teela would be damned if she left one thing unsaid. She grabbed Adam by both sides of his head and kissed him for all she was worth! Completely surprised and off guard Adam did not even dream of resisting...and after a few moments took up his end of the kiss as well. For all the magic of the castle...they might as well have been the only two in the room.

When they broke apart it was if a spell had broken...the whirl of the pool seemed loud to both their ears...and Adam's eyes seemed kind of glazed...also his legs seemed out of sync...and for reasons he could not entirely understand he was grinning like an idiot. Teela was stunned by her brazenness, but she would not let Adam slip away to Ancients knew where without doing that at least once.

Nodding as if accepting a great victory in battle, and collecting a thoroughly stunned Cringer, she practically marched out of sight. Only then did Adam notice the lack of Zodac in the chamber..._how long were we like that?_ Blushing another ten shades of red, Adam slightly stumbled up the stairs to the whirlpool.

He sobered greatly as now the Sorceress seemed to be measuring him to within an inch of his life. When she had transformed he again could not recall but the look in her eyes was far from serene or friendly...it almost reminded him of...by the Ancients!

"You...your...how...when...?" the thought would not escape..but it completed in his own head...and the Sorceress herself sighed the most resigned sigh he had ever heard. She looked...shaken...and worried. _By the Elders I am right...she IS Teela's mother!_ How it happened did not matter...and even what to do with it was moot now...he had his duty...and his goal.

"We will have a long discussion when you return Prince Adam...I have no place to say anything..." she paused as Adam grabbed her arm and looked deep into her eyes. He still had a hint of embarrassment but the truth shown thru as well...a simple yet most powerful truth..._You are her mother._

The small smile on her face reassured Adam, he also sent a reminder that he was her friend if she ever wanted to talk. Having imagined all Skeletor would do with his own identity revealed left no little idea what lengths the villain would go to for the DAUGHTER of Grayskull's Sorceress.

"You will find an old ally of the Elders on the other side...on another world...you can trust him as much as you have trusted Man-at-Arms...and do not be surprised by his appearance...or his home. He will give you all the knowledge you seek, and bring you home when you succeed...one final matter..." She gestured with her hawk staff behind him. Adam turned and nearly fell in shock...a crystal casket lay open before him...with a VERY familiar sword inside.

Checking his own was in place on his back he looked harder and saw that the design was close but very different in two ways. Where the hilt held the cross of He-Man in his, a jewel as blue as a summer sky glinted the reflection of the whirlpool behind him...and the overall blade was slimmer. Remembering when he had grasped his own sword and the feeling of power flowing into him...Adam carefully grabbed the hilt of this own...and felt nothing.

_No...not nothing...an echo._ Where his own sword had blazed, this one seemed merely to recognize him. A sudden weight on his hip made him glance down to find a scabbard made fit to the blade...and the casket was gone. _By the...well who else?_ The thought brought a small smile to Adam's face.

Sheathing the new blade and nodding to the Sorceress Adam gazed at the whirlpool...which now called to him. A voice invited him to dive in...to swim thru the stars...and he could not ignore the call. Adam stepped forward...and then flew! He felt like he was in the middle of windstorm again...having had the experience as He-Man it was even more exhilarating as Adam.

* * *

><p>Stars swirled, planets flew past...the very skies seemed to flow around the Prince...until it began to slow...and he felt to step forward once again. Immediately he fell to the floor, as if he had just stopped flat after running at full tilt. He found he was breathing heavily and sweat seemed to pour from his skin. What he took for cool stone suddenly pulsed blue before him, making him snap his head up...and regret it immediately. A wave of dizziness had him bend back down slowly.<p>

"Rest easy a moment Prince Adam...a first journey thru a portal can be very...disorienting..." a tinge of amusement touched the male voice that seemed to come from everywhere in the chamber. Adam risked opening his eyes again..and found the room had the decency to stay put...and then his jaw dropped.

It was not stone...it was crystal...a very familiar crystal. It was exactly like the chamber of the Elders in Grayskull! Another world the Sorceress had said...yet this seemed like a very strong connection to Eternia itself.

"Very good Prince Adam...you are quite correct...the Elders themselves helped me build this castle...to safeguard Etheria's own magic..and I am its protector...I am known as Light Hope..." the voice, so like the Sorceress with her serenity, continued to seem to come from everywhere. Yet Adam felt a pull to his right...and saw the whirlpool he had exited fade to mist and reveal a pillar of blazing colors.

It was a storm of magenta, aqua, blue, midnight, and all colors in between. It seemed to vibrate with power...and it seemed to be looking at Prince Adam. He could not have said how he knew that, only that the feeling persisted...with a strong feeling of amusement.

"I am the guardian of the Crystal Castle Champion...I know you have many questions but first you need to know about that sword you were given...it is not of my world but yours...yet it is meant for one who is lost here...it is called the Sword of Protection..." it was as if a jolt had gone thru Adam. The moment the blade was named, it was if his Power Sword acknowledged it. There was no other sensation but the voice paused as if it had expected it.

"The Elders forged that blade when they foresaw the dangers of your current enemies combining with that of their old enemy...one who has only grown in cruelty I fear to say...the Horde" a shudder seemed to pass thru the pillar of light...as Adam watched he could discern more and more emotion, but again he could not put a finger on the how. Shaking his head and finally standing up he took stock that he was in a similar room to the one he had left on Grayskull.

It had the same feeling and Light Hope apparently was giving him a moment to absorb it all. The more he looked at the walls, the more he could see that it was exactly like the chamber he had first claimed his sword...the how of it burned in his mind...but so did the identity of his ally...he seriously doubted anyone would name their child Light Hope...

Laughter thundered thru the chamber and made Adam clasp both hands to his ears until it subsided. The colors of the pillar had moved much faster...and far more dizzying while it had gone on. Suddenly an image appeared of what had to be the most nervous looking person Adam had ever seen. Sandy hair, wide eyes in surprise, heavy freckles all gangly in a motley green robe...a sudden similarity to Orko popped into his head.

"In a way yes...I started as a trickster for children...like your ancestor however I lived with a darkness on my world...long forgotten now, but where your world banished its evil...I had to fight mine with magics I barely understood...and left me changed...I was a conduit much as you are for powers few suspected were here...and the Elders felt me on their world..." A new image formed, one Adam recognized from drawings and description...the Hall of Wisdom...and a very familiar portal. It changed to a view of a mountain where a being of light seemed on the verge of exhaustion.

"That is you?...why are you so tired?" the questions echoed back at Adam...surprising him in both their rudeness and volume. Light Hope did not answer, but the image flickered to what seemed masses of people bowing before a very worried being of light. Adam understood instantly...how many times had he heard perfect strangers go on and on about He-Man as some sort of god...the disparity between what he knew was true and their words often left him uncomfortable. He thanked the Elders he had friends like Teela and Duncan to keep him grounded.

The images returned to the mountains, only now the Elders channeled their power into the being of light...who then became a pillar...and a castle grew around it. The image faded and Adam was left with many questions...and could not decided what to ask first.

"Suffice to say the Elders gave me a refuge I can choose to hide as I wish...and only allow those I wish to come here...and a large bit of wisdom they themselves had learned over the centuries...we stayed in contact especially the first few years after the Horde came..." again Adam understood...this being was old...and while he understood the Prince's desire for questions, Adam himself never liked people prying into his personal life without good reason. Being a public figure left little enough of that that he cherished it even more. A feeling of gratitude passed thru Adam's mind.

"How did that happen...I mean I learned King Grayskull sent them all to Despondos...and given that even Bonehead does not want Hordak around I am thinking these guys are really bad news..." Adam never did learn exactly why Skeletor feared Hordak so much himself...as Adam understood it, Hordak was the reason Skeletor even lived...and the source of his increase in power.

"You are quite right Prince Adam...unfortunately...greed for power is not the sole domain of Eternia...nor is it lacking for fools to go too quickly where they should fear and respect the forces they work with...this world is very different from the one you know...we did not have the science Eternia has...but we did have stronger magics...sadly the latter allowed a dark day 20 yrs ago..." again images appeared...this time a field...with violet grass swaying in a wind...energies swirled in the center of a ring of mages...chanting and waving...and a sickening crack formed suddenly...almost like glass. The mages did not stop...Adam screamed in his mind wishing he could reach back to stop them, but then the cracks shattered outward...a large bubble of darkness enveloped all the mages and what had to be over 10 acres of land.

The bubble popped as quickly as it had arrived...but in the field now stood people...some Adam recognized...the same soldiers he had seen in the Sanctum of Grayskull. They were still alive...giant red bats emblazoned on their uniforms...and they seemed different, but the murals had lacked in detail. The one with the giant yellow eyes and four legs was hard to miss though. There was no sign of the mages that started the chants...but all the soldiers seemed to bow to a cloaked woman in blood red. Her cowl hid her features, but the clothes themselves left now doubt it was a woman. The images faded at last.

"The fools thought to increase their own power...instead they set most of the Horde free on Etheria...worse, none heeded my warnings until it was far too late. The army set up camp and later built what they call the Fright Zone...an apt name for what was created...they enslave, kill, and destroy wantonly...and are frightening in their efficiency..." Light Hope had seemed quite open before, but now sadness laced his words...Adam had only to think of what villages had not listened to King Randor's warnings about Skeletor and paid the price for it. Even He-Man could not be everywhere.

"I know this is much to take in Prince Adam but there is one more thing to show...the reason for your finding the wielder of that blade as soon as you can...after you stopped his last attempt to return to your world...Shadow Weaver, the witch you saw...finally succeeded thru a combination of technology and magic to breach Despondos once again...to free Hordak...now only the rebels stand between the Horde...and me..." images appeared again and Adam saw the most beautiful woods he had ever been blessed to see. Violet grasslands gave way to silvered trunks of trees covered in autumn colored leaves...but these leaves were alive not dying. It seemed to evoke peace and contentment...until the tanks rolled up. Without pause energy blasts fired at the forest...but instead of razing it to the ground the blasts dispersed...a magical barrier.

People garbed in leather, cloth, and mixed armor rose up out of the grasslands and from the trees. A combination of arrows, magic, and even stones were set at the Horde raiders. The attack was successful, but costly...a few casualties on the Horde side...but many injured on the rebel side. Strangely the soldiers did not follow them into the wood. The image faded once again.

"The Whispering Wood is one of few safe havens left...its protection is not limitless but it is effective. Only Mystacore is safer, and only because its queen is very powerful but careful...she has not committed herself and because she is not in the way the Horde has ignored her thus far...I know I have given you much to absorb, there is time yet...a chamber awaits you in the outer castle...before you wander my world please rest here..." it was not a dismissal...Adam was reeling from it all...he was really on another world...Hordak was here not just with a few soldiers...but a whole army. He was actually in charge...and rebels who barely had any weapons were all that stood between him and Eternia.

"How much time do I have Light Hope...how do I even find this 'lost' person?" the questions escaped Prince Adam before he thought about it. They were obvious but if this task was easy then why not simply tell him who the sword was for and be done with it?

"Not long I am afraid...Hordak has gained in strength from what I was told by the Elders...worse he has excellent commanders at his disposal to take care of 'mundane' issues like enslaving more of the populace...as to the latter...the sword itself will tell you...but I am afraid you will not find who you seek in Whispering Wood...or Mystacore...the Elders said only the chosen one could find the wielder...that is you Prince Adam..." something was missing...Adam could feel it but not see the shape of it. It was all too much to process yet...so accepting the explanation for now, Adam followed glowing balls of light to a room simply adorned but warm and friendly. It was the best bed he could remember sleeping.

* * *

><p>"What is it witch?" Shadow Weaver barely glanced up as her Lord came in. Hordak was agitated at the slow pace at which his final plan could be set in motion...so close to Eternia yet denied by the foolishness of that ungrateful minion Skeletor. He would pay...and pay dearly for that when Hordak returned. He grasped what had once been his left forearm...the centuries in Despondos had not been kind...but they had made him stronger. The artificial limb had many <em>amusing<em> abilities now...but ultimate power was still his goal.

"Someone is here Lord Hordak...someone with the power we need...they are hidden for now but I sense we will have our chance to...yes...we will have our moment to finally crush the rebels and rip away the final protection from the Elders old ally here..." the orb grew pale as the energies the malignant witch guided were retracted. The glint of excitement in her eyes were mirrored by the blood lust in her masters.

"At last...send Adora, Catra, Leech, and Mantenna...with a healthy regiment of men and machines...do not let this one slip away to that cursed wood...I WILL have Eternia and all its power...at last.." snorting with laughter Hordak whirled from the chamber as he made plans for his soon to be 'guest' in the Fright Zone...followed shortly by the death of the cursed rebellion.

* * *

><p><em>I freely admit that was information overload...but as I stated I needed a real reason Hordak to ever go to Etheria...and the crystals at Grayskull were very...inspiring. Blast away with reviews and look forward to some much less talking in the next bit.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_I have had it asked if I am making things move quickly for Adam and Teela. Honestly I can say I have had the reality of life painfully forced on me more than I care to think about...we are given no guarantees in life...no certainty of tomorrow, but in time of battle and real chance of sudden death...it makes you re-evaluate a lot. You can let such powerful times bury you...or grow and strive to find what's really important...I see these two as survivors...not impervious to emotional or physical turmoil, but raised with a vast array of tools to help them pull thru. Also they are teenagers...name me one teenager that does not have that impetuous streak a mile long._

_Ok, done preaching...hope that answers that little concern, as always do not own the characters...I just really enjoy bringing people along on these rides my mind takes me on.._

**He-Man Era Year Two: Etheria**

_Prince Adam has faced many challenges in his time as He-Man and Crown Prince. Evil he believed all safe from returned...learning the limits of his own ability and accepting the mantle of Grayskull...nearly losing his friends and loved ones to battle. Recently he dealt with his closest friend learning the full truth of his life...Teela. While it was not as smooth as he hoped...thanks to close friends and honest talk...and one heck of a first kiss...Adam feels confident that something wonderful awaits him in the future._

_Now he only has to survive this newest task of Grayskull. He must find a lost soul on a different world, Etheria...but nightmarishly an old foe of Eternia has surfaced there...Hordak and his army. Spending his first night in the safety of Crystal Castle and with Light Hope, Adam now treks to the nearest village Thallymar. But besides the revelations of the Horde...other words of Light Hope come back to Adam on his second night on the new world._

* * *

><p>It was not as disturbing as Adam feared it would be to see only one moon in the sky...and a pale one at that. The stars, while unfamiliar in their constellations, were still a sight to behold and danced thru the blackness of the sky. It had been more disturbing when it was daylight and the sky was a light green.<p>

Clouds were still white and stars still twinkled...and a mountain path was still narrow and completely unforgiving of a lack of concentration. Adam smiled at the hours spent with Man-at-Arms and Stratos in Avion. He had been He-Man, but the long treks to hunt down Skeletor or his goons after an attack or sighting had been enlightening. It was even more gratifying to see that he could use the same skills as Adam.

Tufts of more familiar reed grass and moss littered the rocky landscape...the far off valley with trails of wood smoke called to him, but Light Hope and his own eyes told him he would camp at least one night in the open. Not so bad as plenty of natural sights leant themselves to the purpose.

Both swords of Grayskull weighed on the young Prince, but not having to worry about Skeletor or anyone looking for him at the moment gave an almost pleasant air to the day. It had been so long since he could remember just enjoying a day to himself.

The happy soreness of his legs and arms were easily relaxed out with stretches and laying up gazing at the coming night. His small fire would not draw eyes up to the foothills, nor be easy to see from the sky...something he had been very sure of as He-Man on more than one occasion. All the revelations of the previous day played thru his head...but now it was like his mind focused on a different part than the Horde.

_I started as a trickster for children...I had to fight mine with magics I barely understood...I was a conduit...much as you are...for powers few suspected were here..._how much that sounded like the Power Sword and He-Man. No one save the Sorceress and Man-at-Arms knew about Grayskull until his 16th birthday...absolutely no one knew about He-Man save the Elders until they passed on that knowledge.

If Light Hope had been human...and become like that...and having known that Grayskull passed on his power to his sword and the Elders...what did that mean for 'Prince Adam?' _By the Elders will I become something else?_ The irony of the question nearly caused a laugh to escape Adam.

Looking back barely a year he could see he had already changed greatly. Once it would have been laughable to say that Prince Adam could take on the task of defending Eternos from its enemies and putting his duty before all else to keep his family safe. It had been the height of his goals to find time to have fun...to be himself, or to even just nap on a beautiful day.

He had enjoyed riling Teela up with one of his pranks...or pretending a great adventure with Cringer...had it really been only a year...maybe a year and a half? The small smile at the loss of innocence and childhood was not so bad as Adam imagined...yet the truth was battle had made him grow up far faster than even his father intended.

It was quite mind boggling to suddenly understand King Randor's point of view. Adam must have been driving him mad with a complete lack of interest in the 'boring' side of royal life. Yet somehow the lessons were there if Adam thought about them. _If only my tutors could see me now...I would think they would faint from what they could see in my life now..._

The smile vanished as three instances as He-Man suddenly burst in his memory...the Sorceress dying from King Hsss poison, then being healed by his will in the chamber of the Elders...Serpos spirit thrashing in the sky as equally spirit forms of the Elders appeared thru He-Man to remake Snake Mountain...and lastly a dark cave...Teela dying...and Adam using Grayskull's power to heal her by proximity to him...and not transforming.

_I am already being changed...why? Why me?_ That was the one piece of the puzzle he had no time for...and was almost afraid to ask the people who might have the answer. There were good people in Eternos...the Masters...Duncan...his father...why did he have to become He-Man? Why did the Elders almost seem to set it up that it would be him? King Grayskull knew a hero would be needed...but there was no mention of 'oh yea...thousand years from now...there will be this punk Prince Adam...give him the sword..'

His blue eyes took on a far away gaze...his blonde hair blew in the light wind of the night...no answers were forthcoming, but the questions were not ones he could ignore forever. More importantly because he saw the reasons for King Grayskull...to fight the might of Hordak and save his world...then granting the power to his friends who had seen the world scrape thru so much darkness and find the light...become the Elders...so why Prince Adam of Eternos?

Adam rolled over on that warm night and let go of the problem for the present. Etheria did not have the answers he needed, and he had a job to do. He had to save someone who was lost...and save Etheria from falling completely to the Horde...and save Eternia...and save his own hide from Teela's eventual wrath if he did not get his feelings worked out learn what to do with hers as well.

* * *

><p>Thallymar was a fair sized village...if it was near desperate times. The wooden buildings seemed in need of serious repair, the mud streets clogged with refuse and broken souls. Adam's heart bled for them...they seemed so sad and lost. What few vendors he noticed seemed to find a rather large amount of food unsuitable for selling that made sudden disappearances. Even so it was many mouths to feed.<p>

The few buildings on the main road had seen better days, but barely. The tiles on the roofs were cracked or missing in places. What few travelers there were besides him seemed to wear a collection of clothes or armor. The occasion Horde soldier had a wide berth around them, but were otherwise ignored. Adam suddenly felt a little over dressed and over armed in public.

"Brother there you are...I told you not to wander off right now!" An arm slid around Adam's shoulders wrapped in light leather, and the oddest creature he had ever seen landed on his open shoulder. It looked like a cross between a butterfly and a bear. Its over intelligent but gentle eyes reminded Adam of Cringer. The man who owned the arm had a few days growth of beard and his other leathers spoke of a woodsman, as did the bow slung on his other arm.

His amber eyes slid towards the soldiers who seemed to relax and move off as the man guided him towards what was definitely sounding like a tavern. In fact it sounded like a tavern he had heard the guards speak of when they thought they were alone...Adam felt very nervous but rolled along with his new friend to get out of the street and the eyes of the Horde.

The heady atmosphere of the tavern never broke cadence when they entered. The stranger nodded to the bar keep behind the most scarred wooden bar Adam had ever heard of...like knives were just left there to cut into it for no other reason. The patrons ranged from all races it seemed...some had ice for hair, and others he had no idea what they were. There were colors he had never seen on a living being before. Any doubts about Etheria being a different world were now firmly gone.

Flicking dark bangs out his eyes, the stranger guiding them to a corner of the main floor, and made sure both Adam and himself had backs to the wall. Recognizing a nervous twitch to the stranger as a sign of stress relief, Adam worried how close he had come to being caught by his enemies in less than 3 days. The strange bear creature stayed on Adam's shoulder, and out of reflex he scratched its ears...missing Cringer terribly.

"Well I can see Kowl will be taking to you right away lad...you looked like a small child with his hand in the snack tray out there. And poor Kowl practically begged me to save you from being picked up on suspicion of breathing by our lord and masters..." the last few words were said with a bitter sarcasm and a strange vehemence. Obviously this man did not like the Horde, but given the conditions outside Adam could not blame him. Suddenly realizing he had not thanked the man, a barmaid popped up and placed two ales on the table.

Blushing Adam realized he had no money...as Crown Prince and He-Man had literally had no need nor cause to think about it in a personal sense. Again as if knowing this, the stranger plopped two silver coins on the table and the maid promptly skewered them with her eyes as if doubting they were real. Times were tough indeed for Thallymar.

"I am P...I mean..thank you I am Adam" Adam had nearly given his title...a slip the stranger seemed to ignore with his face..but his eyes had flicked from his ale to Adam very quickly. Taking his hand the stranger smiled a genuine smile and seemed to light up from his melancholy.

"Well Adam, I am called Bow...seems like you are new to town in many ways...and an odd way of speaking too...never heard your accent before...your shoes are barely muddy which means you came from the mountains...where no one lives..so they say...you wear clothes of fine cut and bear two swords of fine make unless my wits have totally left me...in short Adam you are more than 'Adam,' Bow smiled widely at the gaping mouth and stunned look on Adam's face. He sensed the youth was friendly, Kowl was not easy to fool nor inclined to be flighty...but Bow would not be taken for a gullible lad fresh off his mother's strings.

Blushing Adam bowed his head but had barely opened his mouth when the room began to rumble. Fearing a brawl Adam grasped his sword...only to feel Bow's arm stop him and look to the window across the room. Both men and most of the tavern looked out the windows and doorway onto the street. The sight there sent chills down Adam's spine.

_It would seem the Horde know something about my coming...when am I ever going to catch a break?_ The whine of engines overhead confirmed fliers covering a full regiment of troops, a mix of live troops and some kind of machines with treads the size of men. A tank base in the middle, bristling with weapons, radar dishes, and manned platforms trundled forward thru the main street. People were fleeing it as fast as they could. But what stopped Adam cold were the four people at the front of the vehicle.

The bug eyed, four legged creature with his gray scaly friend he had seen twice now in visions from the Sorceress and Light Hope...the other two women were new. One seemed to be wearing a kind of mask over her eyes and nose...but she had a tail? She had fur on her arms and head...a uniform covered the rest but a glint off her hands revealed claws...and that smile reminded him too much of Cringer's for comfort.

The other woman seemed surprisingly normal compared to her other three companions...and if the insignia on her left breast was any indication...she was in charge. Her blonde hair framed a hard face...her lithe form reminded him of Teela...meaning she could no doubt fight remarkably well. The red vest with black pants were more military than anything else...the plan to allow freedom of movement confirmed Adam's suspicions.

"Well well...the Force Captain her self...looks like Catra, Mantenna, and Leech too. What are they sending so many troops after..." Bow only sounded like he was speculating...but where Adam expected to be stared at...he found Bow pale and sweating...with Kowl suddenly purring comfort on his shoulder. There was little time before the troops would reach the center of town...Adam had to get Bow out of there...it was time for some rather interesting distractions.

"Bow...Bow!...get these people out of here...you never saw me...or if you need I went west...but get these people out the back now!" Bow stared at the determined youth before him. Barely ten minutes knowing him and Bow felt like obeying him...but he would not let a boy die in his place. Yet before either could act on their thoughts the regiment stopped short. A little girl had run into the street and frozen before the Horde troopers...and it was the one Bow called Force Captain that had stopped them.

* * *

><p>"Grrr...what are you doing Adora?" Catra itched to just march over the little snot...but as always Adora had been put in charge...again...where she was not needed. Lord Hordak could have left her in charge and they would have been to the open foothills already. Every little village though had SOMEONE in their way and Adora could not be stopped from doing what she did.<p>

"I am not running over a little girl to get us there faster Catra...that is not what we are about...do not make me report to Shadow Weaver when we return..." Catra paled under the matter of fact way Adora spoke her threats. There was no malice, no revenge...she really felt this was her duty to the Horde and would not be swayed. After Catra nodded, Adora lowered the ramp and walked slowly to the frightened little girl.

For Adam and Bow the look on her face could be considered miraculous. While up with the troops she had given off the aura of command and brutal efficiency...now her face softened, her whole demeanor changed...she was beautiful to see like this. And Adam felt some kind of jolt go thru him...looking down he saw the Sword of Protection was glowing...and he knew he had found his 'lost' soul.

_By the Elders...I would rather face Skeletor stark naked and a rubber fish from Orko..._Adam made a mental note to have a long talk with the Sorceress about her definition of 'lost.' Even so Adam saw her talk gently and even lovingly to the little girl...who was not smiling shyly and giggling with the Force Captain.

"You look hungry Ara...if you want I can get you somewhere safe and warm...and they will feed you and give you knowledge to help you get stronger...do you want that?" Adora's heart melted at the little girl...so many lost ones and hurt ones that the Horde could take in and raise to fight for the good of Etheria and later Eternia. She took the little girl's hand and led her back to the ramp...that is when the woman cried out from the alley. Little Ara cried 'momma' and ran to the voice. Adora saw the woman look with hate and loathing at her...and she tried to scold her child.

"You will let her go rebel...we will give her a better life...a life you obviously scorn...you have till I count three..." Catra's eyes suddenly lit up...Adora was something else when she looked like that. As if all she said would come to pass and be thankful she allowed it at all. If Catra could have seen the disquiet in the Force Captain's eyes...she may have questioned a great deal more than the oft time seen softer side of Adora.

"Oh that is not good...listen Adam, I am going to go do something tremendously stupid and heroic...if you can get these folk to the Whispering Wood...they will be safer there than here for now...and I was going to have such a lovely wife one day too..." Bow seemed to be almost wistful as he swiftly and surely set his bow and arrow and marched out the door. Adam acted fast and got people moving out the back and off to the Whispering Wood...at least he hoped it was that way since when he mentioned it a few people nodded and said 'Follow us.'

Once everyone was out Adam returned to the window to see Bow severely out numbered as he shot some kind of powder bags that made the street look like a thick fog...but it was fading fast. It was a noble effort to save lives, but Adam would not let him die after Bow had practically saved him from being caught before.

Smiling Adam pulled forth his Power Sword. "By the power of Grayskull!"

* * *

><p>Adora choked out the powder and wiped her eyes clear to see the attacker siding down a far alley. He would not get far...but the woman and her daughter had slipped away in the confusion...she noted the details of the girl and would get the Snatchers on it right away...she had to save that little girl no matter what. Issuing orders, the drones advanced, not being impeded by the powder at all...only needing orders to act. Adora regretted what was to come...but the rebels brought it on themselves.<p>

Bow cursed the First Ones for ever making him join the rebellion...he cursed his mother for teaching him how to shoot so well that he got cocky...and he cursed his blasted sense of adventure for landing him in Hordesmen up to his eyeballs...AGAIN! He had a slight chance, but only if he could lose them in the plains long enough to make the Whispering Wood...then the batmeks flew overhead and Bow knew he had lost the race already.

Choosing to stand and fight than run and die...Bow chose his ground well...the alley negated their numbers and at least he would make them pay...and consoled that the mother and little girl had made their escape with his first shot. Unfortunately the drones had other orders than go down the alley.

The explosion took out half the tavern he had just been in...Bow hoped that Adam had gotten people out and not just died needlessly. He had seemed like a good lad to have in a fight...though Bow could be unsure of why. Kowl shuddered near him...his long time companion could have safely made it away...the Horde had no interest in him...but Kowl would not abandon Bow now.

The drones had cleared more than enough away...they came 4 at a time...far too many and too well armored for any arrow to even dent them. Death did not play favorites it seemed...and Bow would die here in a small village and no one would ever know why most likely. The unfairness of the world just seemed to funny right then!

"Four on one hardly seems fair guys...at the very least I don't want to miss a dance.." a strong male voice came from the wreckage of the tavern...what fool was that? Suddenly one of the drones turned...and then went flying thru the other three! _By the First Ones!_ Some crazy barbarian had just smashed 4 drones...4!

"Wow...I think that was some shoddy craftsmanship there...I could recommend a good inventor...but he has this thing about enslavement and cruelty...not his cup of tea.." the barbarian winked at Bow and motioned for him to head out...no need for invitations...but after a few steps, Bow realized the warrior was heading _towards_ the regiment.

"Don't push your luck you idiot...just run away and fight another day...blast!" Bow had Kowl fly up to the rooftop as he climbed up the intact building still standing...the batmeks would be focused on their new problem...and that might give them the advantage Bow needed.

* * *

><p>Adora heard the explosions...too many. No mere bowman could damage the drones...not normally. Then a huge barbarian walked into the street...wielding an enormous sword. He looked determined and bigger than life. For reasons she could not pin down Adora wanted to smile...then realization hit...he had destroyed the drones...alone!<p>

"That is not possible...it can't be him...he was killed...we know he was killed..." Mantenna sounded like he had been hit by a stunner. His ears wilted and his whole body seemed to try to melt into the hull of the tank. Leech was no better...using the guard rail to keep standing up...both Catra and Adora were surprised. They had never seen their cohorts react this way...not to anyone no matter the reputation.

"Adora...we have to leave...now...we cannot fight this man..." Leech never broke protocol in public unless it was very serious. He always kept up the respect of her title and obeyed orders...now he seemed almost trying to get into the control pit to move the tank away. What was wrong with these two...why were they afraid of one barbarian?

"We do not run from rebels...we put them to labor force in the mines...Drones and batmeks...attack!" Given that he had already destroyed 4 drones, it seemed prudent to attack from the ground and the air. Adora also nodded to Catra, who having long practice, slipped up the buildings to encircle the enemy from behind. The barbarian smiled in amusement.

He-Man suddenly found himself thanking Skeletor and King Hsss...thanks to their battles he saw what this Force Captain was up to...and she had no idea what he could do. Without much thought He-Man leapt skyward...causing both machine and organic to pause in awe...and he sliced thru one batmek and sent the two pieces into the remaining squad. The fiery debris made the living soldiers not shielded by the tank run for cover...including Catra as she got singed by bits of her own attack force!

Hitting the ground in a roll He-Man grabbed one drone by a large gun for an arm...and tossed it into two of its oncoming fellows. Without seeing the move complete he brought his sword thru two more and for the final one threw it at the tank as if it was a toy. He was employing what his father had called the 'shock and awe' factor of first contact with an enemy. By sending unmanned machines at him, he could use his full strength without worrying about hurting anyone...and making the living enemy respond to him rather than he respond to them.

It would not last but it was very effective...the former emotionless faces of the soldiers were now painted in fear and confusion. They were faced with an enemy who was doing impossible things...and treating their weapons of war like childrens toys. Catra was enraged and flung herself recklessly at this enemy...that was a mistake.

Responding on instinct from long sessions of tickle hide and seek with Teela, He-Man ducked aside and then grabbed Catra as she flew by...unlike Teela however Catra was more flexible. Twirling towards him, she raked his ribs with her claws before he could toss her into a group of fleeing Horde soldiers. Adora was left stunned. In all her years of the Horde she had never heard of anyone like this...no one had this kind of power or skill in the rebels.

"Who are you?" the question came out as a yell...but it was in awe not anger. He-Man was surprised to see a conflict of emotions on the Force Captain's face...as if some internal struggle was taking place. By instinct he knew he should be truthful...regardless of alerting Hordak...admittedly a moot point after this fight.

"I am He-Man...Defender of Eternia...Protector of the Secrets of Castle Grayskull..." he bowed to her and then extended his hand. It was the oddest thing he had done since becoming He-Man...and nothing reasonable explained it...yet the effect on the woman was startling. Rather than become angry or indignant...she seemed to relax...

"I am Force Captain Adora of the Horde..." she was reaching for his hand...He-Man would grab her and run...but then an arrow came out of the left and more powder filled the air. Coming to his senses He-Man retreated...after ripping the treads off their track as he passed. Horde soldiers ran from him and Leech and Mantenna made no move to stop him. Their eyes full of recognition...and memory.

Running at full speed He-Man heading east after the villagers...keeping one eye up in case any more of those flying machines were around. After a few minutes he saw a man was following him...a man who had not taken his advice...and probably saved his life...again.

* * *

><p>"Are you insane...you had them on the run...beaten...and you nearly turned yourself over...that is Force Captain Adora...personal commander of the Horde forces...only Shadow Weaver and Hordak out rank her...who knows what she had waiting for you...blasted barbarian..." Bow seemed to run out of words as he heaved a heavy breath...Kowl tentatively approached He-Man...then cocked his head as he wafted on his own wings. Knowing the dragon had recognized him by scent before...He-Man nodded meaningfully at the animal...and it seemed to brighten up and landed on his shoulder as it had in the tavern.<p>

He-Man refrained from scratching him behind the ears...not needing to give the sharp eyed Bow any ammunition for later. Scanning the horizon...He-Man saw the silvered trunks in the distance that Light Hope had shown him...it would appear he would be seeing the rebellion after all...but not as He-Man.

"I am grateful for your help...I am He-Man...I need to find Adam and make sure he gets to those woods...can you help him if he gets here?" it was the oddest question to He-Man's ears...but all true...also there was a strain He-Man could not name the longer he was in this form. Maybe being on Etheria was draining him so far from Grayskull.

"You know Adam...he sent you didn't he?...that crafty...yes I will help that young lad and he and I will be having a long talk about you...you will come with him yes?" Bow seemed to almost be begging...hope shone in his amber eyes and He-Man found it hard to dash them even slightly. But the secret must be kept even here...maybe even especially here.

"I will always be here when needed...Adam knows how to find me...but the Horde will have a special interest in me...I need to stay out of sight for now...Adam will explain but you can trust him...to do what is needed as well..." the feeling of being guided by his magic left him at last...it was the only times he could ever recall being compelled by Grayskull's magic...or guided more accurately. At Bow's nod He-Man headed off to a copse of what he would have called fir trees...that turned out to be some kind of flower...or at least it smelled like one.

"Let the Power return" Adam could have sworn there was a hesitation...but most likely it was his imagination. Still best to keep He-Man to a stricter need level than on Eternia. Circling farther out and coming up behind Bow...Adam did not need to fake the panting breath or flush complexion. Bow was looking at him oddly, but smiling...and the hope still shone in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Adam I don't know where you come from, but if you have more friends like that...I may have just won the rebellion in a simple act of kindness...what will the stories make of that!" Bow slapped him on the back as he guided him toward the Whispering Wood...as before the trees seemed to give off a very calming and restful aura. Adam almost felt like he was home in the Evergreen Forest. Kowl landed once more on his shoulder, and Adam enthusiastically scratched behind his ears. It seemed right to have an animal in on his secret...but no one could ever replace Cringer.<p>

The wood seemed to be a blur...but nothing disorienting or disturbing...when suddenly Bow and Adam emerged to a sprawling camp. Tents, huts, and lean tos were everywhere...myriad paths between gave an impression of barely restrained chaos. Adam also noticed something odd...an inordinate number of women compared to men. Almost no man in site was Bow's age...and only a few were his...most were older retiring aged men.

The smiles from all around at Bow spoke of long familiarity and happiness to see a friend home. The feeling around the camp right then so strongly evoked a sense of homecoming Adam felt the strongest need to see the palace. Barely a few days gone and he wanted to be in his own room again. Suddenly Adam realized he no longer felt strained by Grayskull's magic...as if something had changed subtlety...

"The wood likes you Adam...I mean it likes a lot of people but if I had any doubts about you...they are now dashed away...any ill intent and you would have found yourself back out at the border..." Bow was smiling and waving at his friends as he guided Adam to the one person who needed to hear the story of Thallymar. The tent was not different from others in size...but in the quiet respect others gave it. Also an air of sympathy Adam recognized for a lost family member...too many people had died by King Hsss and Skeletor that Adam ever doubted he would forget that feeling.

"So you bring home another stray Bow?" the light voice of a girl came from the tent opening...whoever she was she sounded down, but amused by Bow at the moment. The blush to Bow's face spoke of a long standing joke Adam made a note to look into later.

"Not so much...you might say I owe this boy my life...he and his unbelievable friend...Glimmer...have any of the villagers of Thallymar made it here?" Bow practically danced on his toes wanting to tell the tale...the girl..._no young woman, by the Elders she as old as me_...came out from the tent. As in the village Adam was amazed by the color of her hair...an almost azure pigment that went well with her pale skin and dark eyes. Her outfit, unlike Bow's and others of the camp was more complimentary...a fitted top with dark pants and a loose jacket left no doubt that under other circumstances Adam would have been greeting her to the palace with open arms.

Her eyes though...her eyes had seen a lot of pain. That look Adam knew well...a young body can hide a soul aged by hard experience...had seen it in his own eyes and many of his friends. This was a woman who had to grow up quickly and still shone with beauty for all of it. This was a woman to take seriously. And she was definitely being eaten up by something, and hiding it well from Bow's reactions.

"Yes...many did...they said you and by description this young man, got them out of the way of a Horde regiment...then the Horde blew up the town by the sound of it...no doubt another attempt to increase the Fright Zone and its slave population...or its academy..." the tone finally broke thru Bow's enthusiasm...but with such good news he could not be down long. He took Glimmer's hands and pulled her close and relayed all he had seen...the truth in his eyes and the solemn nod from Adam brought a genuine smile to Glimmer's face.

"You mean not only are they without batmeks and drones...the tank base is basically a paper weight?" the glow in her eyes made the risky battle all worth it to Adam. These people needed real hope, they needed it by the mountain load. He dreaded the day he would have to leave...Eternia needed him too.

"Oh yes my dear Glimmer...I would not have believed it if I had not seen it...I do not know how this mighty warrior did it all, but it was well worth the risk to see...the Horde...on the run...I may never frown again!" Adam noticed Bow did not mention his saving of the little girl or of He-Man...something told him Bow would like to avoid that for now...a reputation to uphold no doubt.

"Well then Adam you are most welcome to the Whispering Wood...and so is this He-Man if you can convince him..." Glimmer paused as she really took in the newcomer. He clothes, the way he held himself...all spoke of confidence and surety...as if he simply accepted what was and dealt with it everyday. Glimmer had seen it before...most of her life in this camp she noticed what Bow had not.

"Bow excuse us a moment please...there is hot food with Madam Raz and Frosta right now...they were saving you a bowl in case you brought any more strays home..." Bow nodded at the dismissal...and was surprised when Adam had to nod at Kowl to join him. Kowl was hard to win over...such trust was surprising to see to both Bow and Glimmer. Arching one eyebrow at his leader, Bow made off for much needed food...and maybe another chance at Frosta...she had to give in sometime.

* * *

><p>Adam became nervous when Glimmer gestured to her tent, but feeling only curiosity he entered a spare living space. The basic necessities for sleeping and eating but little else were there. Obviously Glimmer did not take anymore than anyone else and made sure all were taken care of...King Randor and Queen Marlena would have welcomed Glimmer as well to the palace.<p>

"You are royalty...you cannot hide that from me Adam...my...my mother and her friend Castaspella look like you...I doubt you can help it...but where are you from?" the desperation was radiating from Glimmer and Adam wished he could tell her the answer to the question she had not asked. _Can you send us help?_

"I am from far away...farther than you can imagine I think...I was sent for a specific purpose...with He-Man as needed to help...neither he nor I can stand aside, but I will not lie to you...we both have obligations we cannot ignore forever...hard as it may seem we are needed more there than here...but I will help in any way I can for as long as I can..." the hope went out in her eyes...and Adam wished he could give it back.

"The wood let you in...so I know you are good hearted...but is there nothing I can do to make you stay to help us...or at least to leave this He-Man to help?" the sudden closeness of the tent seemed to come to Adam...but long dealings with a much more fiery woman kept him focused...and truthful.

"It is not that we don't want to help...it is that if we don't go back than even your world will fall...I don't even know how long we can stay to get done what we need to...but where I go...He-Man must go..." the truth blazed to Glimmer...this man was truly touched by what he saw...and frustrated he could not solve the problems around him. As with his bearing before, his training in royal protocol shone...training...by the First Ones!

"You could train us...teach us what you know...couldn't you?" the hope in Glimmer's eyes rekindled...one path closed she found another...and this time Adam would be happy to comply. Rubbing the back of his neck to get a crick out of it he shot his hand out and firmly grasped Glimmer's in a shake.

"By the end of one day I guarantee half the camp will hate me...but I will help Glimmer.." Adam found himself tackled to the ground and a sobbing Glimmer in his arms. Whatever controls she had used were gone and the new hope Adam offered had broken the maelstrom wide open. Adam made comforting sounds as he held her...and felt her fall asleep. Tomorrow would be a beginning he hoped...and he only wished his father and Man-at-Arms could see him put all that blasted training he had hid from to good use.

* * *

><p>"Repeat that exactly Adora...what did he say?" Hordak seemed on the brink of murderous rage...a whole regiment practically useless now...drones destroyed, batmeks gone, and one of his tank bases out of commission indefinitely. The reports form Mantenna and Leech were impossible, but Shadow Weaver confirmed after careful 'questioning' that they were speaking the truth...and now Adora confirmed it.<p>

"I am He-Man...Defender of Eternia...Protector of the Secrets of Castle Grayskull," the look in her blue eyes bothered Hordak. He had been told, and seen, the effectiveness of the academies. Techniques honed and tested with Adora...and she showed signs of resistance where there should be nothing but blind obedience.

_So Grayskull...you were not completely finished after all..._a smile crept over Hordak's face. Obviously the power they sought was this warrior...how ironic...the very being that banished him to Despondos will be the power source that ends the rebellion and brings victory to the Horde. Dismissing Adora from his audience chamber, the warlord summons Shadow Weaver for the other pressing issue.

"You said your spells were perfect witch...the skills she uses to advance us are very effective and brutal...what is wrong with her you did NOT tell me?" The penetrating gaze of his blazing eyes only mesmerized the witch, keeping her oblivious to his left arm as it pointed at her and started smoking.

"She was the first my lord...and we had to..experiment...she...she is inverted," the last word was forced out as Shadow Weaver noticed death was forming in the arm cannon. Suddenly the energy was gone and a smile showed on her Lord's face. Confused, but relieved...the witch waited for whatever plan Hordak had come up with now.

"You have given me the perfect bait witch...because it will not know it is bait...if this warrior is truly of Grayskull...then we have but to build the perfect trap...and this is what you will do...and if you fail..." the glee in her master's eyes left Shadow Weaver no doubts that death would be MUCH preferable to whatever punishment her lord could come up with.

Her eyes widened as the plan was laid out...and then she started to rasp with laughter. The long ago deception would now yield the greatest reward...the only pity would be the loss of the Force Captain...if this magic of Grayskull could counter act hers...then Adora must die...soon.


	10. Chapter 10

_If anyone has the secret to making a story let its creator sleep...I am all ears. That aside, for the readers out there...good news...the story continues much sooner than I thought it would. _

_As always I do not own these characters...Mattel does...although I am starting to suspect the characters do own me...;)_

**He-Man Era Year Two: Etheria**

_The quiet search Adam envisioned has gone to dust. Left with the choice to stand aside or help, as always he chose to help. The Horde now knows of He-Man, and worse..those that remember recognize Grayskull in him. Hordak has set Shadow Weaver to set up a trap for the hero...for some nebulous goal yet to be revealed. Adora is not all that she has seemed to the rebels and Hordak...but Weaver has renewed the spells for the time she needs to complete Hordak's plan._

_Meanwhile hope lives in the rebellion again. Adam, though recognized by Glimmer as royalty, has begun putting all his lessons to good use. The non-magical members were easy to begin with, the training Teela had put him thru the years was now being applied to the rebellion as a whole. Now Adam reviews what he has of magical members to begin formulating raids to help the rebellion become even more resilient._

* * *

><p><em>Thank the Elders for Orko and the Sorceress.<em> Having grown up around a magician most of his life and later seeing the huge power of the Sorceress...combined with his battles against Skeletor, Evil-Lyn, and Count Marzo...Adam had a fairly good idea of how to classify the more interesting members of the rebellion.

Outside his tent he could hear the trainers going thru the forms he had taught them...nothing complicated compared to what else he knew, but as a start it was doing wonders. It had been a surprise to learn that Glimmer was a moderately powerful magic user...although her ability was innate she had honed it alone as best she could. Madam Raz...was a good heart and intentions...but if she had at one time been more proficient it was hard to see. Even so Adam knew every bit could help, and Orko had often shown that even the most inept attempt could swing a battle to victory.

Frosta had been something of a surprise...she had natural instincts for defense and offense...and her ability to make ice like that was astounding...although she freely admitted it would not stop a concentrated barrage, she had stopped some more lethal attacks in the past to give people time to escape. Any with her abilities had been hunted quickly by the Horde...she had only made it because of Bow and Madam Raz when she was younger.

A lot of stories involved Bow getting people to the Whispering Wood. The man himself down played it, even a few times pretended to not know what Adam was talking about...but Kowl nodding at Adam's questions confirmed that the happy go lucky routine was just that. Adam did not reveal that to Bow...but noted it for future use. Bow himself was proving a treasure trove of knowledge.

Knowing that simple arrows were about as effective as a feather duster against the tech of the Horde, the archer had come up with various alternatives...some like the powder for quick escapes...others a bit more offensive...acid packs and contact explosives, although the latter was more show unless he got a lucky shot in.

Adam was also impressed at the amount of information the rebels had on the Horde. The size of the Fright Zone...main patrol routes...even a few reams of info on notable figures...which was a disturbing amount. Shadow Weaver while well known had not a very thick file on abilities...crimes were endless. The rest were more extensive...but the oddity was Force Captain Adora.

From the way Bow had reacted, and most of the camp, Adam had expected similar cruelty and disregard for life the rest of the files had shown...yet that was not the case. It was almost a grudging admission that she had never killed save in defense or battle...that she never abused people. She could be cold and calculated in taking a town, but it was the most minimal loss of life...again only fighters. She was responsible for most of the children going to the 'academies' and a large amount of the rebels in the slave mines...but again she got proof of rebellion before doing so.

_She follows procedure and demands proof before sentence...if not for the fact of the Horde..._Adam could not help but be confused. He judged himself a good person and acted accordingly...but this file could have been on him. True he had not killed anyone, but not for lack of opportunity. He just held himself to a higher standard as He-Man...and Duncan had been instrumental in making him question his actions quickly on the battlefield. It was almost as if Adora believed she was fighting for freedom not against it...

_Don't be silly Adam...you were there you saw..._the memory of her blue eyes in conflict came to him clearly...the way she had looked at and interacted with the little girl. For reasons he could not pin down, Adam believed Adora to be good. For whatever reason she was with the Horde, an effective and dangerous enemy...but the person inside was good. There was a piece missing and Adam could not find it in the reports. The accounts by the rebels were not enlightening either.

Shaking himself from his contemplation he turned to the next pile of papers...the pile that was smallest. Allies...or potential at least. It was a short list, and always followed by reasons they would not come to the rebellion without good reason. Again there was an oddity...Castaspella. She had definitely been sending food and medicine thru third, and fourth, hands. Yet, despite this aid, she did not come to the rebellion for combat...she cared obviously...but would not risk her kingdom to an attack from the more powerful Horde.

_We need to prove we can fight...and win..._Adam did not like the thought, but he understood Castaspella's reluctance. It was one thing to sympathize with a plight...quite another to join it. Again Adam was seeing things from his father's perspective...and grinning ruefully at the irony that it took all this to make that happen. Wiping a hand thru his blonde hair, and checking his sword, Adam went to inspect the troops...while part of his mind began to plan.

* * *

><p>"Five raids...<em>successful<em> raids witch...explain quickly or I will make sure Despondos seems like a fond memory for you..." the deathlike grip Hordak had on his throne left no doubt of the rage burning in him. His face was schooled to a calm facade...needing information more than fear...but his body refused to emulate his face. Shadow Weaver shivered in her red robes...and most of the warriors present joined her. That dimension would haunt them all their lives...and they had no doubts that Hordak could out do its terror.

"There is someone new in the rebellion my lord...and he is using this...He-Man with the rebels to undermine us..." it was a dangerous admission, but Shadow Weaver had confirmed that some strange youth had been seen directing one of the raids before things had gotten out of hand. Oddly the barbarian was never there at the start, but just when the Horde seemed on the verge of winning he would arrive to crush their drones and weapons to molten slag. Little difference it made...the once ever expanding boundary of the Fright Zone had stopped.

Supplies had been liberated, slaves freed, and worse...there cohorts and mercenaries were questioning the power of the Horde...all because of the two strangers who seemed to have turned everything around. Shadow Weaver had never feared the rebellion before because there was no one to really unify it or mold it effectively...now someone had. Fortunately...she had news to save her life.

"My lord...Adora has some good news for you..." The Warlord cocked his head at the words...disbelieving that anyone had good news today. He nodded, if nothing else he might remind himself the inheritor of Grayskull was only a temporary problem...and solution. Adora bowed low before Hordak and none of the disturbing emotions from the previous week were present he noticed.

"I have to admit this new leader of the rebels is well trained my lord...and has a streak of unpredictability...but he does have a pattern...and a goal...he is trying to show the rebels can win against us...to bring others to the aid of the rebels in the Whispering Wood...specifically Mystacore." Adora spoke as if this was not a disaster in the making. As if she approved...yet she looked at Hordak with a small smile on her face...a smile the warlord liked.

"I take it you see an opportunity Force Captain?" He was willing to play along if it led to an early capture of He-Man...or this new leader...either way Hordak would have a way to relieve himself of this thorn in his side. The red lighting of his throne room hid the flush of pride Adora felt, but she nodded.

"He has attempted to contact the queen of Mystacore...I have intercepted all three messages and kept an eye out for more...we have the ability to imitate her hand and set up a meeting area of our choice...for all the two main rebel leaders...and possibly this He-Man...anything more and he will be suspicious..." the full smile on Shadow Weaver seemed to infect the room. Hordak himself found his rage gone...the opportunity presented by this woman would defeat the rebels in one fell swoop.

"I make one modification Adora...I want He-Man there...say that the queen wants to meet the warrior that has turned the tide in the war against us...if we can get this new leader fine...but He-Man is non-negotiable." Hordak smiled as Weaver nodded to his unasked question...they were ready...at last...Eternia would be his and Etheria as well...it was a bold beginning to his empire.

* * *

><p>"You are sure that is her hand writing Madam Raz..." Glimmer did not want to be told she was hoping too much, but if Castaspella was really ready to help the rebellion...then maybe her mother...no that thought must wait. Both Adam and Glimmer watched as Madam Raz spoke softly over the paper that had arrived last night...and nodded to herself.<p>

"Dearies it has been magicked...but I would think that was to stop it from being read by any but you..."Adam noticed the yellowed eyes under the overly large hat seemed unsure...but he had a thought. Nodding thanks to Madam, Adam went in hunt of Bow...and Kowl. Adam could not say why, but he felt that if Kowl liked the paper Adam would trust it.

"By the First Ones...I have taught you better than this...how will you make your marks in the stories...and by extension my own legend if you do not know how to even shoot a target standing still?" the false exasperation of his friend made Adam smile. He knew perfectly well that most of the rebels that could shoot were improving immensely under Bow's teaching...even ones called Twiggets. Those last ones though were testing the resolve of Bow...they kept getting excited like little children when they hit their target.

Finding Kowl on the light pole by the archery yard, Adam beckoned the gentle creature to him. Explaining the paper in his hand...and feeling a little silly for it...Adam waited...this wild idea seeming sillier by the second...until Kowl scrunched up his eyes and practically howled at the sky. Bow was there in an instant...thinking something was hurting Kowl...only to find Adam and a piece of paper in his companion's paws.

"Sorry Bow...I had reason to suspect it...now it is confirmed...this is a trap..." the forlorn tone told Bow that whoever the Horde had impersonated had meant a lot to Adam. Seeing the paper himself his eyebrows shot up passed his dark bangs. The queen of Mystacore!

"So we avoid it...and try to reach the queen a different way my crafty friend..." but Bow stopped when Adam shook his head with determination. The sudden gleam in his eye the archer had come to recognize as the 'schemer' look. The five raids they had pulled off had come shortly after such looks.

"I think I have a better idea...but I will talk to Glimmer about it...and Frosta I think...and Bow if you are looking to be a legend...then you too when you are done..." the smile on Adam's face as the plan came together in his head hinged on agreement...knowing there was a trap was a step to evade it...but to turn it back on the Horde would be worth a thousand missives.

* * *

><p>"It is dangerous Adam...they will have troops, batmeks, drones..and anything else they think they need to take He-Man...having seen him in battle that will be a lot..." Learning the letter had been a trap had hurt Glimmer, but seeing Adam trying to turn it around to help them gave her hope. Adam knew the danger...more than she, because he was holding part of it back. The crux of it Glimmer could never know...not until it was too late. He-Man would not be here forever and Adam had run out of training almost a week ago that the trainers had not already worked on adapting to the Horde techniques.<p>

"That is the point Glimmer, a small force keeps them busy, He-Man at their head...while the rest of you hit the kingdom of Bright Moon...your kingdom Glimmer..." the shock on her face...and glow of hope in her eyes confirmed the source of gloom to Adam. Someone was there...someone she wanted badly but she had still waited, and never asked. With the resources and people freed...the rebellion would not need He-Man...besides, it was getting harder and harder to fight as He-Man. Something was wrong...but for the plan to work He-Man would be needed one more time.

"Are you insane lad...the three of us against who knows what from the Horde...ok with He-Man there too...but that is just...well..." the word would not seem to come to Bow. Kowl was purring for all he was worth while Frosta looked at Adam as if she had never seen him before. He had done well for the rebels...he had given them coordination and skills never dreamed of...but she now realized he had made sure others had this knowledge. Glimmer did not know about this part...she was organizing the attack on Bright Moon...something Adam had learned Glimmer wanted badly.

"You are leaving soon aren't you?" Frosta's pale skin was only enhanced by her ice white hair and pale blue shirt with a short skirt to allow both freedom of movement and foolish temptation. Many Horde learned too late she could lower her skin to sub zero temperatures. Frosta had been impressed by Adam and He-Man...but she noticed that the mighty warrior never came to the woods...and now Adam seemed to smile sadly at her in confirmation.

"I have something I have to do...and I really have given you all I have...you need to fight on your own, this is your world not mine..." Adam stopped suddenly at the look of surprise both warriors had...no one had questioned him much, but if the wood let you in, it was just accepted you could be here. Adam sighed...if he was going to ask for this much risk...it was time for some trust.

"I am Adam...Prince of Eternos...I have to help protect Castle Grayskull from the forces of Skeletor and other power mad forces...He-Man is the Defender of Eternia and the Protector of the secrets of Castle Grayskull...we were sent here to find someone...and I think I know who...but neither of us could stand aside in this fight...I hope you understand why I have to go..." Adam offered his hand to Bow and to Frosta. Both seemed shaken by the frank air around Adam...suddenly realizing this good man could have slipped away at any time but had instead given the knowledge of his home to them...they were touched.

Bow shook the offered hand, but Frosta hugged Adam for all she was worth. Unlike Bow or some of the few younger men of the rebellion, Adam had never tried to get her alone by a fire...or to go 'stargazing' as some seemed to want to. He had accepted her ability and treated her as an equal...if that was royalty on this Eternia...Frosta wanted very much to see it.

"Well crafty Prince Adam...I am not going to bow to you...not that you ever asked...but this is still crazy..." Bow winked at Adam and gave Kowl a scratch..."But let's see if we can't buy Glimmer the time she needs to free Bright Moon." Adam smiled...knowing that again he was holding back part of the plan...the part that would save these two...and no doubt land him in the Fright Zone.

* * *

><p>"Grizzlor...You have scouted the area" Adora found she was nervous...but that was only because this rebel leader had proven very sound in strategy...and had made a counter offer hard to refuse. He would come himself with two subordinates...make sure all was well and then get this He-Man...no doubt the barbarian would come running as the trap sprung on the rebels...but it was more than she had hoped to snare.<p>

The shaggy head of her second on this mission nodded...Catra, Mantenna, and Leech were with her again as well, but they were out in the forest. All soldiers were far back but ready to charge in...their would be a short window of escape, but the batmeks and drones were well hidden to stop that if needed. Adora felt the sunshine as dappled shadows waved in the wind...the violet grass seemed to move on the sigh of the same wind.

Shadow Weaver had cleared up the confusion from her first battle with this rebel...now her loyalty clear, Adora would not waver again. As three figures emerged into the glen of choice Adora suddenly found her throat constricted. Two were known rebels...an archer of some repute, and one of the people of frost. Powerful fighters by all reports...this leader planned well for escape...and the leader himself caused her response.

_His hair is the same color as mine...his eyes...why do I feel pulled toward him?_ Adora felt no attraction to this leader...but she felt connected...as if she was about to betray him. She felt like she had for the barbarian...but it was a hundred times stronger. Shaking herself, she motioned to Grizzlor and marched brazenly into the glen to face her enemies.

* * *

><p><em>Not bad Force Captain...reveal yourself but keep forces hidden...<em>Adam admired her tactic. He kept scanning the woods and noted at least half a dozen odd shadows...probably twice that he could not see. Bow and Frosta never looked at Adora...knowing their part...but not Adam's entirely. This was the gamble he had hoped for...to get straight to the person he wanted to see...and Adam noticed that the strain of Grayskull's magic seemed to have lessened again...for no reason he could see.

"You are not surprised rebel...you knew?" it was not surprising to Adora...she had anticipated the possibility but still found admiration for him coming himself into a trap. His nod to her and then looking beyond her to the trees told her he had noted some of the soldiers. He had two swords on him...one on his back seemed to belong there..the other...was glowing!

"You plan well Force Captain...but I am not here to simply turn myself over...I am Adam," and against all expectation Adam offered his hand to her. Adora automatically grabbed it...and found she did not want to let go...staring into his blue eyes...so gentle and open...Adora wanted to protect this man more and more.

"You should not have come here...you should have stayed away..." the hissed whisper stunned Adora and the two rebels with Adam...but not him. He nodded as if in confirmation of something and relaxed a bit...was he mad? Then he slowly withdrew the sword on his hip...a jewel glowing in the hilt...and he presented it to her hilt first!

"I believe this is for you...I also believe you have something mistaken about the Horde...but if you are willing to talk to me...or He-Man...we can hopefully clear that up...will you talk to me Adora?" it was the first time Adam had used her name...he had been hoping he was right and all his instincts said he was. Bow and Frosta were stunned...but he had expected it...the shadows were moving...time was running out...Adora grasped the hilt.

It was as if a part of her had been missing...and now she had found it...and she was afraid. She was afraid Adam was right...but the Horde had raised her...had protected her...and helped so many. The conflict on her eyes was obvious...but much stronger than before...Adam hoped to see victory this time...but then it cleared suddenly...as a rasp of a voice called attack.

* * *

><p>Shadow Weaver had feared her spells were weakening...but whatever that blade was had nearly shattered them...it seemed wise she had come along despite Hordak's wishes. For now Adora would live...but only so long as it took to find out what that sword could do! The Hordesmen flowed out of the forest...but this rebel had chosen well...and the attack was expected.<p>

A wall of ice flowed around the three...which distracted from the falling arrows. The blinding light and powder left all in confusion...only Grizzlor commanding a hold fire stopped the chaos from becoming lethal to his own men. Sending orders to the drones and batmeks hidden up to now...Shadow Weaver stared in awe as the shield shattered...and this He-Man was there alone!

* * *

><p>"I have the Power!" He-Man finished the incantation as the shards of Frosta's dome collapsed around him. Bow had been as surprised as Frosta when he jumped out of her smaller shield she propelled on a track of ice. Too late to change her process, the two rebels sped away...and in all the chaos and hidden from view, Adam transformed. Seeing his friends still in danger he acted swiftly...suddenly realizing the strain was once again gone.<p>

He-Man flew up into the air and knocked out the thrusters on two batmeks and kicked with feet and punched with his fists parallel to the ground...the concussive force knocked out the entire squadron of batmeks. Even seeing reports and running simulations the soldiers froze...the raw power of this warrior was unreal. And he landed like a cat on his feet and grinned at them as he raised his sword above him.

He-Man knew every moment he bought gave his friends more chance to escape...but he barely charged before Adora drew his eye. Still standing and glazed...holding the Sword of Protection...and off to her left in the trees a robed figure...Shadow Weaver! Long experience with Skeletor and Evil-Lyn kicked instinct into gear.

Leaping in one swoop, He-Man dropped between Adora and the witch...nothing changed...the spell was spirit not physical...thinking only to take the girl away, He-Man grabbed her arm...the jewel on her sword blazed. Physical pain lanced thru He-Man's body and Adora's. Something was killing them both...He-Man did the only thing he could.

"By...the...Power...of...GRAYSKULL!" holding his sword aloft in fingers he could barely feel...he felt the Power jolt thru him...and Adora...and Shadow Weaver. Realizing far too late the danger, Shadow Weaver was caught in the cascade of unimaginable power...this was beyond comprehension...that barbarian should be burned to a cinder...yet he stood strong...holding on to Adora.

It was not enough...Adora was fading somehow...He-Man could feel it. Focusing all his will into one thought..He-Man reached deep into the maelstrom of power...and found words he had never used come to his mouth.

"BY THE WISDOM OF GRAYSKULL!" the last thought He-Man had was of something breaking...some cord snapping...yet all his strength was gone. He felt as if he had heaved Mt Eternia itself and remade it. The sound of soldiers cautiously approaching the now weakened barbarian was the last thing the hero heard before darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>Kowl let tears fall as he watched He-Man chained by Grizzlor and herded by Leech and Mantenna. Two detachments carried both Shadow Weaver and the Force Captain...alive but unconscious. He flapped his wings and left the branch of the tree Adam had sent him to to 'signal' He-Man. Knowing the truth, the small creature had chosen to be witness to the noble sacrifice his friend made for Bow and Frosta.<p>

Fireworks blared far to the south...it had not been in vain. Bright Moon was free. Forlorn moans left Kowl as he followed the scent of Bow and Frosta...not surprised to find them tracking the Horde troops...the shredded batmeks had, either by good fortune or intent, wiped out the drones as well. Landing on a branch above the two rebels, Kowl saw Bow glance at him...and the heartbreak of his long time friend cause Bow to lose hope.

"Oh no...Bow they have He-Man...I can't see what else...but so many...Adam and He-Man saved us by being bait...he knew Bow!" it was all so clear to Frosta...Adam had known that he and He-Man were the focus of the trap...anyone else, while still targets, would be allowed to escape to capture the primary ones. Sometime during the fight a pillar of purest white had shot skyward...the ensuing silence had caused the rebels to turn back.

Bow nodded in agreement...and his eyes blazed with both anger...and despair. Adam had purposely led them to believe he would fall back...only to make sure his friend's escaped in the chaos of his attack and He-Man's arrival. Pulling Frosta back...no need to follow the Horde...both rebels made quick work back to Whispering Wood...to tell the others what Adam had done for them one last time...and to tell Glimmer that the mission Adam had been after was somehow their most hated enemy's commander.


	11. Chapter 11

_Having been frustrated by cliff hangers myself...for once I was not going to do that to my readers. While there has been no time to absorb any reviews...I am going forward with part of the story I have been REALLY looking forward too...and fair warning...it might be a tad long._

_I do now own any of these characters...Mattel does...and the priest that performed the exorcism is now an avid fan...I think my ability to sleep is doomed...;)_

**He-Man Era Year Two: Etheria**

_Bright Moon was free...the rebellion had finally struck a blow against the Horde...but the cost had been high. Only two men...two heroes...unsuspected by any that they are one and the same. Bow and Frosta have informed Glimmer of Adam's actual plan...now the rebels prepare for the next attack. An attack that does not come. Hordak has gone silent...and it is a silence laced with venom...and fear._

_While many argue for rescue...Glimmer knows that no one comes back from the Fright Zone...a bitter lesson she has already had to swallow in the home she freed._

* * *

><p>The factories never stop in the Fright Zone. Black smoke always belches into the sky...metal and fire line every street. There is no day or night here...only the glows of furnace and the wails of slaves. In the center of the lattice work of pain and anguish is the Tower. It has no other name...it is the oldest and most disturbing of buildings. Tubes, lights, and flames twist up to the pinnacle...the shape of a face stares out at the Zone...the face of Hordak. Some say he can see out of it and choose your punishment...or your worst nightmare.<p>

At the top of the Tower is something new...but few care anymore. They hope for a death they are denied...for as harsh as the slaves are driven...they are kept alive by magic and science. Work force is not to be wasted...only old age offers any release...or entertainment by the guards. Many prefer old age.

None of this mattered to those in the Tower...the elite. The monsters of the Horde...and their master...Hordak. Today the slaves had been given a break...their first in 20 years. A parade like they had never seen stomped thru their lives...and they saw hope die before them. The rumored hero...chained...beaten...and defeated. The rebellion had lost its greatest weapon...and now the slaves knew...they would never be free again. The cracks of whips drove the masses back to the work that must never stop...the war machine of the Horde.

* * *

><p>"You disobeyed me witch...you are fortunate I did not lose my prey or you would be down there right now...powerless," the quiet voice and almost level tone of her master left Shadow Weaver shivering. He was completely capable of leaving her as a powerless waif. What he had given...he certainly could and would take away. The end of the fight in the glen was nothing to Shadow Weaver though..and that worried her.<p>

Adora stood to the side, looking contrite but proud. Her plan had worked and Hordak had his prize. She had been honored...if either of the evil warriors had looked into her eyes they would have seen the disgust and despair there. Neither cared one whit how she felt at the moment however. All three watched as Leech and Mantenna installed He-Man into two yellow tubs..one for his hands, the other for his feet. The might warrior left disoriented and helpless by the two minions abilities.

"You have done well Adora...you may have the day and night to yourself. Until I am ready we will gather our strength...and let the rebel fools have their moment...it will be short lived...very short." the glee in Hordak's voice sent chills up her spine, but she repressed it all...and kept her mind clear...terribly easy as one thought kept going thru it..._You all LIED to me!_

Bowing and leaving the room Adora retreated to her room...as everything she had done in her life was paraded before her...only now the truth blazed in her...Shadow Weaver had not noticed the change in her on the way back. No doubt worried how Hordak would receive her in disobedience. He was not forgiving for failure or deceit.

* * *

><p><em>17 years...my entire life...I have been bespelled...used...and they did it to me<em> Adora felt tears trail from her eyes as her body rocked with grief and despair. She had done so much evil to so many people...had broken up so many families...it was unthinkable that anyone really cared for her here...or anywhere out there. The gentle eyes of Adam blazed in her mind...and for reasons she could not name her heart settled. There was at least one person who had reached out...no two...He-Man had done something...had set her free. Now he paid the price...although Adora did not know what the device would do...she could guess.

She could not help him...could not even try to free him...all it would gain is her death._ That is what I deserve...all those children..._Adora let the sobs wrack her body as she relived what was once her life...now a nightmare to all she had believed.

* * *

><p>"Well well...you do recover quickly He-Man.." the voice seemed to come from much to close...and sounded rough to the hero's ears. The last thing he could remember was being touched by a slimy hand...and then darkness. His body felt weak...and trapped. Flexing his muscles, he was surprised to find he could not move at all. The cool feeling of his hands and damn feeling in his boots told him his limbs were immersed. The chuckle of the same voice made He-Man snap open his blue eyes at his captor.<p>

It was not a visage he had wanted to see. The sharp metal corners bathed in a reddish light did not hide the form of one he had only seen in visions...Hordak. Then the warlord had been draped in black clothes and wrapped in a cape. While his face retained its look...the rest was vastly changed. No cape was there at all...his head seemed to be in a shroud of dark blue cloth ridged with bones. While his main chest piece was emblazoned with the red bat of the Horde, his left arm was odd. It still looked like a hand, but larger in the forearm...as if...it was artificial. Despondos had not been kind to the evil warlord.

"You can feel free to try as hard as you like...but this gel is quite a useful concoction Shadow Weaver came up with in her first years here. It binds all magical power and absorbs all physical movement quite well.." the nearly gleeful face reminded He-Man of a boar...in heat. It was not a pretty sight at all...and the occasional snort of laughter was disturbing on many levels. "It has another use as well...one I will be putting it to shortly..but first."

The warlord snapped his fingers and an image appeared in a screen off to his right...and He-man felt a twinge of worry pass thru him looking at it. The two swords of Grayskull were blade down in some kind of holding device and technicians with mages were going over them carefully. Doubtful they would get anything from them the image faded as Hordak stood with his arms crossed in front of the subdued hero.

"Those swords are very interesting...especially the one I recognize...Grayskull's sword...from what Shadow Weaver recalls you seemed to summon power that should kill you...yet made you stronger...you are more than you seem warrior...so much the better..." Hordak whirled to his left and approached a console with readouts and three main dials. One clearly said 'Release' in Eternian...the other two where 'Charge' and 'Drain.' Seeing many cables go into the wall...He-Man felt a chill at a random thought as to what the console applied to.

"I see you understand partially what is to come...but please let me explain the full import of this...you will be the downfall of the accursed rebellion here on Etheria...then you will strip away the protection on that wretched Crystal Castle...and finally...you will show me how to use that Castle to get to Eternia again...and before you say you will not do those things...let me be specific...your Power will do all that for me..." Hordak looked balefully at the inheritor of Grayskull's powers...he hated that man for all the centuries of banishment...and now this whelp stood in his way again. Grasping the Drain dial, he turned it a quarter turn...and the needles started to rise on the meters.

He-Man felt the power flow in him...as if it had been dormant before...and then slight pain as a pull from his feet to his hands began. _By the Elders...he is pulling my power out of me!_ Full realization dawned...as the charge meter increased slowly but surely...a capacitor! They were draining Grayskull's power to use in something...something to hurt the Whispering Wood!

"Shadow Weaver could never figure out a way passed that protection of the wood...but I did...you see it does have one weakness...once it allows someone in, their power can go there anytime...any of their power...and all I needed was some one of _sufficient_ power to blast a hole large enough for my army to get to them...guess what you are He-Man?" the horror on the hero's face was like sweet honey to Hordak. This thorn of frustration fully grasped the truth...the forest had let Adam in..by extension him...it would not stop the power of Grayskull...it would recognize it as a friend..._By the Ancients no!_

He-Man strained for all he was worth...yet he might as well have been Adam for all the effect he had...and the pain increased...as did the meters. Hordak grinned wider as the futility sunk in at last. There was more yet to come.

"I am afraid I am not done with you hero...you see I want the secrets of your power...it is quite impressive...after a day of this...well let's just say you will be more...open...to some questions from my witch...she can be _very_ convincing..." howling with laughter Hordak left He-Man slowly draining into his new weapon...the magna beam.

* * *

><p>Adora had waited to be sure the no one was watching...and the security monitors were looped for a while, so she had a moment. She at least had to let the warrior know he had succeeded..and that she would not scorn his gift...she at least had to thank him. Hordak's laughter had chilled her...she hoped she was not too late...but she found He-Man sweating and still hanging from before. She realized in horror what was being done to him...they were draining him of his power!<p>

"He-Man...He-Man it is Adora..." the gentleness of her voice...the horror in her eyes made the hero realize he had been right...this was a good person. He smiled thru the pain and made sure his eyes welcomed her forward. He knew the truth of her situation...having been caught by Skeletor a number of times...if any of his minions had ever turned, their only hope would have been escape while He-Man or Randor were captured...any rescue would only get them killed.

"Glad to meet the real you Adora..." the friendly voice nearly broke her. His blonde hair and blue eyes reminded her of Adam...she hoped he had escaped! Adora cautiously walked up to the hero but could not touch him...anything that did would be dead quickly with no magical power. Her glance at the console was noticed by He-Man, but he coughed to keep her attention on him.

"I am so sorry...I was a fool...I have done so many things...you don't know...I can never be forgiven..." the despair in her voice touched He-Man's heart...he wished he could embrace her and tell her she would be one day...but he needed to get her out of there quickly. And she had to retrieve that sword.

"Adora, I made the choice...and would make it again...I was sent to find you...that sword Adam gave you is yours...you need to take it and get out of here...Bow and Frosta heard Adam...you have a long road but Adam believed in your goodness...so do I.." the strength he had was amazing. Most beings subjected to this lost the will to talk quickly...the pain in his eyes was getting stronger. Tears welled in Adora's...she believed him. She saw it...here was one who would not ask her to prove the truth...he believed in her. What did a weapon matter compared to that?

The appeal was there though...and she owed this man so much already...how could she deny it. She nodded...and simply mouthed 'Thank you' over and over until she whirled around and left. She did not see the hero sag...but she heard the moan and did not look back. She did not have the strength.

* * *

><p>Shadow Weaver was rested from the previous day. Her recovery bothered her...she suspected a natural side effect of the warriors magic was healing...yet no ill effects could be detected by her. Hordak had tasked her with finding out his secrets before the cell drained his life away...as she was sure it would...that magic was directly connected to his life. No other explanation explained his survival in that maelstrom of power.<p>

The glaze on his eyes was unexpected...he should have been unconscious...or wracked with pain and groaning...instead he seemed calm if unfocused. The meter was a quarter full...Hordak wanted him to suffer...yet his tolerance was astounding. Even as it was drained the magic was protecting this He-Man. Still, it was time to start her _fun._

* * *

><p><em>The two moons glowed softly on the garden...the stars shimmered in their places high above Eternia. Cringer chased night flies as they lit up the night. It was so peaceful to be home again...to be safe. The nightmare of Etheria and Skeletor both behind him...peace at last. A footstep drew his attention...and then his breath left him.<em>

_There she was...hair flowing around her face and shoulder...bare shoulders...in a gown of emerald and slashed with gold. Teela was assaulting his senses...and he basked in every second of it. Her eyes blazed with curiosity...he knew she wanted all of him. She wanted to know all she could about his secrets._

_With anyone else there would have been doubt, even his parents...but not with Teela...not since the rock slide..._That is wrong...Teela knows...Teela does not have to ask...

_The sun blazed as King Randor and his son rode the meadows to inspect the pastures and keep for the royal horses. War was long gone at last...and his son had made it happen. Today he would know...his son had promised...the King's eyes blazed with desire to know all the truth..._ Father...you are not ready...you are not my father!...

_The dead were everywhere...it had finally happened. Skeletor had learned the truth and used it effectively. The mage had tricked him out of it...had forced him by taking Teela and Duncan hostage...he would not lie to keep the secret...he had told..._Sorceress help me...this is wrong...someone help me...

* * *

><p>"Interesting...you have had training to resist...to know what is memory and what is falsehood...you are doing better than I expected rebel...but we have time yet...we have all day.." Shadow Weaver grinned as He-Man focused on her. She had not seen his thoughts...only planted seeds to get him to talk...her surprise at his resistance was now replaced with joy. It had been too long since she had really gotten to break anyone that <em>knew <em>what she was doing...and she had better tools than tricks to rely on.

* * *

><p>As the favored of Hordak...for the moment...Adora was able to clear the lab of personnel. Now she stared at the two swords. It was obvious to her they were similar to each other...the one Adam had given her was glowing again. This too had contributed to the techs leaving. They wanted Adora to see what she could do...as they had come up with nothing.<p>

Adora felt the fear again...the fear that the sword was meant for someone more worthy. She was tricked true...but the blood and pain were still hers to bear...the blame was hers..._No Adora it is not._ She felt shocked...the voice had been gentle...but firm. It had been a comforting voice...a male voice.

_Your eyes were clouded with lies...they made you see what they wished to use you...but they could not change you...do not despair Adora...you have been a tool...not the cause_ a woman's voice...so calm, so sure rang in Adora's head. Tears threatened again...but the truth of both voices gave her strength. Calmly she walked forward and grasped the sword again...and once more she felt whole...as if a part missing had finally been found.

Impulse over came her to block out the security devices...using her codes it was easy...and then one more compulsion...she recognized it for that...but this time she felt it was good...she raised the sword high as the jewel suddenly seemed to shine like the sun.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" the hilt twisted open and golden beams flared around her and the sword. Her body felt lighter than she could ever remember...and Adora truly knew she was forgiven...by He-Man...by Adam...and by something larger than herself. "I am She-Ra!" The words seemed right...and they ended the incantation...and the reflection stunned She-Ra.

Gone was her Horde clothes...even her hair was longer...now held by a tiara of crystal. Her bodice was snow white and left her shoulders and arms bare...emblazoned with a golden bird in flight. A skirt of the same material reached to just above her knees and knee high red heeled boots were on her now instead of pants. Two golden bracelets encircled her wrists...and the Sword of Protection seemed right to her now. _By the First Ones...what happened? _Not really expecting an answer...she got one.

_You have been chosen...to defend the secrets of Castle Grayskull...to protect the innocent...to bring justice...and to love kindness...you are sister to He-Man...he needs you now...as Etheria will need you...as Eternia will later need you...we have spoken..._the voices were unlike the first two...as if they had been waiting for her to ask...and they imparted a wisdom to her...the Elders. She-Ra understood...she had the power...to free He-Man...to save him...and she had to do it now!

Taking the Power Sword...She-Ra smiled...she was about to give the Fright Zone a very rude send off.

* * *

><p>Shadow Weaver had increased the drain on the hero. His resistance was still strong...but the weakness gave her the next opening in her assault...truth.<p>

_By the Power of Grayskull. The question hung on the air. She had to know the truth..he owed to her...and as he had told Duncan he could not lie to Teela...pulling forth his sword..._NO...that is not what happened...I would not risk exposure like that...

_He-Man comes...he always comes. The desperation and hope in her voice breaks him. She loves He-Man...she depends on him. I have to tell her...I can't do this to her...I have to save my friends no matter what..._**STAY STRONG HE-MAN**...Zodac...no...who was that?

_The witch's spells are knocking all the warriors down...Teela is hard pressed and Man-at-Arms is barely breaking even...the gryphon has father...no! I need to go...I need to go to..._no more please...I cannot do this anymore...let me die...don't let me betray my friends...I will not betray...never...

_So long as he lived they kept trying...they kept assaulting Hordak for him...he saw so many die for him...he should have let them kill him...he should have kept them safe...father...mother...Duncan...Orko...Cringer...Teela..._NO!...I will not allow this...I will never betray Teela...no more witch...

Reaching deep into himself...Adam ignored the power of Grayskull...it was being drained and doing all it of could to keep him safe...he kept digging in until he found something unexpected...something he never thought was there...something that had been awaiting his call...emerald eyes cast back at him from his own memory...and Adam roared against Shadow Weaver in his mind...and forced his body to obey one more time...

He-Man tensed...something had changed...she had almost had him...then his mind had retreated...deep into his defenses. She had almost seen..someone...a girl...then Power blazed in He-Man...different from before...something not being drained by the magna beam. His blue eyes shot open and stared with alarming clarity at his torturer.

"I...have...the...POWER!" the room vanished in a blaze of light for Shadow Weaver...she had felt a maelstrom before in the glen...this time she felt a whole universe...it was impossible...no one could be that strong...no one. She was deaf to the alarms and klaxons sounding throughout the room. The cell was destroyed...and He-Man lay unconscious on the floor amidst the wreckage.

* * *

><p>She-Ra felt a jolt of something as suddenly even more alarms went off. That was from the floor He-Man was on. Leaving the wreckage of drones and unconscious soldiers behind her...She-Ra came upon Catra and Grizzlor rushing to the same room as she. All three stopped and stared...but She-Ra recovered faster...taking off Catra's mask and leaving her with far less weapons.<p>

Grizzlor was not so easy...his strength was impressive, but combined with his agility it was deadly. Knowing that each second brought more and more troops, the heroine attacked...and felt his claws rake her back. Surprised at her own speed she whirled around and found him ready again...he was not taking her lightly.

Unfortunately for him, Adora knew his weakness...putting two fingers to her mouth, She-Ra blew for all she was worth...the whistle quickly became ear shattering...and for Grizzlor that was beyond painful. The room swam before him as darkness closed in...Catra could only watch as the warrior woman seemed to fly from the confrontation...she continued her search for her mask.

* * *

><p>Knocking the cell door off the remaining hinges, She-Ra found a surprise...He-Man free...but barely awake. <em>How did he do that?<em> Knowing well the properties of the gel, only external help or a different power source could have freed him. Caring little at the moment she went to him...only to freeze as a groan she knew well yanked her eyes to Shadow Weaver against the wall.

Rage burned in She-Ra...here was the one who had made her one of the Horde...who had turned her against those she should have helped...finally she could be stopped forever! Marching with purpose...She-Ra raised her blade to finish the horrible witch...when He-Man suddenly held her leg.

"Don't...not...worth it..." he was confused...but true to form he believed in justice...not revenge. His honest plea to not kill touched She-Ra...and she recoiled from how close she had come to truly losing herself in revenge. If not for He-Man...time to go! Lifting the warrior on to her shoulders she made her way to the nearest exit...the stable yards.

* * *

><p>It was chaos in the Tower...someone had smashed the labs...the chemical weapons were melting thru several floors...have the energy pods had self destructed...and the cell where the rebel had been held was useless. Alarms sounded on every floor, and no one brought it to order. The person who usually would was busy getting out of the Tower as quickly as possible. Her only real concern was Hordak...saved by the fact he had been up top...she was heading down fast.<p>

With no real plan She-Ra stumbled into the stables as a squad ran by looking for anything to shoot at. Resting in the hay for a moment she felt a nudge at her back...still burning from Grizzlor's claws. She whirled to find it was her own horse. _Does he recognize me?_ Neighing quietly the white horse nuzzled She-Ra in a very familiar way. He did recognize her! Hugging her steed she felt the power well with in her.

Standing back she saw wings...and a horn sprout on what had been Spirit the horse...now..._Swift Wind_...the pegacorn. The name had blazed thru her mind...and far more intelligent eyes looked at her now. Escape was possible...on the wings of her new steed. Lifting He-Man and rousing him enough to assist in getting him in front of her, she nodded to Swift Wind and bolted out of the stables.

The shock of seeing a flying horse with a beautiful woman holding on to the rebel was the final straw for the Horde soldiers...they gave in to panic...demanding someone...anyone deal with the madness they were surrounded by.

* * *

><p>The wind felt good to He-Man...it felt real. The haze of the last hour seemed to come together...and he found he was indeed in the air...but on a flying horse! More than that, strong arms seemed to encircle him...pale skin and holding the reigns of this unbelievable creature. Feeling as weak as a kitten, He-Man chose to trust this person...who had definitely saved him...and had not killed needlessly.<p>

It was not long before he saw the Whispering Wood suddenly in front of him...and the memory of Hordak came back...the weapon...his power...it was still there! It was as if an echo was far behind him...and he definitely did not feel 100%. They landed and He-Man slowly eased down to see a very beautiful woman wielding not only the Sword of Protection, but having his own as well.

"Ador..." her fingers on his lips stopped him from his slip...as she looked up at him with new eyes...seeing the truth of He-Man herself. She hugged the man who had freed her and believed in her...and had given her a second chance to boot.

"I am She-Ra...and this is Swift Wind...my oldest friend..." the hearty neigh brought a smile to He-Man...and he suddenly felt a lot lighter...and then he thought of Battle Cat and wished he could be here to see this. He-Man was about to thank her when a voice neither was ready for blared from far to the west.

"You think you have escaped He-Man...you think you are safe and your friends too...you are wrong...I have your power He-Man...and here it comes...say good bye to Etheria...I win," the megaphoned voice cut off...and then blue light built on the horizon...a light He-Man knew well.

"Get out of here...now...give me my sword and run...this is my fight...my power...I will not allow this.." He-Man did not notice the strength of his voice...hoarse and barely there...but She-Ra knew he was right...some instinct told her he had to this one alone...but she would not abandon him completely.

Swift Wind hopped a bare 30 feet away and both circled behind He-Man as he faced the light. The beam on the Tower blazed suddenly...and pure Power shot straight at the heroes. _Just once...could they use a fluffy ball?_ The errant thought brought a smirk to He-Man's face as the power he knew so well blazed at him...he never even thought to move but slammed his sword into the ground and held on tight.

It hit like the Ram Stone. He felt the Whispering Wood tremble behind him...his sword gouging the ground...the power blazed in him...far more than he could ever remember...it was too much...he could not stop it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw She-Ra staring at him...her clear blue eyes saying she believed in him...she believed so much she stood there waiting right behind him!

Emerald eyes blazed in his head again...and a promise to see Teela again echoed in his mind...He-Man stepped forward...slowly but surely...extracted his sword and raised it high like so many times before...please let this work.

"I...HAVE...THE..." the force was knocking him back...his body blazed in pain but he would not yield..."POWER!" It was like a bolt of god...pure blue energy shot skywards as He-Man felt the power return to where it belonged...but he had to let it go or endanger his friends.

"LET THE POWER RETURN!" it felt like his body was nearly torn in two...as if every once of his life was leaving this time. Yet as the power faded...Adam fell to the ground alive but exhausted. She-Ra rushed forward...and was still shocked to see Adam where He-Man had been. Repeating what he had done...Adora and Spirit took Adam back to the rebels...and prepared for a less than friendly welcome.

* * *

><p>"Glimmer I tell you I saw something out there...a light or...by the First Ones!" Bow had never been one to think he would be caught speechless...but seeing Force Captain Adora bring an unconscious Adam on her horse to the rebel camp...he came up with nothing. The small chaos caused by her arrival left Adora stunned...and sad. She simply waited...wishing someone would come and help Adam.<p>

Surprisingly Frosta was the first to arrive...one of the many who had argued to rescue Adam and He-Man...only to have him delivered. She also remembered Adam's words...and his actions from two days ago. She nodded at Adora...but it was reserved...it was the warmest Adora could expect.

Glimmer was less than friendly...but she could not deny the wood had let this enemy in, nor the precious cargo she had carried. Guards were summoned but they treated her gently...as she gave no resistance, nor did she seem terribly threatening. Her horse was led off, but only after she told it to go with them...it would not move otherwise.

Bow judged himself a good scale for people...first time he had seen Adam he knew that was a good lad...He-Man had just awed him...but when he looked at Force Captain Adora now...he felt...safe. That was the only word for it...he knew to the bottom of his soles that she was no threat to the rebellion. Stunningly Kowl went to her...the whole camp froze. Of all the things people believed...if Kowl liked someone they could be trusted.

The gentle creature sniffed carefully at the confused Adora...she wanted to hug the cute creature..but she waited for it to run away. Instead...it landed on her shoulder and began to purr. Out of pure instinct she scratched behind its ears...and found it hugging her...tears trailed down her face...but this time at the simple kindness she was being shown. The shock of the crowd escaped her...but Bow was an exception...it was almost move for move what Adam had done...the similarities between the two suddenly seemed very strong. _By the First Ones...they are family!_

Wisely keeping that to himself...Bow went in search of what healer Frosta had taken Adam to...no doubt the Prince would try to avoid talking too much...but he would be sorely mistaken if Bow or Frosta let him out of their sight any time soon!

* * *

><p><em>By the Ancients...did the whole palace walk on me...or did I do something stupid?<em> Knowing the answer was probably both, Adam carefully opened his eyes. The fact he had not felt this bad even after the anti-good breastplate told him he had come very close to death. That and the fact that his mind felt like last weeks warm mush...he would have half suspected Dorgan of forcing liquid nutrient into him...except that was inhuman even for his old healer.

Memory made its rude arrival with an attempt to sit up...an attempt his body kindly informed him to go to Blazes for. The room also had the audacity to start moving on its own. _I think I will stay put this once...and if anyone tells me how to get better, I might just be tempted to listen. _A rustling of cloth revealed a very concerned woman...the most beautiful woman Adam had ever seen.

Her auburn hair wreathed around her cream colored face. A natural smile that sent happy tingles across his skin graced her face...violet eyes danced with merriment and concern...her curves tempted the baser part of his brain, but he shut that down quickly. In short his senses were assaulted with the sensual nature of his visitor...a fact she seemed very aware of...not helped at all by the seven shades of blushing Adam was feeling.

"You are a very lucky young man...and much more handsome than Glimmer said you were. We are all very happy to have you back Prince Adam...if I may be so bold your work here may yet free Etheria...if you take far better care of yourself..." her voice, like her looks hit the right places in his ears. _By the Elder, Ancients and any forces listening...get me out of here before I do something stupid._

Forcing his mind to focus was hard, not least because the room still refused to stay still...suddenly Adam felt warm...he also felt immensely better. His eyes found the woman's very close to his own, but now in concern...and he realized she was healing him with magic. Closing his eyes to focus it where he felt pain...he heard her intake of surprise.

"Sorry...good friend of mine taught me how to assist with that...how long have I been out?" the twitter of night birds told him at least 12 hours had passed...it had been dawn when Hordak attacked...he thought. Cocking one eyebrow at him, the sorceress continued with her work...and found he did indeed have training...and far more serious injuries than she believed...that he was awake at all was astounding.

"Well you should recover well...as to your question...I believe you were in the day before last...and that your escape has become something of a legend...much like your capture...I believe there is a scruffy fellow who thinks you are trying to outdo him...but I notice he smiled when he said that..." the twinkle of amusement in her eyes was mesmerizing to watch...Adam blushed from embarrassment at his rude manners.

"My apologies...I am very thankful for your help...and..." his mouth suddenly dried up...she had called him _Prince_ Adam. The worry in his eyes only made his visitor giggle. Had the young man not listened to what she had said about his legend?

"Yes I am afraid your little secret is out dear Prince...some people felt they should tell me about you...and how you got captured...I have not told anyone else out of respect for that...but even if you were not a Prince I would have come...you have lit the way for the rebellion...at last..." pieces fell into place for Adam...Bow and Frosta would have not told just anyone to convince them...only royalty...

"Castaspella...Queen Castaspella..." the realization had Adam hopping out of bed in joy...Mystacore and Bright Moon behind the rebellion...Hordak better start sweating. The bow from Castaspella brought Adam to a halt, and he remembered the rest of his manners. He bowed over her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly...noticing a small blush to her this time. He would have to tell her he was spoken for...he did not fancy seeing that fight...although...Adam blushed at the conjured image...but he rather thought the reality would involve him and target practice.

"Sorry about all the trouble but if Adora had not...where is Adora?" the shadow on the sorceress' face gave Adam concern...a few days she had said...no one to defend her. By the Elders no. Adam brushed passed Castaspella out to the camp...the smiles and cheers warmed him...but Adam was hunting now.

* * *

><p>He found who he needed...Glimmer. She smiled widely at Adam but he kept his face neutral...and waited...Glimmer lost the smile and nodded to her tent, and Adam followed. He knew this might lose a lot of friendships...but he had seen the truth..and Adora needed him more. <em>More than you know Prince Adam.<em> He froze at the Sorceress' voice in his head. It had never occurred to him to try to reach her...and he felt a twinge of frustration at him..but well intoned. Smirking at his stupidity Adam continued after Glimmer...and was stunned to find Bow and Frosta waiting as well.

He allowed Frosta and Bow to tackle him in a hug, which he returned..but again he kept his face neutral...he had to keep Adora safe...they did not know how important she was to them. Adam had finally understood why himself...who better to turn on Hordak then one he had turned on others. Justice could be highly ironic when it wanted to be...and deserved.

"I am truly grateful to see you all...but where is Adora?" the flinch from all three confirmed Adam's fears. He would not relent. "She freed me...with help from a new friend I did not know about...she freed He-Man and got us back here safe...He-Man had to stop Hordak's new weapon...but all of it...even your refuge...would be gone without Adora's help...where is she?" the calm assured manner revealed Adam for the Prince he was.

None of them doubted at all they were seeing royalty...and none of them could deny that simple truth...only Force Captain Adora could have gotten anyone out of the Fright Zone. They had not known how he would react so she had been left under guard...with only Kowl as an occasional visitor. Many wanted her gone...but all knew the wood only let good people in...so none knew what to do.

"Glimmer needs to know it all Adam...we all do...you came in half dead...and if she freed you than I can forgive a lot...but she still did terrible things...she does not deny them if we ask...and we have...but when we ask why she changed she just clams up..." Bow was pleading with his amber eyes for understanding...and Adam knew they needed a part of the truth..the part that mattered to him and Adora.

"Do you remember the little girl in Thallymar?" At Bow's nod Adam continued. "Imagine Bow that was the real her...the her here right now...imagine she believed she was helping people and saving them by bringing them into the Horde...that she saw all of it as good and right..." The looks of disgust on all three were hard to miss...but Adam was reeling them in.

"Now imagine if you were forced to see the truth...that your true nature had been twisted by the Horde..but Shadow Weaver and her academies...you were still you...but it was filtered thru what you were allowed to see...not the truth...what would you feel when set free?" the dawning horror on Bow and Frosta's face gave Adam hope...they could see it...they could see the horrible crime committed to Adora. Glimmer seemed resistant...but she saw it too. Something held her back from accepting it.

"I need proof Adam...they all will...bringing you out was one thing...you reached something in her...I can believe that...you do that to all of us...but I need one more act...if she does that...then I will accept this..." the disbelief on Bow and Frosta gave Adam pause. They knew what Glimmer wanted...wanted very badly. Adam understood though...once again he saw thru King Randor's eyes...if Evil-Lyn suddenly showed up with Duncan in tow from Snake Mountain proclaiming a new leaf...he would demand proof before allowing her to go free. He sighed...but nodded and held out his hand.

"I will go with her Glimmer...I believe in her...will you believe in me..." this time Glimmers dark eyes glistened...she embraced Adam...and sobbed on his shoulder. Just like the first night he soothed her as Bow and Frosta also became misty eyed. What was wrong?

"My mother Adam...Queen Angella...she is still held by the Horde...they took her before we could reach Bright Moon...she is in the Fright Zone..." Adam swallowed...but would not back down. He knew they needed this...and maybe Adora did too. He nodded and Frosta took him out of the tent...Bow stayed.

* * *

><p>"I never would have thought Force...I mean Adora would have been like that...was she really under Shadow Weaver this whole time?" her pale eyes looked deep into Adam's and she saw the truth. Frosta shuddered at how she might have felt...these two...they had strength like she had never seen. Suddenly Adam smiled mischievously.<p>

"I understand you are a big mouth by the way...telling new allies anything to get your way.." the far too innocent expression made Frosta glare at him. He had been more than half dead...she would have said she was his wife if that is what it took to get him healed...blushing at the sudden thought Frosta increased her stride. He-Man was one thing...but Adam?

Never having a prisoner before, the rebels had setup a small shed far from the main camp. Adam was surprised to find Kowl and Castaspella already there. She seemed to be staring at him as he walked next to Frosta...and the looks between the two suddenly made Adam wish for weapons...lots of weapons. Both entered behind him as he saw Adora...fresh and alive...and very happy to see him. He rushed to her and gave her a hug...leaving two stunned women behind him.

"You are free Adora...Hordak did not beat you...I am so proud of you..." not entirely sure where all of it came from, Adam still felt the truth. So much darkness in her life...and Adora had held on to herself...even when she did not know who that was! Her eyes glistened with tears, as like before Adam welcomed her...no judgment...no proof needed...she was enough for him.

"I am so happy you are better, I had heard that Queen Castaspella was coming to aid the rebels at last...and her ability to heal is well earned..." ignorant of the prideful blush that very queen had at the words, Frosta coughed meaningfully to remind Adam of his promise. Sobering at what he had to say he looked hard into Adora's eyes...willing her to see the truth.

"Glimmer has demanded proof...an act of proof...to show you have changed...I understand why she needs this...more than personal...she has to think of her people...I am going with you...I have faith..." the truth of his faith shook Adora...Adam would never doubt her...she did not know why but she felt joy at that...and a completeness as when she held her sword. Words blazed in her memory..._you are a sister to He-Man._ Sister...sister...by the First Ones.

"Your sister...I am your sister?" the power jolted thru both twins as the truth hit home. Same age...same eyes, same hair, and same heart. Castaspella and Frosta found the truth blazing...and incredible...and all found it stunning. Adam felt a physical shift and suddenly his problems with He-Man made sense...as Shadow Weaver tried to destroy Adora's heart she attacked him...when Adora broke thru He-Man felt better. The power of family and Grayskull connected them...but how?

_Not now Champions...you must do the task Glimmer has set...the rebels must see the truth as you do Prince Adam...She-Ra is needed to stop Hordak as much as He-Man...both together are strong enough to undo his evil...afterward...I will be here at the Crystal Castle to answer your questions..._Light Hope's voice flowed with serenity and calm. The twins realized both had heard the words...especially as Adora cocked her eyebrow at her brother with an all too familiar glint in her eye.

"Prince?" her eyes sparkled with the realization of family, real family. Adam laughed at the look on her face...a look he no doubt had sent to Teela and his family many times.

"Well sis...in case you missed the fine print...that makes you a Princess...and you have 17yrs of catching up to do!" the surprise on her face was well worth it. Reality would not let them bask in realization and joy forever. Telling Adora what they had to do...Adam noticed Castaspella suddenly look grim.

"Glimmer knows that is almost certain suicide...you barely survived before Prince Adam...how can she ask that of you now?" the concern was mirror in all their faces...but Adam would not be swayed, swiping a hand thru his own blonde hair and holding his newly found sister's hand with the other he faced Frosta and Castaspella.

"We have two friends to help...He-Man...and his own sister She-Ra...she helped us escape...I did not even know she was here..." As Adam related what he could remember...and Adora filled in, the awe on Frosta and Castaspella's faces was embarrassing. Adam barely remembered what happened at Whispering Wood's borders...only pain and barely getting under control. He did not remember how He-Man got free in the cell either...but from the sound of it he had reached something...different inside him.

After that Adam and Adora planned their return to the Fright Zone. Hordak would no doubt be deep into repairs...and preparations for another assault on the rebels. The magna beam was also a concern...true its source was damaged badly...but the beam itself could be retooled far too readily for eithers comfort. Adora's vast knowledge would be their greatest strength...and She-Ra's added power to He-Man's.

Getting permission to leave from Glimmer...Adam's friends old and new watched with worry as he left the safety of the woods once more with Adora and her horse his only companions.

* * *

><p>"So witch...I warned you...you failed me time and again...because of you He-Man escaped...Adora is gone, and someone new...someone powerful...is helping the rebels we never knew about...I will deal with them...but you...my oldest ally...you will serve me better as a reminder...what I give...I can take away...and destroy!" Hordak tossed the frail woman to the masses...her identity well known to them. She was completely naked and weeping...begging for mercy. Begging Hordak to take her back...but he only watched as the slaves closed in...their only order was to never block her eyes...and they obeyed.<p>

Her screams went on for hours...for pity...for forgiveness...until finally nothing...all the commanders and leaders watched...all the soldiers...there was no joy in them...no dark pleasure...this had been an abject lesson. Failure was not accepted...not forgiven...or forgotten. The floating platform returned to the Tower...repairs resumed and slaves were driven back to work...all that remained of the once powerful witch...were her eyes.

_I will not end like that...not me..._Catra hissed at the pit. She felt fear...but rage burned brighter. Hordak had given the order...Adora was to be killed on sight...Adam was to be killed on sight...He-Man and this mystery woman were expected to attack somewhere soon...to be taken if possible...one killed otherwise and the other captured certainly. The magna beam was still hungry for power...the power to defeat all the Horde's enemies.

* * *

><p><em>Unlike the show...I really believe Hordak would punish failure...Skeletor has too few minions to lose one...but you are evil and have an army...sorry for strong dip into evil...but really wanted to separate Skeletor from Hordak.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Ah some hate mail...I suspected I would get a few when I actually killed someone...but I reiterate...this is the 200x series...they went in the way of continuity and actual threats and plans to murder people. Zodac's brother was snake food...so I am only keeping that door open. For the record...no one is sacred in this take...He-Man can die...not saying I am planning on killing him...but if it feels right then it may indeed happen but not for anything less than some stellar sacrifice. I also appreciate suggestions for improvements. I will attempt to be better as I agree with some. Now...on with the show._

_I do not own the toons...swear to God...Mattel does...they are just holding a mosh pit in my head every time I close my bloody eyes...and they like Slayer..._

**He-Man Era Year Two: Etheria**

_None of his experience on Eternia prepared He-Man for the true horror of Hordak and his army. Having learned Adora was his lost soul to find, and given a chance to meet her face to face in a trap, Adam gambled a major offensive and his own capture to see the deed done. The nightmares he faced as He-Man in the Fright Zone only made it worthwhile when Adora was free...and became She-Ra._

_Now, to prove Adora has truly turned sides, the newly discovered twins return once more to the terror of the Fright Zone. For one it is a mission to show what he knows to be true...for the other it is a confrontation with her past and the crimes she helped commit. First though, the discovery of family takes precedence over all..._

* * *

><p>"A flower in a pot?" Adora had to hold her sides as the laughed hard, tears freely fell as the image of Adam surrounded by yellow petals in a red pot was just too good to let pass. The embarrassed flush to her brother's face made his hair seem pale in the noon day sun. She truly hoped to meet this Orko one day, he sounded like a good friend...if you could survive him.<p>

Adam held nothing back about his life on Eternia, he wanted Adora to know it all...especially before returning so soon to her former quarters in life. Mostly though he enjoyed bringing real happiness and curiosity in his newly found sister. That particular subject was shelved until he could get his hands on the Sorceress...his next visit to Grayskull would be MOST interesting.

Her blue eyes blazed with mirth as she continued to laugh at one of Orko's many less then exact attempts at magic in the palace, it was most satisfying to see the similarities between them. He did notice she often touched her mount Spirit, as if to remind her he was there. For his part the horse accommodated the silly humans at their insistence on walking.

The plains of violet grass rolled with the wind as the pale green sky allowed clouds to drift lazily above them. If not for their eventual destination this would have been a happy day for both. Adam did not ask about her life before he found her..know much himself already, he would wait until she was ready to talk.

Adora appreciated Adam's willingness to answer questions and put forth stories. He really made them come alive, especially the ones that involved him, almost play acting as they walked. She could almost see her father now, thanks to his description and admission they looked very similar. Her mother was more vague, but Adam assured her she would see the resemblance in 5 seconds. This Man-at-Arms was someone she truly hoped to get to know as well, he was held in high esteem by Adam and that did not seem easy to do.

The one person Adam had not talked about was Teela...not because he did not want to but because he did not truly know where to start safely. In many ways she had been his sister, his rival, and his support...the role that Adora may very well have played had she been there. Rubbing a hand thru his blonde hair to rub his neck he chose to talk about the Masters instead...especially Ram-man.

* * *

><p>The afternoon passed far too quickly for the twins, but having planned to come up on the Fright Zone before dawn, they made camp early and planned out the watches so both would be rested for a long day ahead. As the half moon rose in the sky and the fire crackled hidden from any prying eyes save the twinkling of star light...Adam brought up the most important person to him in his life.<p>

"I want you to know about someone, she is very special to me, more than I realized until I nearly lost her..." the shadow of the rock slide and the cave showed on his face and Adora squeezed his hand. He took strength and hoped this would not hurt his sister to hear. "We have known each other our whole lives, in fact a few times I think she could read my mind cause she found me when no one else could...her name is Teela."

Adora saw instantly that Adam loved Teela. His shoulders relaxed, his voice seemed to linger over her name, and his eyes...his eyes were blazes of sapphire now. Yet he seemed to shut all of it away quickly which confused her...why would he hide his feelings? As pain came to his eyes she knew she was to learn.

"I have had to hide who I am Adora, from my family, from friends, but Teela...she was the hardest to do that to..." understanding flooded Adora, if this person was as close as he said, then hiding anything like He-Man from them would have been painful...more so if that person did not take sudden change very well.

"I have to protect them, and I was not ready for the truth of Grayskull, and knowing her she would not have believed I was capable of handling it, in those days I made it clear I hated my future of duty and responsibility...because I was so desperate for...well for..." Adam was struggling to find the right way to explain how being raised royalty left one feeling like one was wearing a mask all the time.

"To be just Adam." Adora's quite voice cut clear as a blaster to Adam. His surprise and genuine smile warmed her, she understood better than he knew. Having lived under Horde training, only a few small moments could ever be yours and you held on to them for all they were worth. Every day was a minefield of asserting authority and punishing failures. No one was free in the Horde, not even the Force Captain.

"Well Teela partly understood, but she looked forward to duty, she is honorable, hard working, and scary as a shadow beast if you get her mad..." the smile on her brother's face made a swell of jealousy rise in Adora...yet she found she could make it go away. He was trying to tell her about someone that had been as close to him as anyone could be...he wanted her to understand about this person more than anyone else. Adora found a reserve of patience and listened.

"Anyway, when I first became He-Man, I had to run from a heated battle. We were losing and father was in danger from Skeletor. I seemed a coward and I had to keep up that act, to seem like I was feckless and uncaring...so I believed. The truth was I thought I could be enough as Prince Adam, but I was taught very clearly He-Man will always be needed..." there was no bitterness now, but Adora could almost see there had been once. Something had changed for Adam over his time as He-Man, no doubt something involving Teela.

"We had a big fight not too long after I started my act, it showed me that I was hurting her and to me that was not worth my secret, to hurt her was never worth anything..." Adam's blue eyes took on a far away look. "That was how she found out in the end, I was desperate to save her and knew what my power could do for me...so I had her get healed by holding my sword and calling the power." The fear and terror of that moment blazed on her brother's face. Whatever had happened in that moment had been powerful and terrifying for him. _She must have been very close to death._

"Anyway she remembered parts of what happened, enough to piece together my rather distinctive phrase," at this Adam touched his hilt with his right hand and smirked. "I would not lie to her Adora...I transformed and waited for what I thought was the end of our friendship. I underestimated her, and am very happy to say that, assuming she does not blast me into tiny pieces for hiding this in the first place, we could be something...special." The doubt was there for her to hear. Adora understood part of it but not the doubt.

"What is wrong Adam, is something holding you back?" knowing she could face similar problems she truly wanted to know how he could have any problems left with this woman. The smile he sent her way spoke volumes...and in her mind a single word formed. _Parents._

Both twins eyes went wide as each realized they could _feel_ the other in that moment. Then it was gone, and no amount of trying brought it back. Adora ran her left hand thru her own blonde hair at the sudden realization that her mind seemed awfully open to others...then her brother reached out and seemed to impart a month of training to her. He had been holding his sword and her with each of his hands and was sweating from the concentration.

Just as the contact ended, Adora now _knew_ how to protect herself and recognize an attack. A chagrined look passed on Adam's face as he realized it only made sense, if both could talk to Light Hope and the Sorceress then both champions should be able to reach each other.

"Well that was a nice try at distraction Adam but you will answer my question with details now," Adora smirked at him to lighten the sound of command and squeezed his still present hand with hers to show she appreciated what he had given her.

"Adora our parents can never know about us, not that I don't trust them, it is that I know exactly how father and mother will react," Adam had seen it in his head many times and even sounded off against Duncan to see if he was over reacting. Adam outlined the fact that as He-Man he must not be bound to Eternos and that their parents natural feelings combined with duty would come in conflict. He could never force that choice on them nor expect them to understand that Adam could never be enough.

"Father always believes there is a way to win, and there is, but it means He-Man and that means putting me in danger constantly. I will not lie to him if I can avoid it, but to keep him safe and from having to bear the burden with me, I will keep him in the dark as long as I can..." Adora could see it was hard for him to admit he needed their father to believe in him. She did not think Adam was completely right, but not truly knowing parents and childrens bonds she would concede for now until another time.

"I can see having an open relationship with Teela might seem odd to them, but from what you have said they would be happy for you...so what is the problem?" Truly Adora was confused, Randor and Marlena sounded like good people and it seemed natural they would want their son to be happy, although Adora was still adjusting to that idea in general, it seemed sound.

"I do not underestimate father's ability to have eyes Adora...Teela has been very forthright when He-Man has been in danger and barely survived. I do not fault her there, I was glad to be alive myself, but she hugged him and seemed more concerned than just friendship. She said to me herself that it was hard for her to not like him but still see that no more than friendship could ever be with Skeletor and all the goon squad around." Adam smirked as the memory of Teela explaining the 'inconvenience' of evil when it came to getting close to He-Man. It had been the hardest conversation to keep a straight face for him...it was also a point of his upcoming groveling, lots and lots of groveling.

"More though, is the fact that just before I came here I think I learned who Teela's mother is, someone I cannot reveal at the moment out of respect, but it does bring up certain...ah...shall we say questions as to what can and cannot be for us." The forlorn look in his eyes touched Adora's heart and dashed any thoughts of jealousy away. She hugged her brother hard and was warmed that he returned the embrace. _Is this what if feels like to be truly loved?_

Night now deeply entrenched in the sky and emotions leaving both twins wearied, Adam took the first watch as Adora drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>As Adam had suspected Adora was haunted by her past, and her mind was reliving it for her as she slept. She was crying and moaning about families and pain. He felt pierced as a wail escaped her and she rolled around in her sleep. His blue eyes tried to pierce the veil but he knew her newly made defenses were as good as his...yet he still had to try.<p>

Without much more thought and grasping his sword he focused his mind on Adora. And despite expecting resistance he found none, instead he found a nightmare. He was seeing her whole life from her perspective starting from her first memories where Shadow Weaver cast spells on her to make her more malleable. Lessons on points of a body to kill and incapacitate quickly to poisons and weapons training. No birthdays, no comfort, only pain and learning. It was awful and Adam could not stand it anymore...there had to be _something_ in her past to cling to.

He found it deep in the pain and suffering. A woman, frail and very old. Her smile warmed him just seeing it, and her pale eyes seemed to glow with love. A name came to him, _Shakra_, and he saw a little Adora hugged and comforted. Taught right and wrong, it was a good person. A slave true, but one who took it on herself to teach a young girl the truth and the natural kindness of Adora shone here. Adam could not understand why she hid from this memory...until it was too late.

Adora had to be 12 or 13, already wearing her uniform minus her rank. She was in a room with Shadow Weaver and Grizzlor on either side of her as tears streamed down her face. Shakra was in an all too familiar looking room. No dials or readouts, but chains and consoles this time. Adam saw wires running into the chains and felt sick. Then the memory took over and Adam was forced to relive it with Adora.

"_She is a rebel Adora, she has tried to corrupt you against us...we have given you everything, food, home, and purpose. She would tell you lies that we hurt and enslave all, but are you a slave Adora, have we hurt you beyond teaching you what you need?" the rasping voice almost seemed kind. As if trying to get affection from the young girl in front of her. Grizzlor seemed to be uncomfortable, but hid it well, he was here only if the child failed to obey._

"_You know what to do Adora, a rebel has done sabotage in the Tower...there is only one punishment." the witch fell silent as Adam felt Adora's struggle in her own mind. _

I love Shakra, she is kind to me and nice...she never lies to me, _images play in her mind of happy times with her guardian and the difficulty of training. The two did not go together. What Shakra said versus what the Horde trained her to be were not the same good. _Who is right?

_Shakra jerked in her chains drawing Adora's eyes...eyes that widened at the message Shakra mouthed. _'Kill me' _Shaking all over Adora approached the console, her mind screaming at her to stop, to run, to do something than what she was asked. Long ago Shakra had said this could happen and to find the strength to go on...but she had said nothing about Adora doing it!_

Someone please help us, anyone...please!_ Knowing Shadow Weaver would only do it herself and make it worse, Adora stared into the eyes of the only mother she had known and the only person she had loved...and send death into her. The screams were mercifully brief but Adora was haunted forever._

I will NEVER kill again, only to save my own life _it was the last thought before spells slammed into her mind and Adora became pleased to have punished the worthless rebel. Adam felt twisted at what the witch had done, using the weakest moment for the strongest attack. Pulling Grayskull's power Adam gave his heart to his sister in the darkness._

Adora snapped awake to find Adam across the camp, eyes closed and hand clasped on the sword and she _felt_ his love. His forgiveness, understanding, and support poured into her mind. He changed nothing, took nothing away, but knowing that he knew it all now and still held his heart open to her healed a great deal of her pain. It was not over but she _knew_ Adam would be by her side so long as he drew breath.

"That is what it means to be family sis, you can hate each others guts but with out thought still be there for each other," he smiled wearily as he put his own defenses back up. It had been more than he had imagined but he felt he had done right by weathering the storm with her. He only wished Shakra could see her seed had blossomed beyond any expectation she might have had.

"Get some rest Adam, all too soon we will be running for our lives," hugging her brother close she saw him slip quickly into sleep. Adora felt rested despite her nightmares, probably because her brother had used his power to reach her and help her understand his belief in her. She was both touched and awed by him. He willingly lived her nightmare and accepted the truth to still love her as a sister and accept it all. Tears fell, tears of happiness that she had been found by him of all people that could have found her.

* * *

><p>A few days away had not improved the Fright Zone. If anything it was worse. Broadcasts belted out the death of Shadow Weaver, over and over again. It alternated with the demand of the mangled broken corpses of Adora and Adam. Occasional mention of He-Man and strange warrior woman thrown in but the twins thought it was more of a mental tactic than true offers. Adam was highly disturbed by Hordak's actions. Adora was hardly surprised.<p>

"That is what it is like Adam, no forgiveness for mistakes, even if you can succeed it does not erase the past. Catra herself is close to some kind of permanent punishment like that...for disobeying orders once too often," the cold voice reminds Adam too much of the Force Captain. Yet the eyes tell him she finds the death as horrific as he does. Whatever revenge Adora had wanted was far more merciful than what had happened to the witch.

"There is our entrance, the refuse tube valve...I assure you it is still guarded but any normal person would not survive in there.." Adora pointed out a metal cylinder protruding from the wall not 50 meters from them. Guards were indeed on the wall but not near that spot. For obvious reasons, the smell alone would incapacitate anyone, maybe even Battle Cat. Adam groaned inwardly and hoped to the Ancients that Grayskull's powers got rid of stenches as it did injuries...but he somehow doubted it.

Backing off and making sure no batmeks were in the area the twins suddenly became nervous. It was the first time they would truly see their transformations when near death or battle could not distract them. Grinning lopsided at Adora, Adam changed first, for no reason than to see if his theory was right.

"By the Power of Grayskull!" the hilt unlocked and power blazed into Adam, as he had thought no resistance or strain existed now. He even felt normal, for He-Man. Something he had not noticed before with all the other distractions recently. Adora was gaping at He-Man, it was different from what she had expected, and far less powerful than during the attack after their escape. Smiling she pulled forth her own sword.

"For the Honor of Grayskull!" the blazing golden energy was just as impressive to Adam. He also could not help smirking that Grayskull seemed to want its champions barely clothed! He saw her point her sword at Spirit and was even more impressed with that transformation...and more than curious where it came from. Battle Cat had definitely been patterned after King Grayskull's own companion.

The two champions grinned like idiots at each other for several seconds then became grim. No more memories, no more stories, it was time to save the Queen Angella of Bright Moon. Leaving Swift Wind out here, with instructions to come quick at She-Ra's call, the two half ran and half crawled in that time between dawn's birth and night's death.

The stench was infinitely worse than anything Skeletor had ever come up with, even Stinkor would have passed out from this. Making a mental note to NEVER mention this to anyone, He-Man lifted the valve and was pleasantly surprised to find it well greased. His smile died as even more potent stench came out of the pipe. Ignoring what lined the pipe itself the two warriors moved quickly, following the pipe straight to the Tower itself.

_No gates, no cameras, and no magic Adora said. _Having long experience with things too good to be true or plans working too well, He-Man kept a wary eye on every intersection. This was more than fortunate as he noticed the shift in wind flow right away. _Of course, they are not needed...the Elders blasted system itself will flush us out at regular intervals._

"Sis we are NEVER going to reveal this plan to anyone...ever, now hold on tight," grabbing a corner of the next intersection, and hoping that was some kind of cleaning goop under his fingers, She-Ra and He-Man were blasted by the refuse flow as it left to exit outside the wall. Thanking the Elders is only lasted a few seconds, both heroes trudged onwards.

A few more discharges and She-Ra indicated they were finally leaving the tunnel. _Next time I will happily smash down the gate, announce my arrival, and take all comers._ He-Man grimaced as metal sheared and screamed in the narrow confines of the tube until the plate they attacked buckled away. They had done it! The Tower loomed all around them and even more importantly...it was a cleaning room!

Without pause the heroes immersed themselves in what was obviously a vehicle cleaning shower, the two beings hardly noticed the high pressure water cause pain, they welcomed it. Once more calling on their powers they were restored. The lack of personnel had She-Ra worried, but she had chosen this point because it was the most likely to be the least populated. It also had the advantage of no cameras as heavy guard was on every entrance.

* * *

><p>Following his sister, He-Man kept an eye out for any patrol or detection device. She-Ra never worried about the latter as she knew this place like the back of her hand. Not enough time had elapsed for Hordak to do more than repair the upper floors, unfortunately that was where they had to go soon. Slavery had its price however, and the Tower employed a lot of slaves.<p>

One thing Shadow Weaver had done was make a separate travel method for slaves to reach the upper levels, and from the cleaning garage it was a short hop to the constantly used elevator shaft. Most unfortunate was that it was heavily watched by physical, magical, and remote means. The slaves however were not. Changing back close to their goal the easy part finally came to play.

Storage closets held extra clothes for slaves...in case the guards wanted to play and not delay a slave for fear of punishment for doing so. A dirty slave in the Tower was not punishment for that slave, but their guards. Adora made sure to tuck her hair into the hood of the garment and both made sure to lower their swords and swing them around. Uncomfortable but now hiding the weapons, the two made their way until a long line of similarly white clothed slaves waited to go up.

The wait was short but tense. Guards seemed very attentive, and who could blame them when one of the powerful had fallen. Still the twins easily made it in the elevator, now the hard part of the plan. Adora knew every trick to surveillance, but no slave had a good reason to suddenly duck down a corridor. That left one option...Adam would distract the guards while Adora slipped away to transform, the only hitch was the death warrant on them both. Adam had faith but Adora feared.

The doors opened onto the upper floors, higher than Adora had hoped for. And more useful for transformation than most floors would be. The elite liked their secrets, and often 'modified' security to accommodate them. Adam wasted no time when Adora nodded, although he stunned her with his plan.

"So where does a guy go to turn himself in for reward?" The completely innocent worded question threw the guards. The face of one of the most wanted men in Etheria was there, with slaves, in the Tower. The ramifications played out comically on their faces...on one hand they could kill him, on the other they had to explain how he got here without discovery. The reaction of the slaves was heart warming.

They _swarmed_ the guards. Alarms blared as Adam swung into action, using the chaos to follow Adora. Both twins transformed and blew into the fray. The guards' nerves were already bad with the revolt, the appearance of two wanted rebels with the most power unhinged them. It was a rout before either champion even took three steps. The slaves cheered but the dawning realization of what they had done and where took hold quickly.

He-Man wasted no time, nodding to She-Ra he slammed into an outer wall and sent it flying into the training yards. The Elders smiled on him, an emergency escape route ran right beneath to the ground outside. _I bet the elite of the Horde will be losing privileges in the days to come._ Working quickly He-Man got the slaves working down the escape route. Guards were returning and would no doubt be waiting below. She-Ra needed more time and He-Man smiled as a plan sprung to mind as batmeks approached.

"I really should start to feel guilty about this..." He-Man lunged as one swooped near and landed perfectly. Working quickly he rewired the machine's weapons to be magnetized. He leapt off as if fired at itself...the ensuing fireball took out its fellow batmek and plunged into the now empty hole in the Tower. _Have to remember that one._

Rolling thru the flames he found injured and unconscious guards littering the hall, with a Grizzlor and Leech as a bonus. Tying those two securely to be safe He-Man surveyed the ground and found guards rushing to stop the slaves. _Anytime sis would be good._ He-Man leapt into the air and began sliding down one of the main support girders of the tower, the guards had no chance at all of realizing what was to come but the slaves cheered.

* * *

><p>The chaos by the revolt gave She-Ra just enough leeway to find the Queen. She was in one of the myriad interrogation cells of the Tower, Catra's to be precise. The owner was missing currently, and per Adam's suggestions She-Ra returned to Adora for this. It was a gamble but this was necessary for the rebellion and Glimmer...and truth be told for Adora herself.<p>

Angella had seen better days. Her wizened face was wreathed in dark hair streaked with more gray than it should be. Her clothes were filthy and loose fitting. The specialty of Catra, her claws, had left shreds of cloth mixed with blood. A healer had been there to make sure she lived, but no more. Adora felt rage that she had been party to this.

Working quickly she released the quickly wakening queen. The surprise on Angella's face quickly turned to rage and despair. _She thinks I am here to take her to my chambers._ The guilt and pain shone on her face, confusing Angella. Suddenly she realized she was free and alone with one of the most hated Horde commanders known. One who was now looking for weapons while keeping an eye on the door. The alarms and klaxons alerted the Queen that things were more than odd.

"What...what is going on?" the calmness of her voice reassured her. She had wailed and cried, but she had not broken. Not for lack of the captuers trying. They never asked for anything, just kept hurting her. She shivered as the memory of the claws raking her ribs and limbs rushed back.

"Well a small revolt has broken out, one we hope to use to get you and some slaves out of her and back to Whispering Wood, hopefully He-Man and my brother are keeping the guards busy and She-Ra's steed can get us out of here faster." Finally finding a blaster she forced it on the queen and stood back. Adora had no misconceptions and waited for her target to choose to believe her or not. A resistant rescue had no chance of success.

Queen Angella stood in shock as she saw the Force Captain hand her a working weapon and just wait, eyes pleading to hurry. Only half of what she said made any sense. She had heard of this He-Man even in captivity, she knew of no brother to claim this Force Captain at all. And how could any steed get them out of the Tower? Suddenly reality butted in.

"Adora...so nice of you to come to me, I will enjoy ripping you limb from limb for Hordak to bath in your screams," the sick light of pleasure radiated from Catra's eyes. Her claws freely extended she raced to her hated rival and now enemy. She never made it. Blood bathed Adora as Catra's body gained a hole in it. She was not dead, but without a healer she would be. For reasons she could not give, Adora took the nearest med kit from the torture chamber and stopped the bleeding. Catra was unconscious already but breathed easier.

The Queen watched the play of emotions on her would be rescuer, and saw true confusion and guilt there. Understanding flooded Angella that Force Captain Adora had somehow been turned! It did not matter how, but that cat creature had never been an actress, and certainly would not have been shot to pass some subterfuge. Grabbing Adora's shoulder, both women made for the door.

* * *

><p><em>I am beginning to suspect they clone these guards.<em> The thought barely registered with He-Man as he continued his assault on wave after wave of guard. The only reason he had not fallen was the slaves freeing more from nearby holding pens and the Tower itself. Apparently good news travels fast. Hope burned in them, and He-Man was there focus.

Finally a winged horse came at the Tower. Two figures hopped on and made their way passed the wall. With so much going on right on the ground, it never even made a glance to the guards. Smiling, He-Man really let loose. Thrusting his sword into the ground he was able to get a grip on the first layer and lift it up into a makeshift wall. Continuing to push, the guards suddenly found themselves on the wrong side of a mini land slide.

The slaves swam after He-Man as the few guards still whole in the Tower raced after them...only to have She-Ra drop from the sky! It was too much, the guards fled and He-Man breached the same wall that led to the waste exit. It was not a pretty escape, but it worked. Now they only had to keep running until they made the whispering wood.

"I don't think so hero," pain lanced thru He-Man as if fire boiled in his veins. Hordak grinned as She-Ra realized her brother was no longer following. The horror on her face was well worth it. The slaves kept running, not realizing their protectors were falling behind. "You really thought you could just come in to my domain and leave again without reaping your just reward?"

She-Ra was frozen. Her brother was being covered by some kind of reddish glow that was obviously causing great pain. The sweat on his brow was like a river now and he could not seem to break it. _I have to help him but how?_ In her desperation she called on the power of Grayskull...and it answered.

Her jewel blazed like the sun, bathing He-Man and Hordak. He-Man felt instantly better, while Hordak felt burned. The moment the grip lessened, He-Man whirled at full speed and hit the warlord in his chest piece. He went sailing up and up, until he smacked into the magna beam itself. Shocked at what he had done, He-Man had little to worry about.

The beam was shattered by both a scream and raging energy. Hordak was alive and well, and very ticked off. Wasting no more time, She-Ra pulled He-Man after her as they ran after the slaves. The chase was on as the rumbling of drones, tanks, and men chased the heroes and their charges. All plans long since dust only one hope remained...Swift Wind.

As if the Elders had not been kind enough, the winged steed came to her companion's call. Both heroes were tired but would not give the slaves up to the Horde again. Reaching the plains of violet grass that led to the Whispering Wood the two landed and waited for the enemy. It obliged far too quickly for eithers taste.

* * *

><p>"For Etheria!" a shout ranged all about the two champions. Suddenly the rebels poured out of the grassland, Bow flashing his winning smile as he unleashed one shot after another. Glimmer slammed the drones with blasts of magic and light. Frosta glided over to the two champions and covered their backs from batmeks as they focused on the first tank.<p>

Using all the training Adam had given them, the Horde suddenly found itself being out maneuvered and out done. What had been an hunt became a trap. For the first time since its arrival 20 years ago, the Horde was forced to retreat from the rebels. It was not just a powerful warrior alone against a regiment or patrol. The army admitted defeat in battle, but not the war.

"I am not done fools, feel my wrath and burn!" light blazed and He-Man barely had time to raise his sword. The beam connected and every cell lit on fire. He screamed in pain but did not yield. He was in an inferno but held it to him. This was Hordak himself. Unleashing his own power against him. He was going to die. Suddenly he felt arms against his back.

_Never alone He-Man, never again. _She-Ra's thought spurred the hero on, and together the two summoned all of Grayskull they could. Once again a pillar of light shot to the sky, this time it was blue and gold, twinned around itself as the attack was spent at last. When the power was gone, He-Man still stood, smoking but alive. She-Ra not much better inside, but outside seemingly fine. The rebels and freed slaves stood in awe of the two heroes.

* * *

><p>"We have to find Adora and Adam, they made this possible," He-Man was stunned his voice was clear. The shakes of heads and the calling to rest he ignored. He smiled to all but then called out as he had always done.<p>

"By the Power of Grayskull!" By touching him, both He-Man and She-Ra were restored, but still felt drained. Waiting only to assure all they would be fine, the two flew off on Swift Wind to quickly transform back to the twins. Stumbling from exhaustion the twins were welcomed openly to the Whispering Wood. The freed slaves lifted both up high and cheered their names. Adora was openly hugged by both Glimmer and Queen Angella.

The truth of what had been done to Adora was told to all present and she was welcomed by the rebellion. She had left to prove who she was, and she had returned with a true brother at her side and a new family to protect.

Adam sidled away from the celebration, letting Adora have a much needed moment. He was happier than he imagined he ever could be again. He also shuddered at how close to death this world had brought him. Emerald eyes blazed at him in his mind and he smiled as he promised to return her kiss with interest as soon as he saw her as Adam again.

"Sneaking away Prince Adam?" the sultry voice of Castaspella halted Adam in his tracks. He was still assaulted by her beauty, but now he could appreciate it so soon after almost saying goodbye to the world. Even so he sighed, the promise in her violet eyes would have been almost too tempting once, but better a quick hurt than false truth now.

"We need to talk Casta..." Prince Adam led the Queen of Mystacore off to a more secluded spot, but not one out of eyesight, there never really was such a spot in this camp. She took the news well but left open the offer if he changed his mind. Adam smiled at the strange turn his life had taken but made sure to enjoy the dances as long as he could later. Life was far too uncertain to miss a dance again.

* * *

><p>"He has done beyond expectation Sorceress. He has faced Hordak and survived, he found his sister and freed her, and now the rebels are more prepared and more powerful than the Horde can hope to handle in the near future..." Light Hope could not hide the pride he felt in the champions. He had watched Prince Adam struggle as He-Man and being a Prince. The added weight was a heavy burden to bear for anyone, let alone royalty. The blow dealt to the Horde would be months in recovering, with the loss of workforce, manpower, and weaponry it was unbelievable that only a couple of months had passed.<p>

_They have much yet to do, Hordak will never let them rest now and He-Man will be needed here soon._ Light Hope knew the truth of that. They had agreed to keep Adam in the dark about the close calls at Grayskull unless he was truly needed. Zodac had done well but his strength had limits and prices he would have to pay soon. He would not be available much longer. Another month at least before things could be settled here, assess the true extend of the damage to the Horde and planning, lots of planning.

The feeling of amusement from the Sorceress piqued Light Hope, then he saw it. The blushing Adora dancing with Bow in almost wild abandon. So like her brother in some ways. He felt sad that so much was yet to be asked of these two, they deserved so much better than what they had to endure.

_I know, but they are the only ones who can do what must be done...King Grayskull was not enough, the Elders knew they too would not succeed, but these two, they can do it._ The Sorceress left the connection to the Crystal Castle suddenly. Light Hope extended his reach and saw Skeletor once more attacking a village with ancient ruins not far past it. It was short but at least the Masters should be able to handle.

_Please Elders, give your Champions this time to rest and recover...the battle will still be there when it is done._ With that last thought Light Hope began to prepare, a small swirl appeared in his chamber, the beginnings of the portal back to Eternia.

* * *

><p><em>I can freely admit I was a bit possessed by the moment there. I had not planned mass escape but it made WAY more sense than my original idea. Hope all enjoyed that...Eternia is coming back!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Ah I had good thoughts on last chapter. I always worry that the parts I like to write about will bore people to death. As I said before this is Adam's story and while I have enjoyed Etheria immensely that place from now on is Adora's. It will be mentioned, it will come back one more time for this story, but for now I will summarize and move on. Eternia calls its hero home._

_I do not own the characters, places, or ideas of this universe...Mattel does...the fact I lose sleep is because no one has told me where my imaginations bloody off switch is..._

**He-Man Era Year Three**

_The effects of the the liberation of Bright Moon, Queen Angella, and the mass slave escape from the Tower itself have led to devastating results on the Horde. Progress has been halted, wounds needed tending and repairs were badly called for. The rebels gave them no chance to regroup. Led by both Adam and Adora, with occasional use of He-Man or She-Ra, raids and attacks continued._

_Hordak had pushed too far in his final attack and now had to regain his power, but like his enemies his mind was agile and adapted. Retreating to the very border of the Fright Zone, he reinforced his troops and made his enemies come to him. Fortunately for the rebels, Prince Adam had been taught the tactics of war and halted their own advances. Held in stalemate after 2 months of battle, both sides firmed their lines and healed their wounds. _

_Adam and Adora finalize plans with Glimmer, Castaspella, and Queen Angella so Adam can return home and show Adora her family at last. Swearing that she will return, Adora hugs her new friends hard and they wish her well on this journey none can deny...in a world of shattered families, who could say no to seeing Adora's own?_

* * *

><p>The Crystal Castle shone like a second sun with thousands of rainbows encircling its towers and minarets. The almost uniform cloud cover had not impeded Swift Wind as He-Man and She-Ra rode to the very plateau Adam had started from almost four months ago. It seemed a life time to both than a mere third of a year.<p>

Hopping down and resuming their original selves, the three made their way to the chamber of Light Hope. Adora gaped at the majesty of the castle, and bathed in the refracted light that rather than blinding, seemed to only illuminate their way. It felt ancient and new all at once being side the fortress of light and crystal.

The pillar that was Light Hope himself was far more impressive than Adora had imagined. Her eyes glistened with tears at the feeling of calm serenity and welcome that seemed to pierce her soul. Once more she was found worthy when she herself still doubted the truth of it all. A swirling whirlpool spun not far from the pillar but Adam had stopped moving. He looked suddenly angry, his hands clasped tight and muscles ridged on his bare upper arms. His eyes blazed.

"You knew?" for two simple words Adora heard the rage he barely kept in check. Adam was staring at the being that had welcomed and sheltered him his first night here. He was almost shaking with a rage his sister had never seen any sign of, not even on the battlefield. And the feeling in the room was permeated with guilt.

"Yes Prince Adam, I have always known who Adora was, I did not always know she could be saved nor that you would come here...that was never certain," Adora understood. Adam had only been told someone was lost on Etheria but not who that person was to him. She also thought Adam was overlooking something in himself.

"What would you have done Adam? If you had known the whole truth from the beginning, what would you have done?" Adora's eyes shone with sympathy, but also demanded truth from Adam. He felt shock she was not as angry as him, until he saw with stark clarity _exactly_ what he would have done.

He-Man would have torn the Fright Zone apart to get to her. He would have ignored the rebels entirely, or worse have concocted some mad plane to get her out of there. It would have been the madness of family that had gripped him in his first confrontation with Skeletor all over again. He would have agreed to anything to keep his family safe, just as he had fallen for Skeletor on his first day as He-Man.

"I would have been a fool, I have been before Adora...with Skeletor when he had father at his mercy.." he had told the story before, but the reminder that he was not perfect was good. The power he wielded could not be abused like that nor should people be used like that, his father and mother had taught him better than that. The Sorceress and Man-at-Arms had helped him stay level and now he was accusing a being that had known what it would mean to find his sister to someone who truly had the power to have their own way.

"I am sorry Light Hope, you acted as best you could and I thank you for being patient with my anger," Adam wished he could offer a hand to the being, but the feeling of relief was much the same. Sudden concern blazed in Adam's mind, but not from Light Hope, it was far away. The Sorceress!

"You must hurry champions, Skeletor has brought more force to Grayskull than ever before. Zodac cannot come this time, he has to rest and regain his strength. Go." Without more than a nod for Light Hope Adam leapt into the portal leaving Adora and spirit in his wake. Gazing around the castle Adora sent Spirit through first and then nodded at the pillar of light. She jumped after Adam into the stream of stars for a home and family she had yet to know.

* * *

><p>The shield was failing and no Zodac to help reinforce it this time. Orko had come at the Sorceress' summons, but he was now passed out on the crystal platform below. The Masters were engaged with Evil Seed, Beast Man, Kobra Khan, Trap-jaw, and Claw-full as the jungle itself and all manner of beasts kept them away from the main threat.<p>

Skeletor with Evil-Lyn and Count Marzo were concentrating there energies into a sphere that Triclops somehow controlled. It was not increasing their power but making it blend with the shield so they could pull the power out of it. A far more subtle attack than the Sorceress could hold for long. All her power was leaving her own body just to maintain it while her enemies barely strained.

Suddenly the cliff face lit up with an explosion as a wind raider smashed into the sphere, Teela and Man-at-Arms dropped into rolls not far from the drawbridge entrance. Extending her cobra staff Teela ducked and flipped to avoid blasts from Evil-Lyn as Man-at-Arms brought his mace and gun arm to bear against Skeletor and Count Marzo.

Triclops seemed out for the moment and the Sorceress breathed easy for a moment. The fight was not going well and the other Masters could not seem to get free or around Evil Seed's attacks. And in the distance Merman appeared to be approaching with his favorite best, the flying behemoth. _Zodac, please answer me._

Startled by a hand on her should, the Sorceress thought Zodac had pulled strength for one more attack, instead her jaw dropped open at the woman next to her smiling...

* * *

><p>"Feeling your age Duncan? You seem to be slipping as I got all of this ready to smash open Grayskull at last," the Lord of Snake Mountain taunted his old foe as Count Marzo sent blast after blast at Man-at-Arms. Duncan's cool eyes saw he was going to die if he did not come up with something fast. Reaching for his belt he almost threw a flash bomb at old Bonehead, only to have Skeletor's own swords trip him from behind. Splayed on his back he saw the amulet and havoc staff charge to end his life.<p>

Teela saw her father fall and that cost her own defense. Evil-Lyn struck her in the middle with her staff and glowed with joy that she was finally going to kill this petulant whelp. Seeing her death in the witch's eyes, Teela fiercely stared at her. Only one thought blared in her mind besides anger..._I love you Adam._

Both parties froze at words in a voice none had heard in a long time. "I go away for a few months and the best you can come up with is still Count Marzo and Evil-Lyn Bonebrain?" He-Man stood on the drawbridge to Grayskull. His sword firmly in hand and blond hair blowing in the wind of the abyss, he seemed like a vision to all.

"Where in blazes have you been?" of all people He-Man was surprised that Skeletor asked that question. The shock on the small parties before him would have been amusing if not for the danger of his friends. Even so he found it funny.

"Well if I had known you cared so much Skeletor I would have sent you a card or two with love," He-Man smirked as the red glaze came to the mage's eyes. Just as hoped he swung his havoc staff at him and fired, the deflected ray went straight up...then slammed into Evil-Lyn from above!

A strange woman with flowing white clothes and blonde hair smiled at He-Man as she leapt from some kind of flying horse onto the ground. Skeletor suddenly became aware of too much silence behind him and found Count Marzo unconscious and Man-at-Arms smiling at him. Skeletor knew defeat, but saw Triclops take aim at this new threat. He-Man also saw the danger and flew into action.

"She-Ra behind you!" his legs pumped like thunder and suddenly he had his blade between the evil scientist and his sister. The beam bounced almost like it was planned right into Evil Seed himself. Moss Man was finally able to wrench control back and the Evil Warriors were suddenly out numbered with no help from the jungle. Beast Man did what he did best, gryphons gathered up all in the chaos and flew to Snake Mountain.

"This is not over He-Man, I will destroy you forever and Grayskull will be mine," He-Man smiled at Bonehead as he fled on his chariot. It was almost comforting to hear his voice threaten him again. _Ancients I need a vacation if I _**_missed_**_ Skeletor._

* * *

><p>She-Ra stepped back as a small avalanche of people smothered He-Man. His blues eyes twinkled to see all his friends safe and alive, the horror of Etheria seemed to really hit him as he realized he almost had not come back. His sister smiled to see her brother so loved and welcomed. He had been loved by the rebels true, but these were the people of his home.<p>

As her brother had found Etheria odd, it was disturbing to see lush green all around her and bright blue sky with what seemed to be the shadows of two moons overhead. She was brought out of her reverie by a sharp voice of command.

"Who are you?" the fiery hair, battle clothes and emerald eyes spoke of Teela. Even if Adam had not described her, the flash of jealousy would have revealed this woman for who she was. She-Ra smiled and beckoned her close. "His sister." The wide eyes and slack jaw left a satisfied feeling that She-Ra could not totally explain.

"All right, I am well my friends and happy to be home." He-Man stepped back by She-Ra, and noticed with some nervousness Teela's hard stare at him. "I want you all to know that Prince Adam and I succeeded on our journey, and more than that discovered my sister along the way." He-Man embraced his sister with one arm as all the Masters and a slightly stunned Duncan came up and introduced themselves.

Seeing the twitch of Teela's jaw, He-Man knew Prince Adam was needed soon. Bowing to his friends and stating quite truthfully that Adam needed to come out of Grayskull soon, he beckoned to both Teela and Man-at-Arms to follow the two heroes inside.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were out of site He-Man returned to being Adam, but She-Ra stayed as she was. He cocked an eyebrow at her, but she shrugged back wishing for him to understand she was not ready yet. Sighing Adam led the group to the throne room where for once the Sorceress sat in exhaustion rather than her normal serenity. Concern warred with his need to know the truth, but he could not rightly bring his sister home if he did not know how she had left.<p>

"Welcome home Prince Adam, as always your timing is most fortunate when needed," the Sorceress could feel his burning desire to talk, but the conflict inside warmed her. He still cared about her even knowing she had _known_ who he was sent to find. She could not truly blame him for anger or loss of faith, but she felt none of it.

"I have a little power left to show you what you both want to know, and I hope you understand why I did it..." She reached deep to conjure the past for the four below, of them all only She-Ra and Adam knew what they were about to see. The truth about how Adora had been taken _after_ the Mystic Wall had been raised. The power swirled into a green pool and cleared to show the visage all knew to be Skeletor, but no havoc staff was present.

* * *

><p><em>17 years ago Eternia<em>

"Skeletor" the temple made the mage feel uncomfortable. He had been saved from death true but now Hordak had a hold on him he could never break. The compulsion to come back had been impossible to resist, his fledgling powers compared to the ancient warlord were laughable. Now he stood above the pool of power once again as the image of Hordak glowed above him.

"What do you want of me?" humility did not exist in Skeletor, it never had really. To have to abase himself to anyone riled him, but he needed this power to live and take his revenge on Randor and the Elders. The pool swirled as a midnight black cube surfaced and floated to him, no bigger than a child's ball.

"You will take this and go to this 'Mystic Wall' and crush it while you are touching it. I cannot give you anymore power to breach it, but my witch should be able to use the power within it to do a needed task...you WILL do this or you will die." The image faded suddenly. Skeletor wondered at the limits of Hordak's hold over him, but was not yet ready to test it. Grimacing inwardly, as not having skin made any facial expression impossible, he mounted Panthor and rode to the accursed barrier that bound him from his goals.

Following the instructions Skeletor suddenly felt rigid, unable to move or speak and then he began to scream.

_The image fades to a nursery in a barely started palace of Eternos._

Shadow Weaver barely walks the point between worlds. Her vision of threat to the Horde had brought her here, but the idea that babes born only now would destroy them seemed ludicrous. Yet, Hordak ordered they be taken, destroyed if needed, turned otherwise. The fool Keldor had sold his life cheaply, but it had its use now. As a temporary bridge she could snatch the children and be gone before any were aware.

A boy and girl babe slept soundly as the witch grimaced at the designs around each crib. The nursemaid had almost woken before her throat had been killed. They would never figure out how she died. She grabbed the girl who began to wail at the rough handling. Thinking to grab the boy quickly the witch was distracted as the baby girl pulled her blood red hood over her eyes.

It was just enough time for a silent Man-at-Arms to enter the room and quickly snatch baby Adam away from his crib. Both babies crying and her vision cleared, Shadow Weaver smiled at a soon to be dead guard, only to realize someone was coming. Too many people for this connection to hold the power needed. Sending the command she severed the link, and both witch and babe vanished in mist.

"NO!" Duncan looked devastated. Even worse than when Teela had been injured, a battle trained teen was one thing, a defenseless baby another. Suddenly his face cleared and the slain nurse and other crib had vanished.

_The image returns to a reeling Skeletor._

"I am just a tool to you!" realizing how little Hordak had a use for him beyond his own plans, Skeletor swore to increase his power, to revitalize his attempts to get the Elder's power. All to have his revenge on Randor and now Hordak as well.

* * *

><p>All four heroes stood stunned at the revelations. He-Man now appreciated how much Skeletor had probably helped keep Hordak from returning all these years, but now he added to the list of crimes assisted kidnapping. She-Ra felt tears flow as the true horror of Shadow Weaver and Hordak had come close to hurting not only her but Adam as well. Duncan felt the spell snap in his mind as he realized what had been done to him and all the kingdoms...they had been made to forget their princess!<p>

Only Teela felt somewhat confused, as she never had to forget the lost Princess she wondered whose room they had just seen that tragedy happen to. Her shock kicked in as She-Ra suddenly embraced Adam whole heartedly and was crying. The words after the battle took on literal meaning.

"Adam's sister?" the Sorceress nodded barely. Adam suddenly rushed up the steps and caught her as she fell. The spell had drained her more than she claimed it would. A few moments behind a very similar looking young girl joined him and Teela realized this was the other identity of She-Ra. Her father looked floored and seemed to be angry and happy all at once. The two twins followed Duncan to another room just off the throne room and laid the Sorceress on the bed. Adam and Adora led the other two back to the throne room for a great many stories.

"Your highness, if an old soldier may indulge?" Duncan glanced at Adora as he spoke to Adam, and Adam's eyes twinkled as he nodded ascent. Adora suddenly found herself in a bear hug as the man Adam had told her was combination mentor, second father, and guide held her with affection and joy. "Thank the Elders you are safe Adora." Shock from the twins was followed close by Teela. No one had yet mentioned her name.

"The Sorceress made everyone forget didn't she Duncan?" Adam had suspected something like that, he had not even remotely suspected the chain of events that led to the kidnapping though. He still reeled from the fact that the Mystic Wall had somehow aided Shadow Weaver's magic. At his mentor's nod, Teela's emerald eyes blazed with indignation at such an affront to her friend and his family.

"How could she do that? Didn't they have the right to look for her?" Adam smiled at hearing the anger in her voice, of all the things he had missed, hearing Teela in a towering rage had rated high. It just wasn't a normal day till she had to yell at someone. Adam put his hand on her arm and bade them all sit for a bit. He relayed his own revelations in the chamber of Light Hope and then expanded on his own thoughts concerning the Sorceress.

"Imagine what we would have done, what lengths father and mother would go to, you too Duncan.." Adam raised his arms to point at the castle itself. "Would Grayskull have remained secret; would we not have tried to breach the Mystic Wall ourselves; or even worse exhausted ourselves and our forces looking for someone not even on this planet?" The shock on Teela and Man-at-Arms faces at this final revelation broke the tension. Adora enjoyed the warm hug from Man-at-Arms again and shook heartily Teela's hand. Then the four heroes sat and caught up and discussed exactly how they were to transport someone no one remembered, but would as soon as they saw her next to Adam.

* * *

><p>The Sorceress woke a few hours later, chagrined to find herself in a resting quarter that she had no doubt been carried to. Hearing laughter and voices she returned to the throne room to find Adam and Adora play acting a story from their time on Etheria. Teela's eyes never left Adam, but Duncan noticed her return. Silence fell but Adora came forward and hugged the Sorceress right away followed by Adam. The confusion on her face cause Duncan's mustache to twitch upward.<p>

"We wanted to thank you for bringing us back together, and for bearing this secret like so many others over the years. We also realize why you erased the memory of Adora to keep us all safe...I ….I know that had to have been hard for you," the emphasis Adam gave the last part told her he still wanted to talk about his revelation before leaving, but he left it at that. The honest glow of friendship from the twins was more than the Sorceress had ever hoped for. It had been hard to make the choice so many years ago and she had been so happy when she learned who the Sword of Protection was for.

"I thank you Prince Adam and Princess Adora for that, I am also glad you waited for my rest to end before heading to the palace...I believe I will owe King Randor and Queen Marlena an explanation." Her green eyes filled with pain at the thought, and she was not sure how long she could leave Grayskull save a short conversation. She smiled as both Adam and Adora shook their heads in almost unison of method and timing. Teela giggled as both twins realized what they had done together.

"You need to rest Sorceress, and we will explain. It will come better from us because we have had time to think on it. We just did not want to leave without talking to you again," the smile in Adora's blue eyes reassured the Sorceress. Whatever the warlord had done to her, the true Adora had survived. Adam nodded to Duncan, and Man-at-Arms grabbed Adora and Teela, as he told the story of how he had to 'assist' with the first diaper change. So stunned her father had done that for the twins she missed Adam staying behind.

* * *

><p>"You don't need to say anything Sorceress, I have seen first hand just now and in my own mind how far the forces we fight would go for any advantage over us," the truth and honestly blazed in Adam, he wanted her to know he accepted why she had made this sacrifice, but a part of him equally blazed from his heart. And he found he could not find the words to ask so forward a question of a woman who had helped guide a much more stubborn young man to his destiny.<p>

The Sorceress felt her heart go out to him and grabbed his shoulder as she looked into his young eyes. Such capability to carry a burden grown men would sag under, yet in matters most intimate he showed he was still the kind young man raised in more peaceful times.

"I am her mother but my mantle is not passed down through family Prince Adam, she may become the next Sorceress but even if she wished it, it is up to the Elders and Grayskull to choose not I...and I would not have her try with knowing who I am," Seeing the truth hit home in his eyes, both remembered a much younger Teela swearing to follow in her father's footsteps. Her love of family drove her as much as honor. To be close to her own mother, Teela would happily learn anything she could to become the next Sorceress.

"But would it be right of me to..." Adam fell silent as the Sorceress mimicked her daughter by placing two fingers on his lips. The feeling was different however, as if his mother was trying to get him to stop being difficult. She smiled at him and seemed more human now than any other time he had spoken with her.

"If you bring out the happiness in her heart Adam, it will make me the happiest mother in all of Eternia," the use of just his name brought joy to his heart. Adam nearly hugged her again but saw she was pulling back on the mantle of Sorceress serenity in full. Adam bowed and left after his friends. He missed the single tear of joy the fell down her face.

* * *

><p>Orko was the first to see Adam, having been waiting by the wind raiders for hours and hearing confirmation that He-Man and Adam had returned, you could not have pried him away. Adam seemed older to the magician, but that did not stop him from floating at top speed to his friend. Adam smiled ear to ear as the Trollan hugged him around the neck.<p>

Adora felt a few tears fall as she saw her brother bring Orko over to meet her officially. Both Teela and Man-at-Arms had been conspiratorially silent, knowing Adam wanted this pleasure all for himself. Orko's ears wiggled excitedly as he met Adora and hugged her just as hard as Adam. Like Teela he had never known of the missing heir, but the joy of reunion always was welcome.

All five mounted the raiders, or in Orko's case floated securely behind Adam. And headed for the palace at top speed. Adora felt butterflies the size of Crystal Castle suddenly take residence in her stomach. Despite the warm greetings from Duncan and Teela, she was not going to meet her parents, and while she could tell a great deal to them, the one thing she could not share with them she found she wanted to most. Looking over at Adam and seeing her own thought reflected back at her, she again conceded to Adam's choice. If he wanted to talk this badly and didn't...he must have a very good reason.

The green fields replaced the wild jungle as the tan spires and golden topped towers of the palace of Eternos came into view. It was beautiful to behold and Adora felt the magic of the moment...the moment a lost soul finds its home.

* * *

><p>"Speak quickly, my tanners are almost ready for you," Hordak's eyes gleamed with dark pleasure at the sweating prisoner bound before him. She still was allowed to wear her mask, being assured by the mages that made it her skin would retain the fur for his new rug. Catra hoped what she had to say would save her but having seen Shadow Weaver fall, she doubt it. She had no choice.<p>

"Adora said 'He-Man and my brother' to the prisoner, my cameras caught it with the rest lord Hordak," Knowing who had broken in had only enraged Hordak more. The months of constant raiding revealed the complete devastation of Adora's defection. Now, only now after her recovery was complete and with live skinning hanging over her did Catra relay this bit of information.

The tanners approached, not being told to stop and Catra began to whimper. _Not this, please not this._ She would have preferred what happened to Shadow Weaver than become Hordak's rug and bleed to death in humiliation. Suddenly Hordak held up his left hand. He looked piqued, as if something had fallen into place for him. Something he had not expected had been handed to him.

"Release her" the joy in his voice was evident to all. He watched as Catra slowly stood but wisely kept still. He glared down at her but not in a threatening way. "You have just saved your life. Do you want to know why?" He seemed to enjoy the shakes that made her quiver, but she nodded anyway, hoping to understand how far she had leeway with her lord.

"Adora is sister to Adam, his blood. That witch did not tell me even when we ripped her power from her...and you have been her closest companion all these years..." he smiled fully at her confusion. She did not know magic or how it worked. Hordak knew well the power of love and hatred. Catra hated Adora for being over her, for ordering her around with so little power, but most of all for defecting from the Horde and proving how unworthy she really was.

"You will not leave the Tower for any reason unless I order it, if you disobey me in any way, you lose a limb, you will not die, but you will be left unable to do anything for yourself," Hordak dismissed her and all the other commanders. Catra would be his key to Eternia, he no longer needed the Crystal Castle, but the rebels and the blasted power of Grayskull had left him weak. A few more weeks and with the death of Catra in the proper ritual a gateway to Eternia would be created...to wherever Adora stood!

Cackling laughter echoed throughout the Tower and on into the Fright Zone. All who heard it shivered in their skins, knowing anything that made Hordak that happy spelled only doom for them all.


	14. Chapter 14

_What you thought I would leave you all hanging? ;) I felt it important to bring our hero home, in the most likely situation of course and cover my take on how the 200x series might have brought all I have seen come to pass. I mean a bloody WALL was raised like it was a barn and next to impossible to hurt it, that kind of power was begging to be used by someone crafty. Anyway, on to a part that will be slower and more personal. For me I have a long wait to see this happen, but for my story I get to bring it them now._

_I do not own these bloody toons but you will find signed certificates they DO own me...Mattel owns them but likely does not know about me._

**He-Man Era Year Three**

_Adam has come home at last. The trials and revelations of Etheria are hitting him harder now than when he was away. The realization that he almost never came back leaves his heart hollow and full at the same time. Everything is more precious and fragile to him than ever before, and it is even more important to keep his people safe from Skeletor._

_Knowing Adora must return to Etheria, Adam still looks forward to the moment his family is finally reunited completely. More than that, he has kept one secret from his sister, wanting to surprise her with their parents present._

* * *

><p>The palace had never seemed more welcoming to Adam. The sun shone clear in the blue sky, with few clouds to block its rays. The water falls in the cliffs across from his home sent mists of water high to enshroud the base of the home he had left so long ago. Soldiers trained in the yards and some of the Masters were present in his eyes. They had promised He-Man to let Man-at-Arms bring their Prince home, but many waved far more energetically when they saw the wind raiders approach.<p>

Orko floated off as soon as they landed, his eyes crinkled showing he was smiling. Adam suspected what he was doing but was happy to let his friend get him a present on this day. Adam's blues eyes twinkled in mirth as he thought of the one piece of information Adora had not thought to ask him yet. Given all they had been through and the pressing need to fight, this was truly the first time they had a chance to breathe.

Teela and the twins headed for the workshop, which seemed to be bristling with antennas and dishes now. A few well concealed areas still noticed by Adam showed blaster mounts. He could not help but smile and put both hands behind his head as he took in all the grounds. Time enough he would be surrounded by people and courtiers, the one thing he definitely had NOT missed. For all the dangers and horror, he had been allowed to be himself on Etheria all the time.

Teela kept glancing at him, and once or twice he swore her hand twitched towards him, but her duty was in full control of her face. She was Captain of the Guard and escorting her charge to safe haven. He sobered at how much worry he must have put her through, but he had told her everything, save the more odd moments for him with Casta as Adam or Frosta as He-Man. Adora had giggled far too much on the latter one than Adam liked.

* * *

><p>The workshop was far different than Adam remembered. Once it had been an almost cozy second home to him. Duncan and he had trained his mind and deliberated over his actions as He-Man. Now it was a command center with stairs clearly leading down to more levels. Much had happened while he was gone it seems. The stunned guards smiled at their Prince and stared curiously at the newcomer with him. Teela dismissed them and only waited until they were gone before finally letting go of duty.<p>

Adora was stunned as Teela grasped Adam by the head and planted a kiss of ferocity on him. She blushed as much as Adam might have if his brain seemed to be working at all. He suddenly was returning the kiss with full fervor and both seemed to have forgotten her. Keeping an eye out the window she saw Duncan walking with what had to be her parents following after him.

"I know you two can hear me, our parents are coming," the effect tested Adora's endurance. The look of guilty pleasure on both their faces had giggles escaping her. They practically flung apart and immediately found reflective surfaces to make themselves presentable. Adora felt tears fall from holding the laughter in and the blush on both of her companions did not help at all.

The knock informed Adora that Man-at-Arms was not as blind to his daughter's thoughts, or he was making sure they were here first. Teela quickly shooed Adora to the side as she opened the door. The king and queen barely saw Teela before the vision of their son locked in their eyes. He smiled as the shock quickly gave way to joy as his parents rushed him. He had not felt this good in a long while at home.

Not wanting to keep it all to himself he pushed his parents back and made sure the door was closed again. He noticed Teela and Man-at-Arms were gone and Adora waited nervously by the exit. He smirked at her then had his parents sit on a bench. Bringing Adora over, he saw once more shock give way to confusion then exultant joy.

"Adora?" Marlena whispered the name, fearing her eyes and mind were conspiring against her. At the nod of the lovely young woman she practically smothered her as tears freely fell. Randor sat shocked for a few more seconds, then with the most UN-King-like face Adam had ever seen he embraced his wife and newly found daughter.

Adam snuck over to the control console and set a few sequences to record the moment safely. This was something he knew his family would treasure forever. He waited for his parents and sister to come out of the emotional maelstrom, in no hurry to end it. It was like a piece had been missing before and now it was all back together again. Adam smiled ear to ear as he heard his sister break down a bit and say 'mom' and 'Dad' than the more formal titles.

As always, Randor brought his chaotic thoughts to order. It was hard to let go of his daughter, every sense told him she had been gone, but equally his mind told him he had not noticed until today. He saw Adam looking over as if expecting the questioning glance. Adam quickly shut down the record and extracted the file onto a disc. Randor nodded at the consideration his son showed to keep the reunion stored but assume a far more regal air than he was used to seeing.

"Father, Mother, you need to sit down and listen, this will be hard but it is all true and it was for good reasons we were made to forget about Adora until she could be returned to us..." Adam and Adora both told the story. They glossed over the worst of what had happened, but both parents had lived in dark times and could well picture what their children had been through. The anger as what the Sorceress had done was placated by the simple truth that nothing could have brought Adora back any faster, and only left them weak when Skeletor returned.

Adora seemed to become afraid as Adam brought up what she had been under the Horde, but like with the rebels, Adam told how it would be if he had been still himself but bespelled to only see what the Horde wanted him to see. To really believe that the Horde was good and right and rebels were evil and destructive. It brought tears to both parents eyes, and they held their daughter tighter. Adora stopped Adam cold when he tried to downplay his part in the rebellion and finding Adora. Protecting their secret she still made it clear that Adam trained the rebels, planned their raids, and more important, took the greatest risk to free Bright Moon and herself from the Horde.

Adam suddenly found himself blushing as pride shone from his father's eyes and his own mother looked at him as if never seeing him before. Randor grasped his son tightly and hugged him hard. All his doubts and fears were burned away by the honesty in his daughter's face and eyes. His son may not have gone the way he wanted, but Adam was more than he could have ever hoped him to be. _I have been a fool to expect him to be like me so soon._

Marlena felt something click into place one moment, then the next it was gone. As she refocused on her children, she saw something she had missed earlier in Adam. _He looks so much older!_ He still had his youth physically, but his eyes were no longer the child she remembered. He still was kind and caring, but now his normally stubborn desire to be his own man was gone. In its place was something she had hoped he would learn much later in life, the fragility of it. More the horror of real war, not just the battles of Skeletor and his evil, but men and women you send out to die to give you a chance at victory.

"Well enough of this we have to celebrate your return and..." Randor suddenly found his son shaking his head with a very familiar glint in his eyes. Adam grabbed Adora and placed each of her hands in their parents until they were all sitting holding on to each other. He then grabbed a holo scanner and set its timer as he aligned it to his sitting family. Quickly hopping behind Adora he embraced each of his parents and told them all to smile at the lens.

The snap of the device went off and Marlena and Randor both had strong suspicions as Adam practically skipped to push the preview button. Sure enough Adora's eyes glistened with joy as she saw the rendering of her family, the similarity between them all was clear as Etheria's moon. Pulling her up into a hug Adam smiled at his parents.

"Happy birthday Adora, and welcome home." Adam felt the jolt of shock go through his sister at his words. And Randor smiled wisely at his son. _Well done Adam!_ Marlena cried some more as she embraced both her children and wished them a happy birthday. Randor truly felt that all the pain in the world was worth moments like this. Knowing they could not stay her forever, but sorely tempted, he did what he must always do, be King.

"I am afraid we have to have something of a party that may not be exactly as we would wish it to be for this, but I will try to explain to the courtiers that quite honestly, I want to spend as much time with my son and daughter as I can," the glint in Randor's eye nearly made Adam choke on his own air. His father was going to forgo ceremony and formality for something as large as this? Then the words sunk in, they would have the formal celebration as always, but it would not be the long drawn out affair of previous years. Adam smiled that perhaps for a little longer he could just be himself.

* * *

><p>Teela and Man-at-Arms waited patiently outside the workshop door, never dreaming of entering. Then Teela saw a blur of green and gold making its way across the court yard. She smirked as the door opened and Adam came out. She gave no warning as 300lbs of tiger slammed into him. Adam had almost kicked in his instincts before the licking and purring started.<p>

"Well Adam I would say Cringer missed you slightly," Adam stared up at the far too innocent face of Teela and his father. _By the Elders they could have planned it!_ The laughter of the group finally infected Adam and he hugged his old friend hard. He had missed Cringer as much as Teela, and she only won because she could cheat. Orko floated across the yard looking sheepish but not at all sorry he had found Cringer.

Man-at-Arms was just thankful that nothing had happened to him since Orko had been involved. The Masters watched from afar and many off duty soldiers came to see that their Prince had indeed come home. Spontaneous cheers rang out and Adam felt touched that so many had missed him and welcomed him home.

"So good to have you back Prince Adam...who is your lady friend?" Mekanek's warm handshake and well worn smile warmed Adam. Of all the Masters only Stratos and Ram-Man could be considered friends before Skeletor's return. They were the few he did not mind when they used the title because he knew how true their friendships ran. Adam could not help smile but this time he bowed to his father who nodded thanks back.

"Duncan I will be needing some enhancement," Randor took the speaker from Man-at-Arms and called all to silence. "My people, a great revelation has been given to us and to those that were here you will suddenly find you remember, it was the wisdom of Grayskull to protect us all that we forgot for a time, but now I happily welcome home my daughter, Princess Adora, twin to Prince Adam." It was almost comical to see Mek, Stratos, and Ram-Man mirror the looks of Randor and Marlena earlier. Many of the guards and servants were the same, the rest were stunned a few moments, then all cheered loudly.

"WELCOME HOME PRINCESS ADORA AND PRINCE ADAM!" the unison of voices stunned the twins. The Masters bowed before their newly returned Princess which left Adora blushing and slightly uncomfortable. Sensing his twin's feelings Adam nodded towards the palace and the royal family with Teela and Duncan in tow made their way home.

* * *

><p>Cringer stayed with the twins and Teela as the rulers and Man-at-Arms had to go plan a very impromptu birthday party and welcome celebration. The official side would be marginally done as it was physically impossible to be here for the day, but the unofficial side had already begun. Adam was pleasantly surprised to find his room ready for him as if they had known he would be here. Teela's eyes kept straying to Adam but she was on duty now until she could be relieved.<p>

_Thank the Elders he is alive and safe._ Teela saw the changes more clearly than Marlena had, but she had given in to her urge to kiss him as soon as her father was away. It had been easier when he was away to sort her thoughts and feelings to find she could not have expected him to act any differently. He had chosen not to lie to her, to avoid the situation true, but he had felt she was worth more than the secret when it came to the truth boldly asked for. She saw a lot to ask him about that he had not spoken of at Grayskull, but would wait until they could be alone.

She was less sure of Adora, but her obvious devotion to Adam had become clear as the story unfolded. Just when she thought she had a grip on him, he showed another side of himself. Admittedly even he had not known of it, but it amazed her all the same. The fact he found it all unremarkable was what truly awed her. He did not act this way out of some need to be a hero or play at being Prince, it was simply how he was. _And he loves me._ That thought nearly made her demand the words from him.

He had not said it, but he had returned a thousand fold her kiss. She had felt a million thoughts and feelings in that moment, before she had stolen the kiss before he could be taken from her, this last time they had latched onto each other. The wide smile on her face did not go unnoticed by Adora, and she smirked as Adam kept pointing out sights to be seen from his window. Her brother had better be alone with Teela soon or the poor girl would go nuts.

A knock on the door brought them all around. It had sounded...odd. Going to the door Teela looked out and the shock on her face worried Adam, but then she let the last person he would have expected in all of Eternia. Dorgan the family healer! For the first time in his memory there was not a trace of frustration, boredom, or impatience to his face. He seemed to be in disbelief as he crossed the brief walk to the twins. His eyes only for Adora.

"It's true, it is you your highness...I delivered you both and...thank the Elders!" He hugged the Princess as both Teela and Adam stood shocked. In all their lives they had never known the healer to be soft to anyone, not even his wife. Sudden understanding flooded Adam, to Dorgan, the health of a patient was all important. To have delivered the first generation of royalty to Eternos, and suddenly have the knowledge they had been kidnapped return to you would have been deeply worrying to the man. All that gruff exterior hid a truly caring heart that for a moment had its normal barrier broken.

"I see you found time to lose some weight Prince Adam, as soon as you are done with official duties I expect you to report to my office, no excuses..." the sharp eye and hard tone were much more in line with Dorgan, but he softened again with a glance at Adora. "Ok you can spend some time with her but other than that, first thing." Whirling around Dorgan made a swift exit muttering about people not taking care of themselves.

"Someone pinch me cause I think I just heard Dorgan give me an excuse to NOT go to the infirmary," Adam was only half kidding. Seeing Evil-Lyn running an orphanage would not have surprised him more than what he had just seen. Teela shared his shock but she suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy towards Adora she was not so quick to hide. Both twins glanced at each other and Adora suddenly scratched Cringer behind the ears as Adam led Teela out of the room.

* * *

><p>Making sure a known guard stayed with Adora, the two friends made their way to Teela's room, ostensibly with her being his guard. In reality Adam was taking his friend somewhere they could talk privately. The corridors triggered all the memories of home, even the ones his leaving as they walked. A few times he had to stop as some glaring changes to the art work or hall ways caught his eye. Finally they reached their destination.<p>

"All right out with it, what was with that look?" Adam wanted to hold her but he wanted to understand if he was right or not about what he had seen. The guilt and slight flush told him he had not imagined things. He was not totally confused, as when he had brought up Teela to Adora, he knew this might become a problem for Teela herself to have Adora in his life. _No not just mine, everyone she knows._

"I just...everyone is so happy to see her, even Dorgan for Ancients sake" he could not deny that one, even Adam was a little jealous but for vastly different reasons. "I understand, she was taken, everyone was made to forget and now we are all sort of basking in the good news, but no one but you really knows her and..." A light went off for Adam. Teela had to work every day to train. She had to earn her place a step at a time and keep earning it in the face of rumors and even against the comparison to the Masters.

Now here comes a lost Princess, welcomed with open arms and open hearts. No one seemed to be questioning it or even trying to make her work for it. The unfairness of it seemed so blatant right now that Adam was surprised he had not seen it himself. How would he feel in a few weeks or months when the questions started of who should inherit now that there was a contender for the throne, one who did NOT have a track record of running from battle?

Smiling suddenly Adam took Teela in his arms and just held her close. The stiffness went out of her immediately as she sunk into the feeling. Her friend was back, her comfort, and her hero. She felt ashamed of her jealousy, because he had not denied her right to it, he had accepted it like everything else and listened.

"Just wait Teela, right now all is shining and bright in the moment, but soon courtiers will be buzzing and rumors running rampant and you will feel more pity for Adora than you can believe, but she will need you like I have, to keep us sane and remind us of who we are.." Adam was suddenly aware of how much he had missed Teela. Before it was simply the joy of seeing her, holding her, and yes kissing her. Now other parts of his body were waking up and it was far too soon for that.

Reluctantly leaving the embrace he blushed a bit but got himself under control, except his racing heart. He had to take this moment, to embrace it, as he had sworn to do. For once words were not the problem, it was the future. He set it all aside as the moment he thought he was going to die far away as He-Man sharply came to his mind. The play of emotions were clear to Teela but she waited as the tension of the moment increased.

"Teela...I nearly died on Etheria," her intake of breath and the worry in her eyes made him feel alive in places he did not know she could reach. Any doubts of the wisdom of keeping Casta away were long gone. This feeling was deep and true, it hurt in a way but left him feeling good as well. Nothing compared, not even the power of Grayskull. "What kept me going, what kept me alive was two things."

Teela felt her pulse triple as Adam's glacial eyes looked deep into hers. She already knew one of the things he was going to name but what was the other? Her body suddenly shivered from something she could barely grasp, she suddenly understood all the swooning and sighing of other women at men. How could anyone think when this was going on inside them?

"You Teela saved me once from certain death and torture, I don't remember how but I remember your eyes before something wonderful happened," he breathed sharply at the remembered feeling of his power being drained from him into the capacitor. "The second time Adora pulled me back but you gave me the strength to endure terrible pain." The horror in his eyes as the memories washed over him reached deep places in her heart. Now it was Adam's turn to shiver, at how close he had come to never feeling these hands in his again.

"I love you Teela, I know I have some serious groveling to do for what I have put you through but..." the sentence never finished as suddenly Adam found his mouth occupied. However long it lasted neither knew, but Adam found his hands in her hair that was now on her back and hers enveloped his right arm as the other cupped the back of his head.

"About time you goof," Adam could not help it, he laughed. Both laughed loudly as the memories of their days passed through their minds. The sudden knock on the door brought them to themselves, fortunately nothing had gotten too out of hand, but Adam started hoping really hard it was NOT Man-at-Arms at the door.

* * *

><p>"It took me over an hour to get Cringer to lead me here you two so open this door or by the First Ones I will knock it down," Adora's voice was tinged with amusement and slight exasperation. She had covered for them with first Duncan and later Marlena. In all honesty she had not know where they had gone, and her mother had smiled in far more amusement at her answers than they called for.<p>

Cringer barely waited for the door to open before tackling Adam again, only more gently this time. Adora saw the glow on Teela's face as she looked at her brother and smiled broadly. _About time idiot brother._ Adora saw Adam had heard her and was not amused much. He still smiled though and hugged Cringer to let him up. This time the tiger did not go father than his leg.

"So can I safely assume Adam finally told you the truth that had been plain as day to me for 2 months?" Adora smirked as both of them flushed brilliant shades of scarlet. If Adam had not said something soon he would have found out that 'Force Captain' Adora was alive and well when needed. Something had happened at Grayskull and despite the distractions, given that she was looking for it in her own parents, she had noticed similarities between the Sorceress and Teela that Adam had failed to mention.

"I believe she said it best sis, 'About time you goof.'" Adam smiled widely as Teela stared daggers at him for quoting her. He could see this was going to be far more interesting than he had expected, but that was half the fun these days.

* * *

><p><em>The celebration of Prince Adam and Princess Adora's return and birthday was hailed by all as a wondrous day. Commoner and royal alike felt like the times were turning for the better. Many of the Masters and soldiers noticed that Teela and Prince Adam seemed incapable of not being close to each other. Overall they approved as it was obviously true love. A few questioned He-Man, but a newly returned Princess voiced the obvious, that He-Man could only ever be a friend to all and no more.<em>

_All nodded at this sage wisdom, and each Master took a turn with Adora, although her own father took more than his fair share. For once, either by chance or magic, the courtiers allowed the royal family this day. No machinations, no requests, or offers, and no ulterior motives on this day. The obvious joy and bonds of family left all warm and connected. All save one._

_The Sorceress as Zoar watched from her high perch all the people below and wished for once in her life to join them. She could not, but the wish remained. Her daughter seemed so happy and the champions relished the moment, knowing as she the war was not over. _

_The forces of darkness gathered their strength and sharpened their knives, and all fell under the shadow of Hordak once more as his strength continued to return._


	15. Chapter 15

_Well good news for my readers, I am sick as a dog. So all my master plans of fun and work filled weekend are suddenly kaput. Luckily I am only so far gone enough to be bored out of my skull and mightily sick of lying around. So time for a quick escape to Eternia for all. Just remember to send good thoughts so I can be clear headed later._

_As I am told I am required to say...Mattel owns these guys...they have taken my soul and now my good health...I think that makes us even for what I am doing to them ;)_

**He-Man Era Year Three**

_Our heroes have had a bright spot in their days. The homecoming was larger and more fanciful than Adam had expected, but it was more intimate too. Adora is learning her way around Eternos and happily spending time with all the people Adam told stories about, and of course her parents. For a time all is heady joy and discovery for the twins. _

_Adam hoped to fall back into a more normal routine, but Teela and Duncan had other plans. The 4 months He-Man was gone were tense and filled with glaring problems Zodac barely covered. Caught between strategy meetings and court appointments, Adam suddenly remembers why he originally had to go and hide at times in the first place._

* * *

><p>The steel gray clouds hardly dent the mood of Adam's favorite brook. Sitting high in the branches of his tree with Cringer curled at the trunk napping, Adam relaxed for the first time since the birthday party over 2 weeks ago. For once this escape was sanctioned by Man-at-Arms and known by his father as well.<p>

It was slightly disconcerting to have that permission, but Adam took it for what it was worth. The lush grass felt right as Prince Adam dozed his official day off away, but voices carried to his sleepy mind and brought it awake in a few seconds as he realized who it was.

"So Adam just jumped in after you?" Adora did not sound really surprised but Teela blushed at the memory. True to his word Adam had never told the story, not even to Adora when they first camped out on Etheria. The blonde and red hair of the two people closest to him appeared out of the ring of trees. Adam held still as he did not want to disturb them. He smiled as he saw they were getting to know each other better in a more social way than formal.

Trying hard to not listen in was hard as apparently _he _was the main topic of conversation. Thinking to call out to them to ask him his opinion, he froze at the serious look in Teela's eyes. Even from his vantage he recognized that look well, she wore it when in battle that was going badly or when faced with a difficult choice. _What is wrong?_

"Adora...did...did Adam really come close to dying?" the choked sound was not the voice he was used to from his friend. The determination was gone, all the strength was missing, in its place was hoarse fear. He could see his sister grasp one of Teela's hands as she looked into the Captain's face firmly.

"Yes Teela, he did, at least three times I know of for sure," the surprise on her brother's new love was not unexpected. Adam had mentioned this talk with Teela, but Adora knew the woman liked details and in this one subject Adam could be very stubborn. She never offered to talk like this but like Adam she was coming to value the forthright nature of this woman. She and her father saw a person not a Princess or 'poor lost soul' when they talked to her.

"He said there was only twice...he said I was a reason he survived" Teela was not angry but Adora was quick to see a flash of frustration. Smirking that her brother had found a spit fire to love, she grabbed the free arm of her new friend and kept her focused on herself.

"He does not know of one exactly, it was right after I was freed from the spells and we almost made it to Whispering Wood..." Adora relayed what had been done to Adam, even admitting that to Adam it may have all been one event. An oddity from that time came back to the Princess suddenly, from when She-Ra had found Shadow Weaver and He-Man unconscious and already free.

"Now that I think on it there was one odd thing, some how He-Man got free without any help from She-Ra or me," the quirk of Teela's eyebrow led Adora to explain what Hordak had been doing to He-Man and how the gel worked to drain the power of Grayskull from him. The widened eyes and look of worry shook Adam, but his own curiosity was now piqued. _How **did** I get free?_

"Only three ways exist to get out of the gel Teela, obviously release of course, death, or external magical force..." Adora suddenly trailed off as the scene appeared in her mind. The two tubs had been shattered completely. The console of dials and meters overloaded, as if something had surged beyond its ability to work with. Once keyed to the magic of a being there was nothing anyone could do with their innate skills. _By the First Ones!_

The excitement of his sister pulled both Adam and Teela to lean closer to her from their relative positions. Adam nearly lost his balance but maintained it barely. Cringer stirred but only to shift position. Adora was practically dancing as she sat on the bank.

"Teela, the gel was only keyed to Grayskull, Hordak recognized it in He-Man, but Adam must have his own power!" Both Teela and Adam were in shock, but where Teela was just stunned at the thought of Adam with his own power, Adam suddenly saw the memory he had lost. _Emerald eyes blazed in his mind as something inside awakened to his call, the words he had said so often struggled from him. "I...have...the...POWER!" Light blinded him and the last thing he remembered was falling._

_By the Elders what was that I did and how? _His blue eyes became unfocused as he stared at the sky. He heard not a word of the two women as they discussed the possibility themselves. Using the training of the Sorceress, Adam looked deep into his own mind feeling for anything different, anything that stood out. He found nothing. Everything felt the same as before for as long as he could remember. It was the first solid clue he had though of why he had been granted the power of Grayskull.

Once again the story of Light Hope himself played in his mind, but like the story of the brook he had kept that to himself. _Could Grayskull be changing me that much?_ This seemed far more logical to Adam than him having his own power. Rather than something he had already had, Grayskull was pulling something out of him as he continued to use the power as He-Man. It was not solid deduction, but something worth asking the Sorceress or Zodac about. Adam smirked at the answers he would no doubt get. _'Trust in the wisdom of Grayskull to reveal what is needed'_ or _'We all follow the paths we must walk Prince Adam.'_

* * *

><p>Suddenly water splashed from below soaking his shirt. Spluttering as Cringer bolted from his spot by the trunk, Adam found almost identical looks of consternation and mirth staring up at him from emerald and sapphire eyes. Apparently he had not gone unnoticed, or given himself away when deep in thought. Both eyes turned to concern as they saw his own worry pass over his face.<p>

"Sorry ladies, did not mean to over hear, but I _was_ here first. How could I pass up the chance to hear what you really think of me?" the attempt at humor and riling them almost worked. Teela saw thru it at once and unfortunately his sister could read his feelings like a book. Both crossed their arms in ways Adam swore all women must learn from birth. It said quite plainly _Obey and behave._

Sighing Adam swung down from the tree, only to find blackness close over him. It was odd, as if time had stopped, yet he was aware of being in mid air. Something felt wrong to him, and familiar all at once. Then light and sound resumed and he hit the ground hard as if he had never stopped. The grass only slightly felt as soft as it had looked from above. In an instant both women were on either side of him shocked and surprised at his lack of agility for such a simple hop.

The feeling had not stopped Adam realized. It seemed to be coming from his right...looking there he saw Adora looking concerned at him, but where everything else was clear she seemed to have a haze over her. An all too familiar haze he had seen in Grayskull when the Sorceress revealed how Adora had been stolen. Fear seizing his heart and burning away his confusion Adam reacted instinctively.

"By the power of Grayskull!" All three felt the roar of power as Adam changed into He-Man, the haze shattered and Adora suddenly felt light headed. Teela felt like she was a thousand times more alive once again, only now she _felt_ Adam as well. She saw him as like never before, his heart, his mind, and his soul blazed at her. The few seconds it took to transform seemed an eternity to her, but she was shaken by the revelation of what had happened.

Teela blinked out of the trance to find He-Man holding an unconscious Adora and she instantly scanned the trees for any watchers. _What were you thinking Adam?_ Suddenly Adora glowed as her own sword reacted to He-Man's forceful worry. It was like she had only been napping, but she looked shocked and scared at whatever had just happened.

"That was Hordak, how did you know He-Man?" The confusion on his face told both women he had no idea of how he had known or what he had done exactly. Having been raised by Shadow Weaver however, Adora had a fair idea that his quick reaction had shattered whatever spell it was before it really got started. _That still does not answer how he knew._

Checking for Teela's nod, He-Man turned back into Adam and found he felt normal again. Then his own legs became very wobbly as if he had been running a marathon. Adora was now very concerned, since he had done nothing to explain his exhaustion.

_Come to Grayskull quickly champions. _The Sorceress' voice blazed in the twins' minds and Teela helped Adora get Adam to the wind raider hanger with Cringer trailing behind.

* * *

><p>"What happened Sorceress? One moment I was in mid air, the next I felt ill and almost compelled to transform.." Adam realized how foolish that had been after the fact, but seeing his sister safe seemed a fair trade in his mind. The concern from Grayskull's keeper bothered him but not so much as the odd experience an hour ago.<p>

"I felt a strong magic reach out to the palace, at first I feared Skeletor had somehow gotten there unnoticed, but I could not trace the source until you interrupted it Prince Adam...it was from Etheria," the shock on her face told Adam this was not good. Obviously the Crystal Castle was safe or Light Hope would have sent for help long ago, so how did the evil warlord reach them?

"He has found a connection to me hasn't he?" the concentration in his twin's blue eyes comforted Adam. She knew something about what had happened and that meant they could try to counteract it. Teela was firmly grasping her armor of being a guard right now as her mind kept trying to bring up and examine what she had felt when Adam summoned the power of Grayskull. She was concerned about what happened as well but the whole way to the castle she had to focus on flying firmly.

Noting the distress of her daughter the Sorceress summoned the image of the whole event for all to watch. Oddly there seemed no pause to Adam's drop, yet there was a drastic change from one moment to the next as he was half way thru it. It was as if his body froze and then kept falling. Adora seemed to become covered in a black red haze that got stronger until Adam pulled forth his sword and transformed. All three were touched by the power and the Sorceress understood the problem completely.

"Yes Princess Adora you are correct, but it also affected Prince Adam the moment it started, your connection is strong," the Sorceress saw them glance at each other, but Adam also looked harder at Teela and saw she was a tad too much Captain of the Guard. Seeing what had happened he wondered if he had hurt her, his obvious concern shone on his face but he stayed still. He could see Teela was reeling from something.

"Prince Adam, I believe you may have accidentally shown yourself to Teela," the Sorceress almost smirked as both teens blushed slightly at the other connotation of her words, but all three looked confused at the throne. Wondering how to explain it exactly Adora suddenly smiled wide and clapped her hands. Her training under the Horde gave her in insight to both her attack and what had just happened to Adam and Teela.

"That is wonderful, I mean it was reckless and foolish Adam, but oh you idiot you really love her that much?" The identical widening of eyes and gaping faces of her brother and her friend brought much needed laughter to the Princess. They did not understand but the Sorceress nodded for her to continue.

"Well it is the same as what Hordak is doing to me somehow, in my case he has someone that truly hates me and knows me from my former life very well. Even as cold as relationships were they can still be strong and the right magics can use that bond to find me or even spy on me.." Adora grabbed her stomach as the import of what she said sunk in to herself, but she kept on to the happier side of events. "Grayskull is powerful magic to protect, but it is also about truth. Adam loves Teela so strongly that when the magic connected them she saw his love, all of it for her. And Adam, so concerned with me probably missed the return process."

It was like being hit by the Ram Stone all over again. The memory suddenly blazed in Adam. He had felt Teela all right, every once of her love, her mind, and heart now hammered into him like a physical hit. He felt alive, a thousand times alive. _This is what Teela feels for me?_ The sudden vulnerability of Teela made him pause. For him it was an empowering experience, but for her it was frightening.

He understood why. She was a warrior, she dealt in tangible real world results. Feeling love for someone was well within her sphere of reason, but to be suddenly assaulted with the tidal wave of emotions he held for her was like telling her to fight dust motes. She could grasp the concept but actually taking it in and accepting it was difficult. He smiled lopsided at her and winked.

"Well I did say I loved you and that you gave me a reason to live, are you that surprised at my accuracy Captain?" the use of her title had the desired affect. Her eyes narrowed and she started marching toward him, but finally the revelation sank in. _That is Adam's love for me?_ The wonder in her eyes and face touched the Sorceress deeply, but she firmly grasped her serenity. This audience had to end and soon.

Even so, she was glad for her daughter. It was rare for people to know the depths of bonds, to have such a tangible confirmation would be a comfort in the darkness to come. The sad look the guardian gave the three heroes was missed by them all and well hidden by the time they came back to the problem at hand.

"What can we do about Adora?" Adam hugged his twin with one arm, knowing they had been lucky he was near this time. The Sorceress however did not give him the reassurance he hoped for. Instead she held her hands to either side of his sister's face and closed her eyes in concentration. Neither moved for many moments, and Adam suddenly found his hand filled with Teela's.

"By the First Ones, Catra," Adora had felt the trace the Sorceress had performed. Of all people to use that was one she knew hated her to the bottom of her heart. Worse, she only lived because Adora could not let her bleed to death in the Tower escape that day. That made it worse for Catra no doubt, knowing Adora would have saved her stoking the hate even higher. She had crafted Hordak the perfect tool for his task.

"You must return to Etheria Princess Adora, and you must deal with this quickly. If Hordak regains enough strength to try again he will use both of you to return here himself. If he knows you are on Etheria he will not try again for some time." the Sorceress left unspoken the only method to prevent him permanently. Catra would have to die, but Adora found she would not contemplate that. _There must be another way._

Adam gazed sadly at his sibling as Teela headed off to get Spirit from the palace. The horse had only been brought over a week ago from the castle, not wanted to draw too much attention as to why the horse had stayed after Adora had come home. Having Swift Wind handy for She-Ra from Grayskull looked better than coming from the palace.

Two weeks seemed hardly long enough to Adam. True he had over 2 months of getting to know her, but this time on Eternia had seemed infinitely better that Etheria. The feeling of home and security had been a balm to his worries and battles. Having She-Ra fight beside He-Man seemed second nature now, even the Masters said it was much better having two such beings on their side. Both knew this had to come though.

Hordak would not stop until he was defeated, and Skeletor was as much a link on Eternia as anyone could be. One champion to a planet was all they could seem to find for now. The only consolation Adam had was his faith in the rebellion to end the Fright Zone and bring down the Horde far more quickly than the reign of Shadow Weaver had lasted.

"I will give Frosta He-Man's best and tell everybody about the wonderful brother I have," her eyes glistening with laughter and tears, Adam could not help but smile at her attempt at a joke. Thankful Teela had found it amusing as well when Adora brought it up, he let it pass this time. The twins hugged as the Sorceress conjured the portal. It seemed much easier for her this time, but Adam had no doubt she had been prepared since they returned to remake it.

Nodding to both women Adam made his way out of the castle to wait for Teela to come back with Spirit. _I have to find a way to either stop Skeletor or stop Hordak permanently or we will never be at peace._ Adam knew that was simplistic at best, but at least if Hordak fell Etheria would be in good hands and Adora could come home permanently. Plans swirled in the young warriors head, but shattered when his parents rounded the corner.

* * *

><p>Marlena saw the sadness in her son's eyes and stature. He nodded them on to the throne room, only then noticing Spirit in their wake. Randor and Marlena both arched an eyebrow as Adam hugged the animal and whispered "Keep her safe." They let him go as they hurried to the throne room to find out what in Eternia was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>Teela kept a sharp eye on the horizon and the jungle for anything remotely like an Evil Warrior. The few battles since He-Man's return had been laughably easy. Admittedly She-Ra had proven not only a versatile warrior, but her own abilities in healing and her flying steed had made much of that ease possible. Now her new friend had to go back to fight in a war of freedom and her old friend lost his sister because duty demanded it.<p>

_It is so unfair!_ The thought lit a blaze in her eyes as footsteps approached from behind her. Knowing Adam's walk at once she kept up her watch, until she felt his arms encircle her. Tears dropped on her bare upper arms as he simply stood there drawing strength from her. He mumbled a thanks, no doubt for her foresight to summon both the horse and his parents. _Honestly I keep forgetting he really is a goof sometimes. _The thought brought a smile that had little to do with just friendly feelings.

Not only had she finally heard the words from her now clearly found love, but she _knew_ the depth of those feelings. It had frightened her, how bright and warm Adam had seemed, but now she knew that was what he sent to her, what he shared with her. The polite cough brought both quickly to their senses of location and who obviously had easily come upon them.

Randor tried very hard to keep a straight face. Holding his beard in one hand he made it seem like he was observing some facet of nature very intensely in the distance. Marlena just looked lovingly at her son as he blushed deep scarlet and Teela only slightly less as she resumed her guard duty. _About time too my son._

The trip back was quiet but very somber. The King and Queen understood Adora had to keep them safe by going back, and the knowledge that kept her safe from the fiend Hordak helped much as well. Like their son though they wished it was all behind them so they could have kept their family together forever.

Back in the wind raider bay, all were surprised to find Man-at-Arms and Orko waiting for them. Neither seemed very pleased and Orko himself seemed to be muttering angrily to himself. It was so unusual to see him this way that Randor became very concerned. Adam also was worried, but having seen Orko this way before was more curious what could have caused it in this happier time between battles.

* * *

><p>The workshop, even though Adam began to think of it as secret headquarters, was the closest place secure to the wind raider bay. Dismissing the guards put the royal family in stronger disquiet than before. Duncan nodded to Orko once he was sure the room was secure.<p>

"Those small minded, selfish, ugly..." the tirade stunned all of them. Orko was considered a fool by many, but the royal family knew the magician had saved Adam's life and been a loyal friend since his arrival. His lack or prowess never hid his honest friendship from these people closest to him. Seeming to collect himself Orko suddenly seemed to be producing steam from his ears!

Adam glanced at Man-at-Arms who seemed to be looking anywhere but at Teela and him. A sudden sinking feeling entered his stomach. Of all the things to set Orko off, it was anything that aimed at his friends that was sure to get him going. Looking at the consternation in his every movement, even just trying to float in place, Adam jumped to the most logical conclusion.

"What did they say about Teela Orko?" his calm voice belied his steely gaze. His parents heads snapped in his direction, both with dawning realization. Orko seemed to take focus from Prince Adam and suddenly deflated with his anger spent.

"I was in the gardens, just enjoying the day. I heard some voices and thought nothing of it until I heard Teela's name," he suddenly seemed to want to stop talking. He grabbed his scarlet had and pulled it down over his eyes. His wilted ears spoke of strong emotion still roiling inside his tiny Trollan body.

"They said, at least one woman did, that Teela had finally gone too far in...in...seducing Prince Adam!" Orko flung himself at Teela and hugged her tight, declaiming all the way what fools these people were. Teela herself was shocked. She knew she was always the target of rumors and speculation, but the fight with Skeletor had silenced most of those. The Masters themselves hardly put up with any of it and you would be hard pressed to find anyone that would bad mouth them.

Adam felt a cool anger, but at the same time he was not in the slightest surprised. He had expected it, but the other way around, given the face he had put on his activities to become He-Man. He was only glad Adora was well away, or these courtiers would know exactly why she had earned the rank Force Captain. Both his parents looked at him with measuring eyes, but he saw the worry for how he was taking this. Dismissing any comments to diffuse the situation, Adam turned to Duncan.

"I want to speak with Duncan a moment," the calm was now pure cold in his voice. Teela was surprised at his tone, but looking at him she was overcome with the image of He-Man facing Skeletor. In that moment she truly saw that He-Man was only Grayskull enhancing Adam and no more. Marlena seemed to resist, but Randor nodded at his son and escorted Orko and the ladies out the door.

* * *

><p>Man-at-Arms had never doubted for a moment that Adam had fallen for Teela. Since she had begun to piece things together, and certainly since the close call with the Council of Evil, Teela had discovered she felt the same for Adam. He had seen it and knew the pitfalls of public life coming into his daughter's world. Right now though he saw his charge struggling to put a handle on his building rage.<p>

"Easy Adam, I know you are as angry as I am but you cannot do what you want to about this," Duncan was shocked when Adam cocked a calm eyebrow at him. The anger blazed in his eyes but so did an iron control. That had not always been there in the form of Adam. The hero often worked hard at it, but Adam himself had indulged his temper when it suited him. _What happened on Etheria to cause this?_ There was no doubt Adam had glossed over some of his adventures there, but Man-at-Arms could find nothing in their talks to explain the drastic changes he was seeing.

"I am finding myself in a difficult position Duncan, I love your daughter, I know who her mother is, and I suddenly realize I will be painting a rather large target on her back in one fell swoop," understanding flooded Man-at-Arms. Adam was getting angry with himself for his short sightedness. He thought the attacks would be against him, not Teela. More than that, he was realizing that Teela would become a prime target for Skeletor as rumor spread. The love of a royal family had served him well before, why not the love of the Prince who so readily charges into battle?

"My apologies Adam, you have done more growing up than I knew, I am proud of you for that, but in this I think you will find I am on your side," Duncan grinned at the confusion on his Prince's face. Able to walk into lethal danger and wield the awesome power of Grayskull, but still unsure on the ground of his heart, it reminded him that Adam was still so young. And naive. "Teela will want to keep fighting, but if you two are serious, that means changes she must accept, to protect you and the kingdom."

Duncan smiled wide as he saw the realization of Teela's reaction to this news. Adam would rather face Hordak again with no weapons or She-Ra to help. At least Hordak would only try to kill him, Teela would leave tiny pieces of him to squirm under the sun. Knowing he had Man-at-Arms behind him, Adam opened the door to find a very irate Teela already there.

* * *

><p>"Did either of you think to even <em>ask<em> if I had not thought of this?" the suddenly shuffling postures of her father and Adam made it hard to hold on to her anger. The royal couple stood not far away, seemingly engaged with a conversation with Orko. Randor himself seemed to be having one of his very suspicious coughing fits. Adam had actually thought to ask her, but thought he was being too forward at the time. Duncan on the other hand had been too distracted with helping He-Man train She-Ra in different tactics and strategy for fighting Skeletor and his goons.

"Would you really want to make that step Teela?" Marlena had felt her son and Duncan had suffered enough under the baleful stare of Teela. By acting as mediator, the tension and anger drained out of all. Teela bared her shoulders back and looked squarely into Adam's blue eyes. She found only love and support there, he would back her no matter what her choice. She knew he wanted her safe, but he loved her and had faith in her. The blazing memory from earlier in the day colored her cheeks but helped make the choice.

"I love Adam, I wish I could say when I was sure of that, but it was a lot of things..." Teela turned gentle eyes to Queen Marlena wishing her to hear her out. Brushing a stray lock of fiery hair behind her ear she also looked to King Randor. "It was not a surprise to me, so I knew on some level for some time, but only recently have I learned how much he loves me." Moving to grasp Adam's hand she found it closer than expected.

"You don't have to do this so soon Teela," he knew what she would choose. His quiet words just for her. She smiled at his offer to let her follow the warrior's rode, but she could not bring herself to make him worry more than he already did. In her life only keeping Adam safe mattered, and in this case it solved two problems at once.

"I hear by resign your Majesties, I believe Sgt Raon to be a good choice as my replacement, he knows something of hunting our wayward Prince," Adam grimaced at her choice. Of all people, he was probably the second best person at finding him. Randor however had his hand on his beard and a thoughtful look in his eye.

"I never asked Marlena to be anything less than what she is Teela, I know Adam would not expect that of you either, rather I think something more palace based would be a good compromise, your father is far too busy these days and we need someone who knows the Masters as well as he does," winking almost exactly like his son at Duncan the King wrapped Teela and Adam in a hug. "You do not put up with any foolishness from anyone my dear, I would value it a great service to continue the role your father has started. Also he might actually get that sleep Dorgan keeps badgering him to find." The smirk on his face triggered laughter from all but Duncan who did not see what was so funny.

"Even so my dear, I think it safe to say that as bodyguard her duties are a given, but an official one will still be needed," Marlena's eyes twinkled with joy and amusement as her husband amazed her with his deep understanding of the two young people. Adam thanked his father with a gaze, but winced at his mother's reminder that he would need a replacement. _Especially when I marry this woman!_

"A matter to be dealt with latter my love, for now a standard guard detail should do nicely." Adam again thanked his father and noticed a twinkle in his eye that seemed all to familiar. "After all if Adam resumes his disappearing acts I think he would like his time alone _more_ than before." Blushing seven shades of red, the two teenagers did NOT appreciate the laughter of their parents and Orko.

* * *

><p>The images on the doomseeker faded in the throne room of Snake Mountain. Evil-Lyn was lounging on the arm of one of the lengthy snakes in the dark room. Triclops was overly pleased at the little revelations he had uncovered at the palace. So far the new model had gone undetected by Eternos security. That always changed but for now the little device had earned its masters keep once again.<p>

Beast Man and Stinkor looked confused as Skeletor began to cackle with glee. It was the happiest sound they had heard from their Lord in quite some time. Evil-Lyn was actually curious to what had sparked an idea in old Bonehead herself. If it involved hurting that infuriating girl child, so much the better.

"Beast Man, take Count Marzo and some serpentaurs out to the Sands of Time and await my signal. Two Bad and Triclops, you have a special mission in the Mystic Mountains. Evil-Lyn...oh Evil-Lyn we will have such fun!" A glimmer of an idea popped into the witch's head, but pieces were missing. Even so, she saw where Skeletor was going. The new liaison for the Masters was going to be very busy soon, so busy in fact she would not see the trap until it closed over He-Man himself.

Both witch and mage cackled with laughter as the other Evil Warriors went on their missions. Confused, but glad not to attempting Grayskull again, they shared in the dark joy of the unknown goal of their master's plan.

* * *

><p><em>Fair warning I might tweak this one a bit as I am under influence of cold medicine...lots and lots of cold medicine. <em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Just watched the "Wedding of River Song" tonight. Still not feeling well but glad I was able to see it. Anyone who knows what I speak of is looking forward to what is coming. Now I am moving on with my story, a few relatives of mine are curious where I am going after pushing my characters so hard. Really there must be moments of reflection, we are not all one thing of action or feelings, we are both. Right now I am building a point for Adam, the point he will need for what is to come._

_As always I am not owning the characters or their worlds, Mattel does...I just started charging them rent for keeping me awake at night..._

**He-Man Era Year Three**

_The time of reunion was cut short as the threat of Hordak renewed itself to the twins. Adora has returned to the battlefield against the Horde and left Adam with a different battle. In this one he cannot use the power of He-Man, only his own heart and mind can help him. It is the battle of truth versus politics. He knows the truth of his feelings and Teela's but now must find a way to bring that truth to light without a twist of words or ulterior use of the courtiers._

_Equally, now that Adora is gone, Adam finds he must once again begin to be the feckless Prince to hide his secret. With his sister there had been a buffer that allowed him to stay true and out of the center stage, now that she is gone the birds of prey circle once more to gain favor for future considerations. Adam has also noticed an increase in 'marriageable' daughter's being sent his way, though not always disclosed as such. Wishing for Skeletor to do something drastic, Adam finds a night of peace with his love under the stars._

* * *

><p>Even in the need to make the palace secure, Man-at-Arms had made sure to keep the open balconies and views for the residents and visitors to Eternos. It was a difficult balance, but the need to be a home more than a battle heavy fortress was important to King Randor and his family. The approval of visitors and the commoners alike had increased Duncan's reputation.<p>

On one tier of the eastern spire, Prince Adam let his glacial gaze see the wilderness beyond the waterfalls and cliffs that surrounded his home. The two moons and starlight gave a soft line to all the forest and jungle he could see, as the river snaked thru the foliage as a stream of moonlight. It was good to be home.

On his right arm, fiery red hair cascaded down his loves back. Off duty finally after a long day of organizing and planning with her father and the King. The dress was a simple one, and a pleasant surprise, but he did notice it was cut for riding. _Always prepared for action Teela._ The thought brought a smile as the pale blues and light tans blended well under the night sky. Her own eyes cast far away as he had been a moment ago.

A moment like this was rare for either, as the gossipers had been going full tilt since the change in her assignment and obvious increase in social time with their Prince. For now they could only be ignored, but Adam had to do something soon. Some of the less obvious courtiers had begun to grumble he should be married to good stock and continue the line of heirs. Others though had given surprising help.

Spelea and Caligar representatives had quietly, but made it known, of gifts for the Prince in his return and for his 'close personal friend.' The gifts for Adam had been a sword of fantastic craftsmanship meant for ceremony and a rare history of Subternia. The other gifts were the current dress, already cut and a not so ceremonial dagger for Teela. Randor had been quick to note that the Spelean dagger was for a kind of good luck charm for getting with child. That particular gift had not gone unnoticed by the other members of court. It had been followed shorty by other gifts, and rather annoying invitations.

The annoying part was who delivered them. He had seen more teenage girls in a farming village once, but never in the palace. Adam was also beginning to suspect they had magic, as they seemed to be everywhere when he was trying to hide, and no where when he actually tried to point them out to his father. Marlena had taken her son's side, but like he was fighting an uphill battle. There was no real precedent to invoke thankfully, but that did not seem to stop them from trying.

Orko had become the unofficial information gatherer. Though not intentional, the small magician was ignored as a potential source of spreading words to the wrong ears. They also thought, not without good reason, that he could not hear them over his attempts at spells that usually ended badly. They apparently never really thought about how big his ears were.

All in all Prince Adam suddenly found himself wishing Skeletor would move. There had been rumors from the Mystic Mountains to the Sands of Time, but the Masters found only traces. Nothing concrete and no villages attacked. Teela had been kept far too busy to spend much time with him, but on the other hand that may have been a blessing in disguise. It allowed Adam to begin his campaign of controlled rumor himself.

Sometimes his act had surprising results. Knowing what ears to speak in front of and who it would reach had become something of useful tool for him. He would run past the right servant or courtier and the King soon knew Adam would not be found for battle anytime soon. It allowed him time to transform and return as He-Man, with that not so small sacrifice of his pride as Adam. Now Adam used those same people to start something of a different rumor.

"So I am the only one you feel you can really trust Adam?" the coy question caught Adam off guard. Teela had been busy, but not so busy as not hear some interesting stories from servants thinking they were out of earshot. The flush to his face was very handsome to her. As soon as she had Orko confirm it for her, she had known Adam had started fighting fire with fire. The rumor mills were now torn.

On the one hand the people really wanted their Prince to be happy, on the other they had their own ideas of what that should be. The two were not mutually exclusive, and now suddenly Teela found people leaving her messages of confidence and well wishing as they realized she would be in a position of not just the Masters control, but quite possibly their next Queen.

Adam was not to be cornered however. "I notice you are wearing your new dagger Teela, did you have plans I should know about?" now it was her turn to blush. Adam felt his heart rate increase, but the jibe was just that. He did not need the power of the Sorceress to know that only after marriage could he do anything like that. Sometimes being a Prince could REALLY be a pain.

"I find it nice to be armed even now Adam, my cobra staff would kind of stand out, besides I kind of enjoy the green tinge it brings to some of those...people...I pass in the halls," her emerald eyes blazed at how people could think she was purposely seducing Adam. Anyone who knew him or her would find it offensive to their but laughable in how little those people understood them. Even before he had become He-Man, Adam had never been known to fall for any woman.

The two teens basked some more in the moonlight, simply enjoying the quiet moment they so rarely could steal from their lives. Suddenly voices carried up to them, raised voices in frustration and placating tones.

* * *

><p>"Why is he hiding from me Duncan?" Randor's voice was distinctive in its tones. Adam tried to withdraw, but Teela held him in place, looking at him questioningly. He sighed and decided to indulge in a little spying of his own. There was only one person his father could be speaking of.<p>

"Your majesty, Prince Adam is not hiding, if anything he working as hard as any of us to help in these troubled times," this sentence sound well worn from Man-at-Arms. As if he had said it many times, and the wording escaped no one. It was a blanket statement that covered everything from He-Man to his appearances he could make in court. Adam winced as he heard a ting of metal on stone. Taking off his crown was one of the few ways the King could show extreme anger.

"I know you do not spy on him Duncan, but he is my son and I am finding I barely know the boy...and with his absence I started to hear stories..." Adam was curious. His father had sounded surprised. More than that he had sounded almost prideful. _What did I do that they missed while I was gone?_ Adam winced at the stupidity of that question. He was the Crown Prince, He-Man, and a friend to many, of course he was missed.

"What do you mean Randor?" the oddity of hearing his father called by name without his title threw both teens. In all their lives they had never heard Man-at-Arms address the King without it. It was also the sound of a friend asking another what was wrong, not an advisory to his ruler. Adam again tried to withdraw, but his right arm was firmly clasped in Teela's left. She threw a glare at him that quite clearly said he would lose this fight.

Randor's eyes looked at the vista before him, but his mind only saw his son. He was trying to picture what he thought the boy to be to the young man he had become in the 4 months he had been gone. The blonde hair, blue eyes, and open vested clothes were easy. That sword he went everywhere with also appeared and would not be dismissed. _It is a part of him but I never see him use it._

The oddity resolved itself, and Randor then saw all the times Adam had disappeared, been late, or flat out been seen running from battle. It was true he did not want to lose his son, but equally the image he had did not match up to what he had been hearing. His own court seemed to think Adam was a strong leader and competent fighter, but none could give a solid reason why.

Then the rest came at him when Adam was gone. Masters, servants, and even Marlena spoke of how no one perked up the spirit of people with Adam gone. Stunned the King had talked with many people and learned his son had been talking to the entire palace. How he found the time was easy to see, but Adam had helped them. Masters told of how they gained confidence when Adam believed in them, how he saw their weaknesses and strengths and just simply said, "No one is perfect, but you can make yourself better, always improve and keep going."

Randor had thought He-Man would have played that role, but the hero never stayed after battle and now the King had realized that while He-Man fought the enemies of the kingdom physically and gave them hope in the darkness. It was his son the fanned the flame to life. All this he related to Duncan in low tones of shame and guilt for not having seen it.

"And now Duncan I can see it, Adam hides from me, not physically but right in front of me," and he had seen it. When Adora left Adam had become feckless and sarcastic again. The stark difference had become obvious to him. The fact no one seemed surprised by it was because Adora had been the focus, while Marlena and he had stayed close to both. His wife had scolded him for not noticing the first time and now he looked back...he could see it had been an act then too.

Duncan sighed deeply but for once he could help his friend at least see part of the truth. The secret was kept for good reason, but unlike Teela, Randor and Marlena would never consent to putting their son in the dangers he had to face. That fact had become more obvious in his absence. Adora was one thing, they were still trying to find their footing but they thought she was more in on the planning side than the fighting.

"Randor, Adam is not hiding from you, he is hiding from this life you and Marlena are preparing him for," the look of confusion almost made Man-at-Arms laugh. Randor still did not see how easy command came to him, still insisted that someone could probably do it better. In many ways he and Adam were a lot alike.

"He acts that way because he has been raised as royalty, and the expectations of his tutors, the court, and some of his allies means he should fall in a certain slot of character," dawning knowledge was coming into Randor's eyes. As he had been learning to be King, Duncan had insured that Adam was learning to be a Prince. Unlike Randor however, this was the only life Adam had ever known.

"He is like you Randor, you accept people as they are and you hold on to your sense of self strongly," Duncan's mustache twitched at the disbelief on his friend's face. Obviously Randor did not connect the two things to Adam. Sometimes he wondered at the wisdom of the Elders, but other times like now he could see what they did, a good man that when given power would never dream of abusing it. All that mattered to Randor was helping people and keeping them safe. How alike these two were!

"He just keeps it all at a distance that way, but even then it has not always been enough, and then I would have to send Teela to find him, somehow she always could if she wanted, other times I think she knew Adam needed time alone...to be himself." The jolt in Randor was expected. Suddenly the father understood a part of his son clearly. How many times had Randor just wanted to leave a meeting with courtiers to remind himself he was just a man, not the person charged with a whole kingdom? How many times in mediation had he simply wanted to slam the two sides together for endangering their people so he could go back to his family?

"Have I been so blind old friend?" The chagrined look on his king's face nearly undid Man-at-Arms control. At least one worry was put to rest, but knowing Randor like he did only meant that now the King would want to know his son as he really was. Fortunately that was not easy even if there was no secret to hide. "I will continue to rely on you to keep him safe Duncan, but please, if I can be there for him, let him know I will be."

Regaining his crown from a corner of the balcony and putting it back on, King Randor left Man-at-Arms in the night and went to find his wife in his quarters. He smiled at the thought that she got to be right...again. Duncan gave his King a head start then made for his own quarters.

Teela smiled at what she had suspected would happen between the two men unfolded. As Adam had rightly noticed, Randor was not blind. Suddenly the arm in hers shivered. Glancing up she found tears streaming down Adam's face. She realized why instantly. Adam had known he would have to partially deceive his father to keep the secret, but now he knew his father still loved him and valued him despite all he must have concluded over the years.

She embraced the goof for what he was. They stayed that way for most of the night as Adam absorbed all he had heard. All the time he had been focused on protecting his secret and fighting, Duncan had been making sure Randor knew what kind of person he really was. And his father still prized him, still knew him despite all attempts to keep him away. As with Teela, Adam realized he had underestimated his father's ability to see the truth.

More than that though, a weight felt like it had lifted from his heart as had heard the pride in his father's voice. Pride in a son who was known to avoid battle, but he now knew was loved by all the people. Adam felt fears dissipate in his heart and resolution firm his soul. His parents still could not know, but at least he could take time to talk with them as his parents. A difficult line, but worth it.

Hugging Teela, the two resumed their encircled arms and headed back into the palace. The guards at the door followed this time, but they noted the red eyes of the Prince combined with a far more sure walk than when he went out. They also did not miss that Teela was ignorant of anything but him. Rumors in the guard were quickly quashed but one certain fact was clear, this was love. By dawn all the guard were suddenly very thorough in spreading news that the Prince was in love with the most honorable woman in the land.

The name of that woman however was a state secret, the result was far more noticeable however. Adam found his schedule cleared of frivolous notices and all innuendo of a new marriageable girl were missing as well. Thinking his tactics had worked better than he hoped, the Prince went into his day smiling.

* * *

><p>"It is too quiet Teela, from rumors of movement to no trace of anyone anywhere is..." Duncan trailed off as no less than four hot zones appeared on the holograph. Smirking at the irony, he nodded to his daughter and began to prepare for battle. He also noticed she allocated He-Man to the palace with Stratos and Sy-Klone.<p>

The alarm and orders went out swiftly as the Masters followed Teela's instructions. Each approved as the list of likely causes came up, all were surprised at He-Man being ordered anywhere, yet there he was in the courtyard as if pre-arranged. Battle Cat roared in welcome as well and all headed for their targets.

* * *

><p>"You know what to do witch, you have a small window, so use it well." Skeletor cackled as the spell took hold of her. He-Man would never see it coming.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well this is actually kind of boring, I thought for sure Bonebrain would attack." The very reason He-Man had come to the palace was the lack of activity combined with possible sightings seemed convenient. The last few battles had stung the lord of Snake Mountain and his fanatical focus on Grayskull was only rivaled by his desire to kill Randor. As if the sentence had been a que, Skeletor with Trap-jaw and Triclops appeared.<p>

_This will be short._ He-Man grinned as all four charged into battle. Skeletor kept He-Man and Battle Cat busy, while Triclops employed some new remote weapons and his own against Stratos. Sy-Klone was thrashing Trap-jaw, but the villain was smiling. Too late did any of them notice the small mounds in the ground. Sy-Klone was sent flying into the palace wall by the mine. Alive, but out of the battle, Stratos suddenly found himself outnumbered. He-Man wasted no time and smashed his fists into the ground, the concussive wave set off the mines, right behind Bonehead and Triclops. The distraction was perfect.

Triclops was knocked out by a dart from Stratos' wrist and Trap-Jaw had no chance to defeat the Avion Lord as he was carried up and dropped far off in the Evergreen Forest. Skeletor found Battle Cat far too close to stop him with He-Man closing in. Cackling the Overlord of Evil cast a shield out that blasted the heroes back and made his escape with a woozy Triclops in his wake.

"That was...different," Stratos was as confused as He-Man. Calling the others they learned that the battles were brutal but short and no captures or casualties. The Avion and hero looked at each other in even more confusion. The attacks were well timed and thought out to divide them, but took no advantage?

* * *

><p>All the Masters regathered at the palace and reported in the same strange feeling that something was wrong. He-Man noted no mention of Evil-Lyn, but given her tenuous alliance in the past she may have finally parted ways from Snake Mountain. Nodding to all He-Man went in search of a secluded spot.<p>

"It makes no sense Teela, why would Skeletor plan so hard to divide us and then not use it?" Adam's hands ruffled his own blonde hair in frustration. Brainstorming with Duncan had not helped either but all could feel a piece missing from the puzzle. Orko made a suggestion of an attack on Grayskull or Zodac, but Evil-Lyn alone would be powerless before either.

_I am equally concerned Prince Adam but can find no deception in the retreat of Skeletor's forces._ The Sorceress' voice held the concern Adam felt as well. The time and energy put into the attacks and hiding his minions spoke of a goal, but the lack of left over personnel at his disposal made it hard to puzzle out. Teela yawned suddenly and Adam noticed the bags under Duncan's eyes as well. The traveling out and back combined with fighting had taken a toll on his friends. Grayskull gave him an edge but real sleep was good for him too.

"Come on, we can ponder the insanity of Bonehead tomorrow over breakfast," All three parted ways for their rooms. Teela came back to Adam though, the tradition of walking him to his room had now become more intimate for both. Adam smiled as he saw the sign that his father had finally grown done with indulging his son.

"Should I offer congratulation Raon," Adam smiled at his old friend who now stood guard at his door. Teela however frowned. While she knew it had been her suggestion the King had not officially replaced her. She knew how her King worked and this was unusual. Raon's smile was warm but he said nothing as he opened the door for the two of them. The only instinct that saved Adam was Teela's long time service as his Guard.

She rolled in front of him as a needle came at his neck, it imbedded in her arm instead and the world became fuzzy and black as the floor closed on her. Teela's actions alerted Adam of danger, but Raon's smile never wavered, and now Adam could see his eyes were glazed over. _By the Elders, a spell!_

"Well that was pretty much what I expected from the whelp," Evil-Lyn sat on his bed. The scene would have been either comical or more disturbing, but right now Adam froze near Teela, Raon close the door but stayed outside. It was so obvious now, the attack had been the ultimate distraction...to get to him.

* * *

><p>"Well Prince Adam, I must say that glare is quite good, you have the rage, but do not worry, Teela will be fine...so long as you listen carefully," her staff glowed slightly, but the witch made no move toward him. Seeing her skin turn pale as her breathing shallowed brought Adam close to boiling rage and stark fear. He resisted both with long practice, but kept an eye on Teela.<p>

"The poison is easily cured but I will not give it to her unless you get He-Man to come to Snake Mountain, alone, and if you are wondering why you will help after I have cured her, is because she will be staying with me right here," the perfection of this plan sickened him. They had spied on the conversation with Teela and their parents. They picked the one guard people expected to replace Teela, and so long as he was outside his room no one could enter if he said the magic words, "Prince's orders."

In the end it was not choice to Adam, he nodded and suddenly found a cylinder in his hand. Praying to the Elders it was the antidote he injected Teela in the heart. She breathed easier immediately and regained her normal color. The color of the substance made his blood run cold, _dragon's blood._ Only a few poisons sprang to mind that would need this but all of them had only this as their cure.

"You really have to hand it to Skeletor, he worked tirelessly to keep his minions hidden from the Masters, all the while making sure enough traces left to make Teela here suspicious, and with He-Man here already, well it was easy to take the right guard to get me here in that lovely battle," her lavender eyes sparkled with malice. She enjoyed making the pain and horror increase on his face. Suddenly she was without breath as he looked at her. The room seemed to small. This was not the cowardly Prince she had expected, this was a man who could destroy her with a thought!

The moment passed, but Evil-Lyn prepared a few more spells just in case. She realized there may be more to this boy than originally thought. He would do what was asked though, and what Skeletor had ready even she did not know. With the threat to an innocent however, He-Man would go. Laughingly she notice him remove her cobra staff and other weapons, she could have kept them, but the gesture was understood.

"If I come back and find her even scratched witch, Skeletor will be the least of your problems," Adam whirled from the room before he could give in to his burning desire to transform. He knew Evil-Lyn was ready for exactly that. He-Man could not get there fast enough to save Teela or Raon. The nebulous threat to others was equally true, innocent lives hung in the balance and it wounded his heart to know he would have to obey.

* * *

><p>The last person he wanted to see rounded the corner on his way out however. Man-at-Arms raised an eyebrow at Adam's furious face. He did not accept the silent dismissal in his eyes. The old warrior walked along with Adam as they entered the grove and Adam raised a single finger to his lips.<p>

_Sorceress am I being watched by magic? _ He could not transform if Evil-Lyn was watching him. It would only make things worse. He felt her calm presence in his mind and saw Duncan place his hands on his hips. Hoping his mentor could wait a bit more he received confirmation he was not being watched. Obviously being ready for He-Man was the limit of the witch's ability.

"Duncan we have no time, I have to go to Snake Mountain and you with the Sorceress need to free people in the palace from Evil-Lyn, but do not go into my room for any reason, that includes my parents especially, she is in danger we cannot get her out of right now," the fear in his heart nearly made him turn around, but others needed him too. Duty weighed heavily right now.

In one swift movement his blade rose in the air. "By the Power of Grayskull!" He-Man returned and went to find Cringer to make him into Battle Cat. Duncan was left stunned with the news and abrupt departure.

"By the Elders..." the old warrior quickly contacted the Sorceress to see if they could do what He-Man had asked while not alerting the witch. Zoar was on the way and Duncan heard the roar of Battle Cat as He-Man did the only thing he could right now...obey.

* * *

><p><em>Of course it is a cliffhanger. Sorry but the next bit is currently in need of thinking, though not the part you would think. Anyway should not be long, I am not a patient person in reading or writing it seems.<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Ho boy, I was not so well this morning, but oddly enough part of my mind kept working even when the rest of it was on vacation in what I think was a mix of Hogan's Heroes and Guyver. Let's just say I did not go to work and finally have a clear head. Anyway, on to the part that is finally, completely mine. Storyline is always based on series but this is where I bring my own thought really into it._

_Of course I own nothing of these guys, wish I did but oh well...Mattel retains all power of profitability...I just kick down the door of my own ideas_

**He-Man Era Year Three**

_Adam has underestimated the tenacity of Skeletor. While trying to bring his life as Prince Adam under control, the Lord of Snake Mountain has planned and executed a daring new attempt at He-Man. Teela is under the power of Evil-Lyn in Adam's own room, while friends and innocents lay under her spells. Now with Duncan behind him and Skeletor in front, He-Man races across Eternia to face what is no doubt a well prepared trap._

_The true fear in his heart is only kept at bay by the fact his mentor and the Sorceress are converging on the evil witch and may yet prevent whatever plans Skeletor has laid, but his hope is dim._

* * *

><p><em>He-Man was right Man-at-Arms, there are several people here under spells to harm them at a moments notice.<em> The concern in the Sorceress' voice fills Man-at-Arms mind on top of his own. He keeps issuing quiet orders to Mekanek, Man-E-Faces, and Stratos to keep an eye on the increasing list of people. As expected it was not a large group, but made perfect sense. As she had been escorted to the Prince's room Evil-Lyn had reached out to anyone along her path.

The worst part was the perfection of her current position within the palace. The one room that had no cameras or internal defenses was Adam's room. The train of thought had been there would be plenty of warning time for him to transform, or be taken to a place of safety as the situation warranted. Even worse, she had a perfect natural view from his windows to see any unusual activity.

Pushing away the self recrimination and worry, he focused on keeping everything quiet and to the Masters only. Being a somewhat independent unit they could act as they wished and not arouse suspicion...yet. Eventually a move would have to be made, but two targets were impossible to reach before that, Sgt Raon, and Teela.

_Please Elders, protect Adam and Teela now more than ever. _The silent prayer was the only consideration Duncan could give, but the Sorceress heard it and added her own. As Zoar she could do the one thing no one else could, get close to Teela.

* * *

><p>The darkness was slow to recede from her mind, but Teela felt woozy sitting as she was. Her sluggish thoughts tried to bring back why she felt this way, but refused to cooperate. Thinking to reach for her call button she suddenly found herself restrained. Memory and eyes snapped open at once, only to stop in shock at the vision before her.<p>

Evil-Lyn stood in front of the full length mirror in Adam's room. Seeming to admire herself, but Teela was quick to notice the glance of lavender eyes at her in the mirror. She also saw she was quite effectively tied up and disarmed. The worrying lack of Adam had her sweating but when she tensed her arms she felt a resistance in her left bracer.

Repressing the smile she felt, Teela knew who had disarmed her and why. Adam had gone along with the witch and hidden her pack of helpful tools where she could get at them. And the witch had either not done her own search or felt the ropes were sufficient. Not far off as she was in plain view of the villain.

"Well I see you are finally awake, your Prince had the good wisdom to inject you in the heart, probably saved your life...unfortunately," strangely the witch did not seem disappointed, but the paling of Teela's skin did make her smirk. The plan had been to threaten her to get the Prince after He-Man, but that was only the first part. The delicious part was yet to come for Evil-Lyn.

"We don't have much time I suspect before the fools here notice something wrong, your father is rather efficient and effective my dear, but I have time for some fun," the malice in her eyes made Teela feel suddenly very uncomfortable. Completely at her mercy and no weapons to hand she wondered why the witch was still here, and where was Adam? Glancing around the room only had the effect of making Evil-Lyn begin to giggle.

"Your darling Prince is not here, he is off getting He-Man to go to Snake Mountain, I lied and told him I was not sure why, but I know exactly why and more..." she swayed closer to the whelp away from her staff by the east window. Her eyes lit up with excitement and pleasure that Teela felt sick being near. The black and violet hues of her dress and breast plate did not go well with the dizziness in Teela's head. She leaned close to her captive's ear, not wanting to miss a moment of what was to come.

"You are going to die Teela, very slowly, or He-Man will...that is the choice he will face," The horror in the green eyes made Evil-Lyn relish the fear even more. The renewed attempts to free herself were completely futile, Raon's knowledge in knots were extensive and completely under her control.

"You needn't think freedom will stop it, your Prince was kind enough to deliver what I needed to your heart. He had no choice really but it was so much more fun to me to have him do it, and I will tell him so when he returns," the stillness falling over her captive was pure enjoyment for Evil-Lyn. This petulant child had the gall to stand in her way, to taunt her, and think she was better than her. Finally Skeletor had a genius plan that would bring down the mighty hero of Eternia and cripple the royal family into making a terrible mistake.

_Adam, please you must come through. Do not sacrifice yourself for me._ Even as she pleaded with powers beyond her ken, Teela knew Adam would do anything for her. He always had. It was one of the traits she loved about him, his simple reaction to put her first not as a being on a pedestal, but as a woman and a friend. If it meant saving her life there was little he would not do for her. Tears streamed down her face as she the truth of what would happen.

Even if Skeletor did not do whatever it was he planned, Evil-Lyn would take her revenge as soon as she was signaled of success. Either way she was going to die and Adam too. She could not allow that, He-Man is needed more than her. _You are the reason I survived Teela._ The words Adam had said in her room blazed in her mind. Shaking herself she knew that her death would devastate him, but being used like this was worse. He had loved ones and friends to help him recover, no one could stop him from dying.

As the witch went back to her staff and started humming some inane song, Teela began to work to get the small pouch of tools out and get to work on her ropes.

* * *

><p>Zoar shivered as the full revelations came home to her. Like her daughter she saw the inevitable conclusion if Teela was not freed. She also could sense what the witch was talking about in Teela's heart. A spell locus of some kind that reached out far into the sky. The good news is her powers even this far from the castle could help with that, but only if Evil-Lyn was incapacitated. Flying quickly to find Man-at-Arms, Zoar began to think of anything she could do.<p>

* * *

><p>The blur of landmarks and forest passed He-Man unnoticed. He trusted Battle Cat to get him where he was going. He half thought about leaving his sword somewhere, but thus far Skeletor had not figured out anything special about it, only Hordak had taken such measures. His mind kept trying to come up with any strategy that would allow him to barge into Adam's room and save Teela but knowing the tactics of Evil-Lyn she had prepared for that.<p>

Hoping Duncan would not worry too much, the only thing left was to continue. Far too soon he crossed into the Sands of Fire. Of all the times he had come close to death he had been alone or with people on the battlefield. Now he was being coerced by the threat on Teela and other innocents to walk into an obvious trap. It did not matter, He-Man was expendable now. She-Ra could take his place if the worst happened.

_I only wish I could tell her not to over react._ The grim smile at exactly what would happen to Snake Mountain did both worry him and bring small amusement. He could have smashed Skeletor if his plan was to kill him, but that was not justice. He was charged to bring justice and love kindness, not revenge and death. He could only hope his time with Adora was enough to give her the strength to hold on to her own oaths. For now he had to save who he could.

All too soon Snake Mountain reared over him, but unlike any other time he had found no resistance or enemies waiting. No doom seekers, no Panthor, and no beasts, it was all open invitation. Sighing, He-Man dismounted and sent Battle Cat back to the ridge. There was no need to get him killed too, although he doubted his friend would obey him this time.

Much had changed from what he remembered of Snake Mountain. Of course having been recreated before he left for Etheria, he had not been here since then. It was more of a plan than caves now. Smooth walls and rigid intersections showed Skeletor had put his time to good use. Even so the path to throne room remained as he remembered. Either it had already existed, or the Lord of Snake Mountain had simply had no cause to change it.

The full rogues gallery awaited the hero with Bonehead himself enthroned. This time however instead of a snake's head it was a chair in the shape of a skull. The rest of the designs were definitely snakes, but in this one instance the conceited Overlord of Evil had insisted on his will. This was his domain and none others. Disturbingly it reminded He-Man of the Tower in the Fright Zone.

"Ah He-Man, welcome to our abode, do come in and sit down," the overly polite sound of Skeletor's voice grated on the hero's nerves, but as in everything else now he obeyed. The snickering from the goons was not helpful, but he noticed they stayed back. Waiting for something he was sure, the solid thunk of the doors he had come from seemed like the seal of a tomb.

"Whatever it is Skeletor, let those people go, I am here like you asked," the level tone stunned He-Man. For all the boiling rage he felt his voice was cool and collected, something that seemed to irritate Bonebrain immensely. His eyes glowed red for a moment, then he started to laugh.

"Not yet I think, I am no fool, you could still easily defeat us as we have seen before and while I am tempted to let you try, I think I will wait till you put these on," his blue hands tossed out two solid circles of midnight black metal. They landed perfectly in front of He-Man who felt ill just looking at them. Having seen many of Man-at-Arms inventions over the years he recognized the distinctive clink of that metal, Eternium. Its color however was very odd.

"In case you need more incentive He-Man, the life of the woman Teela is in _my_ grasp," the steel blue gaze of the hero snapped to Skeletor. In his left hand he held a cube, again of midnight black metal, but this one glowed. It seemed to suck in the firelight of the torches in the chamber, and the flinch of several of the goons did not go unnoticed. "You see all I have to do is squeeze this little cube, and the magic Prince Adam was so good to inject into Teela will stop her heart dead...after which she will die very quickly, but very painfully." The glee in him almost made He-Man throw his sword at him.

_By the Elders it is me or Teela._ Knowing he could not save her and seeing that these bracelets would no doubt do the same to him, He-Man still had some bargaining power left. He let his full rage show in every facet of his being, for the first time in his life he let all the controls go so these goons could see what power was at his disposal. The effect was perfect.

Beast Man began whimpering, Triclops suddenly seemed to be sweating and all the others were equally full of fear. Count Marzo suddenly readied a shield and flash bang just in case for escape. This did not seem like a defeated foe, but an Eternian tiger waiting to pounce. Skeletor was the only one not affected, he knew he held the trump card still, but knew what to say to sweeten his victory at last.

"It is quite simple He-Man, you put on the cuffs, I will not harm her at all, I will have no need with you gone," the obvious truth in that statement cooled the racing thoughts of He-Man. He was the target, the obstacle in the way. And as he had decided on the way over, expendable for innocent lives. There were others to fight in his place, that could do what he did and the power of Grayskull would never fall into this villain's hands.

_I am sorry Teela, Duncan, Sorceress...I cannot let people die for me._ Picking up the bracelets only made the feeling of wrongness worse. It flowed into him, but he snapped them on each wrist. Instantly all his strength left him. His body felt heavy, and unwieldy, but his ears heard the cackling laughter of Skeletor and all his goons. He was still alive!

"Oh He-Man, you have made me the happiest man alive, now I think all of us here have something to give you, and you are _completely_ cut off from any outside force now," dawning realization came to the hero's glacial eyes. But the horror was not over as he noticed the cube in Skeletor's hand change color to pale orange as he tossed it aside. The villain noticed his focus and laughed harder.

"As I said hero, I will not harm her...Evil-Lyn will be doing that right now!" _By the Elders no!_ His own stupidity in his worry was useless but it still washed over him. Of course Skeletor could make the deal, with Teela dead and him soon as well, Randor would be in pain and lash out foolishly, the Masters would be right there with him. _I cannot allow this!_ The pain of the first attacks seemed far away as Adam fell deep into his mind.

* * *

><p>"Ah, feeling better Teela?" the orange glow faded from her captive as she brought her staff to bear. Despite Man-at-Arms attempts to hide it, she knew time was running out. Teela's dawning horror at the glee in the witch's voice made her almost make a mistake. The ropes were purely for show now, but she needed Evil-Lyn closer.<p>

"I hope you felt constructive freeing yourself whelp, I have no time to stay and watch, but the spell is still in you...DIE!" The lavender eyes sparkled with joy as Teela suddenly grasped her chest. A dull feeling and immense pain were spreading quickly, breath was impossible. The last thing Teela saw made no sense, a furious Sorceress striking Evil-Lyn from behind.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" rage fueled the Sorceress as Teela fell. Man-at-Arms and Mekanek barged into the room only to go pale at the scene before them. The Sorceress spared no glance for the unconscious witch but rushed to her daughter's side. Life was leaving her already and time was short. Pouring all the power she had left into her she got the heart going again, but something was wrong.

"No, Elders please I need to save her," she had given her up, been forced to watch from afar all the things a mother should have enjoyed with their own child, but now when she needed her most, the power she needed was too far away to do more than keep her barely alive. Medicine could not save her.

"Do not fear Sorceress, it is finally time, he is desperate enough to see what he has refused to see, and he will come for her," Zodac saw all three people jump. Unlike before he had not simply appeared but seemed to emerge from the wall. Realization dawned on Duncan's face.

"You have been there the whole time!" fury twisted itself over his features as he rigidly kept his arms down. Knowing the Mystic Warrior cared for Teela and Adam both was the only thing that kept him from attack Zodac. Even so the father in him wanted to tear apart anyone that hurt his little girl, while the soldier in him took solace at his words.

"This must happen, he must be ready to be what is needed, he cannot rely on others for what is coming but on himself." The confusion on all was obvious, but the Sorceress suddenly understood. Pieces came together, questions she had always had about the power she protected suddenly made more sense. _Please Elders guide him in my place._

Zodac cocked an eyebrow at her, but saw she kept pouring all she had into her daughter. Keeping silent, he watched as Man-at-Arms had Evil-Lyn hauled to her reconstructed cell far below the palace grounds.

* * *

><p>Pain was far far away for He-Man. He was bleeding from a thousand tiny wounds but he knew they were toying with him. Skeletor himself was gloating over it all, but even this knowledge was far away. Adam was somewhere odd. Somewhere he recognized having been to before but could not remember. A sea of emerald light surrounded a small island of blue crystal, very familiar crystal. There was someone inside very familiar to Prince Adam.<p>

_Yes I am with you Prince Adam. _Adam whirled around to find a faded image of the man in the crystal smiling at him. A man who looked a great deal like He-Man, but bigger and older too. The same blue eyes looked at him that he knew he had as Adam or He-Man.

_King Grayskull_? The mirth from the spirit was welcoming against the pain. He even smiled like Adam knew he could. The being then shrugged at him and simply pointed at the crystal.

_Perhaps I am only an echo, as He-Man is an echo of what is inside you Prince Adam. I remember Grayskull but at the same time I am not him as I am not the Elders either. _Wonder came over Prince Adam and his blues eyes blazed with an understanding. Something primal, something important was there but he could not quite find it. _You are not ready yet Prince Adam, but you are desperate to save the one person who you cling to more than any other. You have power Prince Adam, different from me but similar too. You must reach it to save her, you are the only one who can now. Believe what she believes, for this moment at least, and you can save her._

As if the knowledge had always been there, Adam reached for the crystal and the waters and willed them commands. He found a problem but solved it quickly with a smirk at the spirit. It would work, for a short time and only once, but he felt this would be the only time he would need it. The next time...the next time he would not be alone. Adam smiled broadly as the sea glowed brighter and brighter and then pure light surged thru him.

* * *

><p>The throne room of Snake Mountain blazed with emerald light. It was too much, even Skeletor who had no eyes could not see. He blasted blindly with his havoc staff but heard no one get hit. Then the light was gone leaving burned after images in all their eyes but no harm. As their vision cleared all wondered if they were bespelled.<p>

He-Man stood strong, but he was different. He was bigger and his clothes seemed rougher somehow. Then Skeletor looked into the eyes beneath the blond mane and saw a stranger looking back at him. The smile was amused as this stranger flexed his arms and the bracelets snapped off into tiny pieces.

"Like you said evil one, only external power was blocked off, you should know your enemies better," that voice was so like He-Man's yet again it was off. It was calm, and disturbing to them all. Coming to themselves they charged him as Marzo and Skeletor sent blasts at him. Nothing ever got close.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" golden light blazed from the warrior blasting all back and deflecting the blasts. Skeletor found himself looking up at the fake He-Man as he stood over him smirking as he turned to leave.

"Who in blazes are you?" the question left Skeletor confused. He knew that had to be He-Man yet everything in his experience said this was a different man. The warrior turned back and smiled broadly at the evil lord. His goons groaning in unconscious positions he looked right at Skeletor.

"A friend...a very old one," knocking the doors off their hinges the warrior plunged out of Snake Mountain. Time was too short for this to last much longer, but Grayskull walked the world once again, for the last time. He found Battle Cat waiting and allowed the companion to smell him and know him for what he was.

"Do not worry, your friend will be back soon, this is just a small favor owed for all I have asked of him," mounting the cat he made his way home, to his castle. He smiled at the quirk of fate and power that allowed this but he knew not even He-Man could be in two places at once, fortunately the power of Grayskull was not his only resource.

* * *

><p>The light screamed from Snake Mountain. It burned a streak in the sky, and all who saw it felt not fear, but awe and contentment. Whatever it was, it was safe and kind. None could say why, they only knew it to be true. The light blazed straight for the palace, for the source of its inspiration. Her life was fading.<p>

All in the room jumped as the shutters shattered as the light arrived. Once again the light blazed emerald but where Snake Mountain had been blinded, all there felt at peace. Duncan felt shock of recognition as Adam looked at him. It looked nothing like the Prince, but deep in his marrow he knew it was him. The Sorceress and Zodac felt contentment wash over them and she relinquished her place by Teela, nearly exhausted.

Without pause the light leapt into Teela and she blazed with it. She rose up and floated above the floor, fiery hair flying in the energy and cream skin glowing as if ablaze with power. Her eyes opened in complete serenity, and Mekanek did a double take between the Sorceress and Teela. _By the Elders she's..._ The thought did not complete. For reasons the Master did not understand he knew not to think it.

"Let the Power return!" Teela spoke the words, but Duncan knew it was Adam inside. The light blazed brighter and then was gone. His daughter was on the bed, breathing easily and in full color. Zodac was gone but the Sorceress could hardly move. She transformed back to Zoar to recuperate as best she could. Mekanek quietly left the room, only to find a tragedy in the hall.

Sgt Raon stared blankly up at the ceiling. No life in his body or his eyes. The medics said he had been dead when they got to him, meaning he had died before they assaulted the room. Glad Teela was safe, but heavy with grief, Mekanek took charge and organized a guard. Hopefully the others were safe that they had collected in the palace. He also sent word to King Randor to immediately come to his son's room. This would not be a good day after all.

* * *

><p>Prince Adam awoke in the throne room of Castle Grayskull. He was shocked to find himself there. Suddenly memories filled him, fuzzy memories but there. The defeat of Skeletor and his goons and escape from the mountain itself. Cringer was purring beside him looking concerned. Then a flash of light surprised him as Zodac appeared on his floating chair.<p>

"Zodac, what happened, how did I get here, what about Teela?" the last came out in a raised voice of worry and fear. Nothing made sense, how did he get free and here? The last thing he remembered...Grayskull?

"Yes Prince Adam, you were not dreaming that, I have been waiting a long time for you to discover what lies dormant once again inside you," Zodac stood in his red and silver armor calmly watching the shock and memory pass thru the champion. Trusting that the wisdom of Grayskull had guided the young warrior he waited for the onslaught of questions. Oddly Adam seemed to calm quickly.

"So like Light Hope I have been changed by my time as He-Man?" it seemed so obvious. If forces could do that to a man, then what could be constantly switching between the most powerful man in the universe and a teenage boy do to him? Zodac cocked an eyebrow at him in curiosity. Adam relayed the partial story he had received on Etheria from Light Hope.

"No Prince Adam, the power you have been entrust with cannot change you, it has only helped guide you and protect Eternia until you can reach your _own_ power," the disbelief was obvious but Zodac had been preparing for some time for this. The Elders had told him much of what was coming but not all of it. He suspected even they had been only hoping they were right. Now he saw in this boy what they had hoped. As Grayskull had become a locus of power against Hordak and his evil, so too had Adam. This time though Hordak and other forces had come to bear and to keep the world safe Grayskull was needed again.

"My own power?" Adam prompted the Mystic Warrior. A maelstrom of questions went through him, but so did understanding. If the Elders had truly known he was coming, not Prince Adam, but someone like Grayskull, then maybe he really had been chosen. But why him? There were so many others that could fight.

"Yes Prince Adam, your own power, but unlike Grayskull yours is not to fight as you imagine. You are not simply Grayskull reborn or chosen because you have power, it always had to be you," Adam did not notice the flicker of confusion on Zodac's face. Like so many associated with Grayskull, its wisdom was now guiding the Mystic Warrior. Understanding flashed through Zodac, Adam was not ready to accept this. He was not ready to believe why he was He-Man out of all of Eternia.

"Do not worry about reasons for the moment, you have greater concerns, Teela is safe for now but the Sorceress has revealed herself to Evil-Lyn. Though captured, she is now a problem and Skeletor will now be trying harder than ever to get at you and Grayskull's power," Zodac saw the questions and disbelief vanish from Adam's face. Confronted with too much too soon and he would deny it at the critical moment, but give him a focus he could understand and his mind grasped at it. _The Elders chose well._

"We are not done Zodac, but I will talk with you _and_ the Sorceress later," Adam strode from Grayskull to find Duncan waiting with a wind raider. Zoar flew weakly into the castle as the draw bridge close behind her. Worried at her exhaustion but driven to get back to Teela, Adam hopped aboard and secured Cringer. Neither spoke as they sped back to the palace, but Adam noticed awe from his mentor when he looked at him. It made him feel very uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>"He is not ready to accept it yet Sorceress, Grayskull guided him in this desperate moment but he must soon do what he is destined to do," Zodac could have been describing a cloud for all the disaster he was putting forth. The Sorceress had felt the castle welcome its master home. It had been the oddest feeling to know the original Grayskull, even in spirit form had returned however briefly to Eternia. She felt weaker than any time she could recall in her tenure as guardian of the castle.<p>

She felt shame at her hasty actions, but would not change it for anything. Her daughter had only lived because of her actions until Adam could arrive. She had no idea of the power sleeping within him, it was awesome in its magnitude, and only moderated by its goodness. For all the things he could do with that power, it was fueled by his heart.

"He does not believe Prince Adam is enough Zodac, he has said it often enough and believes he has had proof of it, to ask him to suddenly believe in himself again will not be easy," She had seen the pain and worry on his first day as he raced back to the castle. His guilt at not believing in He-Man and Skeletor had been driving him in his endeavors but she had hoped his adventures on Etheria had proven he had strengths to give as Prince Adam that He-Man could not. Adora and the rebellion believed in him, but the Prince himself still seemed not to.

"You mistake my Sorceress, it is not the Prince we need, it is just Adam," the confusion cleared from the Sorceress as she began to understand. The problem was deeper than his time as He-Man. How many times in her pools had she seen him run from pressures to be like his father, being forced to think that Adam was not enough to rule as he was. Teela was the key, she was a source of strength and confidence. Her daughter's destiny suddenly seemed far larger than the Sorceress could have believed.

_By the Elders, she is the only one that can make him believe!_ Zodac smiled at the wonder on the Sorceress' face. He had suspected for a long time why Teela had been needed in Adam's life. It was not destiny however that he thought was needed here. It was love.

* * *

><p><em>Yea I am a bit of a sap but believe me, there is power in love, it can heal a shattered soul and give hope in very dark hours. We are almost there folks, well I say that but believe me this story has grown bigger than I believed, so hold on for any and all surprises as we keep going til the end.<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Oh the inspiration that can come upon us when coming out of illness. Kind of like when you have a test that you feel certain to fail, take a small power nap and bingo, all the lights are on and worries seem ridiculous. Well I am back to feeling human again and am burning to move forward, also I am sure people are asking..wth is he planning?_

_If it needs any more mentioning I own zippo, nadda, and nothing of these characters, Mattel doe with all the fun lawyers ready to be trigger happy I am sure...I will testify in court that Skeletor took me over and Prince Adam held the kegger in my mind..._

**He-Man Era Year Three**

_Never before has the hero felt so lost. Nearly losing Teela to the clever plan of Skeletor and Evil-Lyn, Adam suddenly finds a possible answer to the oldest question he has since becoming He-Man, why him? Zodac has revealed there is something inside him, something that the power of Grayskull is helping nurture and guide him to find, but to what purpose?_

_All of this is pushed to the side in his worry over Teela and now the added trouble that Skeletor will be even more driven to attain the castle and defeat him. Added to that is the real possibility that Evil-Lyn knows more about the guardian of Grayskull than ever before, even captured, she is more dangerous should she ever get free again._

_As Adam rushes back with Duncan to the palace, Adora is making discoveries on Etheria that make going back to Eternia seem like a very good idea._

* * *

><p><strong>Etheria<strong>

The rebel camp is never completely quiet. Even though the Whispering Wood gives off the gentle aura of rest and welcome, there is always something to do. Even the new leader of the rebellion can be found hauling wood for fires or setting up new tents or wash areas. There is more work than hands to do it and most magic users need to save their skills for the battlefield.

Adora sweeps her blonde hair into a pony tail as she throws herself into some manual labor. The raids and fights have been going well lately, far too well to her. She has kept quiet on her concerns, but Queens Angella and Castaspella both share them. The cool night helps keep the sweat from over powering her but she can't help but reflect on the news and information flowing to her.

"Need any help Adora?" the dulcet tones of Castaspella surprise her, but she nods happily. Both set to tending the wood into smaller piles and bundles for others to come and grab as needed. A few are set aside specifically for the medical tents where light could be essential at any time. The Mystacore queen surprised many by her willingness to help on the physical side of things.

Like Adora and Angella however, she recognized the necessity of chores to get done, and her own methods of dealing with stress did not help her friends. Right now Adora needed her more and it was kind of fun to do something her chamberlain would flip over if he knew she was doing it. The news from the Fright Zone pointed to a problem none could answer easily nor could they fully confirm it one way or another.

Adam was in danger. Skeletor was somehow involved and Hordak no longer seemed as keen to get his hands on Adora or She-Ra. That last was the most worrying. The only thing any of the leaders could think of to distract the evil warlord would be his return to Eternia. His interest in Etheria had always been about power, armies, and access to the Crystal Castle. Now Adora wondered if he had found yet another method to bypass the two avenues left to him.

Adam had told her Skeletor had less interest than they to allow Hordak back, but at the same time was tied to Hordak. It was entirely possible that the mage fighting her brother was no longer in complete control of himself. And if that was the case, Adam was in more danger than he could possibly imagine. On the other hand, as had been rightly pointed out by Castaspella herself, what better way to ensure Adora be on Eternia than a nebulous threat to her brother?

Suddenly Adora's eyes blazed in frustration and she spooked Spirit by knocking a load of wood his direction. Castaspella had been waiting for the flare up as her friend had been burying her worry for some time. She also was concerned for Prince Adam, but like his sister, she had faith he could take care of himself.

"Adora have you thought about my offer?" it was not a subject the rebel leader liked at all. It entailed a level of information that both Light Hope and no doubt Grayskull would not want to indulge. There was however, no realistic choice to avoid the trap looming if this information was indeed a plant. At the same time Adora could not help feeling a piece was missing, something that would bring the danger into focus and give her a better idea how to deal with it.

Sighing in resignation Adora rubbed the back of her neck in almost perfect imitation of Adam. A similarity Castaspella found most amusing. It meant she had agreement coming but that Adora did not like having to stay behind. The glint in her friend's eye however told her she was not to get her way entirely.

"Fine Casta, you can go, but you will be taking Bow with you, and if you so much as intimate something I can only hope Adam and Bow will save you from Teela," the flush to the queen of Mystacore left no doubt to Adora that she had given up on her brother. Given what she had seen and heard before forced to leave left no doubt in her mind about Adam's feelings, but Casta was not so easy to convince. Besides, she honestly could be needed to stop whatever spell Hordak might be using.

_Forgive me Adam but no one else has the power but you and I to stop it._ Thanking the First Ones she would not be there when Adam found out who was visiting, Adora when to go 'find' She-Ra and Swift Wind. All was for naught if they could not convince Light Hope about this anyway.

* * *

><p>"You are certain there has been a change Grizzlor?" Hordak was much calmer these days. His failed attempt to open a portal to Adora had not used up Catra but had left him in rages for weeks. Leech and Mantenna currently guarded her after her last attempt at escape. She knew what was going to happen now and death would not be swift or painless. It would be humiliating and unending. Still the attempt had born fruit.<p>

"I am certain that the Queen of Mystacore and one of the more well known rebels were in the company of She-Ra and went somewhere we could not follow. She-Ra came back alone and Adora has been seen by our scouts." thinking he was delivering bad news Grizzlor prepared for death, pain, or both. Neither came as Hordak snorted in amusement. He could not have done better if he had planned it. He hated taking a lesson from the rebels, but it was working. Using what they knew of Adora and Adam they had planted seeds of his real plan, but not enough for a sorceress of Castaspella's caliber to understand it.

"Good, excellent, then we can finally move forward...prepare the armies. In three days we march on Eternia, and leave this cursed land forever." Hordak snorted more as laughter overtook him. His enemies were marching blindly into his trap, a trap of luck and coincidence true but still a trap. Even the traitor Skeletor would redeem himself if this worked. So many tangled webs but finally a way back to his power and his goal.

_Enjoy your victory here rebels, it will be short lived until I return, Master of All._ Hordak's laughter echoed throughout the Fright Zone bringing fear and despair like never before. No one had ever heard him this happy, which meant the worst news imaginable must soon come to pass.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternia<strong>

Teela was starting to hate the medical ward. She had never liked being injured, no matter how minor, but anything that kept her still and stuck in one place got on her nerves very quickly. Since her near death, despite perfect health, her father and Dorgan had both conspired to keep her on rest leave. Which meant she lived in isolation from work, plans, and in general the situation of the battle against Skeletor. If not for Adam she would be stark raving mad.

He was her only ally in this fight. He would hold things back if it was essential, but afterward he filled her in completely. Teela had noticed the haunted look to his eyes when she first woke up, but as the clean bill of health came back it was like a weight lifted from his shoulders. Her father and Mek had told her what had happened, only her father had revealed it was Adam himself that somehow saved her completely.

The awe in his eyes when he had spoken of it bothered her, but later Adam had said the same thing. That her father had suddenly seemed in awe of him. He had made a point to be himself and keep asking for guidance from Man-at-Arms, but while much of the awe was gone, now came the platitude, _You will know what is best I am sure._

Teela felt the burden of keeping Adam firmly on Eternia and not up in the clouds. Thankfully only her father seemed to act that way, but she was tired of being ignored, told to rest and in general treated like fine porcelain. She stormed into the workshop where her father was working alone...again. Orko had told her where he was and quickly found somewhere else to be far far away.

"I am going to dump you into the Sea of Rakash if you do not stop acting like a fool father!" Teela winced at the strength of her voice, but quickly asserted what Adam called her 'Captain of the Guard' look. Emerald eyes blazed from a hard face at Man-at-Arms. He was surprised at her and somewhat confused. It did not sound like she was trying to get back on duty, even she had conceded that near death did qualify for mandatory leave no matter how recovered.

"If you will excuse me dear heart I am afraid I do not know what you are angry about," aside from being on leave, bored, and possibly the remote chance she learned who her mother was. A lot of the heat left her eyes as she ensured they were alone and sealed the door to the outside. _It's about Adam._

"I do not know what it was like for you that first year and a half with Adam, but I can tell you that if it is anything like now I am amazed you did not give it away sooner," her frustration with her father was only compounded by the fact he seemed clueless. His normally so wise eyes seemed even further confused. He had not stopped helping Adam, far from it, he just did not know how to relate to someone that could turn into a being of light.

"I am sorry Teela, but I am having trouble thinking he even needs my help now, after what I saw him do, and by the Elders I was never so thankful, I just...He-Man is one thing but that was more power than I knew a single being could hold!" the confusion and a trace of fear made Teela reevaluate what she had been going to retort. She had not seen it, nor remembered it, but from the reaction of Mek, and the other soldiers, she could suddenly see why Adam seemed intimidating to him. Because he had stopped seeing him as Adam.

"Father he needs you now more than ever, Raon died despite what he did for me, others died even though you tried to save them, and now he finds the man he has looked to to keep him grounded holds him in awe...he wants to be just Adam, not He-Man, or Prince, or whatever this is, just plain Adam," the look of disbelief on her father's face as his mustache twitched almost made her giggle. But then his face sobered as he tried to make Teela understand what she could not see for not being there.

"Dear heart, it is not that I don't see him as Adam, it is that I did see him, nothing in that light resembled him, but every once of me knew it was him, and he was wise, and powerful, and nothing could stop him...I felt all of it in the few moments he was there like that and now I can't not see it every time I look at him," the widening eyes of his daughter worried the old warrior but he saw he had gotten through. The problem for him was that Adam could not see the same in himself of course. He refused to believe he was enough now, that maybe He-Man was no longer needed.

_No Man-at-Arms, He-Man is needed more than you know. Teela is right, you need to see the boy, not his power. They are not the same._ The Sorceress sounded very weak to him, but also amused. Glaringly he saw the teenager, only 18 years old, blushing anytime he caught him with Teela when they were close. He saw him struggle to hide his secret when people asked him where he was or what he was doing. He saw the tears of grief streak down from his sea blue eyes as pain wracked his form over his dead friends.

"Oh Teela, I have been a fool, I keep forgetting that a man's burden rides on a boy's shoulders, he does it very well...can you forgive me?" Teela was caught off guard by his admission and revelation. For a moment she had seen things from his side, but to her Adam was always just Adam. She nodded once and whirled from her father just as a knock sounded on the door. Raising an eyebrow at him, he nodded for her to let them in.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Captain Teela, we have...er...visitors. They claim to know Prince Adam and are saying they are from Princess Adora, although I think one said the Prince was trying to show him up with his new digs," the confusion on the guards faces was comical. The two people in question were surrounded by guards right outside the workshop. Teela was about to call out for identity when someone else beat her to it.<p>

"Bow, who in their right mind let you out of Etheria?" Adam came running out of the palace at full speed. The guards parted easily as Adam embraced the scruffy man in leathers. "Where is Kowl, I thought he never left your side?" Suddenly the names clicked for Teela. This was the man that had saved Adam on Etheria from the Horde and He-Man more than once. Her gaze traveled to the woman, and Teela felt the flame of jealousy leap in her heart.

She was beautiful, and just screamed royalty. Her more than friendly smile kindled flames of malice in her heart, but she squashed them. Violet eyes, auburn hair, smooth cream skin...the Queen of Mystacore herself. Teela made a mental note to talk to Adora about notifying friends of unexpected visitors. The two men seemed entranced on themselves as they joked and jibed each other.

_Well I can see why Adam likes that one, Adam is just a man to Bow._ She found her father grinning next to her as he watched the exchange. The guards themselves were relaxed and happily complied with the order to resume posts. Anyone that could make Prince Adam smile these days was more than welcome.

Noticing who else was present Adam reddened in embarrassment and sent a call to his father and mother to prepare to meet a royal guest. He bowed formally and kissed the back of Castaspella's right hand. He then made a beeline for Teela. His eyes begging her to behave, he introduced Teela to Bow and Castaspella as 'the one who keeps me sane.'

Bow needed no confirmation to know love when he saw it. A many a heart in Whispering Wood would be broken by the news, but happy at the same time. He also noted the older man behind the couple smile warmly at them. _If that is not Man-at-Arms I will eat my bow._ The woods man approached a man he had heard many stories about and told him how he had inspired Adam on many of their close calls to save their hides.

Castaspella also saw the clear radiance of love and felt the small pain she had prepared for. She did notice however that both were clearly more happy than they should be. Pain in Adam's eyes did not skip past her, and worry from the green of this Teela did not either. Sighing inwardly she did what must be done and put a good face on it.

"I am glad someone can handle him, he pushes himself too hard, but I see you have him well in hand my dear," the honest twinkle of amusement left Adam gaping and Teela blushing slightly. She nodded ever so slightly at the Queen and got one in return. "Now we heard on the way that things have been as lively for you as for us, but why are you sad Prince Adam?" The question caught both off guard, but Bow had his hand on Adam's should instantly.

"You can't hide your pain lad, we can see it plain as day," tears glistened in his eyes as the raw pain emerged fully in Adam. Too many years of keeping his own emotions in check were tested to see this good friend so much in grief. Adam led them into the workshop where they could talk safely.

* * *

><p>Both Etherians gasped in horror at the loss of life and near loss of Teela to this Skeletor. They suddenly appreciated how much protection the Whispering Wood gave the rebels. No matter what plans Hordak threw at them, the Wood was their safe haven from him. Adam had no such place really even now danger lurked over them yet to be revealed.<p>

"That Sorceress of yours did seem a might tired, but I put it up to that accursed portal we used, felt like I had run miles through ice," Adam smirked at the accurate description of the journey between worlds. Knowing people who truly cared for him and knew him better than most helped ease the pain of Raon's loss and the other innocents only a week ago. His mind suddenly caught up with events and a hard glare came to him.

"Why are you two here? I am thrilled to see you, but the rebellion needs you more than we do," the lack of contact from the Sorceress told him these two had all the information he needed. The sudden reluctant looks both took on did not put him at ease. He rubbed the back of his neck in consternation and found both smirking at him now. "What?"

"Nothing Prince Adam, you and Adora are just so cute when you act the same under the same emotions," Bow and Casta both giggled at the look of wonder on Adam's face. The Prince was not to be distracted. Unfortunately he could no longer withhold his parents from his guests. Nodding to Duncan he led the two thru the palace with Teela at his side. By now it was the most natural way to find him, with Teela right next to him.

* * *

><p>The audience room was all mutterings and whispers as Prince Adam was announced. King Randor and Queen Marlena rose as Adam entered with Teela. Both smirked at the flush of skin the still Captain of the Guard had as she realized she was still walking with Adam. He did not let her escape this time. He bowed to his parents and then announced Queen Castaspella of Mystacore and Bow of the Whispering Wood Rebellion on Etheria. All clapped and cheered the welcome of two well known names by now. Despite his best efforts, the story of Prince Adam had escaped to the general court.<p>

Bow was happily taking in the applause but noted with amusement the flush to Adam and kept his normal antics to a minimum. As he saw the parents of his friend he was hit again by the powerful notion that if they gave a command he would obey it. _By the First Ones, Hordak would not stand a chance against this kind of power._ It humbled Bow to know that for all these people had they had almost worse troubles than his world.

A kind of welcome ceremony took place, where the two visitors found themselves the center of attention. Adam took an almost perverse pleasure to see Bow tongue tied by questions and vague offers he did not entirely understand. Saved by Castaspella, the Queen winked at Bow and took the court to task with tales of Etheria and the bravery of their Princess. Adam noted that Bow was prominent in some of the stories and sent blushes almost as dark as his scruffy beard.

Nodding to his father, King Randor dismissed the court for the day and gathered his son with Teela and the newcomers in tow. They found Man-at-Arms already waiting in the war room with three representatives from the Council of Eternia. Both Etherians relayed what they had learned from scraps of reports, raided patrols, and occasional forages into the Fright Zone itself.

"We have come to the conclusion that Hordak may have found a way to use this Skeletor or his lair to return to Eternia," the confusion on King Randor and the representatives was apparent at the choice of Castaspella's words. Adam was kicking himself mentally, all the time he could have taken to explain the full danger of Hordak and he never had. Wording things carefully he unfolded the ancient history of Hordak and of King Grayskull, even going so far as to reveal the origin of He-Man's prophecy.

"So this Hordak is the same being who created the Dark Hemisphere, banished to this Despondos, and is now working to return from Etheria?" The Spelean representative seemed stunned. His wings fluttered as if a chill had taken him. Randor was looking at his son closely. Since the two Etherians had arrived he had been acting differently, but it suited him. Gone was the feckless Prince act he used to hide, in its place was someone he had only heard of second hand. The lack of surprise from the Council was interesting, as if the difference was unnoticeable. There was something odd here.

"It gets worse I am afraid, I do not know how much you have believed of Prince Adam and Princess Adora on Etheria, I myself have always relied on as tangible reports as I can confirm, with that in mind we have brought numbers...troops, drones, batmeks, tanks, and any information on his commanders as we have. If Hordak truly returns it will be in force if he can..." Waving her arm a small mountain of paper suddenly appeared on the conference table. Clear labels and notations with markers on pages showed there were concise reports, but the sheer amount of information was obvious.

"My friends, I do not think we need to delve too deep to see the greater danger posed by this new foe, I assume Adora sent you two for a reason Majesty?" At the visiting Queen's nod Randor looked for her to continue.

"I am the most likely person to recognize a spell by Hordak and stop it, but frankly my scouting skills are not a strength, Adora felt Bow might be able to look in areas likely to serve the purpose our enemy needs for this to work, this Snake Mountain is a warren by her description and one not so well known as it once was," the grim nods all around gave the Queen pause. Adora had never fully explained how such was possible, but the memory of the event seemed deeply bothering to the Eternians.

"He-Man has been inside it, but the only things he reported were signs of more planned corridors and less caverns. Skeletor has no doubt littered it with traps and misleading paths for invaders.." Man-at-Arms brought up a holograph from his ever present mace. This casual display of tech awed the Etherians much more than the palace had. To so easily use this science was not normal for them.

"The head Duncan.." Adam looked surprised to have spoken at all. He did not back down though. The memory of the old passage had seemed more natural than the rest he had seen as He-Man. "If Serpos was hollow as stone then the mouth should still be a weak spot or at least worth looking at." Adam saw his father stroking his beard and looking sharply at him. _Good going Adam, why not have a sign made saying 'Hi I am He-Man in disguise.'_

Man-at-Arms nodded the confirmation of an idea he shared. He quickly brought all back to the holograph as other points of possibly entry or suspicion of use. Adam though felt something off. It was as if his mind knew something was wrong and suddenly he found words leaving his mouth.

"He-Man cannot go to Snake Mountain," Adam felt the familiar power of Grayskull guiding him again. He had resisted it but the words could not be unsaid. All looked confused at him, but he felt the rightness of what he said. A sudden inspiration hit him. "Man-at-Arms, there is no way he could have recovered from his recent ordeal, he looked weaker than I have ever seen him." It was all true, and he was still full of grief. He did not want that power at his fingertips right now. The sparkle in his mentor's eyes reassured Adam. He was once more a mortal man to Duncan.

"Prince Adam is right, He-Man cannot help us right now until he is fully recovered," all heads nodded at this wisdom, but again Randor was looking with narrowed eyes at his son. Something in what Adam had said was not quite right, but all truth. He could not have pinned down how he knew that, only that it seemed certain. Bow was paired with Stratos and Buzz-off for his forays into enemy territory as Man-at-Arms and Castaspella went to his workshop to go over his own files on Skeletor and his minions.

* * *

><p>"Adam a moment..." Randor let everyone leave the conference room and Teela whispered something in his son's ear that made him smile wide. Of all the things the king was happy to see, it was that smile. As the doors closed the king suddenly felt over dressed for what he wanted to discuss. On impulse he removed his crown and set it on the table, despite the lightweight metal, his heart felt a thousand times lighter inside.<p>

"In all the chaos of the attack and now this, I just wanted to talk to you son, I want to know if you need anything from me, week off, fishing, anything," it was not strictly what he had meant to say but too much sadness had come to his son's life to push for a more open relationship. Adam's glacial eyes flashed with pain, grief, and hope. The last warmed his heart but his son rubbed his blonde hair and suddenly became relaxed. His entire body spoke of words that would be empty and an excuse to get away.

"Stop that Adam right now," the sternness in his voice was not the King. It was his father. He was hurting his father by hiding again. Suddenly the dam broke he had built over his heart. Adam felt his legs give way as sobs wracked his body. He found himself suddenly in his father's arms and his father making comforting sounds. His pain writhed inside him, all he could see at night was the still forms of Raon, Saul, Eldridge...the names went on. They were not just people who went to fight, they had grown up with him, his friends, co-conspirators, and part of the larger image he associated with home.

In that moment Randor could be the father he had wanted to be. He simply held his son as slight tears of his own fell. His son was trying so hard to be strong all the time, to get people to laugh and smile, but so few did the same for him. Teela, Duncan, and probably Orko tried hard, but Randor knew that sometimes a son needed a father more than either could admit.

"I am sorry Adam, so sorry you have had to see days like this...It does get better son, slowly, but it does get better. Your mother and I are here anytime you want us to be, no court, no obligation is more important than you," the heartfelt words touched Adam deeply. For the first time in a week he felt the storm of grief lessen inside him. Teela was always there quietly supporting him and helped too, but somehow knowing his father and mother were willing to help him too gave more strength to his resolve.

"Thank you father. I am sorry I push you all away but it is so hard, people need me to be so much more and just Adam..." the bitterness resurfaced he thought long gone. This time though, it was not He-Man he was comparing himself too. The mirthless laughter of his father snapped his head up. Complete understanding shone from his father's eyes.

"Welcome to royalty my son, I envy you a little, at least you have warning and time to prepare, I was just told one day to become King and everybody expected me to be ready," Randor saw clearly that day the Elders vanished from the Hall of Wisdom. Their words still haunted him sometimes, especially now when so many lives counted on his choices. He reached out with his arms and his eyes to his son. "Truth Adam I think you and I are a lot alike in this, we just want to be ourselves but everybody seems to think we have some quality we don't see...and don't tell your mother this...they are right Adam."

The shock of his father's words of agreement and revelation strike deep chords inside. All the time he thought his father had it easy, but in reality he wanted to escape sometimes the same as Adam could. Only the King could not escape. He had to be there always and stand for his people. The reality finally sunk in that one day he might be king and still be He-Man. The images did not go together well.

"Adam I have heard and seen you do things that come naturally to you, helping an overloaded servant, raising the spirits of the Masters, and trying even in your grief to make people smile..." that last clicked in Randor's head. That was why no one was surprised. They all thought Adam was burying his grief in duty. The inconsistency resolved he let it go. "My point son is you do have a heavy burden, but you are not alone, even if it is Orko you need go to him and work it out. Trust me the friends you can count on will only be surprised you have not come sooner...ask Duncan sometime about my first few months as King." The glint of amusement made Adam note to do just that.

Both father and son hugged on their feet this time and left the conference room with more surety in their bond. For King Randor it was a reconnection with his son he had thought long lost only to find it was still there waiting for him to try again. For Adam it was an awakening to the future and realizing perhaps for the first time that his friends valued 'Adam' and not the Prince. The spring in his step despite the redness of his eyes brought a smile to Teela's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Etheria<strong>

Catra paced inside her room, her cell now. Leech and Mantenna alternated guard duty but since her last attempt she had not been inclined to try again soon. The feeling she still had a right arm would not go away. The disturbing part was knowing Hordak had it alive somewhere was worse. At anytime he could increase the feeling and she would be aware of what he did to it. The simple loss of limb she had imagined was now replaced with the nightmare of the present.

_He is going to consume me in that spell, whatever it is for I will not die for ages until he is done!_ The memory burned in her as full understanding of why she still lived became clear. Leech had informed her that only 3 days remained. She did not want to die but could not find her way out. Her hatred burned for Adora and He-Man, those two were what had caused all of this. Adam and She-Ra were not forgotten but the first two were the direct cause of all the woes in Catra's world.

The stark fear radiated from the former Lt of the Horde. Not so long ago she had been powerful and feared, now she was just meat for a spell. And worse, so much worse. They were skinning her arm again! She could feel it. The tremors of terror and pain wracked her form as she spit out curses against Adora and He-Man.

It never once occurred to the wretched soul that the very hate she clung to was the only reason she lived. That in her screams in the failed attempt Hordak had learned that one other had an equal footing with Adora in Catra's heart of hate. What failed with an obvious target would now be cast at another. Only one thing remained, to remind Skeletor of his oath and trap He-Man with the traitor in one fell swoop.


	19. Chapter 19

_Nothing like a night of work gone straight to Hades. Let's just say planning out a night of retail is about as likely as a TARDIS suddenly materializing in Starbucks. Anyway trying to sneak a few more chapters in before I have a friend's wedding this weekend, I assume I will be in no shape for blinking let alone writing._

_I really need a memo to Mattel that just covers the fact they own the characters and universe I am playing in...of course they might try to bring our ideas to life if any of them even knew about this site...let's hope for visitors!_

**He-Man Era Year Three**

_Plans have been struck. Threats have been revealed. Now Adam finds the pain of loss under more control than he expected so soon. The visit of his friends from Etheria and the unexpected reconnection with his father has left the hero more sure of himself since the revelations at Grayskull. Duncan is busy working with Castaspella but the mentor and guide relationship seems to have been reforged as well._

_Now comes a time of choice for Adam. He is the arbiter of Evil-Lyn's fate by the crimes she committed and the simple fact that Adam is now 18 and must be ready one day to give such judgments when his time as King comes. The dawning of the new day finds Prince Adam and Teela, still technically his bodyguard, flying to castle Grayskull._

* * *

><p>The sun glowed orange in the eastern shadows of the Evergreen Forest. The whine of the wind raiders and flow of scenery below help Prince Adam sort through his thoughts. His visit to the castle is two fold, one for guidance, the other for revelation. Now that the storm in his heart is no longer consuming him he takes steps forward to heal.<p>

Next to him in the sky, Teela's fiery hair blazes behind her as she smiles at the coming day. In full battle garb she relishes the dive back into duty. Very firmly making sure to keep Adam focused on the future and not the past, or the reason that Teela is once again his bodyguard. Far too many of the guard assigned to him were gone.

The solid presence of Castle Grayskull becomes revealed by the rising sun and even as they land the draw bridge opens to let the two teens inside its walls. Joking about even the castle yawning in the early hours, the two warriors head for the throne room. The empty hallways no longer seem intimidating or forlorn to either. In a very real way Grayskull seemed more alive to both with all the changes it had wrought in such a short time.

The golden pyramid of the Sorceress' throne shone brightly as sunlight streamed into the room. The Sorceress herself seemed tired but far more recovered than the last time Adam had seen her. Without thought he sent well wishes and strength of will to her. She smiled warmly at his gesture and good feelings. After today he might change that, but she doubted it. The young Prince had astounded her as he matured in his battles and his life together.

The three jumped as Zodac made his trademark entrance of a column of light. No chair today or helmet, he seemed more relaxed than any time Adam could remember. _Maybe he knows something I don't about today._ The confidence faltered slightly, but time had passed and now he had to confront what Zodac had revealed to him a week ago. First however was a matter of justice.

"I have been through the law books, the precedents, and even some other kingdoms for help," Adam's blue eyes were firm and he seemed strong that these two would tell him if he was right in his conclusions. "There really is no record of ever imprisoning someone as powerful as Evil-Lyn and even without her staff her knowledge is a danger we cannot be certain of." He looked from the stoic face of Zodac to the Sorceress' face of concern.

"Yes Prince Adam, I have looked in on you from time to time, but in the matter of justice you are the one set over her by King Randor and I am only a guardian of this Castle," the Sorceress sensed Adam was speaking his mind for Teela more than for her or Zodac. Having been recovering and trying to keep busy the young woman had hardly anytime for anything beyond Adam himself.

"I want to know if I would be right in approaching the Faceless One." The mage was like the Sorceress, tied to his fortress, but now his charge over a power was over. The Ram Stone had been smashed by He-Man to prevent its misuse ever again. Once before the mage had shown in interest in Evil-Lyn and while he may not be inclined to help in the matter, it was better then the only other alternative open to him...death.

Zodac nodded ascent immediately, but the Sorceress was more reluctant. She had suspicions of the connection between the Faceless One and the witch, yet nothing credible or solid then a similarity of power. She felt the disquiet Adam had at the only other punishment by law for Evil-Lyn's crimes which surprised her. She did not expect unending patience from Prince Adam and given all who had died at the witch's hands she was curious.

"If I may ask Prince Adam, why are you looking to incarcerate her rather than the punishment allowed by Eternian law?" her green eyes were not stern, just openly curious. Adam understood. Given all that had happened, even allowing they saved Teela, he had lost a lot of friends to the witch. Yet his oath as He-Man kept ringing in his ears, to bring justice and love kindness. Her death would not undo what she had done and only revenge truly stood behind any credible thought he had of death.

"I am He-Man Sorceress, I am not immune to the pain of ordinary people, nor the cry for revenge in my own heart," Adam rubbed the back of his neck as looked form Zodac to Teela around the room. All were waiting for his next words. "Her death does not bring healing or any good result I can see, no justice will be served beyond revenge and if nothing else, a continued life away from Skeletor and his influence may at least bring something good out of it. I will not be like them Sorceress." His stance and gaze were suddenly of his alter ego.

The Sorceress breathed easier with his reasoning. It was not that he wanted to avoid the death penalty, he had truly wrestled with his own feelings and weighed what was really justice and what was revenge. Once again Zodac nodded, but this time there was a smile on his face. The Mystic Warrior had known!

"I see no objection then Prince Adam, but I think it would be best from you and perhaps alone as well, the Faceless One is not easy to speak with," that was an understatement. He flat out refused visitors save rare occasions. Since the loss of the Ram Stone he had seemed to become bitter as well. Adam's shoulders relaxed, the official part over and more confident in his idea the rest was more complicated but easier to deal with than punishment.

* * *

><p>"I don't suppose we have somewhere to sit do we?" Adam smirked at his guide and fellow warrior. He felt sure this conversation would take a while. Nodding the Sorceress floated down the steps and bade the others follow her. Many of the rooms were in disuse, but like any person she had an array of quarters for more mundane use. This included of course a dinner room. More intimate than anything at the palace it still felt more warm than most of the passage ways of the castle.<p>

Teela could not help but notice a tray of what seemed to be dried meats with a little fruit, more than enough for four people. She blushed at the thought that the Sorceress seemed to know in advance a great deal. Looking for her she found her back to them all. She seemed to be pouring something steaming into four cups. Refocusing on Adam, she felt his nervousness he was trying hard to control. It was one thing to vaguely recall odd increases in power, it was another to learn you had a power all your own.

Zodac seemed odd at the table, but only because neither had ever seen him sit in anything but his silver chair or meditate in midair. Even so he seemed very comfortable in the dining room and Teela wondered exactly how often he visited Grayskull. Remembering that both had shown remarkable ability in sensing thoughts or intents, Teela kept her thoughts on Adam and quietly supporting him.

"What is happening to me?" So many questions burned in him but that was the one that escaped first. He had denied the need of He-Man and had nearly paid dearly for it. He would not make that mistake again. Even so a part of Adam seemed to reject the idea that he had any power not directly from his sword or Grayskull. Yet even as he felt that the image of a sea of emerald light blazed into his mind so real he could almost reach it.

"As you saw Prince Adam in the Sanctum of Grayskull, King Grayskull foretold the coming of He-Man when evil returned. I think we can all agree that part has come to pass, yet he also infused the ones you know as the Elders with power before he died and they fought their own battles. Why do you think there was a contradiction," the Sorceress and Zodac had seen Adam make incredible leaps of understanding as time passed. His innate use of the power of Grayskull and his own power spoke of his mind's ability to adapt quickly and understand it use. In asking him to puzzle out why the Elders were needed in the first place they hoped to have Adam himself find his answers.

Adam's glacial eyes looked far away. He saw all the lessons of the past he had learned in this castle. He pieced together all his tutors and his father had taught him about the time of the Elders as well. Zodac's own history wove through much of that. Two pieces fell in place as if they had been waiting for him to think about it.

"The Dark Hemisphere and the Snake Men!" Adam felt almost foolish for not seeing it. He had been raised in a time of peace only because of the Mystic Wall. Without it who knows what his life would have been like, or if he would have survived at all. _By the Elders we needed time!_ His gaze snapped onto the Sorceress with an intensity that robber her breath. Understanding flooded Prince Adam like a gusher in a hot spring.

"The Elders bought time for me, for the one who could become He-Man, but then they needed to bring the power back together and I was still not here!" But why him? What did Prince Adam bring that King Randor did not? This unknown power or something else? The questions whirled inside him and suddenly his head felt too full. He found Teela holding his left arm and looking at him in worry.

The Sorceress nodded at his conclusions but did not let him question himself too much more. "You are mostly correct Prince Adam, the constant danger of the Dark Hemisphere never ended with Hordak's banishment, it merely became less." the chronicles of the dark days trouble had flared up he knew most of. The rise of King Hsss and his people were the greatest threat the Elders had ever faced.

"The Elders looked for signs Prince Adam, signs of Hordak's return most of all. They knew that would signal the coming of He-Man, but they saw something else too, that the chosen one had to be raised in a time of true peace," Zodac looked at Adam with his white gaze. Instead of the usual stoic features, the face was softened with warmth and caring. The warrior wanted Adam to grasp why it had to be him and no other but he could not tell him.

It made a kind of sense to Adam. He looked at his father and the then band of Heroic Warriors that had driven off Keldor and his forces. They were good people but they knew war and accepted it without pause. They wanted peace but would fight and kill their enemies to keep them safe. It was natural to them, and the horrors they had lived through they tired to spare their children yet prepare them just the same. _By the Elders!_

"I don't want to kill, I never have...even in my greatest rage I only wanted to yell," it seemed a piece, a corner of the truth. There was something missing, something he was not seeing. Inspiration struck as he saw the need for Adora on Etheria when Hordak threatened. A sliver of Grayskull in her to hold the line as he fought Skeletor...and the entirety of the Dark Hemisphere itself!

"It's about balance isn't it? Grayskull was the response to Hordak and his twisted evil, while I am the response to the problem Hordak created?" it seemed egotistical in the highest degree. To think that he, Prince Adam, would be endowed with the power to fight so much more. He noted the shake of heads from the two people who knew more of such powers than anyone alive.

"You are close Prince Adam but not quite right. Grayskull you are correct in one large respect, his power rose to the challenge of Hordak, but he always had it. He just never knew he had it in him to be more. You are powerful in a different way, think Prince Adam, what has preceded both times you used this power." the Sorceress' green eyes told she would say no more. Teela looked at Adam oddly. Her emerald eyes blazed with an understanding but she felt Adam had to see it himself. On instinct she nudged him to look at her.

It was as if Adam was traveling back to the cell. He was being assaulted by Shadow Weaver and knew Grayskull's power could not help him anymore. He fell deep into his own mind, searching for an answer, a strength to hold him mentally. What he found instead was emerald eyes blazing at him. The next time the spirit of Grayskull told him he alone could save Teela. Emerald light blazed around an island of crystal. Emerald, always emerald.

"Teela, to come back to Teela and to save Teela." the words left him as if driven. The truth blazed in his heart. His power was not in combat, it was connected directly to his love of the woman next to him. A woman who was now blushing seven shades of red as Zodac smiled broadly. Adam felt there was more to it, but this revelation shook him. He had felt a thousand times stronger the first time he had really looked at Teela with love, and suddenly he remembered what it had felt like as that pure light...it was the exact same feeling!

The Sorceress felt the shock of both teens strongly, although even without her abilities it was obvious. Standing up, she led the group back to the throne room. Adam ruffed up his own blonde hair and shook himself to stop the wonder and confusion from overwhelming him. Now that he knew what triggered it, he could feel the light just there around the corner, and it scared him. The raw power he felt was immense and seemed beyond control. Firmly picturing in his mind Grayskull he mentally returned the power and it left as always. Now though he knew he could summon it if he wished, just not control it.

"You have much to learn Prince Adam but for now absorb what you know and attempt something simple if you can, something that feels natural. You are still needed as He-Man and you can ask questions anytime as always," Zodac suddenly gripped the Princes arm and nodded agreement with the Sorceress. A measuring look passed from the Mystic Warrior to the young man, but he did not falter. Smirking Zodac passed out of the throne room. This next conversation he had felt coming for some time, but it was not his place to be here for it.

* * *

><p>The revelation had restored all the memories to Adam. He could now clearly remember everything that had happened from the cell and from Snake Mountain. <em>By the Elders I actually invoked the spirit of Grayskull to fight in my place!<em> How he had done it escaped him yet, but a glimmer of understanding brought the crystal island back to his mind. _Yes I am with you Prince Adam._ The voice of King Grayskull echoed in his mind as did the clear vision of his room.

"Sorceress it was you?" the wings fluttered slightly at the sudden question. Thinking Adam would now leave with Teela to see the Faceless One or return to the palace she turned back half way up the steps to see the gratitude in his eyes blazing. _Oh Ancients he remembers everything now._

"Yes Prince Adam, I bought you the time you needed, I poured all I could into Teela to keep her alive, but I failed to save the others too," she knew she could have saved some if not for keeping Teela alive. In the choice between her daughter's life or the unsure breaking of the spells she chose Teela. It was selfish, but later she had seen that even had she tried, the others were already dead by the time she transformed. Evil-Lyn had killed them to cause chaos to relish the death of Teela.

The wonder on both their faces and sympathy broke her serenity. A small trail of tears escaped her before she could stop them, and suddenly she found Adam hugging her. All the pain she still felt inside him and he sent strength and gratitude to her. She did not know how he did that but felt stronger for it. Resuming her normal demeanor she left the embrace to ascend to her throne, quietly wishing it would end there.

"Tell her Sorceress, I cannot hide this anymore, it is hurting you both," it was not Prince Adam talking, or even He-Man. It was Adam, the boy who offered friendship and understanding. The young man who refused to believe completely in his own power's existence, now asked her to risk pain and loneliness. She saw his blue gaze instead offer solace, that he would not abandon her. Her gaze turned to Teela, confused and lost in the undertones of the conversation.

_She will hate me Adam._ Her plea carried all the buried fears and remorse of 19 years of not being there for her daughter save twice in her life. His eyes did not change or falter. He beckoned Teela up to the throne. She walked hesitantly up to the two people who she knew protected Eternia more than any others. Sometimes she felt in awe of Adam, like now when he quietly radiated authority and command. His father's features never seemed more obvious than now.

Gently he grasped Teela's hand in his left and the Sorceress' in his right. For reasons he could not name the power softly rose in him, not Grayskull's power, but the new one. Emerald light bathed all three and all deceptions were stripped from them. Teela's eyes went wide as she saw the truth blaze in her mind, her Mother stood before her, a mother forced to give her up, to live alone and far from people or normal routines. A mother how used her power every day she could to watch her grow up and play with Adam or Man-at-Arms. She felt all the loss, pain, and sorrow of those years, but also the love. A burning storm of love that would never be spoken.

Tears fell down both women's faces as revelations returned in kind. The Sorceress felt all of Teela's loneliness, yearning for a mother she could not find. The pain of seeing a mother and child together even though she loved Duncan with all her heart. All three felt the joy of confirmation that Duncan _was_ Teela's father in every way. His loss of memory was the only thing that kept him from the truth, but his heart was there as if the man himself was part of the connection.

Both women suddenly leapt for each other, breaking the connection with Adam but holding on to the newly woven bond between them. Adam himself felt woozy but happy in ways he had not felt in a week. His power was silent again, but for a moment he had grasped something important about it. Something desperately important. As so many times before the knowledge was gone again. He was getting closer each time he felt, but right now he slipped down the steps to let mother and daughter find themselves.

* * *

><p>The journey to the Sands of Time was quiet. Prince Adam simply led the way to the temple he knew to be deep in the desert. Teela and the Sorceress, who Adam blushed to realize he still did not know the real name of, had spent a few hours merely talking and alternately laughing and crying. Almost always hugging. Both had not let him leave that castle without a lot of hugs also, it was the most human he had seen the Sorceress ever and he had no doubt it would be one of the few. For all the joy of the moment, this was a secret perhaps even more important than He-Man. He kept that part quiet for now, knowing Teela would need him perhaps as much as he had needed her.<p>

Every now and again Teela would glance at him and smile oddly. It was not the smile of mischief or challenge he was used to. It was not even the simple smile of amusement, it was a smile that left the Prince blushing deep scarlet. _I should remember to ask what she is thinking about when we get home._ Suddenly wondering if he could maybe push his luck, the temple appeared on the horizon.

The giant rams head seemed so much more solid, like Grayskull. Well back from its shadow the two landed the wind raiders. Adam checked his sword on his back out of instinct. He felt eyes on him even if he could not see them. He was just about to speak when the door of the temple opened to them. Feeling that far too many magic users watched his actions, Adam and Teela cautiously entered the former home of the Ram Stone.

The feel of eternity was strong here. Neither could help but compare it to Grayskull. They followed a line of lit torches to a chamber where a pedestal took center precedence. Both their jaws dropped to see an incomplete Ram Stone there!

"Yes, the stone is far more resilient than even Skeletor imagines. Thankfully he will not bother me again since it will be still some time before it is restored," the deep tones of the Faceless One preceded his entrance from a side passage. The disturbing lack of face bothers Teela, but Adam strangely feels calm. He recognizes a kindred spirit before him, one who has sacrificed much to keep a power safe from evil hands.

"I am glad you are well Faceless One and that your purpose is being renewed," Adam winced at what was perhaps his worst attempt at politeness. The impression of amusement came from the powerful mage yet he seemed immobile. He knew why they had come but did not reveal his impatience to begin.

"I have come to you to ask if you will assist with a just punishment for the one we know as Evil-Lyn?" Adam wondered if his father ever had problems stringing words together like this. He made it seem far easier and more authoritative. He noticed Teela have a far too bland face for his liking. She was repressing giggles or he would see Trap-jaw sing lullabies.

"Your nervousness is uncalled for Prince Adam, I am well aware of her crimes, some even you do not know, I am curious why you have come to me?" he truly was. His daughter's actions were beneath his disdain, his hopes for her redemption had faded as the years had progressed. The few times she had fulfilled her duty were not a negation of her craven acts. He had heard, even in his isolation, of the horror she had unleashed against this man and his kingdom. He was surprised not to hear of her imminent execution.

"I do not pretend a part of me does not want her dead sir, but after careful consideration that is not justice here. It will not solve anything save perhaps another issue I can not rightly use as justification either. Once before you asked He-Man to save her life, he still believes there is something to save in her and so do I," the feel of a deep gaze on him made Adam squirm a bit but he held to his conviction that killing Evil-Lyn was not justice.

"Interesting, I do not share this view Prince Adam, what exactly would you expect of me?" there was no rebuff in his tone but a certain level of curiosity in what exactly the Prince expected of a non-allied mage. Adam felt frustration well up inside of him. He knew many relatives and arbiters would think he was foolish for sparing her life, but it burned in him now with this challenge to prove the worth of the witch's life.

"I would expect you to take her into your care, to monitor her activity, and to make her relearn the value of human life, hers specifically. She values power, the power to rule over others, the power to make things happen, but I think most of all she wants power over herself," the feeling of Grayskull surged in his veins. It was not guiding him, but every word felt more right as they left his mouth. He had not spent years fighting these people just to kill them in the end. If that was all he wanted he had the moments to choose from to have already done that. Skeletor himself had hung on his choice alone to live or die, and despite the regrets of events, he still would choose to let him live.

The effect on the Faceless One was hard to tell. He did not immediately answer the words that had flowed from the Prince. Like Adam he had felt Grayskull's power, but he had not felt it manipulate the boy. It was odd to feel such power in one so young. Knowing a boundary not to cross he left the issue of magic aside but the words rang in the old mage's heart. Prince Adam did not know the bond between him and Evil-Lyn, yet he had correctly seen the truth of her somehow. He glanced at the Ram Stone and was stunned to see it was healing faster now.

_The boy is like the Stone, a power unto himself but he does not use it to force his way. _The wonder at the realization never showed in his body. The memory that Lyn had returned the stone after tricking Skeletor into thinking it lost returned to him. Later it was a stranger after Lyn was captured not she who had come for the stone. And even more strongly was her cries of help from the Sands of Time, beyond his reach as she was taken to be sacrificed to that detestable pool of evil.

"I concede to your wisdom Prince Adam. There is worth in this one perhaps to be salvaged but I have two conditions. One is you are the one to bring her here and no other. Two," the Faceless One paused to look at Teela. The rumor about her near death had him reach out slightly. He was surprised at finding another strong connection to Grayskull but he felt the after effects of Lyn's magic as well. "That woman there snaps her staff in two in front of her before you bring her here." Both teens widened at this last request. Thus far the staff had been locked up safely far from Evil-Lyn's grasp. The staff itself was not evil but a tool to magnify her power.

Adam pondered the requests. He had no problem with the first, it would be easy to keep her incapacitated for the journey. The other though gave him pause. "Why?" The question escaped but the mage sensed which part was questioned.

"She was harmed by her magic, by breaking her staff it can never be remade with out that girl's consent. I will punish and re-educate Evil-Lyn but I will never be her judge of redemption." the truth was the Faceless One feared he would be tricked by his daughter's wiles. Of all his weaknesses she was one. Lyn would know what the act meant, it would infuriate her, but it would also be a message from him.

Adam could not deny a certain appeal. The harshest judge would be Teela, but if proven Adam would never doubt it. He nodded consent and offered his hand to the mage. For reasons he could not name the Faceless One paused to accept. Sighing he reached out and suddenly felt connected to the boy.

Adam was oblivious to his effect on the Faceless One, and the lack of features made him unsure but then the firm handshake was done. Both left to return to the palace and make arrangements for the prisoner transport. Duncan assured Adam the cuffs would work even on the move before he had left.

_By the Ancients, what is that boy? _The Faceless One had met many powerful people in Eternia as guardian of the Ram Stone. He-Man himself was something of an intimidating man. Prince Adam however, the power he had felt was beyond comprehension, yet the boy seemed to think nothing of it. He had accepted it and just kept moving forward. The Faceless One was stunned. _Perhaps there really is something to save in Lyn._

The mage went to prepare quarters for his daughter's return. He would keep his word, and he doubted even the most harsh critic would object if they knew exactly how far he could push the witch. Unlike any death sentence, Lyn would know there would be no mercy from him, not now.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as Prince Adam flew with his passenger. It was the oddest flight he could remember. Evil-Lyn's reaction to Teela snapping the staff had been expected and odd. She was in a rage at first, but then paled considerably. As the Sands of Time became evident she had sighed and seemed to change completely. Prince Adam almost did not recognize the evil witch right now.<p>

"You know how to pick the perfect punishment Prince Adam, I applaud you," the rancor in her voice was like always. She kept everyone at a distance and hated more powerfully than Adam could understand. Once he had thought perhaps he could reach her as He-Man, but she had chosen to go back to Skeletor rather than join the side of Eternos. A part of him had felt sad because for just a tiny fraction he had seen another side of Evil-Lyn.

"I could not see the justice of your death helping things Evil-Lyn. I am hurt by my loss but that is no reason to inflict the same on you," the surprise in her lavender eyes only made Adam sigh. She thought he was insane not to kill her probably. He found the notion worrying. Finally the temple came in sight and the door stood open. Again he landed out of the shadow, which disturbingly seemed to be in the same position as before.

Gently lifting Evil-Lyn down Adam almost let her go to walk alone, then on impulse walked with her. There was no wisdom of Grayskull or unknown power driving him. Something purely him was telling him to stay with her. Each step he could see her trying to hide something, or maybe hide from it. As before the torches led them to the chamber of the Ram Stone. He noticed she was not surprised to see the partial stone.

"Welcome Evil-Lyn to your new life. I trust she gave you no trouble?" the curt tone was odd from the Faceless One, and the hung head of the witch touched something in Adam. He felt on the verge of some revelation, but his instinct had him shy away from it. He had what he wanted and more information may make him change it. Justice would be served, yet some part oh him was dissatisfied.

"Lyn," the use of only half her name sounded odd to Adam but he did not correct himself. She slowly looked up at him. Her malice and hatred were there, but behind it he saw hopelessness. He reached out and made her face him fully and unable to look away. "I will be back in 5 years Lyn. I believe in you to see the truth. Not in good, or Eternos, but that you are worth just being you. The power is just a mask Lyn, believe me I know about it. I will be back." The truth shone in his eyes. The words flowed from him from some well of understanding Adam could not quite grasp. For just a moment awe showed in the witch's eyes. With the malice gone she was really quite stunning. It was back quickly but now Adam was certain he had chosen the right path for justice.

The Faceless One had looked with more than just his normal vision as the Prince spoke. While he had felt almost nothing, something from that deep well of power had touched his mind and let him see the source of Lyn's pain and her drive. As her father he would be the instrument of this boy's faith. He could see it now, that Adam really did see something specific worth saving, not just some vague notion.

The Prince left quietly and flew back to the palace. The whole way he was haunted by lavender eyes. Once more he had seen beneath the mask called Evil-Lyn to the woman she had once been and still could be. _By the Elders what am I becoming?_ The Faceless One was wrong, Adam had puzzled out where his words had come from. How much was Adam, and how much was the power?

Night closed over Eternia as Adam sought out Duncan and Orko to discuss what had just happened. Teela was on duty in the holograph chambers making plans for patrols with the Masters. A shiver that had nothing to do with the night shook him as Adam wondered if he was losing himself in this newly awakened power.

* * *

><p><em>Skeletor!<em> The blue skinned mage jumped as the voice crashed through his head. _Impossible, I destroyed the temple, I severed his link!_ Even as the thought completed the snorting laughter of his master rang around his skull. Summoning his havoc staff the mage practiced all the techniques he had learned to block mental attacks.

_That will not work worm. My power drives your life now and always. We are connected forever._ The dawning horror that the voice was stronger than last time shook Skeletor. Thinking his life was forfeit he prepared to do battle anyway he could. Instead he suddenly found his body would not obey him. _How many times do I need to remind you? Your LIFE is mine. The only being that could save you never will and in 2 days I will claim the soul you owe me. I am coming for you Skeletor. I am free of Despondos and I am coming for you!_

The certain truth of the threat was accompanied by his freedom. Skeletor shook with fear. For all his increased ability he now had shocking revelation that it was for naught. Skill mattered not if he was but a puppet. "Blast it, 2 days is not enough and with out Evil-Lyn's help..." the words trailed off. The meaning behind Hordak's amusement made his eyes glow crimson.

"NO! Absolutely not! I will not ever ask that muscle brained buffoon for help!" Self preservation however reminded Skeletor that Hordak was perfectly capable of ending his life at any time. The only reason he lived was so the warlord could do it in person and very slowly. _He would never believe me, not now!_ Newly born regrets flooded the mage at his recent successful attack on Eternos and He-Man himself.

"Skeletor we have some nosy visitors here," Triclops was surprised to find his lord awake at this time of night. Instead of demanding they get rid of them the mage tapped his chin and looked inspired. There was a way to insure He-Man would be here at the right time without, blech, asking for help.

"Quickly we need to be somewhere they can find us and I need you and Trap-Jaw there," grabbing his hood and cape he strode to the nearest exit. Of all the people who would listen to him prattle aloud his plans, those two were the most practiced at silence.

* * *

><p>"By the First Ones, Adora was right, Hordak is coming here, in only 2 days!" Bow was quickly making ground across the blasted landscape with Stratos keeping an eye out over head. For a while there they thought they had been spotted, but Buzz-off had acted as decoy for Beast Man and his gryphons. Then pure luck had landed them just the other side of a spot near the spookiest mountain Bow had ever laid eyes on. A name was one thing but to actually BE a snake?<p>

Skeletor had outlined a plan to get Hordak back to Eternia using Snake Mountain in two days. He had been vague on specifics but had assigned the two mechanical minions as future battle planners against the Eternian forces. He said only He-Man could possibly stop them on the appointed day and his injuries and emotional damage could not possibly heal in time. Praying to any forces listening that was not so Bow finally saw the cursed sky sled where he had left it.

_If I had been meant to fly I would have been given great fluffy wings like Stratos here._ Still nothing could slow him down now. The two warriors flew low to Eternos, never seeing the doom seeker monitoring their departure.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry for the draw out but plans change on me as the story demands. Mostly in that I wanted you all to really see Adam trying to grapple with the loss of his friends and at the same time balance duty with the new knowledge before him. I doubt anyone would think such a feat easy. Now to answer one question, no the potential return of Hordak is not the end of this story, trust me the end of this story I expect people to demand details and threaten my future children. I will actually tell you the end, but really it will be obvious. Just take a shot of whiskey and keep with me._

_The all powerful Mattel Corp owns the characters, not me. If at any time you see a wondering man muttering about Eternia and Prince Adam, I have finally gone bonkers._

**He-Man Era Year Three**

_Justice has been done by Prince Adam. He worries that his power is starting to affect him and begins to ponder how different he has truly become since he first became He-Man. The two years before seem like a different world now, yet at the same time he does not want to think he is being remade from who he was entirely. As sleep escapes him the Prince wanders his home trying to see if there is something he can latch on to for his own peace of mind._

* * *

><p>The moon light wanes as clouds obscure both orbs in the sky. The night seems restful after the ups and downs of the last few months. Starting with his return with Adora, then trying to get the politics of his life behind his heart's desire in Teela, and finally the devastating attack on Teela and his guard by Evil-Lyn. Now two friends from Etheria are working with his closest friends here to see if Hordak has developed some new threat directly to his home.<p>

_Is it wrong of me to wish it was just Skeletor again with an occasional Count Marzo thrown in?_ Adam's glacial eyes gaze at the palace grounds as the slight wind brushes his blonde hair around his head. His clothes are his normal day wear with the sleeveless vest, furred boots and of course his Power Sword. He finds more comfort in the blade than in thinking on his current worries. Even those worries are what kept him from true sleep.

Noting the guard changing shifts for high moon rise, Adam makes his way thru corridors and stairwells to the training huts. _Maybe a few rounds with a dummy will tire me out enough to sleep._ He doubts the thought but at least he could do with some practice without worrying about watchful eyes. Wishing he could find Cringer at least for company the Prince finally makes it to the ground floor only to hear the voices of Duncan and his father from one of the many rooms off the main hall. Curiosity drives Adam to listen in case it was dire news from Snake Mountain.

"I cannot believe Adam did all this without even consulting me Duncan," the slight indignation in his father's voice hits a tone of discord in Adam's heart. Thinking perhaps he should announce himself to defend whatever it is his father disapproved, he was surprised to hear Man-at-Arms huff in disbelief.

"Really my King, you told him to be the arbiter, gave him the power and the responsibility to carry alone and now think he should have consulted you before making a choice?" Adam winced at the very familiar tone from Man-at-Arms. He had heard it often enough when he had first become He-Man, and now and again when he was being particularly thick headed. It brought a true smile to the Prince's face to know Duncan had learned that voice talking to his father not him.

Adam could see his father's face thru the crack in the door. The tone of voice from Man-at-Arms seemed to have similar effects on father and son. He saw his father stroking his beard as his eyes thought through the reasoning in his mind. Hoping he could slip away, Adam stopped as he saw a light in his father's eyes go off.

"No Duncan, I suppose I should not. I asked him to reach his own conclusion and act on it in accordance with the law. I just wanted to give my opinion I suppose, to feel involved." The resignation in his father's voice broke his heart. _Father I care about your opinion but I have to make that choice on my own like so many times before._ The truth blazed in Adam suddenly. He had to do justice as He-Man with only himself to answer to and when presented with his first case as Prince to arbitrate, he had not even thought to ask beyond the experts in powerful mages if his idea had a chance at success.

Duncan suddenly chuckled from out of sight. "Your majesty if it is any consolation I know he did not ask anyone but a few an opinion. And I think he only asked those few because they were experts in a very rare field." Apparently Teela had caught up with her own father while he had taken Evil-Lyn out to the Sands of Time. He saw the curiosity in his father's face but instantly it was replaced with a smile.

"He really did well for his first time then Duncan, truly. If he found such justice for one who committed such a heinous crime against him I feel very proud of his ability to work passed his own feelings to justice as future king," the heartfelt statement soothed many hurts in Adam's mind. Many of his worries and regrets suddenly did not seem so bad. Feeling he had pried enough he slipped out to the main grounds into the moonlight.

* * *

><p>He had not quite reached the huts when once more voices reached him from his very goal. Smirking that he seemed destined to be a sneak tonight, the Prince kept walking forward, certain to be heard and not overhear yet another conversation tonight. The voices stopped and he was surprised to find Fisto, Mekanek, and Roboto in the torchlight on the main training pads.<p>

The looks of guilt on Mek and Fisto led Adam to think the subject of discussion had been him. Having truly heard nothing specific he bowed to them all and simply went to find practice weapons and a dummy he could set up for some routines. All three Masters followed him with their heads and sighing inwardly he changed his plans.

"I did not mean to interrupt anything vital gentlemen, I just can't seem to sleep and wanted to work off the energy in the only way I can, while at the same time try to get Teela off my back about my lack of skill," he winked at them on the last and was happy to see the ghost of a smile on Mek's face while Fisto suddenly seemed to be restraining himself. It was something of an in joke now that Teela seemed to take a perverse pleasure in beating the man she so obviously loved.

"There is no need to apologize Prince Adam, we were merely discussing the recent news of..." Roboto trailed off as Mek suddenly ribbed him and Fisto glared daggers at the machine. For all his tactical strength the Master often proved far too blunt at times and too literal. Adam suddenly flushed at the only news that could make them uncomfortable around him. He pulled two benches over and bade them sit.

Both of the flesh and blood Masters felt uncomfortable but as there was no hostility from their Prince they could not come up with any true excuse to slip away. Roboto simply sat on the ground, his analysis of the benches indicated his weight would crush them. Even so his head was at equal height with the other three. Feeling slightly like he was in court Adam suddenly felt tense, then shook it off. These were Masters of the Universe, even if they did not know it was he that had given them that title he trusted them.

"I will not change my mind on my arbitration of Evil-Lyn, but I value your opinions my friends. Please tell me what your mind or heart feels true, I want to know," it was not a command. Fisto was surprised, Teela and Duncan had both told him Prince Adam was easy going but he could feel the truth from the young man. He would not retract his judgment but he did want to know their own thoughts, they mattered to him as people not as subjects. _I can see Duncan has done well with you lad._

Roboto of course was first to respond. "I have downloaded and cross referenced all the Eternian law I could long ago Prince Adam, while I recognize the option for incarceration, I felt the multiple counts of murder and combined with her other crimes warranted hard labor or termination. What logic did you use to reach your choice?" Glad that the mechanical Master had used 'termination' and not death Adam relayed much of what he had said to the Sorceress and the Faceless One. The only omission was his reasoning of his dual identity but it was a small part of the overall thought process.

Fisto nodded at the consideration his Prince had put into this. His massive hand flexed on the stone bench at the thought of what he would have done in Prince Adam's place, yet he saw the wisdom that even he could not find justice in killing the witch, only revenge. The old warrior was not envious of the burden on the young shoulders. He still felt she got off lightly but now that he heard it he knew Prince Adam had not been squeamish about the death penalty.

"Well lad I think I owe you an apology, I never realized how much thought you put into this and I think maybe I should take a page out of He-Man's book and try to think beyond 'eye for an eye," nodding to the other two, Fisto went off to find his bunk. Never one to mince words or hammer out details he had found his answers to his doubts, and even a reason to look forward to King Adam one day.

Mekanek had remained silent, as one of the few Masters to know Adam the longest he had never doubted the Prince had thought long and hard about his choice. He had seen enough books in the boy's hands the last week to remake a tree. Even Moss Man had noted that when not grieving he had seen Prince Adam reading one of the more musty tomes under the shade of a tree. Roboto thought there was more to it than what Prince Adam had put forth but humans often seemed to overlook their ability to reach logical conclusions.

"Roboto, could you report to the south wall, I promised the guard I would be there tonight but I want to talk with Prince Adam for a bit," the friendly tone did not fool the Prince. He had know Mek a long time and he could see that something was bothering the Master, but it was not the conversation they had just discussed. He had practically nodded the whole time Adam had given his reasoning. Roboto nodded and rose swiftly. He bowed to Adam and made his way to the wall where he could work just as well as a warning system as Mek could.

* * *

><p>Adam found the gaze from Mek's goggles somewhat deeper than usual. Unlike the others Masters only a handful were as close as Mek to the royal family. Stratos was perhaps the only one closer to Randor while Manny and Ram-Man had always been more prominent in Teela's and Adam's childhood. <em>Did I grow a second head or something?<em> Adam found himself squirming under the gaze of the Master.

"I see you have stopped hiding Adam," the quiet voice pierced the calm in Adam's mind like a blaster. Thinking quickly to calm himself, Adam resisted the impulse to bring out his act, an act he had been neglecting since his return from Etheria. Given the stress of the times and the distractions he literally had no time to pretend much anymore but it seemed everyone was on the same path with him now.

"What do you mean Mek? I have not been hiding that I know of.." Mek leaned sharply forward and was a few inches from Adam's face. The Prince had barely restrained the urge to pull back, this was his friend not an enemy. "Mek really what are you talking about?" the tone made Adam wince. It was the same he had just used before, not a command but a tone that spoke of being used to expecting an answer. The same kind of tone he used as He-Man.

"Adam I have watched you grow up, smiled at your teenage rebellions until you were 16...when smiles were harder to come by," Mek backed off as he spoke and suddenly held up his right hand with three fingers extended as he used his left to tick each one off. "You have always been there for people since the high alert started; you have faced challenges we Masters would balk at without any backup or hope but you did it anyway; and organized a large scale rebellion on Etheria that quite frankly your father thought was impossible to do after he heard all you had done," taken altogether Adam did find his feckless act very thin indeed.

"I just did what was needed Mek, you all do so much and no one can spare anything but me..." it was complete truth. Even with his responsibilities as He-Man, Prince Adam had the time and energy to help because Grayskull gave him that edge of help where they had none. Mek was gripping his shoulder suddenly and forcing him to look him in the eyes now, a rare event even for his friends.

"Adam, you had a choice, we all do, but you chose to give that almost limitless heart of yours to everyone, even when I thought for sure you would have a bitter truth to swallow from Evil-Lyn, you proved you survived your grief today. Only the young boy I saw grow up could still believe in justice over revenge. You believe in people Adam, you believe in the best of us and ask nothing in return that I have seen," Adam scoffed at the last. He had asked plenty of the Masters for sure. Only he was He-Man when he did and it was always for the good of Eternia. Mek conceded the last point but he could not pin down a reason he was wrong.

"Mek the Masters and everybody give everything, and we are living through a nightmare of life I could never imagine. Skeletor, King Hsss, Serpos, and now Hordak...it is not fair. No one should have so much darkness in their lives," Adam did not know where the words came from but he felt as if a solid stone had set itself in his heart. A truth so obvious it was complete idiocy he had ignored it for so long. _I will hold the darkness back for you all._ That was why he became He-Man, why he risked his life for them all. His father, Man-at-Arms, even all the Masters and Teela too made the fight personal.

Revelation cascaded through him and Mek watched his friend's eyes as something powerful swept over them. _By the Elders is that what I missed?_ He could see it now plain as Mek before him. Grayskull had fought to keep his people safe, it was what drove him and shaped his power to fight. Adam was different. He believed the peace of his early life was what all should have. It was not a perfect life at all but one far free from the darkness plaguing them now. He fought with all his heart to keep that darkness away from the people of Eternia. He _chose_ to take on that darkness for them. He had help true but the core of his life revolved around that choice.

"By the Ancients I understand Mek," the words left him as heady mix of shock and wonder. He had wondered and picked apart his character looking for what quality it was that separated him from all the other good men and women of Eternia to be He-Man. He-Man was not for personal battle, he was for drawing a line in the sands. He stood strong against the darkness and drove it away, and the power growing in Adam was an extension of his choice. _He_ shaped his power.

Mek's head was tilted in confusion. Not knowing what his Prince understood but seeing it mattered greatly to him brought some relief. He thought Adam would hide again after being confronted, but now he seemed to be embracing something potent. Suddenly the Master found himself in a crushing hug he had not had in some time.

"Thank you Mek! Truly you have been more help than you can know. I am sorry if I seemed like I was hiding but I had good reasons. Just know you have helped me find something amazing and just...well I am not sure I believe it." Adam hugged Mek again and then rushed to find Duncan. He had to tell his mentor right away. He had finally figured it out!

* * *

><p>"Finally he understands why he is He-Man," the Sorceress had hoped the seeds and guides she had planted would reveal the truth to Adam, but like so many times before he was quite stubborn. Even so he had only chipped open the surface of the deeper vista of his power. What was expected of him soon would test him beyond all the limits of his previous battles. <em>Please Elders help me guide him in this new path.<em>

* * *

><p>The dawn found a much more sober Prince Adam in his father's study. The report from Bow and Stratos left dust in all their mouths. Even Castaspella found she could not lighten the mood. The books and leather chairs usually worked to sooth visitors and guests alike but the bleak certainty that he would have to face Skeletor soon to stop Hordak loomed in his heart.<p>

"Man-at-Arms I trust we can get word to the Sorceress or He-Man directly about this dire time table we are working with?" King Randor was not pleased to ask this of his closest friend but none of them doubted the truth of the situation. Since his return, only He-Man had truly been capable of stopping Skeletor cold. With so little time to plan and execute there was really no choice but to summon the hero from his recovery. Duncan nodded and motioned Adam to join him. No one questioned the excuse the old soldier was giving the young Prince to find his own solace somewhere for now.

* * *

><p>"I assume He-Man will be coming to the palace shortly?" it was not really a question. Of all the things Man-at-Arms knew of his young charge it was the ability to face facts coldly forced on him. Adam nodded but his blue eyes took on a far away gaze. He motioned to the closest room he could find and closed the door after ensuring it was empty.<p>

"I need to talk to Zodac Duncan, I need to make sure we have a back up plan in case this gets out of hand fast. Tell Teela to meet me at the wind raider hanger in 20 minutes with her warmest battle gear. Tell my father after I have left the truth, I am getting Zodac while we wait for He-Man to come to the palace." his mentor cocked an eyebrow at the odd orders from his Prince. Adam smiled that for once it was lessons from Duncan that guided him and no magic. "We need our enemies to think I am completely out of this and I need to Teela to be at Grayskull with Zodac in case Skeletor gets clever on us." Duncan's mustache twitched at he found his Prince reading his mind.

"As long as you are the one to tell her Prince Adam, I do not need to explain to my king why my daughter blasted me to little pieces," both men laughed at the no doubt accurate description of how Teela would take her role in the coming plans. Adam felt he war right tactically though. In the battlefield Teela would only be a strong target because of her known relationship, but it was very true Grayskull needed all the help it could get. It was far too easy for the Prince to envision that in the worry over Hordak, Bonehead would strike at his favorite target.

* * *

><p>The flight to the ice shrouded abode of Zodac was not quiet nor peaceful. Adam was smiling at the stream of curse words his love sent his way. He would not tell her at the moment, but in full fury she was the most beautiful thing he had seen. The fire in her eyes and sheen of her face combined most wonderfully for him. His amusement at her reaction was not helping calm her down at all so he outlined his very realistic visualization of how battle with her included would go.<p>

"Having already determined you need to die to cause the royal family pain, it would become a nearly constant battle to protect you and keep moving forward. Masters and soldiers would have to stay with you to hold off any attack while the rest did their best to comb through Snake Mountain for whatever Bonebrain is using to get Hordak here," he expounded upon several real scenarios with Two Bad or Triclops using some of their more devious devices to try to kill her. The steady words and horribly accurate descriptions Adam put forth stilled a great deal of her anger.

Teela suddenly realized Adam did want her help in the battle but had little time to accomplish his goal. This would be a heavy fight requiring great risk and lightning timed changes. Even knowing she would be targeted only meant an allocation of forces he could not afford. Assigning her to Grayskull was not just a way to protect her, but keep her involved. Like him she could see Bonehead using the focus of Hordak as an opportune time to attain Grayskull.

Both saw the panoramic windows of Zodac's retreat. The never ending storms at this height were only made worse by the bone chilling cold. The wind cut like a knife thru both their over coats. Seeing one of the panels open to allow them in, they happily landed. The Mystic Warrior was floating a good three feet in midair cross legged with eyes closed. He opened one eye and smirked slightly at the obvious tension between the two teens.

"My skills are many Prince Adam but I have never settled a lover's quarrel before," the effect tested the controls on Zodac's emotions. Both flushed deep scarlet and the tension evaporated at the image of Zodac trying to mediate a fight between two lovers gave way to open laughter. Realizing that once again the warrior had acted to ease the troubles between them, Adam nodded his thanks. Smiling openly the warrior stood on his feet and accepted the silent thanks.

"I assume you know why I have come Zodac, but before you go to Grayskull I have a question about my power," it was something that had occurred to him on the way. In all the time he had used this new power he had either been Adam, or the power of Grayskull was otherwise engaged. "Will it effect He-Man or vice versa?" Zodac was happy to have an easy question to answer.

"In your case Prince Adam the two powers can work in harmony as need provides, although if you are looking for specifics I do not have them, you are unprecedented," he might have been talking about what flavor cake he liked. Still Adam could not deny the relief he would not run into odd problems when he transformed. He outlined his wishes to Zodac and that he and Teela make their way to Grayskull as quickly as possible to be ready to coordinate when or if an attack began.

"Your tactic is sound in theory Prince Adam, but Grayskull will still be vulnerable even if you succeed and you may not be able to send more help later. If you truly are preparing to for battle I will need one day to be fully ready again, if the visitors from Etheria could also be at Grayskull we would have a solid defense I believe," Zodac's lack of pauses before speaking always irked Adam. As if he already knew how events would unfold, but he remembered all too often how things had not gone as planned even then. He had wanted Castaspella for sure for Snake Mountain, but truly if they stopped Skeletor then the danger would be in taking away the method. Magic would be more helpful at Grayskull than at the battle.

"I reserve the right to call on Castaspella or you if needed Zodac but I cannot fault your reasons either, just don't let Bow get talking or you will be lucky to get him outside let alone fighting," the glint of amusement in Adam's eye made Teela want to giggle. She could well imagine that after a few hours at the castle even Zodac would know the 'legend' of Bow all too well.

* * *

><p>All the plans in motion, Prince Adam now had only one thing left to do before changing into He-Man. He nodded to Zodac who suddenly found great interest in the opposite view as Adam took Teela back to the raiders. She looked at him curiously as he suddenly seemed very nervous and excited all at once.<p>

"Teela I have been a goof most of my life and for the most part that was fine, even a lot of fun," his lopsided smile brought back a lot of memories for both of them. Enjoying the moment Teela held his hands in hers as he sobered on her. "I have also had to watch you nearly die and get hurt far too often for my liking, but you are beyond a fine warrior and better friend than I could ever ask or hope for." The nervousness came back to him, but now it was tempered by the reality that his life was just as fragile and had nearly been taken more than once as well.

Dropping to both knees before her, she suddenly found breath would not come. _Surely not, by the Elders what is he thinking?_ Her own heart suddenly seemed too big for her ribs. His blue eyes blazed the love she knew to be inside him. "My love, I will never leave you, I need no ceremony or public promise to know that truth, yet I want you to consider if this goof that I am could be your husband as soon as I can wrangle together the absolute minimum witnesses by law and my father to do it." As in so many things, this was pure Adam. Vowing his unending love for her and then throwing his royal status to the winds for his own desires.

Teela could not stop the giggle of joy escaping. A part of her worried about all the changes this entailed, the part that had practically planned her life from day one. That part though was drowned out by the joy burning in her heart. Her own eyes glistened with tears and she saw in her mind all the times he had been there for her, never asking anything, never challenging her prowess or loyalty, and absolutely never harming her if it was within his power to prevent it. The answer was almost easy.

"About time you goof! Someone has to keep you firmly down here with us mere mortals, but if you think I will let you slide on your duties you are nuts. We will do everything your mother and father demand for the wedding of their Prince and I will drag you up that aisle myself if I have to!" the light hearted tone with the stern admonishment at the end was pure Teela. Only Teela would accept his proposal and then insist on the worst conditions to make it happen for him. Adam laughed in pure joy and twirled Teela in full circles as both basked in the moment.

Neither noticed the few stray tears fall on Zodac's face. He was touched to be here for this moment and saddened at all the hardship that had made it possible. Knowing full well the reason Adam had chosen now to do this and not later Zodac quietly swore that even if it took his own life, Teela would make that day. A few more intimate moments that involved a very powerful kiss and the couple let their duty finally take hold of them. They went their separate ways but the promises of their hearts bound them more tightly than ever before.

* * *

><p>"Welcome He-Man, I am sorry to disturb you in your time of healing but you have heard the news I assume?" King Randor could see the hero seemed well rested, and even happy on some level. It was an infectious happiness but one the hero chose not to comment on. His constant companion prowled outside the window to the grounds as the hero himself nodded to the King.<p>

"Yes your majesty I have heard of this plan of Skeletor's to bring Hordak here. On my way I was contacted by Prince Adam and Zodac, they have added to their idea for Castle Grayskull's protection," turning to the two Etherians, He-Man smiled wide at his friends. Bow happily shook the hero's hand and Castaspella accepted his bow to her as well. Wishing they had some time to catch up with him, but knowing as always he had his duty, the two consented immediately to go to Grayskull and protect it.

"That Sorceress was looking tired when we got here, maybe a good hero or two will cheer her up," He-Man was very tempted to laugh but knew his friend was being more literal than his tone. Castaspella had been impressed by the power she felt in Grayskull and now could feel it in He-Man before her. _I hope he is not hiding his emotional wounds right now, but I cannot sense any deception._ Making polite goodbyes, the two rebels made their way to the wind raider hanger, Bow complaining about using a cursed sky sled when his own feet were just fine.

"I believe Man-at-Arms has gathered the Masters in the holograph chamber He-Man if you wish to join them," nodding his ascent to the King, He-Man made a quick trip to the very room. He saw almost all the Masters present, only Moss Man and Orko were missing. All the talk stopped as the Masters greeted He-Man heartily. Many noted his upbeat mood and he told them quite truthfully why.

"It is unexpectedly a happy day Ram-Man," he man noticed the wise eyes of Duncan narrow at him. He-Man could not help winking back and having to settle the Masters back to the task for the moment. Man-at-Arms took the few minutes of re-seating to bring He-Man close.

"Do I get to learn why you are so happy He-Man?" the tone left no doubt he suspected the truth to the hero but He-Man could not help smiling widely as he remembered the moment only a few hours gone. The serenity coming off of him was amazing to Duncan. _What happened?_

"Prince Adam finally put his mouth where his heart is and got the best answer he could hope for," despite wanting to truly share the news, there was no solid reason He-Man should be so overjoyed for another man. The shock and then amusement played over Man-at-Arms' face. He could just imagine the martial affair Teela would insist on, complete with ceremony. _It will drive Adam nuts._

Suddenly Man-at-Arms sobered as the reason for bypassing him was not intentional, it was necessary. Adam needed a reason to be really happy, and more he saw the dangers they were facing as more than lethal. If Hordak succeeds then it will not just be Skeletor and his minions, but a whole army to fight.

* * *

><p>Both men brought the meeting to order and resumed discussions about attacking Snake Mountain. It was a daunting revelation about how little they still knew of the remade fortress of Skeletor. Even the sketchy map He-Man provided was treated with great distrust. It was one thing to know the layout, it was another to assume it would be that easy again. Roboto and Manny were instrumental in coming up with three key plans that had a good chance of success based on the facts at hand. There were only two spots Hordak could arrive with his army, deep inside the mountain itself underground, or surrounding the mountain.<p>

Everything else was a bit of guess work and Man-at-Arms discussions with Castaspella and the Sorceress herself. The magic to make this portal differed greatly from the one He-Man was familiar with. It would be more like a tear then a passage. A forced bridge that would only last so long as whatever bound the two sides could last. Knowing Catra and Adora had been his first attempt, He-Man felt sure Skeletor was tied to Hordak himself this time. Betrayal could be as strong as hatred and it need not be two ways.

Plans made and a full day needed before Zodac could be ready, the Masters parted company. Looking for friends and family to be with and finding what rest they could. Only three would remain at the palace, Fisto, Buzz-off, and Stratos. The two fliers would be little help within the fortress and if the army appeared they would be needed to head off any attack against the kingdom. Forces from Avion itself would stand ready to mobilize if the worst happened, while the Andreenans would back them up and keep the Mystic Mountains safe as well.

All alone the two men looked at the hologram of Snake Mountain. It spun slowly before them just as grim as its real life counterpart. Both lost in the thoughts of 2 days from now, Man-at-Arms voiced his only real surprise from He-Man.

"Are you sure you want Orko coming with us He-Man?" it was not that he did not think Orko would not try, but the long history of pastry and desserts in his face was hard to ignore. Let alone the many botched results from his magic. Strangely He-Man looked very intense as he gazed at Duncan.

"Of all the people in my life Orko gave me a gift so few have shown me. Unwavering, unquestioning, and unbelievable faith. I have many friends and close confidants but he always believed I was enough Duncan. Even when I did not. More than that however, he has shown that being unpredictable can be as good as accurate in battle," the memory of the little Trollan's defense of Grayskull the first time Skeletor had used the Ram Stone and when he suddenly showed up at the abyss with his sword just in the nick of time during the debacle with the Council of Evil flashed in both their minds. Orko had earned the right long ago to be at his side, only the magician's own disbelief in himself stopped him.

_Well I have to admit Skeletor will never see it coming._ The smirk on Duncan's face lightened the burden on He-Man. He knew well this could be the most dangerous mission any of them had faced. Failure meant fighting an enemy that would make all previous battles seem like a day dream. He had no doubt that with access to the power of Snake Mountain and perhaps hidden pockets throughout the Dark Hemisphere, Hordak would become even more menacing than when he had fought him on Etheria. Worse he knew the overconfidence of the Masters and the Council of Eternia would give openings of harsh lessons for Hordak to abuse.

"We will cut it close Duncan, but hopefully it will be enough," nodding to his mentor, He-Man headed to find Battle Cat and make sure Prince Adam had some occupation tomorrow to explain his absence in this desperate time. None of the Masters or He-Man saw the doom seeker record their plans and fly away before the sensors could penetrate its stealth shell.

* * *

><p>"Good Skeletor, good, you have motivated that irritant of Grayskull for me to be there at the proper time," Hordak grinned as he broke the connection to his errant minion. Skeletor had acted exactly as predicted. By making it seem as if the two were working together he brought He-Man in close proximity on time and now by knowing the methods the Masters would come the fool would actually allow them entry as easily as possible.<p>

The ritual was ready, and Catra was strapped spread eagled over the metal archway. It was a different kind of spell but similar to the tear he had tried before. This time he knew it would work because the fools handed him all the tools he needed. He only had to keep the rebels here busy to not be suspicious of the truth till far too late to stop him. The final preparations throughout the Fright Zone would be complete by the end of the night so anytime during the day or night tomorrow he could begin.

"Soon He-Man you will know the true wrath of Hordak, your pathetic castle will be dust before me, and I will take great pleasure in feeding your body to your friends and loved ones...then She-Ra, and then Adora and Adam, oh yes Adam will suffer after you all for a long long time," his snorting laughter was echoed by his commanders and mages. The true scope of their master's plan revealed at last brought excitement and joy to them all. Some were going home at long last, while others were fervently glad not to be a slave right now.

The moon set on Etheria in a red haze that seemed to foretell the bloodshed of the night to come.


	21. Chapter 21

_I was not going to leave everybody hanging before I go off to a wedding, no worries at all. I may get one more chapter out tomorrow but have to make sure all is ready etc. I hope you all came for the fun and excitement...well ok you know how I roll by now so lets get going._

_No, in this dimension I do not own the Characters or universe, Mattel does. Several dimensions over I have a summer home by Grayskull._

**He-Man Era Year Three**

_The past 3 months for Adam have been more trying than even his time on Etheria. Relearning how to be Prince Adam and He-Man while introducing Adora to her family and lost homeworld were not easy but worth while. Getting the politics of his life behind his love for Teela while not offending the royal court or any ally was a test of his patience. Not allowing his grief and justified anger cloud the justice over Evil-Lyn that he held in his hands renewed his faith in himself._

_All of that is now far behind in Adam's mind as the threat of Hordak looms once more. The warlord seems to have reached an agreement with Skeletor and on this day it is quite possible that the nightmare on Etheria will come home to roost for He-Man and the Masters. One of the few bright spots is a goal Adam has set for himself and others, to see the day he weds Teela, even if she does make him go thru all the ceremony and circumstance he cannot stand._

* * *

><p>Orko could not bring himself to eat lunch today. Roast mutton with platters of cheese and fruit decorated the humble table of the royal family. King Randor and Prince Adam both seemed to force food into themselves, not really enjoying it but knowing energy would be needed later. Queen Marlena is the only one who seems to savor anything from the table, but that seems only because she is trying to raise the spirits of all. Man-at-Arms has joined them per normal routine and he is truly the only one that seems to be eating normally.<p>

Orko himself kept feeling his ears twitch with a mix of fear, excitement, and disbelief. He-Man himself had come to Orko and requested his presence on the assault of Snake Mountain. With the loss of Castaspella to Castle Grayskull he was the only heavy magic user left with any experience against Skeletor and his goons. He resisted the urge to tug on the crimson brim of his hat. Everyone at the table would know how nervous he really was if he did that.

The thing that really stuck with the small Trollan was when Duncan had actually offered advice on how best to help once inside the fortress. It really was something he could do, sensing traps whether magical or not was fairly easy. At the very least he could give a warning if something was triggered. Knowing how many people's lives would soon be in his small blue hands sent a tremor throughout his body. Swallowing the fear and embracing the trust Adam showed him, Orko managed to swallow a few bites of melon.

For Prince Adam the meal was about taking in all the details of his parents and his two friends. It was a habit before a planned battle he had picked up from Man-at-Arms. Teela's face was burned into his heart but he still found he wished she could be here, but the Sorceress had sent confirmation all had arrived safely. She had seemed amused when reporting Bow and Casta's arrival, he could only imagine what the colorful woodsman had been spinning for all of them to pass the time. The meal ended far too quickly for everyone, but King and Queen headed to the war room to be with the Council taking reports and responding to the worse if it came.

Adam himself cast his glacial eyes at the palace and all the servants as he and Duncan headed to the workshop. Officially Prince Adam was helping with the messages and relaying changes, unofficially he was not needed at all but King Randor understood the need to be involved. There would be some mechanical signatures Adam truly would approve, since it would be He-Man sending the requests. Nodding to his mentor he went and transformed in the statue alcove made especially by Duncan himself.

He-Man found Cringer unexpectedly waiting outside the alcove, smiling at the courage he saw there he transformed his friend into Battle Cat. With a roar the two made their way to the Masters and full regiment of soldiers waiting at Snake Mountain. He saw the sky sled with Duncan and Orko speed off ahead of him to get things started. They already had scouts and Mekanek looking for anything distinctive but thus far it was eerily quiet out there.

* * *

><p><em>It is strange Sorceress, I do sense great magic at work from within the Fright Zone but nothing near what Hordak would need to make a portal or tear. <em>The reassurance from Light Hope gave the force at Grayskull a reason to hope that everything was on time to head off this dire assault. Bow had spent most of previous day making an array of powders, bags, and a few coatings on all his arrows. While some would have scoffed at his choice of weapon, the man had become quite ingenious with the range of attacks he could do. Her greens sparked amusement as he tried yet again to get Zodac to break into wild laughter with one of his 'legends.'

Zodac himself had been casting into the future as best he could, yet this day was in chaos. Too much hinged on chance, yet something he had seen had disturbed him. She had noticed he had his chair ready to depart rather than to defend the castle. That made the guardian of Grayskull somewhat nervous for the people fighting today, but truly since the Mystic Wall had fallen, when had anyone _not_ been in mortal danger?

Queen Castaspella had been a delight to talk to. Her understanding of magic and sorcery had given some interesting ideas the Sorceress was more than ready to try out. She had been happy to return the favor with her own experience and learning from the Elders and her predecessor. She had also warned the Queen, that as the most experience magic user after her, the power of the Elders may choose to channel through her to keep the castle safe. She had walked the Queen through the needed steps to be aware of what was happening in case that occurred, but sincerely hoped things would not become that desperate.

The only member of their party to be less than social today was Teela. Her fiery hair was in her normal pony tail and in her full battle garb she paced from one end of the throne room to the other. Yesterday had been a joyous reunion and deepening of their bond. The Sorceress smiled as she learned Prince Adam had proposed as only the young man could. She approved both of him and his choice. He was going into today looking to the future, not ignoring the present but giving a concrete goal for others to reach. Now Teela's worry for her father, friends, and Adam was burning in her.

The Sorceress knew it was different now, being away from the battlefield as others went to do what the young woman herself yearned to do. Prince Adam however had been quite correct, Zodac had whispered that one of his visions no longer appeared due to Adam's actions. What that vision was he would not say but he had smiled broadly at the admission.

Concentrating on her charge she saw he was nearly to Snake Mountain now. _Be safe He-Man, I expect to see the day you have promised come to pass._ The feeling of embarrassment and gratitude brought a smile to her face. She kept quiet on her contact to He-Man, knowing if had wanted a message he would have sent it. Words had been said enough, plans were in motion, and evil had to be stopped. Fluttering her own wings in nervous energy, she brought the other four to her and began to outline the locations to take up should Skeletor or someone else come to assault the castle.

* * *

><p>"Is it me or is the snake grinning today Duncan?" Mekanek felt the strain of staring at the landscape for the last two hours as he saw He-Man closing in from behind. The complete lack of even Beast Man had all of them on edge. It was way too quiet even for the unusual day they expected. No defenses and certainly no sign they had been noticed.<p>

Man-at-Arms could not deny the observation of the Master, knowing the mountain really had been alive made it seem all to possible it was grinning at them. Bringing up his own lens to look at the mouth cavern he saw nothing move, although the stark shadows from the stream of lava could hide any of the Evil Warriors or Skeletor himself.

"Well Orko, you are up to start, He-Man will be right with you and we will follow the signal for coming forward if you give the ok," he kept his tone level and calm. He had no doubt the Trollan was afraid, but he saw the yellow eyes look carefully at all the people around him. For once it was not fear of his making a mess that was causing his wringing hands, it was failing his friends in this critical hour. He-Man pulled forth his sword and with Battle Cat followed Orko onto the scarred landscape that surrounded the dread mountain.

The plan at first was simple, if no assault came down on He-Man, and Orko felt no traps the forces would advance from three sides. The worry of time being on the short side did not mean they could rush. Having to fight their way out of a trap would only make things go worse for Eternia. Very gently Orko spread his awareness with tendrils of magic. He grimaced at the familiar feeling of wrongness around this mountain.

The feeling of Serpos stood out strongly, but as so many times before near this place, the magician felt as if something was wrong with the very ground itself. To him it was as if he was on another planet altogether compared to when he was at the palace or Grayskull. Peeling passed what he knew to be normal for here he did feel some dangers lurking, but they felt dormant. Ready to be triggered, but not by men on the ground. Throwing his right arm at He-Man to stop him, the little Trollan found a simple stone and cast it at one of the sources of difference. He felt it flare but do nothing, not even notify whoever had made it.

"I can feel some things He-Man, but I think it was Evil-Lyn's work. I don't think we need to worry about those. Only one way to be sure though.." it was not the normal light hearted voice He-Man was used to. He had not really expected his friend to be unaffected by this assignment, but he grasped Orko by the shoulder and locked gazes with him. The confidence and trust suffused Orko with calm. He was not being asked to fight magic to magic, only sense what was there. Focusing on his tendrils once again he found what he had missed before.

All the traps and triggers were gone. Everything out here had been stripped of any method to activate. A few he even saw were Skeletor's work yet they were the same. It made no sense. Floating quickly to the closest trap he signaled the hero to stay back. The Trollan purposely poked what he saw with his own magic, it flared and died instantly. The traps were not just disarmed but made to self destruct!

"He-Man this is odd, we are clear all the way to the mountain, nothing is working out here!" The normal flighty tone reassured He-Man but the words did not. His blue eyes razed the mountain, looking for anywhere the evil lord or his minions could use to attack from above. The smooth skin of the snake gave no purchase to use without a passage and there were none. Something was very wrong here.

Pulling Orko back to Man-at-Arms the hero slammed the ground hard. The concussive wave did expose a few pits and false arches with hollows, but no explosions, nothing. He-Man felt the hairs on the back of his head rise. Only two logical reasons came to him in his years of fighting this mage. One was they were too late and Hordak wanted them all inside the mountain, but Light Hope had confirmed Hordak was very present on Etheria still. The other was more disturbing, Skeletor wanted them at the ritual for some reason.

_By the Elders what if he needs us there!_ Remembering why Catra and Adora could connect to make a tear He-Man stepped back from the present to look at the facts. Nothing he could find revealed itself but he felt sure his second conclusion was right. While there were plenty of people that disliked him from his time on Etheria, he doubted it was as true or deep as the personal connection Adora said was needed for this spell. Skeletor was a different matter. He was definitely connected to Hordak and whether or not he wanted them there they had to stop this ritual whatever it was.

Changing the plan slightly, He-Man ordered Moss Man and Sy-Klone to stay outside with the regular soldiers, the rest of the Masters would follow him inside and treat every intersection as if a trap waited. The large group made its way quickly, but stealthily as possible to the open passage into Snake Mountain. They all saw He-Man had been accurate at the changes within from the first time they had been here.

* * *

><p>As before it was far too easy. Orko again confirmed many traps, but like outside they lacked what they needed to work, easy to get working but currently out of action. Several pits and hidden doors were revealed by Roboto and He-Man by their strength. Oddly the pits were empty and the doors were just alcoves, much like the palace Skeletor had made the fortress more defendable from within. Taking the opportunity, Man-at-Arms made some improvements of his own for later.<p>

With every step He-Man was feeling a stronger urge to leave. Knowing he could not without being sure he pressed ahead but he made it clear that if the order to retreat came it would be obeyed instantly. The feeling of this being way too easy was apparent on them all. Soon they stood before repaired doors to the throne room. For the first time they smelled the odor of charred flesh and ozone from energy blasts. He-Man crashed through the doors only to stop in shock before at the vision before him.

"What reason could Skeletor have for this?" Roboto asked the question all felt in their bones. Before them were the unconscious bodies of just about all the Evil Warriors. Only Count Marzo was missing. Beast Man appeared to be in fear on the floor whimpering at things only he could see. Merman and Triclops were both imbedded in the rock wall by the throne itself. Two Bad appeared to be unconscious on his left head and dizzy on his right. All the others were in equal disarray around the room. Not liking where this was going He-Man strained his ears for any sound of fighting. Passed the throne he heard energy blasts. Nodding to the Masters at the unequaled opportunity around them, he took Battle Cat with him to find the Overlord of Evil, if he truly was still to be found.

_Sorceress something is wrong, Skeletor and Count Marzo sound like they are fighting and all the Evil Warriors look like Skeletor unleashed a full attack on them!_ Running to the eventual end of the path, He-Man relayed the disturbing trip through the mountain. It seemed very likely that Skeletor was no longer in control of himself. What was odd was that it seemed only when they had begun too. The feeling he should leave was now stronger than before, yet he could not let Hordak come to Eternia.

"What are you doing fool?" the frustrated tones of Marzo reached He-Man as he came to the last corner before the mouth of the snake it self. Here it was clear that this rock had once been a creature and not just a carving from stone. Too distracted to compare it to his trip down the living counterpart of this shell, He-Man glanced around the corner to see Bonehead's back to him. Marzo seemed worn out and very distressed. Seeing the condition of Skeletor's clothes he could understand.

It was clear that in his attack against his own minions the mage had taken considerable damage, yet he seemed strong for all of it. Burnt clothes, charred skin, and what definitely looked like a broken left arm, there was no sign of weakness from this angle. He-Man also was disturbed to see some kind of haze over the mage. It was not the same as what happened to Adora, but he suspected the purpose all too clearly.

"I have no time to deal with weaklings when I return, He-Man is here and I am ready at last. If it helps at all you have done well to survive, if you live through the fall I may let you serve me," without pause the havoc staff blasted a stunned Marzo right at his amulet. The Count screamed as he fell into the pool of lava far below. "Pity, he at least showed some promise to be useful. I know you are there champion, you have no need to fear, come out." It was almost sickening to hear the tone and timing of Hordak with Skeletor's voice.

Waving Battle Cat back, the hero approached the villain, seeing him from the front was worse. It was obvious Skeletor had severe injuries, only the possession of Hordak was keeping him upright. Even though he lacked a face, He-Man could feel the terror and the pain radiate from the mage inside the monster. He felt true pity for his foe. No one deserved this.

"I will stop you Hordak, you will never return here," He-Man looked for any sign of amulets or sigils to smash, but the sudden laughter brought him up short. Skeletor had his head all the way back and held his sides in pain and amusement. Suddenly whatever had held the mage let him go and he collapsed in agony on the stone tongue of Serpos.

"Fool, we were tricked...he...only...needed...us..." Skeletor passed out from the pain. Still alive but his words chilled the hero. He whipped out his communicator as he sent the dire news to Grayskull. He was about to jump out of the mouth and take his chances when pain and darkness wracked him to the ground. He felt as if his whole body was being torn apart one cell at a time. He heard the screams of Skeletor right in front of him and saw an all too familiar halo around the mage. Worse he could see it on himself now.

_Elders no! He needed us both, Sorceress, tell Duncan to get out, now...HORDAK IS COMING!_ It was the last thought He-Man had as the pain consumed him into a darkness he knew he would not wake from in time to help. Battle Cat stood guard over both of the men as the sky itself cast open and a nightmare came home to Eternia after almost 1000 years gone...the Horde.

* * *

><p>Sy-Klone had seen much in his tenure as guardian of Anwat Gar, but this stunned him. The sky boiled as if in a storm, then cracked open like it was thunder. A blackness deeper than any cloud or night sky ripped back the curtain. Slowly but surely figures began to descend, some were human, others were clearly machine. Some flew out quickly and took to the sky in patrols. The rest seemed to be riding some kind of wave to the ground. All the while there were screams.<p>

Not from the soldiers with him, but the sky itself. Thousands of voices screamed, men, women, and even horrifyingly children. The tear itself cast out the screams of people in terrible pain. Over them all once voice kept being heard by the Master. "No, forgive me please. I will be good, I promise, no more Lord Hordak. Please no, I do not want to die like this..." variations continued but the woman's voice was the only clear thread in the cacophony of horror.

Recognizing they had failed he ordered the troops to withdraw to a predetermined point to support the members still inside Snake Mountain, but not to be split up by the falling forces of this Horde. Glad for orders and something to focus on, the men and women quickly filed up and got themselves ready for what was going to be a bloody fight if it happened. Sy-Klone and Moss Man saw the figures just keep coming. _By the Ancients, how many are there?_

Both Masters fell back with the men, but Moss Man sent out his own feelers in the plants he could reach to see what he could. He was heartened to see his friends already leaving the mountain ahead of the Horde, with the Evil Warriors in chains. A small victory but one worth having. _Where are He-man, Orko, and Man-at-Arms?_ Left with the mystery, the Master relayed the good news to the troops around him. The effect was heartening and more helpful than his worry. He sent his plants as far as they could into the mountain, but was surprised when he could not reach the throne room. Something blocked him there, something very unnatural.

* * *

><p>"At last, I am returned," the grinning visage of Hordak was enough to make He-Man feel ill. His whole body felt like it was weighted down. He noticed with worry an unconscious Battle Cat against the wall. The steady rise of his friend's chest reassured him, but the evil warlord had all his attention. He stood facing in to the two men who had made the trip possible. "As always Grayskull's fool, you are quick to recover. Catra truly hated you, but combined with my betrayal by this idiot and tapping into the nice well of power of Serpos himself, I made a <em>portal<em> to come home. Oh and I did have to use all the slaves Shadow Weaver had acquired over the years to fuel the safety of my army here." He snorted in laughter at what he thought as amusement.

_Elders, all those innocents!_ Trying to force his limbs to work, He-Man paled as he realized what was missing from both him and Skeletor. Their weapons. Glancing up at Hordak he saw them behind on the last stretch of stone. Knowing the warlord suspected his sword, and certainty of the havoc staff, he stilled his attempts. Skeletor himself seemed healed. The oddity only lasted until He-Man remembered, Hordak liked his prisoners healthy, they lasted longer that way.

"Well that is all of them at last, good thing too, poor Catra was just about used up," something snapped inside He-Man, and he saw Skeletor jerk awake as well when the sky cleared. The dawning horror on his captives brought dark joy to the warlord. All the setbacks caused by these two and finally, he was home. Now on to business.

"Ah Skeletor, you traitor of traitors. Even Adora had the decency to actually fight me when she changed. You coward took the power and life I gave you and turned on me." Hordak hauled the quivering mage by his throat to dangle over the fall. He enjoyed the feeling of fear flowing from this pathetic creature. If he thought death was all he had to dish out, this fool was to be sorely disappointed. "You should be glad He-Man, I am going to do you a favor, I really can't ignore he got you here where I needed you to be, but mistakes are never forgiven. Enjoy Despondos Skeletor, I doubt you will live 1 year let alone a 1000." He let the mage drop and saw his mages from the rip into the terror dimension. The scream of terror was truly satisfying, as a bonus he cast the havoc staff into the lava stream just before the rip closed.

"You monster!" the injustice of it all galled He-Man. Both of them had been used by this creature. Skeletor had even been possessed and turned loose on his minions. All so Hordak could have some fun before he arrived. The warlord approached the hero with his own sword in his hands. No easy death awaited He-Man in those eyes. Battle Cat was still out but even if he was not, there was no doubt he could do little against Hordak.

"I have wondered what to do with you He-Man. Oh I have my choice of tortures, terrors, and twisted uses I could put you through, but I think I found just the right thing." Hordak held the blade in his right hand. He could feel the connection to the hero now. Whatever power drove his abilities was connected to this blade and so long as he held it he could do something the hero little suspected. "I studied your magic from the bit I had left after you destroyed my magna beam. I think you will enjoy this." The glee in the warlord's voice left no doubt who would be enjoying what.

He-Man's eyes widened as he felt the power stir in him. At first it was actually pleasant as it started to heal his injuries, then it spiked into pain. Suddenly it was as if the power was pouring into him, or rather trying to leave him physically. Every limb and organ were straining as the power was being made to pull at him. The pain was beyond what he thought a body could endure and still be awake. _Remember what you learned He-Man. _

The calm voice of the Sorceress was enough to make He-Man try to dig deep into his mind. To find the well of power that all his own. He was shocked to find himself blocked. The laughter of Hordak made him snap his eyes back on him as the pain lessened enough to withstand it.

"I learn fool. I analyzed what you did in the cell. That power was far different from Grayskull's, but I saw in that wretch's mind how you reached it. Shadow Weaver gave all her memories before I cast her to the death she deserved. You will not be able to do anything at all unless I wish it He-Man," the hero noticed that the left arm had transformed into a blaster cannon much like Duncan's. Realization dawned on him that Hordak was playing with him until he killed him. The pain was worse now. The laughter was almost salt to the pain itself.

Suddenly the pain was gone. He-Man heaved in relief only to see Hordak staring at his right hand in shock. A familiar vase was in it now. The smile escaped the hero as Hordak raged. He rolled as the warlord blasted where he had been laying and got around the corner in time to have him singe the wall. Worried about Battle Cat, he laughed out right as the roar informed him his companion had been playing possum.

"You blasted animal I will rend you into shreds!" The blast fire was random and then the green and red blur of his trusted steed was with the hero. Wondering where Orko had to be with his sword, He-Man noticed Hordak was not following. Adrenaline was all that was keeping him going and it would not last.

"Oh hero, if you value this pathetic creature's life I would not go too far," the words froze He-Man in place. _By the Elders no._ Peeking around the corner he saw the terrible truth. Orko was in the right hand with the blaster pointed right at him. The anger radiating from Hordak was lethal. "I do not know how he switched that blade of yours out of my hand but trust me, I can make him pay a long time for it, come out now and die...or watch me tear his arms off and then his ears and whatever else I feel like ripping off!" He-Man knew both of them were dead if he revealed himself. Battle Cat strained against his arm as he held the tiger back. Hordak was ready for them to come out.

"Not on my watch ugly," the Power Sword smacked Hordak with the flat of the blade right against his head. Orko was free! Duncan tossed him the blade as he rolled passed the disoriented warlord. He-Man focused on Orko with his sword, but Battle Cat saw the danger to Duncan. Blurring passed Orko, the tiger leapt over Man-at-Arms as Hordak fired.

The roar of defiance was cut short as he took the full beam in the chest. Blood splattered over Duncan's back. The armor had stopped immediate death but all could see the tiger was going to be dead soon. He-Man barely felt the sword in his hand before whirling it to Battle Cat. The power surged in him and even Hordak was stunned as the animal he thought dead roar in full life.

"We do not die that easily Hordak!" He-Man's eyes blazed with rage. His two friends however urged him to retreat. The choice was taken out of their hands. Hordak slammed a shield behind them somehow, rather than the red energy he usually employed, it was the sickening green of the snakes. _The mountain, somehow he has tapped into Serpos!_

"I do not let my prey escape He-Man, face me or die like the coward I tossed to his doom!" Unlike Skeletor, the warlord was clever. There was only one way out now and it was through him. As He-Man watched he saw batmeks line up, ready to blast them if they got passed. Either way they would die. "You have no choice, no power, and soon my army will entrench this area beyond any hope of escape. I would give you a moment to say goodbye, but I have waited too long!" He blasted the rock above them sending shards crashing.

He-Man and Duncan rolled into cover, while Battle Cat leapt and dodged withering fire from the batmeks. Orko was no where to be seen, but he was not recaptured. Knowing Hordak was right about time being an enemy, the hero tried again to reach his new power, only to still find the block in place. Weaker but still holding no matter how he tried. He felt Hordak zero in on him and rolled thru another volley of shots. _This is all a game to him now, he thinks he has won._ Seeing the mistake but not how to use it the warriors and tiger kept avoiding direct assault.

Suddenly Hordak was lost in a blanket. Smiling at the timing of Orko, He-Man rolled forward and leapt out into the batmeks. Grinning he unbalanced the middle of three into a circle as if fired continuously and blasted the other two. Thrusting his sword right into the middle of his ride, he leapt back into the mouth as the fireball crashed far below. _Just like old times._ The amusement was short lived as Duncan went sailing over his head. Reflex alone caught him before he could tumble after Count Marzo.

"ENOUGH! I am done playing with you all, enjoy your flight!" Power raged off of the warlord. His red glare flared as a powerful shield flung both heroes far out into the sky. Battle Cat was spied leaping down the steep cliff face already as He-Man tumbled with a trailing Orko. The rocks below were closing quickly and he was too off balance to control what happened.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the world went dark, then he hit the ground hard, but not as hard as he should have. He-Man felt the first true relief as leaves and vines peeled back to reveal a just as relieved Moss Man. "Good catch Moss, next time we should check the weather for falling heroes." His attempt at humor was not effective, but really He-Man was just glad to be alive. "What about Man-at-Arms?" the fear that the slim chance he had stood from such a fall was no help to the old warrior.<p>

"I believe our living tempest caught him well before I got to you, but lets get out of here quickly before the Horde closes us in," The shiver of green through his friend was noticed by He-Man. He made a mental note to not ask how close the call had been. Both moved at a run across the now very crowded lava fields. The all too familiar whines and creaks of drones and tanks brought home to the hero that despite surviving, they had failed in their mission. Hordak was here on Eternia.

They found the Eternos forces retreating with a rather bedraggled Man-at-Arms looking for He-Man. Breathing easy that his mentor was safe and seeing all his friends as well they marched back to the wind raiders and sky sleds. Sy-Klone and Mekanek kept up the rear guard as He-Man noted the arrival of Battle Cat. Leaping on to the tiger he broke off for Grayskull. There was no doubt time was short.

All froze as the sound of explosions came from behind. Instead of an approaching line of war machines, they found smoke curling thickly from Snake Mountain. Duncan let a peal of true laughter. Someone had found his improvements and set them all off! He-Man grinned at the forethought of his friend and hoped the damage was enough to keep the Horde busy. With a roar the champion headed for the one place he hoped they could still defend.

As he left the battlefield behind he found the block long gone at last. _Looks like I am back to square one. I need to learn how to keep that creep out of my head._ The blood drained from He-Man's face as he realized that if Hordak had truly seen into his mind then his family was in deadly danger above and beyond being enemies to the Horde. Spurring Battle Cat on, He-Man hoped they could find a way to stop the coming war from claiming them all.

* * *

><p>She-Ra stood where the slave pens used to be. It was eerily quiet like this everywhere now in the Fright Zone. The factories were cold, the smoke had stopped. The Tower stood in a straight line of connection to all the Zone. Spell work stretched everywhere she could see. So did the bodies. All the bodies of the slaves.<p>

The screams had woken the rebels in the night. Adora had not even paused to really find a hiding spot. Madam Raz now knew she was She-Ra but that was nothing. No problem compared to this. From Swift Wind she had watched all the forces of the Horde be swallowed up by a tear in the sky. Somehow Hordak had found his way back to Eternia. Again that mattered little to the champion. All the months of progress and freed towns and peoples did not matter at all to her right now.

Once back in the Tower she changed back to Adora. There was no need to hide, there was no one to hide from. All the defenses and security were dead. The power for them too had been drained for the spell. She followed a pull she could not define to the former throne room of Hordak. There she saw the last living person left in the Fright Zone. Catra was still alive.

"Please...kill me Adora...he left me here to die alone, I felt them all die..." the hoarse whisper was not the voice she remembered. The broken and bleeding body still suspended spread eagle over the arched stone was a tiny thing. _Oh First Ones, no one deserves this._ Moved by pity she carefully lowered Catra to the ground. There was no threat in her now. Her arms and legs were broken, one arm seemed odd compared to the other but it was all a mess of blood and agony. She mewed in pain.

"I will not kill you Catra, I am not who you knew anymore, but I will get She-Ra, she is here," leaving quickly before anything could be said she transformed well away from the horror. The champion found that Catra still breathed but barely. Reaching out with Grayskull's power she felt the full damage to the body before her, except it was worse.

"By the First Ones!" She-Ra felt the echo of what Hordak had done, connecting to both Skeletor and He-Man when they were close, he had channeled all the life force and energy of the slaves and building in the Fright Zone to a portal. Catra had been the bridge. Her hate for He-Man combined with the betrayal of Skeletor had worked to connect the two worlds. After that all Hordak had needed was power. Because Catra bore the brunt of it, she had been shredded on every level of life. There was no way to heal what had been done to her.

"I am sorry Catra, truly sorry, but I can't..." words failed as tears fell from She-Ra. All the power she had and one life could not be saved by her now. She felt a shiver from the woman in front of her and found startling clarity in the feline eyes.

"Change back Adora, I can see you...I can see you..." her body had been partially repaired but it was still dying. Ignoring instinct to disbelieve anyone from the Horde, She-Ra changed back to Adora. The confirmation in Catra's eyes was also full of gratitude. "You really care don't you? You need to go to your brother, you need to stop Hordak forever. Don't let me die thinking he has won. Promise me you will stop him..." the strength was fading. Blood welled from her lips but her eyes looked at Adora's pain filled blue ones.

"I swear by my life Catra, Hordak will be stopped, this will not be allowed to happen ever again, I swear I will die to stop this," the relief and acceptance passed over Catra's eyes. Then the spark went out of them as the last struggling breath left her body. She had not died alone, and she had not died in fear. At the end she had been with a friend.

Tears trailing, Adora once more became She-Ra and flew back to the rebels. After her report she would ask for volunteers and they would smash Hordak back to the darkness he came from. This atrocity made anything else meaningless. Her brother was in danger from this mad creature. He had stolen her family away from her and now he had murdered thousands for his own gain.

"I swear Hordak, I will find a way to stop you, I must," knowing the dire consequence that might entail, the Princess of Power spurred her steed on. She had foreswore the ways of the Horde, and all Adam had shown her meant death was not the answer. Yet a part of her screamed for vengeance, a part she fought hard to contain.

Darkness descended on the Fright Zone, the massacre of Hordak's ambition.


	22. Chapter 22

_I am back at last. Took longer to recover from shenanigans than I thought but it was a very good weekend. I am now laid up with a slightly bum ankle, but that just means more time to think and write. I was surprised no one demanded my head (metaphorically) for the change in Catra, but then again I hope I conveyed the months of imprisonment and terror she had been forced to live through effectively as well. All that is done and out now, the end is coming but not quite yet._

_I do not own the characters, Mattel does of course, I have discovered that even a wedding does not keep these characters at bay...they just start demanding rounds!_

**He-Man Era Year Three**

_The adventures are over for He-Man. The battle to keep Eternos safe and Eternia has now become war. Hordak has returned by tricking He-Man and Skeletor to come close together to form the portal he needed. Skeletor was cast into Despondos to die by his former master, while He-Man, Man-at-Arms, and Orko barely escaped with their lives from the warlord._

_She-Ra alone walked the nightmare of the Fright Zone now a tomb for all the slaves and Catra. Her grief is a rising storm followed closely by her rage. She is coming back to Eternia as well with as many allies as wish to join her. All of this converges on Castle Grayskull. The only place where Hordak knew defeat long ago is now the greatest source of hope for Eternia against him once again. _

_The battle lines are being drawn and twilight is coming for the relative peace people have lived with since the Snakemen's fall._

* * *

><p><em>How could I have been so blind?<em> The question kept repeating in He-Man's head as the castle came into view at last. The lack of batmeks or other pursuit led the hero to hope the damage Man-at-Arms had inflicted with his explosives and traps were indeed keeping the Horde tied up. Even Hordak could not march without a stable base to work from. All the while He-Man looked at recent events in despair.

_Adora had been enough for a tear, but he wanted his whole army. What better place besides Grayskull or the Crystal Castle to try than Snake Mountain?_ He knew he was being over critical, but the sting of defeat was both large and terrifying. Not helping at all was the very real fear Hordak may know all about his secret. He kept checking for any oddities in his memory or mind, but found nothing certain except the block that had prevented him tapping into his own power was gone.

His blue eyes barely registered the open drawbridge as Battle Cat raced them across. Feeling more safe than he had since leaving Snake Mountain, He-Man allowed himself to step back from his worries. They were not solving the problem, nor forming strategies to keep the power inside the castle safe from Hordak and his armies. _By the Ancients, he has a half a planet to recruit from not just a territory now!_

That last thought brought the two companions to the throne room. The grim faces of Zodac and the Sorceress softened at his arrival. Teela restrained herself from rushing to his side, but the concern was there in her eyes. Bow for once seemed to find no witty joke to greet him with as he saw his friend barely dismount before collapsing. Only Castaspella was faster than him to reach He-Man.

"By the First Ones! How did you ride here like this?" The damage to his body was extensive by just barely non lethal. The strength of the warrior took her breath away, but then he waved her back. She was surprised to find the pale hands of Teela hold her back as all of them looked at the weary hero. He pulled forth his sword and raised it high.

"By the Power of Grayskull!" the power bolted into him and brought him relief He-Man had not known he needed. He turned his blade on his old friend and made sure he got a dose as well. He knew he would need real rest after this fight, but right now he needed to secure the castle until more help could arrive. He relieved a crick in his neck and looked at the shocked faces of Bow and Casta. The smile was genuine and relief of its own kind.

"He-Man is asked to do much for us my friends, it is the least this castle can do to ease his wounds and burdens of the body," the serenity of the Sorceress helped keep He-Man's own calm. He chided himself for never telling even Bow so much he took for granted on Eternia. "I have relayed your messages He-Man, but only Man-at-Arms has said that the Horde arrived, not the details." Her green eyes showed concern, while her left hand gripped the hawk staff for support.

* * *

><p>Sighing deeply, He-Man relayed the horror of what happened at Snake Mountain. The fate of Skeletor and the close escape from Hordak himself. Casta had done a double take on hearing the heroics of Orko, but she said nothing else beyond looks of concern and paling very badly at the close call of both good men fighting that monster.<p>

"Sorceress, what can we do against his power truly?" He-Man had seen Hordak use magic and technology as if they were one and the same for him. He seemed far more powerful than before, and worse he _knew_ what exactly was in this castle better than Skeletor ever had. Given that a stalemate and luck had been all that gained victory against this force before, the hero felt he needed to know the truth of their chances.

"Hordak's power is great He-Man, but all people have a weakness. The Elders knew you would be needed to fight this evil and they never wavered you would stand up to the challenge. If he assaults this castle he will not find it an easy target or gain the same result." the firmness of her gaze and the truth of her words settled He-Man's heart even more. Something she said had tickled the back of his mind, but all thoughts scattered as the largest portal he had seen formed behind the throne.

From it emerged a welcome sight, She-Ra. She was followed by many familiar faces but while all were friends, none of the faces were friendly. They were hallow, grim, and very determined. None more so than the champion. A few new faces came through at the end, very roughly dressed men. Two seemed to follow the third. A red bearded fellow with a pale strip of cloth on his head. Green eyes seemed to be hard and unforgiving at the moment. His attire was odd, it was not like the others where they lived in forest or city. His was a cloth and leather with patterns of water and sword stitched at lapels and over his pants. His black leather boots were solid yet treated with some kind of oil.

_Looks like the old stories of pirates my mother used to read to me._ He-Man found the man much coarser than his much younger mind had imagined such a being to be. There was an odd ring on his right hand, it seemed to flow like it was alive. Something about it drew the hero's eye and noted it as a danger. The portal closed on the small party and a much more crowed throne room. Before anyone had even said hello, She-Ra had rushed forward and almost slammed He-Man into the wall behind him in a hug.

"Thank the First Ones you are alive brother!" her blue eyes glistened with relief and grief all at once. He returned her embrace, always glad to see his sister, and even more glad as he realized she could at least come home now forever. The darkest day still had a beacon of light to find in it. He noticed the rebels seemed to soften as the two champions relished finding each other safe. The pirate leader even smirked in a way He-Man found very gentle and heart warming.

The next few minutes went in a similar fashion. Glimmer and other rebels embraced Casta and Bow and all began talking at once. The pirates stayed to the side, and to some amusement Teela kept watch over them, while Zodac and the Sorceress prepared a larger room for the unexpected guests. He-Man noticed the leader of the pirates seemed to be looking for someone. She-Ra collected herself and quietly relayed to her brother the horror she had found while Madam Raz seemed to suddenly be acting as their chaperone.

It took a while as the nightmare She-Ra unfolded to him took all his attention, but he kept finding the kindly witch winking at him and keeping the more curious rebels back until his sister had stopped speaking. The dawning realization that Madam knew their secret and was protecting it did not bother him as much as he thought it should, but really given today he was just about ready to bring in the lot of them in on it and move on. _Careful, careless actions gets people killed. _The thought stung more for the events at Snake Mountain but he regained his own control with it.

Once all was ready, the large party met in a hall with a table and a few light meals for the recent arrivals and He-Man himself. He smiled as Teela and Zodac teamed up to make sure he 'found' a seat quite quickly. His body reminded him that while healed it was not to be ignored, the seat was more comfortable than he had expected. The conversation turned into an informal report of Snake Mountain and the Fright Zone. Castaspella and Bow paled to white at the latter. All the innocents lost, even Catra, were a horror hard to contemplate. Queen Angella was over seeing the care of the bodies and there was an endless outpouring of volunteers to help with that.

"Barnacles, we all know the end of our tales. The thrice cursed dog is loose on another world and butchered those poor souls to do it. I am not saying I am innocent of crime, but nothing can let this massacre pass," the voice was surprisingly mesmerizing. He-Man had no doubt this pirate could lead men just by speaking to them. His other colorful phrases only leant the air of one who loved the sea and like all of them was dealing with the revelation of horrors as best he could. He cocked an eyebrow at She-Ra as he noticed a very familiar twitch to her jaw. One Teela told him she found enticing on him when he was looking at her.

_Wonder if I will get his name before she marries him._ The thought his sister had found love in her new life brought hope to He-Man. Hope that his sister was learning to forgive herself and accept the past while not being ruled by it. This moment was a test for her really. He knew the rage he felt, but where he would use it to fight harder and keep back the darkness from all, she might fear lapsing back into becoming 'Force Captain' again.

He squeezed her hand underneath the table, and found her relief reassuring. She knew her fear and was fighting to keep to the path she had chosen. He would not ask her to follow his example, it was hardly fair despite similarities. He had not done what she had, his instincts were honed in peace, hers were honed in war. _By the Elders I will need her!_ The clarity of that thought passed to his twin and she glanced at him in surprise, but both kept the focus on the conversation.

Really the pirate had said it best. All were caught up and now was the time to plan. The Sorceress took charge as it was her place as guardian to defend the fortress. The way the champions nodded without question impressed many of the rebels. Zodac himself went to the eyes of the fortress to see what he could of any approaching forces. The rest were split by their strengths where they could do the most good.

The Twiggets, Bow with Kowl of course, Castaspella, and Glimmer would all go to Eternos to work with Man-at-Arms and the army there. Some of the Masters would be allocated here for the same reason with a token force of soldiers. Truly all felt that Grayskull would be low on priority for Hordak. Power was not his goal, but domination. If he could easily attain it, then he would, otherwise he would do as he had done on Etheria. Expand, control, and reinforce all until he ruled as he wished. He-Man disagreed but could not argue that truly the warlord would have to solidify his border before any advance.

Once the forces were divided the Sorceress went to prepare sleeping quarters for the suddenly lively castle. The two champions went in search of rest and to hopefully transform back to themselves. Both were stopped by the appearance of Zodac.

* * *

><p>"Come with me," his staff in one hand and grim visage to make them worry, the two champions followed the Mystic Warrior deep into the castle until He-Man recognized where they were going. Sure enough the warrior waited for them by the very room that led to the chamber of the Elders. As on his birthday long ago, He-Man found his was nervous and anxious. What could Zodac want to tell them worse than Hordak's arrival and imminent attack?<p>

She-Ra gaped in awe at the crystals. It was similar to the castle she knew on Etheria, but where that had been formed to house Light Hope, this place seemed more alive. As if the power here was still growing and changing as time passed. Suddenly she felt the thump as the collection of stones stopped on one of the many platforms in this timeless room. She felt an echo of the power insider her, and saw recognition in He-Man's face as well. _This is where he changed for the first time._ She felt small here, and yet the fear and anger were no longer crushing her...it was a good feeling after the horror of the Fright Zone.

Both took the opportunity to become Adam and Adora at last. Adam was caught by his sister as his legs gave out. Even though he had rested and eaten, the battle with Hordak still left him weaker than he expected. Zodac waited by the place the Prince knew the orb to be. _What does he want? _The thought echoed in his twin, but the motive was vastly different. Adora was only curious, while Adam was afraid. The last time he had been here in dire circumstances, he had become He-Man, now he was back when the evil he was chosen to fight had at last returned. It was not a good comparison.

"You have both suffered much and been asked to do far more than anyone has expected. I wish I could tell you the burden will lift soon, but I cannot lie." The white gaze of their comrade was full of sympathy and understanding. Of anyone else he understood the path these two walked. To bear the burden of the fight the most, to stand alone in darkness as a beacon to others, while never seeking solace for fear of bringing harm to those they love. "The Sorceress is both correct and wrong about Hordak. The Elders knew, as Grayskull must have, that he will come for this power to add to his own. He will be predictable, but he does not have a weakness you can abuse here." The look of defeat on the twins was hard even for the Mystic Warrior to bear, but his orders and visions could not be changed to save Eternia.

"One of you can stop him, the other must keep Eternia safe. You must not face him here or the past will only repeat itself. You must make the choice champions. We have time yet for partings but only until he marches. I leave you with the wisdom of the Elders to guide you," He moved steadily towards the platform but slowed. All the years alone, far from others he had been retaught the value of friendship and the power of bonds. "I cannot help you in defeating him directly, but I will not allow this castle to fall, good luck my friends." Adam could have sworn he saw a tear fall on Zodac's face. He was gone too quickly to be sure, but for reasons he could not pin down he got the distinct impression Zodac was saying goodbye.

The confusion on Adora's face was almost comical to Adam. She had never been to this room and while she knew of the Elders she also knew they were gone. It felt so good to laugh. The darkness from earlier was still there, but now he could fight it. He had needed his sister more than he knew. Their blues eyes shone with amusement and relief. Both sobered as they contemplated the warning and prophecy of Zodac.

"What does he mean one of us can stop him but the other protects Eternia? Is that not the same thing?" the choice of the word protect resonated with Adam. It was as if a puzzle had been building in his head and the final piece revealed it all. _By the Elders!_ The need for a second champion and the skills that champion would need suddenly consumed Adam in rage.

He whipped a hand thru his blonde hair as his glacial eyes stared daggers at the column of crystal. _They knew! They knew what was needed, what would happen and either told no one, or only enough to make it happen!_ The Elders had practically crafted them for their tasks. One to fight evil head on with the power of Grayskull and a general desire to keep people safe, another one powered by that same source only trained in war, trained in the _exact_ tactics of the enemy they would fight! His head was full of revelation and fury. His sister was staring at him as if he was mad. Her blue eyes wide to see his odd reaction to her simple questions.

Mockingly, Adam pulled forth his sword and aimed it at the column. _You are using us! _It was like he was possessed of a part of him that had slept until now. All he had been through, all he had suffered and Adora too, had been planned. _NO MORE!_ His sword whistled threw the air and connected with the column and the orb it hid. Both were bathed in power they knew well, the power of Grayskull. The world became blank for both.

* * *

><p>Adora was not sure when she had been knocked out, but her blue eyes snapped open to find herself in the garden of the palace. For reasons she could not name she reached for a sword on her back, but found only her pony tail. Shaking her head at the silly dream she resumed relaxing under the shade of the trees as the sun followed its daily traverse across the blue skies over Eternos.<p>

The years had been kind to the kingdom. King Randor and Queen Marlena were looking forward to the marriage of Teela and Adam soon. It had taken far too long for those two to realize the obvious. Still a smile blazed from her as she saw her brother hiding from his currently raging fiancee. He was perched in the very tree above Adora making shushing motions as Teela stalked the garden.

_Maybe I should call her over for a chat about my brother's virtues?_ The mischievous glint reached her twin and he started pleading silently from his branch. He must have really put his foot in it this time. His blue eyes made her relent on the joke but she knew she would have to play peacemaker...again. Cringer was following Teela this time it seemed too.

No doubt Adam had been surprised to find his oldest companion suddenly on his love's side. Then again he should have realized, Cringer knew in a fight of fists Teela was unbeatable, therefore it was very healthy to be on her good side. Besides Teela like to spoil the great cat as much as Adam.

Once the emerald eye fury was far enough away to not hear, curiosity got the best of her. "What did you do to get her so riled this time Adam?" She saw him flinch and glance in the direction of his hunter. She did note the dreamy look that always came onto his face as he must have seen her. Really how Teela had missed it until she was 17 amazed Adora. Adam ruffled his blonde hair as he dropped down beside his twin.

"Nothing really sis, I just beat her at combat practice...er...rather unexpectedly," the flush to his face had nothing to do with pride. Adora has seen him smirking earlier at lunch with mother when he said he had practice later. Obviously he had planned something and it had backfired. "I kind of, well, I just sort of 'grabbed' her." He was deep scarlet by now and Adora was having to fight off giggles. She could well imagine why he was reacting like this, but that seemed out of character from lunch.

"What did you do you goof?" Her brother was a good fighter, even Teela knew she could lose to him if he really applied himself, just as she had beaten the former Captain a time or two herself. She did not think he could blush much more, but he did.

"She had flipped me on the training mat in front of some recruits, and I was not quite seeing straight sis, I kind of missed her hand and hit her chest," his blonde hair stood out starkly from the reddish flush Adora had ever seen. Full throated laughter escaped her throat. She could well imagine the result of his accident, and the fiery temper he had unleashed on himself. _By the Elders I may die laughing._

The whine of engines reached the twins. Having grown up in the palace with constant wind raider and sky sled activity they did not notice right away the growing thrum of many more engines than they should expect. Adam noticed first and looked toward the horizon, he now paled to almost a ghost luminescence. "By the Ancients, who are they?"

Adora saw the skies blacken with machines emblazoned with some kind of red symbol. Beneath them a cloud of dust was rising as a dark ridge of men and more machines approached. Both twins knew an army when they saw one. Their own men were responding to the approaching forces, Man-at-Arms himself directing the flow. He died in the first blast. His body blown to pieces by some kind of red energy.

The shock had barely worn off them before the flying machines began assaulting their defenses. They were not weak or complacent by any means, but they were severely out numbered and caught by surprise. Their own fliers were quickly destroyed or stopped before they left the ground. The advancing force was marching behind monsters that were much closer than they had realized. A beastly man even from this distance was evident as still another figure suddenly dropped onto the main courtyard.

He was fearsome to behold. A white domed head glistened under the sun, as blood red eyes gazed in hate at the twins themselves. His black clothes were edged in bone as his left arm turned into a weapon. Adam barely registered the green and gold blur before Cringer was shot right in front of him. Knocking him out of his shock, rage and grief made him charge at the invader. A snorting laugh greeted the Prince as the right hand snapped out and gripped him in iron by the throat.

Adora could only watch in horror as her brother started to slowly choke to death. He could fight, he was not weak, yet this monster was far more powerful than him. Suddenly the sunlight glinted off of red hair as Teela blazed passed Adora.

"Let him go domehead!" her cobra staff whirled threw the air as Teela proved she was more agile than even Adora could believe. The creature toyed with her. He never seemed to feel the attacks, but he did loosen his grip on Adam. His eyes blazed and Teela froze suddenly. Her eyes wide with anger, but now a trickle of fear.

"I see, you love this pathetic man. He loves you too to judge by his struggling, how nice." Without warning his left arm snapped out and grasped Teela by the neck as well. Snorting with laughter he snapped Teela's head like it was a toothpick! Rage gave Adam a strength he had not known he possessed. Emerald light blazed all around him, but as suddenly as it had started he jolted still. A broad blade pierced threw his heart from that same left arm.

All of this Adora watched frozen. Unable to make her body obey her frantic commands as she watched her closest friend and brother murdered in front of her. "Interesting, you could have been a problem if you had known anything about that power. Now I see I have one member of my audience left, come here my dear." The creature advanced on her, tossing Adam's body aside as if it was a dish rag. The red eyes gazed deep into her terror filled blue ones as he slowly caressed her face. Tremors shook Adora as she realized what was going to happen. It was plain on his face.

"My name is Hordak, and if you please me, you will live, if not..." he glanced at the two broken forms behind him. "Long have I waited to come home, and there is no one to stop me this time, no heroes, no Kings with magic..." He snorted with laughter as he shredded the clothes off a screaming Adora. Darkness claimed her blessedly at last.

* * *

><p>Both twins eyes snapped open and sought the other. The crystal chamber was there and solid. The nightmare they had just witnessed was clear to them both. Adora felt the last of her fear vanish at last. She knew what she was and why. She saw that the life she yearned to live was bought at too high a price. She could not forgive what had happened, but now she saw the reason for it, she could see a day to accept it at least.<p>

Adam felt sick with himself. His selfish anger at the unfairness of what had been done to him and Adora had blinded him to his own revelations. Without all they had been through, without all that had happened, he and all of Eternia would have fallen to Hordak already. _I am sorry Elders, truly sorry._ Adam felt something in the room shift, and saw the column and orb completely intact. He realized suddenly why he was He-Man. Why it had to be him.

How many times had he seen people rush into a fight because they believed it had to be done? How many times had he heard Teela, his father, and even Duncan urge him on to fight in battles before the fall of the Mystic Wall? Even the Sorceress, on the day Skeletor arrived had been expecting him to grasp at power to be a strong warrior and defender. That was not him. It was literally not in his nature to want to hurt anyone. It was as if a final piece fell into place. Two sides of him, unique to him alone, that made He-Man what he was.

A warrior that had the knowledge and drive to defend, but had no desire to keep that power for his own use. Someone who wanted people safe but would rather use jokes and words than his sword to achieve it. Someone who when confronted with hard truths and realities would not lose themselves in it, but cling even harder to the core of their beliefs. _By the Elders it was me!_

_At last Prince Adam you understand._ _We have not forged you or created you. We have given you all the tools you needed to survive and protect what you most wished to. The final power of yours was always going to be there but only now can you believe in it and you. You have always been enough Adam._ The chorus of voices reached both twins from the orb. Adora felt like the first time she had transformed, they were not really there, merely a message left behind when it was needed. The shock was plain on her twins face as she realized that for as much as Adam believed in her he had never completely believed in himself!

"Adam, I always knew you were enough. You believe in people, you believe it what they can be. Even under those cursed spells you got through to me without any magic to help you. You were stronger than He-Man or the sword. I believe in you Adam." No magic guided her words, none was needed. The truth blazed in Adora's heart and mind and with her words carried to her brother. Adora slid over to her brother and hugged him as strongly as she could. She felt the tears fall on her shoulder and his arms encircle hers. So much of his life he had felt less, when in reality he was so much more. Only a sister could see the stupidity and the humility all at once.

They stayed there for an unknown amount of time, but finally gathered themselves and went to find their friends in the castle above.

* * *

><p>"Adam, thank the Elders, where have you been?" the only warning were the words as a blur of red hair, emerald eyes, and the mix of gold and white in her battle armor barreled into Adam. Adora smiled wide at the softness of his name but the sternness of the question. <em>Adam I will be with Hawk and the others when you need me. <em>Seeing the question in his eyes, Adora purposely ignored him and walked more quickly to find her own love somewhere in this castle.

Adam breathed in the smell of Teela and refused to let go of her. She tried to look up at his face but the tremor in his arms told the young woman of fear and relief warring in her love. He had been gone for hours with Adora somewhere and now seemed over wrought to hold on to her. Her own worries had grown and given children with shadow beasts thrown in, but knowing he was alive and with her made them shatter like window panes in a storm.

"Teela, I need to tell you something important," the level tone worried her. After learning his secret she had found she could read him far more easily now. His blue eyes seemed a maelstrom of emotion while his voice told her he was keeping a tight lid on all of it barely. Having heard what he had been through and no doubt feeling guilt over it she followed him into an empty room. He set her on a stool and began pacing as talked.

Her hand covered her mouth in horror at all he and Adora had lived through. The hard truth that all the suffering and burdens had been not only needed but essential only made her see the clear picture of all Adam had dealt with in his life. _The goof is the most powerful man in the universe and he **still** thought he was not enough?_ Clamping down on her irritation she hugged him again. He could have kept silent on the vision, but he loved her enough to trust her to handle the hard truths with him. As always he showed how he accepted her, toughness and all.

"What are you going to do Adam?" both winced at the breadth of that question. That was the real question now. All the truths were out, all the villains loose on Eternia. If Adam as He-Man had to face Hordak in the end somewhere, then what was it he could do to stop the warlord neither Grayskull or She-Ra could? Hordak had so much power he had darkened half the planet long ago and even now lived to this age.

"By the Elders!" Adam's eyes blazed with understanding. His learning of magic from the Sorceress and the many users on Etheria suddenly brought an oddity into focus for him. "Teela he cheated, he used the ritual to gain more power and life!" Her emerald eyes shone with confusion but she was happy to see him thinking about beating Hordak. He saw she did not understand but he wanted to confirm it with the Sorceress and took Teela to the throne room.

"Sorceress, the Well of Darkness, did it always exist?" He blurted the question before seeing Zodac in the corner. The Mystic Warrior seemed more stoic than he could remember, but the winged Sorceress had most of his attention. She seemed deep in thought on her thrown as the silence stretched uncomfortable long.

"No Prince Adam it did not. Hordak himself had it made for the Spell of Separation long ago as I once told you. The artifact he used became indestructible because of it as you know as well. Why do you ask?" She could see he was practically dancing where he was. She found it curious that this news would make him happy.

"You said he did it because he believed his forces would grow in strength on the dark side, but what if Hordak did more than that? What if he was more ambitious? He wants to rule as a god Sorceress not just a king. What if he _tied_ himself to the planet itself?" He could see it in her eyes. The connections of magical rituals and the goals of Hordak himself coinciding in one blow. The horror of what he had done, the truth of why the Dark Hemisphere existed suddenly shone in all of them. Zodac alone seemed unsurprised.

Teela saw his almost become resigned. As if the news heralded something dire. Then the mask of stoicism resumed so quickly she was sure she had been mistaken. He nodded to her alone and quietly left the room as Adam and the Sorceress began to discuss the full implications of their suspicions.

* * *

><p><em>Finally Elders he sees all the truth. I wish him well and wish I could see the wedding day you allowed me to see in my visions again and again.<em> Zodac had been surprised at the vision when it first appeared. So many familiar faces of Masters, Etherians, and regular Eternians had been there. Adam had been looking as if his white robes with maroon and gold mantle were a prison cage. His blue eyes always casting about for a quick escape but never leaving the end of the plush red carpet.

All that had vanished when Teela emerged at the end of that carpet. White lace covered her face from a crystal tiara holding her red hair in fine curls and a bun. The snow white bodice patterned with a familiar aqua and reddish bird in flight had hugged her form as the flowing trail of gold in the train was behind her. It had been a beautiful moment to see, all the doubts and worries gone for that perfect moment that Adam saw Teela coming to be his bride. The details had varied constantly but that moment was always the same.

One other thing had been the same too. Zodac had noted it but it had taken most of the morning to finally figure out the why. It was a choice, as always. Everything hinged on choices, but this time was different. Either way he could not see an escape but at the least he could buy them the moment to change the future one more time. Of all the powers granted him, learned in his long life with the Elders, it was the one to alter the future that few understood.

It was not that he chose what would be, it was that he saw the crucial moment, the turning point where things could be altered to results even he could not fully predict. The last time he had not heeded a vision, his brother had been eaten by King Hsss and he had been left for dead at the bottom of Snake Mountain. _It will not happen again brother, I swear this._ Summoning his chair and helmet, the red and sliver warrior flew away from Castle Grayskull for the last time.

* * *

><p><em>More to come of course, you all thought I had him casting the future for nothing didn't ya in the earlier chapter? For the record I am not that crazy planned out, but a few things I do tie together. The ending is closing in, I hope you are all ready for the ride!<em>


	23. Chapter 23

_I often wondered about seeing the future. Sure in the series, either one, the myriad characters were seeing warnings of dangers to come or events that would happen, but never actually avoid them only ensure they could be dealt with. It occurred to me that the scene where Zodac saw the Snakes win over Eternos was AFTER He-Man in the 200X series. He chose to unleash them while he and the hero were there to fight them and stop them. It was just a theory on my idea I am throwing out there now, that his ability to seek weakness in opponents is true of the future as well. True to the series I pull from, no one can see their own demise, only events as a whole._

_Barring a trip back in time, I do not own these characters or their universe, I just happily skip along in my imagination down many paths I wish others to know._

**He-Man Era Year Three**

_Five months since coming home to Eternia has seen the darkest days for Prince Adam. Never have his friends and loved ones seem so close to the razor's edge. Now the shadow of Hordak walks the world again with his army and his power to devastate them all. Into this, the Mystic Warrior leads the twins to the orb of the Elders, where they learn the wisdom of their lives with all the suffering it has entailed. Adam has also finally accepted a truth his family and friends have long known, he is the power behind He-Man and the Prince not the other way around. He is enough._

_While perhaps finding a clue to the ultimate end of Hordak, Zodac has been acting strangely, and only after a night passes does Adam and Adora both suddenly realize he is gone from the castle. Leading a small party of allies to Eternos, Adora hopes Adam can find the Mystic Warrior and discover what is going on with their friend._

* * *

><p><em>I cannot sense him Prince Adam, yet I am certain you will find him at his home. <em>The wind raider bucked the updraft as the snow flurried around Adam. His blonde hair flew in his eyes as the fur cover barely cut the cold to a tolerable level. Conceding that he could not go alone with the dangers wandering Eternia, he had requested a different companion than he truly wanted along. Even so Teela had smirked at his choice as if reading his thoughts.

Surprisingly the man Hawk had shown remarkable ability to adapt to the change in plans. Knowing his own prowess in battle with a cutlass or his fists were hardly needed at the moment the pirate captain had readily agreed to travel with 'Prince' Adam. The boy surprised the captain with his frankness and open personality. He also noted that Adam had quietly gotten Adora to blush a deep scarlet until she had introduced them to each other. The amusement on his face at the time had tested Hawk's own controls. For all the short time he found he liked Adam quite well.

For reasons he could not pin down he also felt Adam was the most dangerous fighter if provoked. Long life as a pirate on Etheria was only bought by knowing people by instinct and quick reflexes. Hawk knew that this Adam had been the key that helped Adora come to the rebellion and turn things around for the rebels in general. At the time he had been a mercenary for the Horde, 'finding' them riches and plunder for his own generous cut of the action. She-Ra and Adora had changed that as they had for so many before the horrifying end of the resistance.

_Blistering seas, where are we going in this thrice cursed storm? _Hawk knew that a warrior slipping away before a big battle started could be anything from innocent need to gather weapons to full blown treason. Given all Adora had said of this warrior he felt it far out of character for him to slip away so completely without a reason. The worry mirrored in both twins blue eyes had been somewhat infectious. It was as if both feared something they thought to have been only imagination before.

Finally an artificial structure appeared in one of the mountain tops. It was easy to see something powerful had made this here, far beyond the reach of normal treks, and not so easy to reach with flight either. Swift Wind himself would undoubtedly have had almost no chance in these currents, and that pegacorn had no sense of self preservation in battle. Hawk had thought Adam would talk more on the way, but worry radiated from him. They both found one of the panel windows vanish as they approached and landed inside.

Adam felt his worry rise even more as the scene revealed itself. The Mystic Warrior always kept his abode clean and orderly. There was never a stray book or candle to be found here. Now several weapons were missing and the rest appeared to glimmer with the obvious signs of seals. Never seeing such precaution before from Zodac, Adam worried the warrior felt it needed now. _Where are you Zodac, and why do you need more than your usual weapon? _The room did not feel lived in anymore, in face it felt disturbingly empty to the Prince.

"Strange place to live if you ask me. Give me a ship and a compass any day on the sea over this blasted storm of ice and snow," Hawk's voice was sharp in the silence. Both men winced at the distinct feeling they had crossed a line some how. Nothing seemed to be triggered one way or the other by it however. Adam suddenly noticed what was not sealed like the other weapons. The staff long associated with Zodac in his battles was leaning in its usual place completely exposed.

Adam darted for it before any real thought or logic went through his mind. He grasped the staff in his hands and felt a jolt of power go through him, something different yet familiar. _By the Elders that is the power Zodac used to fight He-Man!_ The feeling of connection was so strong Adam did not notice as Hawk reached out to him. There was a flash of white and Hawk sailed across the plain wooden floor to slam on the far side. Alive but definitely unconscious.

* * *

><p>The white flare enveloped Adam completely as a warmth he recognized as the feeling he felt for his friends spread through his body. The iced windows and sparse room completely faded from his sight as a more familiar figure took over his eyes.<p>

_Hello Adam. I left my staff for you or Adora to find so you could know why I left. My visions are not always as clear when it comes to random battles and war. Too much chaos and reversal to get a clear image but still I tried. _The visage of Zodac smiled widely at the Prince. He felt true joy surge in the connection. _I saw the most likely events of your wedding day Adam. I think you will like it from what I saw. I also saw things that disturbed me but had to try very hard to see the cause._

The more stoic face showed now. Laced in the thoughts was a palpable sense of loss. Adam knew he would not be told the visions, one he would make happen as soon as it was allowed by his father and Man-at-Arms to get done. Something had driven Zodac to do something about the future, the last time Adam had dealt with vision of the future, he and Skeletor had nearly God-like powers in Anwat Gar.

_I have gone to see what can be changed. You will not see me again Prince Adam, you must rest and prepare. You will find a way to stop Hordak, I believe in you. Thank you for reminding me of friendship and hope Adam. For a long time I had only revenge and regret. _The image faded and the abode returned with a very irate Hawk staring at Adam. The tears that fell from the sad eyes smothered all irritation in the pirate. He knew from Adora that her brother was not one to waste tears so something dire had come to pass.

"Hawk, I am afraid we need to get back to Grayskull and quickly. A friend of mine has to be found before he does something I can't undo." the solemn tone drives home that whatever that land grubbing staff had shown Adam it was not good. Without much coercion the warriors flew back into the storm and raced for the castle to see if the Sorceress had any luck at all in finding Zodac. Neither noticed that the structure not only sealed itself again, but vanished into the rock of the mountain itself.

* * *

><p>Snake Mountain was now a fortress. The damage inflicted by Man-at-Arms explosives and charges had been extensive, but the Horde had massive numbers and resources to use now. Recruiting parties were already heading out in all directions to find what untapped forces still existed on the Dark Hemisphere. The mountain itself now had batmek patrols in the sky with drones and men on the ground for the same cause. Several tank bases made a ring around the mountain itself as both a final line of defense and coordination commands for their respective directions.<p>

In short Hordak had solidified his border already and was preparing to march. None of this surprised Zodac. A part of him smirked at the over confidence of the Horde against him. Already new lieutenants and commanders had been left unconscious or suspended behind him by his own power. The one with a carapace of an insect had not even gotten a name out before the Mystic Warrior rendered her unconscious, at least Zodac thought it had been female.

For all their efficiency the Horde had no records or tactics to deal with this man. His weapons were seemingly normal, yet he was practically walking straight to the front door. Suddenly orders were relayed and all troops fell back to make a corridor for the invader. Raising one eyebrow at the audacity of this invader, Zodac allowed the maneuver and made his way once more into the former God of the Snakes.

If any doubt existed that the warlord had complete control of Snake Mountain, it was dashed inside the fortress itself. Whatever feeble control Skeletor or Khan had before was but a child's rendering of Hordak's control. Not a snake design was in sight, only the blazing emblem of its new master with tech and magic interlaced everywhere. Only the exterior remained as it had always been to Eternia, yet Zodac felt that was more for psychological reason than anything else. Snake Mountain had been the lair of evil for so long it was potent for Hordak to use.

The throne room however was the ultimate change. Compared to the flowing snake forms intertwined to make the throne, floor, and walls before, now it resembled the throne room of the Tower. Red light glared from sharp corners and a high backed chair held center honor with a diamond enclosing the red bat of the Horde at its top. The new lord and master sat confidently as Zodac came alone into his lair.

"Your powers are interesting. You seem to be able to inflict maximum effect with little effort. If I did not also sense the stench of Grayskull on you I would be tempted to offer you one of my many open positions," there was no fear in Hordak. He knew his own power and only once had it failed him completely. His other defeats had been tactics and underestimating his plans weaknesses. This fighter had no chance against him.

"The Elders often spoke of you despised one. Of all the things they fought, only King Hsss ever came close to your power. I destroyed that abomination but I am not the one to destroy you. You will fall where you began Hordak, where all your ambitions began. He-Man will see to that." Thus far Zodac had gambled nothing. This creature knew well the dangers of the Well of Darkness, but his snort of disbelief revealed he felt no threat on that front. "You think Grayskull's power is all he has, but he will restore what you have ravaged dark one." That brought a sudden pause and silence to Hordak.

_Restore?_ The word reverberated in his mind. All his hopes had not been realized at the Well, yet it had succeeded in key points. His power had increased beyond imagination and only later had he realized how long he was going to live. In his mind he saw once again the power he had blocked from He-Man. It was not a power to fight, but to heal. Could it go farther, could it in fact restore what he had tampered with? _Impossible. No one could survive that..._the thought trailed off as he remembered a different day.

His victory assured, the last real threat to his power about to die, and then failure. Power no mortal man could hope to survive using like he did, yet Grayskull had done it anyway. Over 1000 years lost because he had underestimated that enemy. He smiled as a revised plan came to him.

"Well that changes things. I will have to smash Eternos then with He-Man. I saw his concern for that pathetic kingdom. I will enjoy shattering it into a sea of blood and pain. He will be so busy saving those lives I will go myself to Grayskull and cut him off from his power at the source. I know that disgusting creature you call the Sorceress is all that stands in my way. The Elders or Grayskull cannot stop me now," his red eyes glinted in malice at the vision in his mind. The bodies of his enemies cast about the ground, a whimpering Sorceress pleading for his pleasure.

Zodac sighed to himself. The future had changed but not enough, not yet. Knowing they were not alone he flung out his own force field. It caught a gray scaly creature and a four legged bug eyed one. They were stunned as they flung to the far walls of the throne room to be stopped together. Hordak was forced to admit this warrior was more than he appeared. The glint of reddish light on his helmet drew the warlord to summon his own weapon of choice, his power.

Energies danced around the Mystic Warrior, where even Skeletor had been foolish to leave himself open to his own attacks, Hordak did not. His long life and terrible trials in Despondos had made the evil ruler better at attacking more powerful opponents. Zodac knew something was odd as the energies danced around his own as he tried to turn them back on their master. His only warning was a musky scent, and it came far too late.

Fire surged up his back as the furred mane of Grizzlor dropped in front of Zodac. The creature had stayed hidden and shielded unlike his companions. He had waited for Hordak to have all the attention before moving in and his lord had accommodated him nicely. Without pause he reversed back and brought his claws and teeth to bear on this dark warrior. Zodac was no easy prey however.

Flinging his mace between the teeth, Zodac swung out his leg to keep up the momentum as he pivoted and allowed Grizzlor to sail passed him. Thinking he would smash into the wall, Zodac gasped as the beast absorbed the speed into a bounce right back at him!

No chance to dodge or deflect found Zodac smashed to the floor and his helmet flying across the room. Hordak's snorting laughter filled the chamber as more gashes and now a bite out of the invader's shoulder cause blood to flow strong. White sigils blazed suddenly and Grizzlor was sent flying into the ceiling. The sigils faded but the mace returned to its master's hand. Hordak allowed the warrior to rise one last time.

"You fight well, but you committed suicide coming here. You must see that now. Die fool, die as the first of many in the sacrifices to come!" Hordak sent out his own power throughout the chamber. Rather than an attack, it released the three warriors Zodac had pinned with his power. The bonds shattered and Mantenna lost no time disorienting the warrior while Grizzlor allowed Leech to drain the last of his strength.

Beyond comprehension sigils blazed again and Leech screamed as his ability was turned on himself. Realizing too late the trap of touching one like Zodac, Leech could only let the horror of his own power drain his life away with no way to stop it. His voice faded to nothing while even Hordak was stunned by the turn of events. The smile on Zodac's face infuriated Grizzlor and he launched at full speed. The mace tried to catch him in the head, but his animal instinct allowed him to dodge it in time and slice open Zodac's stomach on the pass.

Finally defeat seemed certain of this dangerous intruder, but Zodac would not fall yet. One last time he brought his sigils to life and roared defiance at the evil warriors killing him. His mace flew from his hands straight into the ceiling causing many pieces to shatter and fall, one right onto Mantenna himself. Severely hurt but alive the yellow gaze could no longer focus his power on Zodac, and he found it no longer necessary. Finally, the warrior had collapsed from his own attack.

"Fool perhaps, but a good fight for all of his stupidity." Hordak was disturbed by the almost relentless assault this being had unleashed here. What bothered the warlord was the suspicion that Zodac had lied. That being could have defeated him at any time, his ability was more subtle than the warlord had credited, yet he has seemed focused on his warriors and not him. Leech was dead, Mantenna useless for some time, and a good many of his commanders outside were no doubt just as defeated. _Why did he do this?_ The warlord did not like mysteries.

"Grizzlor, prepare the main force for marching. Leave nothing here, we will take over this Eternos itself and I will take Grayskull. He-Man will have no choice but to defend the innocent while his power is at my mercy. By week's end I will rule this planet in truth and not just in legend!" The notion this warrior had defeated him would not leave Hordak, but he knew a good slaughter would solve any doubts. A few villages were near by to get his troops bloodied up for the main battle. He noticed Grizzlor take the mace and nodded his approval. He swung back to his throne and began planning his own assault of Grayskull itself. Snorting with laughter he incinerated the body of the once mighty Mystic Warrior.

* * *

><p>"By the Elders, why Sorceress?" The throne room was dead silent as the vision pool dissipated back into the air. The surprise on her face when Adam asked to see where Hordak was only increased as they saw the event unfold. Adam was devastated. He knew Zodac had dealt a serious blow to Hordak with the loss of Leech and whoever else he had rendered useless, but why throw his life away? What was worth his life to change for that? It did not make any sense to the Prince.<p>

Teela's emerald eyes glistened with tears as she leaned into Adam for comfort. Something in her head told her Zodac had won, but what it was or why it was needed did not reveal itself to her. She wished she knew so she could tell Adam what he desperately needed to hear, that it was for a good reason, that Zodac had died for them to win. Yet the words were hallow and something did not seem entirely true about them. Her mind took her back to the day she learned the truth about Adam.

It had been Zodac, quietly advising her, that had allowed her to listen to the full truth of Adam. To accept the hurt of being kept out of the secret yet know that Adam loved her with all his heart and worked so hard to keep everyone safe. Her anger at herself had even been easier to deal with because Zodac and Orko had shown her ways to find the true Adam even when he was trying to hide.

_Go with Adam Teela, he needs rest and you more than anything else right now. I will take care of the others and Adora for now._ Her mother's voice, so different from the serenity she voiced, filled her with love and confidence. She pulled a grief filled Adam after her to what had quickly become 'her' room in Grayskull. The complete lack of anything in his blue eyes scared her like nothing else had since the Mystic Wall had fallen. Even when she had nearly lost her own father on Decker's island.

"Adam, Adam talk to me," _Good one Teela, why not just try to seduce him right now to distract him?_ The blush on her face seemed to pull Adam out of his shock more than her words. Just as she could read him more easily, the reverse was also true. Suddenly emotions swirled in his eyes and Teela felt the strong need to pull closer to him, yet just as quickly Adam put her at arm's length. His arms shook as he suddenly was panting and she recognized he was desperately trying to control the chaos of his body and mind.

Something finally caught up with her love as his legs gave out and Teela suddenly found herself holding an unconscious Adam in her arms. _By the Ancients Adam, you are **heavy!**_ The thought brought a smile to her face, but sadness ringed her heart. Adam had finally reached his limit and his body had demanded rest, along with his mind. The battle yesterday with the loss of Zodac today and now the brazen flush to his own love had collided together in an emotional earthquake inside him.

Teela got him to her bed and laid him down as gently as she could. Even in his sleep he was not at peace. Whimpers and tears leaked from him, mutterings of Zodac and her own name left no doubt what was happening inside his dreams. Sighing to herself and devoutly telling her mother to check on them herself and only Adora otherwise, she did something she had not done since very little.

As Teela lay next to Adam his murmurings stopped and the whimpers ceased. She was looking out the window as her head lay on his chest, his beating heart finally calming down. There was no nervous flush or errant thought to ruin this moment. She was helping her love and her friend find peace and rest. In all her years training to be a warrior and guard, nothing had really prepared her for this reality. Adam had always been Adam and she had never wondered at her assumption she would always be by his side. Looking back it was obvious she had fallen for her goof long before he became He-Man.

The hurt when he had fled battle and not given a reason or tried to be better only revealed that more clearly to her now. More she saw that he too had fallen for her long ago because when forced to try to lie for his secret his heart would not allow him to. He had admitted that if it meant keeping his parents safe from the burden of knowing their son was at the front lines like he was, he would lie to them but he never could have to her. _You goof, you always try to play up to what people expect from you. Never occurred to you we like you just as you!_

She held still as his right arm curled around her shoulders. Her uniform suddenly seemed very warm and not nearly as covering as it should be. Still she felt the calm she gave him and glanced up at his face to be stunned by what she saw. Emerald light faintly lined his features. Calm serenity oozed from every line, if his eyes had been open she did not doubt that all the pain and fear from earlier would be gone. "Always...love...Teela..." the soft words were only heard because she was so close to him. Her heart flared and all discomfort vanished as she understood that on some level he knew she was here.

* * *

><p>The light faded but Teela stayed with Adam. The sun glowed deem orange before the door cracked open silently. Both were in deep sleep and looked innocent to the old eyes watching them in slumber. The door just as silently shut as Duncan and the Sorceress shared a smile of parental joy. Both had worries for Teela and Adam, but quite obviously those two found more than solace and attraction to each other. Quietly they left their charge and their daughter to rest and find what peace they could. The rest of the castle was more alive than any time in recent history. Cobwebs were dismissed and stonework was examined for any weaknesses.<p>

The Etherians and Masters now here were making sure the physical castle could withstand an assault while the Sorceress and Glimmer prepared their magical defenses. Man-at-Arms generally approved of what he saw, especially the mix of physical combat and magic here. That Frosta was something else entirely but she would be handy if Hordak came here. The scouts left no doubt forces were mobilizing and it looked like all of them were going to come.

"Adora will be staying at the palace?" the roughly dressed pirate brought a smirk to Man-at-Arms face. This Sea Hawk was trying to impress him with his air of roguish manners, but the father in him saw the love for his Princess shining like a beacon in his eyes. _Adam has taught me many lessons that have odd benefits._ He nodded at the pirates question but reassured him that it was her parents more than anything else holding her there. Man-at-Arms himself would need to return to oversee the defenses of his King and friends.

The news of Zodac would not be good to hear for many, but unlike any thought of chaos Hordak might think it, the people of Eternos would only rally harder against this menace. His need to make sure Adam was all right with his own eyes only told the old warrior what they all knew. This was not like Skeletor or even the Great Uprising, this was war. People were going to die and you had to snatch a sure moment when you could. His mustache twitched at the thought that not all that long ago Prince Adam did not even believe in war.

A part of him hoped the castle would be more lively if they won. Too long the Sorceress had lived alone far from people and her daughter. True it had been needed, but he saw the connections she was making with the Etherians, even Queen Castaspella had spoken of continuing her friendship with the Sorceress after she returned home. _Maybe if we win, she will no longer need to stand apart._ The thought brought a true smile to the old warrior, but he kept it quiet. Finally accepting he had to head back he had almost made it to the drawbridge when the Sorceress stopped him.

"Man-at-Arms, I have never told you how much it meant to see the care you have done in raising Teela. I asked much of you and while we have argued about my choice to hold back, you never stopped offering me the choice to come into her life. Much of what both Adam and Teela are is because of you." Her normal serenity seemed thin now. Her green eyes beneath her hawk hood seemed to be drinking in the details of his face. He understood. She had seen as much, if not more, battle than himself. It was not a time to leave unsaid anything you felt needed to be said. He nodded deeply to her and in mimic of Adam even winked. Her smile was genuine, and very rare.

He had almost reached his sky sled when her voice reached him again. "Thank you for your love Duncan." He whirled around only to find the entrance empty. He had barely heard her voice yet he was sure what he had heard. Another moment played in his mind, not long after the Pelleezeea incident. The Sorceress had told him that Teela was his daughter, and when he had automatically corrected her, trying to make her see the mother daughter bond as stronger, she had remained silent.

_By the Ancients, I would remember the Sorceress if that had happened..._resuming his march to the sky sled Man-at-Arms did not notice the lack of conviction in the thought. He revved the engine to full and raced into the waning light of day towards the palace. The Sorceress watched him go with foreboding, the feeling of dread was natural but she had never told Man-at-Arms how grateful she had been to him. _Please Elders, keep him safe for the future...and for his family._

* * *

><p>The sun set on the day the green vines and leaves of the Evergreen Forest. The animals felt the change in the winds, they knew something was coming. They felt the world itself move as something brewed on the horizon of a farther tomorrow than any of them could grasp. Destiny rippled on the wind, the paths had been set and now unfolded. The pain of choice raked the skies, yet it all had to happen yet.<p>

Life and death now shared a path like never before. The world had reached a tipping point and only two beings could decide where it would fall. Hordak drew his power to him, deep and strong. He left only tendrils to those that needed it or connected him to his wells of strength and life. Very soon he would march out of the husk of Snake Mountain, having drained the last of its power into himself to assault Grayskull.

Prince Adam sleeps entwined innocently with the love of his heart, drawing strength from their connection and even in slumber fits pieces together for his plan. His power flows in him now, part of him and not forced away. Understanding and revelation blaze in his dreams as love heals his ragged wounds of grief and guilt.

The ancient war is renewed and the final battle calls. Blood shall stain the fields of life and hope, but honor and love shall bind against the darkness. The drums of war begin tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Take three guesses what starts next? ;)<em>


	24. Chapter 24

_I am really glad I have not found hate mail for the last part. I assure all of course I am not just killing characters for fun, well ok not that it was never fun to picture actual battle conditions versus the crazy luck most cartoons call battle. Even so I did not just randomly decide to kill our favorite Mystic Warrior. The ending comes soon I promise, but first gotta get the bloody armies together for the ho-down. _

_Never in this life have I owned these characters, Mattel does until the end of Time...or their stock prices whichever comes first._

**He-Man Era Year Three**

_Adam reached his limit after the failed assault on Snake Mountain. All the battles, stress, and emotional turmoil caused by Zodac's discovered death and the reversal of emotional desire for Teela finally broke his controls. The rest his mind and body needed claimed him and the rest of Eternia prepares for war. _

_Grizzlor mobilizes the returning forces and sends foot soldiers and drones out towards Eternos. The batmeks and tanks follow as the entire Horde marches on the lord's command to destroy the first line of defense of Eternia. Hordak himself has vanished from the scouts sent by King Randor and Man-at-Arms, yet no doubt remains to his destination. Hoping the warlord will be defeated by the forces at Castle Grayskull, the King and his old friend plan their own defense._

_Adam himself, finally rested finds his own power coursing in his veins. It does not feel out of control and he feels a serenity he did not think possible when he collapsed. Teela is with him always as the Sorceress plans the defense of her other charge, the Castle itself._

* * *

><p>Long ago Castle Grayskull had been surrounded by farms and growing village. The verdant grasslands for pasture had always shone with calm and happiness of the simple life. Their king protected them from the vile Snakemen and other errant problems of the land. Then Hordak came. His army devastated all before it, even the Snakemen were brushed to the side by this new foe. Darkness seemed to finally claim the land as the advisers to the King evacuated the civilians.<p>

In the end no one knew for sure what happened. What had been a fertile and well loved kingdom was reduced to a chasm surrounding the castle and wild jungle with forest. There King was dead and suddenly Elders came to guide the peoples of Eternia in the coming peace from Hordak. No one wondered where the warlord had gone, nor questioned the arrival of these powerful mystics.

The Castle remained, but was now abandoned, it passed into myth, then legend, until finally it was only a relic. Some said they saw Veena, their queen, but no one was certain and even she faded into the histories as little more than another story to tell children. The few who knew the truth or learned more never passed that knowledge on, honoring their beloved rulers' wishes.

Ages passed and the time of Castle Grayskull returned. It was not a kingdom this time. It was a band of friends called the Masters of the Universe. The power of Grayskull survived and passed to a descendant, Prince Adam. None of them remember the truth of the castle, but all protect it from evil. Hordak has returned, and the heroes must fight him again. The Castle does remember Hordak, it remembers all the history that was forgotten. Once more it is the beacon in the darkness that is coming, the only true weapon against an evil men alone cannot fight.

* * *

><p>Prince Adam felt the winds of the abyss ruffle his blonde hair as he stared out across the forest before the castle. The green vines and wreathed branches all wove into a tapestry of life. He found the scene soothing for some reason. Since waking up this morning he felt complete. It was more complicated than that word, yet it was accurate as well. Teela had been draped over him, fully clothed thank the Elders, and he knew she had been with him all night silently comforting him.<p>

It had been the most pleasant way to wake up he had ever found. His glacial eyes sparked with amusement at the embarrassed flush she had when she woke up. She had looked so beautiful with her hair tousled, wrinkled cloth skirt and sleepy eyes. He could have looked at her all day, but duty does not let him have more than a moment. He felt the difference in himself when he awoke, the feeling of his own power active and working.

It had taken longer to see what it was doing, but to him it was obvious. Their had been grief at the news of Zodac. The loss of such a staunch defender and friend had shook the Masters, and those Etherians that had spent time with the Mystic Warrior were equally shocked. Now they were healed. The pain was not gone, the memories unchanged, but all of them felt better. As if they had worked through the grief and pain and accepted the loss to move on, to keep Eternia safe.

Adam could only hope his power somehow carried over the distance to his home, the palace, and his family and friends there. Hordak would come, one way or another, and he did not want to lose people to foolish ideas of revenge, or crippling grief. He could feel Adora more clearly than at any time before and reached for that connection.

He felt her surprise, but pleased acceptance, and conveyed his revelations from this morning. Adora sent back relief, thinking she had gone mad for not being more grieved or anyone around her. She also asked why he was blushing when he mentioned the morning. A fresh flush did become aware to Adam. _Ok so maybe telling Adora was not high on my good idea list. _He told her and broke the connection at her amusement.

He felt the movement behind him. Even though there was no need to turn around, Adam did anyway because the sight would always make him smile. There she stood, the love of his life. Teela was again in full battle armor. Her cobra staff fully extended at the gold armor ringed her ribs and skirt with the knee high boots. Her standard fiery pony tail swirled in a strong gust of wind as the rising sun sparked in her emerald eyes. _Thank the Elders she was never our enemy, I would have surrendered with one look._ The thought brought a lopsided smile to his face.

Teela blushed slightly picking up his look, but like this morning she felt he was...different. He was still Adam, yet the brash impatience and sarcastic wit was much lower than usual. A calm confidence and almost empathic strength radiated from him. She recognized it now that she was not embarrassed being found lying on top of him. _He looks like He-Man._ Even knowing he was the hero it was shocking to see it when he was Adam. He was still the warrior trained Prince, his red vest and leather pants all worn to be ready for combat. He-Man was so much bigger physically, yet now she could see that was not what made people believe in the hero, it had always been Adam.

"Well Teela, I think I have had an idea. I had it in a dream, but it felt right. I want you to be with me when I go but first we need to do something downstairs." the twinkle in his eye was all Adam. She felt slightly worried when he said he would go, but she knew there was no question. Her eyes suddenly noticed something extra on the outer wall behind Adam. He must have brought it with him but she did not remember it before. Zodac's staff. He picked it up and headed for the stairwell with herself in tow.

* * *

><p>"It is good to see you rested Prince Adam," Stratos had left his second in charge of the Avion forces in Eternos. He had every confidence in King Randor and Duncan to use them effectively, but as a Master he would be more useful defending the Castle where fliers might well be needed. He smiled wide at the calm in the young man today. The emotion of love and contentment was a balm to many worries for the old warrior. That even in these dark times this could shine so brightly gave him hope for tomorrow.<p>

Roboto was the only other Master sent from the palace. His abilities were unquestioned, yet with the limited forces to be spared for Grayskull his quick thinking could easily turn the tide while the main forces of Eternos had more than enough tacticians to replace him. He found the castle fascinating and the one called Frosta often seemed surprised he could talk. His battle plan upon arrival had impressed them all.

"I need you both to go to the throne room and bring all the Etherians with you, there is something important we need to discuss." the calm tone was not a Prince speaking. It was Adam. There was no command or expectation to be obeyed, and Stratos more than approved. Prince Adam had finally learned somewhere that he was a Prince but he did not have to fight for it to be recognized or confirmed. Like his father, people felt obeying to be a good thing with this young man. He nodded and the two headed off to gather up all the Etherians in the castle.

Not one corridor later and Adam found one of the people he needed yet. Madam Raz was seeming to have a fight with one of the stone gargoyles. No doubt it had been where it always was, but like Orko, accidents plagued the kindly witch. Disentangling her from the statue she became very quiet and still as she realized it was Adam. He looked at her warmly and quietly thanked the Ancients that his sister had found such good friends as he in her short time free of the Horde.

"You have helped keep my secret Madam, I thank you for that and your kindness as always. I need you to help the Sorceress while I am gone. I have no doubt she will push herself beyond safety to protect you all. Keep her safe please." No magic guided Adam now. He knew his guide well after almost 3 years. She sacrificed her happiness and sense of self to keep Grayskull safe, and she would do so again if no one knew she could die in the attempt. Her daughter had shown him that trait often enough. Madam Raz's eyes glistened with tears as she felt the affection and gratitude flow from Adam.

Teela had cocked one of her eyebrows at Adam for his choice of helper for her mother. Suddenly she saw Orko, always there, being silly, worrying, and never abandoning his friends. _By the Elders if Orko can be so brave and selfless than who am I to judge anyone?_ Adam threaded his arm through hers and all three made their way to the throne room.

* * *

><p><em>You are certain you wish to do this Prince Adam?<em> The Sorceress felt no danger here in the castle, but Hordak was only a greater face for the myriad evils of the world. The fight would only lessen, not end with him. Adam's blue eyes did not narrow or become defensive he merely looked deep into the green eyes, so much wiser than his own and gave a simple truth.

_How can I ask them to let me go without the truth Sorceress?_ Her own heart rebelled against his idea. It could work, but he could die in the attempt. She did not want him to die, she wanted him to live a long life with her daughter. She wanted him to be happy. The Sorceress sighed as she realized that Adam was her friend now, no longer her charge. He had started it true, but she had accepted the path he offered. Now she stood as guardian of a power too great to be entrusted to her after this day.

_NO!_ The Sorceress flinched from the anger in Adam's thought. His eyes were now steel and emerald light flared in them. Suddenly the Sorceress felt a surge in the power of Grayskull. It was answering his call! Just as quickly she felt something she had not felt since she became the Sorceress so many years ago, the power of Grayskull itself. It flowed through her and it was the most pleasant experience compared to before. The first time she had been transformed, remade, so she could protect this place.

_Did you think to remain apart forever Sorceress?_ Her eyes went wide at the voice in her head. It was a voice she had never heard before, a woman who she had only learned of by vision and legend. It was the first Sorceress of this castle. _My power lives in you as my husband's lives in Adam. He is the wielder, the chosen, as you are. He trusts you with his friendship and his friends. You care for him and your daughter. That is why you are chosen Sorceress, that is why above all. You are the mother to them both and never hindered their choices. You are worthy._

The power faded as did the doubts. She had stood apart so long that any connection or favoritism had become anathema to her. Now she realized that while there was a time to be quiet and alone in her role, that time was not now. Grayskull had never been about sacrifice of humanity, only sacrifice of an ordinary life. Duty was not the sole reason for her existence. She smiled warmly at Adam as his own eyes shone with confirmation.

"As you wish Adam, I trust in your judgment." Her serenity was there in her voice, but she smirked as he blinked at the drop of his title. He smiled wide at the shocked expressions of Stratos and some of the Etherians. They had gotten used to the idea that the Sorceress remained aloof. Some, Frosta in particular, was not surprised at all. Adam just had that effect on people.

"My friends, I have so much I wish I could tell you, but only one thing left that matters. I must go to the Well of Darkness. I have to do something there that will cripple, and hopefully end Hordak at last. I must go only with Cringer and Teela as my companions. The rest of you will stay here and defend my castle." The disbelief and shock was complete now. Stratos seemed to struggle with the right words to deflate his Prince back to reality while Roboto almost had his head cocked at a 90 degree angle. Frosta was staring hard at Adam as if she had never seen him before. Madam Raz was the only one with the Sorceress and Teela to nod in acceptance.

Pulling forth his sword before they could object, he raised it high like so many times before. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" The hilt twisted open and power surged into him. Unlike every time before he was aware of everything it did. Not only the strength and defense it gave him, but all the power he could have used at anytime if had only known how. He smirked as he felt a balance reached at last. "I HAVE THE POWER!" The influx ended as jaws dropped across the room. Eyes bulged as he pointed to Cringer and with a mighty roar Battle Cat padded over to He-Man.

He-Man sheathed his sword and crossed his arms to wait for his friends to regain themselves. It was the only way he could leave here without them following. It was a risk like no other, because he could NOT leave here as He-Man. Hordak could not know who he was or he would have told Zodac so, to increase his despair as he died. It was the kind of monster he was. Unsurprisingly, Frosta recovered first.

"By the First Ones, you _**are**_ He-Man?" the flush to her was not easy for all to see. Unlike most people, her kind flushed paler not darker skin tone. Teela however did notice it and tried hard not to smirk at both her love's and Frosta's discomfort. Adam had never been able to find a way to break the news as He-Man to Frosta, but then again he had not been around anymore than he was on Eternia. Teela found it far too amusing when he told of the frustration he had as He-Man when a comrade looked at him like that. What followed was a cacophony of exclamations and questions. He-Man allowed it to go on for a bit before nodding to Battle Cat.

The roar had his friends almost comically scatter backward to the walls. "I am sorry I could not tell you this but I knew you would not let me go without the truth. I had to protect my family and friends from becoming the largest targets to Skeletor and now Hordak. I am still only one man despite my power." The glint of understanding entered Stratos' eye as he saw all the attacks already laid against the royal family and the Masters. It was not a large leap to see how much harder Skeletor or others like Marzo would have gone to get at them if they had known He-Man was Prince Adam. Suddenly recalling his Prince being so depressed or quieter than normal at times synced up in his head.

"By the Elders Adam, I am so sorry." The Avion ruler grasped He-Man by the shoulders and embraced him. The burden of the secret and the worries with it being discovered on top of all the battles were unimaginable to him. Prince Adam was far stronger than he appeared. He felt He-Man return the embrace for what it was, acceptance and understanding of the past.

"He-Man, how does your going to the Well of Darkness defeat Hordak?" Roboto, ever quick to adapt, had gone on to the plan revealed by his Prince. He-Man stepped back and once more raised his sword high.

"Let the Power return!" the transformation was not as impressive, but no less shocking as both Adam and Cringer replaced He-Man and Battle Cat. "It is not He-Man that has to go Roboto, it is me." The strong denial in his friends' eyes was conflicting with the knowledge that he was He-Man. "I have my own power, Grayskull allows me to fight, but it is my power that is needed to stop this evil from going on." Emerald light flared around Adam. A light both Masters recognized well. Almost in unison their heads swiveled to Teela who flushed under the revelation in the Avion eyes and slight tilt to Roboto's.

"Just full of surprises as always Adam," Frosta and the other Etherians needed no more convincing. They had seen Adam fight, and plan, and come back from the Fright Zone just to dive back into it. For them it finally explained He-Man and his perfect understanding of their plans. Stratos was reluctant, but ultimately he saw the wisdom in it. This was the focus of an attack not Prince Adam. Roboto remained silent but he found a glaring flaw in the plan he could not resolve.

The Sorceress accepted a full hug from both Adam and Teela, she even gave a pat to Cringer as they left for the drawbridge. She watched them go and hoped to see all of them again whole and safe. She returned to the throne room to prepare for the coming of Hordak or his Horde.

Roboto waited at the exit of the castle. "Prince Adam, Hordak knows you. He knows you do not run from fights or flee from him. Won't he wonder why you are not at Grayskull or the palace?" All the reports since Adam's return, and Princess Adora's own account left this conflict in place that no one else questioned. Rather than seem surprised or shocked at an oversight, Adam's blue eyes gained a steely look to them.

"Yes Roboto, he will know exactly that. Then he will have a choice, to follow me or come to the castle. I think he will still come here, but if not then all the better. He expects He-Man to be rushing off to defend the innocent lives in Eternos, but they have She-Ra and my father to protect them. I have to do what I must." The agony of that reality did bleed through. He could see all too clearly the lives that would be lost. No matter how fast or right he was, that would not be changed. People were going to die and he could only hope his sister and Man-at-Arms were enough to save as many as possible. Grasping the staff of Zodac he patted Roboto on the shoulder and crossed to the jungle. The thump of the drawbridge closing felt more final in his head than Adam like to think about.

* * *

><p>"I want you over there Mek with Sy-Klone in case the Horde get inventive with their batmeks or any other surprises. Moss Man will be in charge of the cliffs, his plants will be a night mare for anything trying to get at us that way. Buzz-off and Ram-Man, take the center wall with Manny. I have no doubt the fighting will be brutal there." Man-at-Arms finalized the Master's positions and noted with pride all the troops ready. The pride faltered as he saw something he had not seen since the Serpos incident.<p>

"Where will you need us best old friend?" King Randor was in full battle armor with his Queen right by his side. The hard determination of both sets of eyes left no doubt he would lose any argument with them. The cold hard fact was any fighting hand was needed this time. There was no safe place to send anyone and the palace itself while heavily armed and armored would be a primary target.

"My King if you would head to the center wall they will need quick decisions and changes as the battle starts. My Queen if you would honor me in the battle control room, you know the secret defenses as well as me, so you would be an excellent back up if I am incapacitated or fall." None of them flinched as the notion Duncan might die. It was long accepted that one day he might very well die to keep them safe. Grasping Randor's hand firmly, the two men nodded to each other and without words conveyed their friendship to each other. Randor kissed Marlena for all he was worth right there and then marched to war.

"He always did like to leave a memory even when we were younger," Marlena was slightly breathless from her husband's departure but now she fixed a steely gaze on Man-at-Arms. She accepted his tactics but she also had a rather large bone to pick with him. Following him to the former workshop, now turned headquarters, she ensured they were alone. "So tell me Duncan, exactly how long has my son been He-Man?" The complete drain of blood from his face and stone cold shock was extremely satisfying for Marlena.

"Do not be silly my Queen, Prince Adam is not..." Man-at-Arms withered under the unrelenting gaze of Marlena. There were many things people took for rumor at the palace. Her temper was considered largely exaggerated, but none who had truly seen it ever doubted that Randor was only ever the equal of his beloved. Sighing deeply that perhaps they had not done enough to protect the secret, he accepted the truth and moved on. "Since the Mystic Wall fell your majesty." The flaring of her eyes told him she had definitely not known all of it.

"You mean to tell me that He-Man has _always_ been Adam?" she had accepted he had come into the role but she had not realized for some reason it had been him from the beginning. The pieces finally all came into focus and she saw the truth. She had pieced together the revelation, but not all the details. She saw Man-at-Arms waiting for her explosion, she also saw in her mind's eye Duncan always talking with Adam. A glum teenager suddenly smiling or nodding acceptance of some sage advice. It was always Duncan.

"You and I are going to have a long talk when this is over Duncan, but at least I know you did not just abandon him to that castle's power. Thank you for that. Now moving on, what have you changed in here because I know you and there is no doubt you have left a few things out of Randor's debrief that was only for Adam to know." the brusque change to business at hand left Man-at-Arms a little out of sorts, but he smiled at a very Adam-like evaluation of him. _Of course Adam always asked what toys have I cooked up now._ Smirking slightly he covered all the upgrades he had done to the palace. Both their smiles faded as Mek called in a report. Massive troops closing in with drones. Batmeks and tanks rolling in behind them. Calling in two more soldiers they looked at their defenses and paled that the Horde had grown somehow from initial estimates. This was not going to be won easily and all hinged the defenses working well.

"I see I am just in time Man-at-Arms." She-Ra stood behind her mother and Duncan. Both smiled wide and the hero was shocked that it was a motherly smile at her, not the normal greeting from the Queen. Duncan only nodded once to the blue gaze directed at him and saw She-Ra flush slightly. "I will be on Swift Wind when they get here, but first I think I will go thin the herd if I could borrow Sy-Klone?" Worry shone in the Queen's eyes but she said nothing as Duncan nodded agreement.

* * *

><p>They both watched at She-Ra and the Master blew into the Horde like a hurricane. Drones went flying with abandon as flesh and blood troops were incapacitated or simply thrown aside. Unlike before hover, they did not break away and retreat. They had been expecting either of the champions and these 'Masters.'<p>

Grizzlor smiled as Mantenna took out that troublesome steed of She-Ra's. Hordak had been most generous in his orders. _Kill them until they surrender, then kill the weak and the pathetic. _After that it was up to him. The mages were ready as the hero fell. That steed of hers could be quite useful after all, so they caught both safely. The spell was shredded by the cursed woman, but that too had been expected.

Batmeks bombarded the flying whirlwinds the blue man was sending at them. He could not take them all and suddenly saw he was alone. The change in tactics was impressive. Ceasing his flight instantly caused at least two squadrons to crash into each other before they could adjust, while quickly saving himself from smashing into the ground. Grizzlor left the commanders and troops to deal with the extra, he had a personal score to settle with She-Ra.

* * *

><p><em>By the First Ones they expected my attack perfectly. <em>The thought was not comforting, both she and Sy-Klone knew they would only get one pass, and it had worked on that front. Many drones and regiments were either useless or would not make the battle. However their retreat had been undone by the mages spell at Swiftie instead of at her. Oddly she was not being overwhelmed as she had expected. Instead they seemed to be holding Swift Wind at bay while keeping out of her reach. _Someone wants me personally._ The thought had just completed when the full mane of Grizzlor emerged from the foot soldiers. Suddenly all the soldiers reformed and marched off with her struggling companion in tow.

"You need not fear for your steed, Hordak wants to look at him closely, after all Spirit was not born with wings," the blood drained from She-Ra's face. Grizzlor barked out a laugh as his theory was confirmed. His nose had never led him wrong before, but to be wrong in this would have invited instant death, and after Shadow Weaver and Catra, Grizzlor had wanted to be very sure. "So I am right Adora, it is you. I can smell you fool but I was never sure. Hordak will be most pleased when I present you to him, dead, but still full of that magic that makes you so strong I am sure." Knowing psychology worked better than brute strength he pulled out the recovered mace from that foolish warrior.

She-Ra had never seen the mace before, but the coloring left no doubt as to who it had belonged to. _Zodac!_ Rage like she had never known burned in her. She had been angry at Hordak for his slaughter and his evil, but that was a general reaction to horrible events. It could not focus enough with the enormity of the act. The death of Zodac on the other hand, a being that had shown her finally why she had to be raised by the Horde and do all she had done, that broke her controls completely. Swinging her sword high she charged with all the speed Grayskull could give her. It was a mistake.

Grizzlor used her focus on him and the mace to swipe under her and slam his claws into her left knee. She just barely rolled away, but the damage was done and he gave her no chance to summon more power. Too many times these champions had been hurt and then recovered far too quickly. The mace swung through the air and slammed into her sword. Both rang with the strength of their wielders. The battle was evening up with the loss of her blood and she knew it.

He was fast, fast as ever. He alternated the mace for his claws, grinning all the while at every nick and cut to the heroine. Blood matter her hair from where her own sword had grazed her while deflecting the mace. _I am going to die. Adam I am sorry, I let my anger beat me._ She felt a fledgling connection, but her strength was gone. The sharpened teeth grinned down at her in blood lust and victory.

Grizzlor dodged the rounded mace the flew at him. He had been focused on his victory, but not blind to attack. A sky sled slammed into the troops herding the pegacorn setting it free as Mantenna was flung dead from the explosion. The warrior roared with gray hair cut into a fighting braid. His orange and still covering left no weak spots exposed and his eyes burned in rage.

"You will never take her from me again monster!" Duncan had heard the entire conversation between the two warriors. As soon as She-Ra had fallen he had left a distressed Marlena for the wind raider hanger. Soldiers tried to stop him but for once reason did not matter, nor tactics or logic. All that mattered was the babe he had not been able to save before was being taken again. The Horde only got by him once and no more.

The distraction also gave Sy-Klone what he needed to escape, unable to get close to Man-at-Arms, yet he cleared the skies of batmeks as they chased him back to the palace. The old warrior faced the beast creature that was more finely blended than Beast Man had ever been. "Ah so you were her guardian when she was taken so long ago? How pathetic you cannot save her again!" Grizzlor did not underestimate this foe. Age meant he had lived where others died.

Grizzlor nearly got a blaster in the face as the left arm transformed right there and he was forced to roll down and away. New respect was in his bestial eyes for the interloper. He also noticed a second mace in his right hand. _I only need to cripple you old man, not kill you. _Grinning that his opponent thought his goal death, Man-at-Arms left an opening he did not suspect.

A flash of fur came at him, dodged his fire and met mace with mace as fire burned from his ribs and right knee. Neither injury was fatal, but it was crippling. The loss of blood was perfect in slowing his reaction time. And suddenly he found his gun arm in a vice of pain. Grizzlor stood holding it grinning. Duncan could not help but grin back.

"Your breath is as bad as Beast Man's" the off comment distracted Grizzlor from the danger. Both were sent flying by the electric mine Man-at-Arms had used from his belt. His whole body felt on fire, but alive thanks to his armor. He saw She-Ra out of the corner of his eye, unconscious but breathing. His vision was blocked by the smoking body of his enemy.

"Good try old man, but Hordak trained me better than that. Your pathetic weapons only incapacitate, not kill. You want to beat us, you have to kill us." The predatory grin showed Duncan his end. He had not bought enough time and Adam and Teela would never see him again. He closed his eyes and found a reserve of strength to bring his own mace to meet the attack. The shock on Grizzlor was satisfying but short lived. The monster pierced his gut with his own claws. "I can admire your prowess, but you should have waited for us to come to you. Now your people will die, this world will be ours and Adora will be taken by the army before I kill her. I swear this." The dark gleam sparked a rage in Man-at-Arms.

_Elders, you have asked so much of your champions but they are still human. I know you are still there in spirit, and one needs you now. Help her, protect Eternia. Protect them all._ The life was fading from Duncan as Grizzlor brought up the mace once more to smash the old fool at last. It swung through the air and halted right at his temple. Grizzlor stared in shock as the mace glowed with white light and then screamed as his hand melted from the handle.

Sigils blazed all over Duncan, then a column of white light smashed into the ground. The Horde stopped, dazed. The Eternians all looked with hope at a familiar light they thought never to see again. Only Marlena had seen what happened before but she did not understand it at all. A golden pillar joined the white and She-Ra stood restored holding her sword high. She had only regained consciousness at the end and stood in awe as the white pillar faded.

Duncan blinked against the spots leaving his eyesight. He felt better than he had in years. He also felt a presence in his mind he had not felt in almost 19 years. _Zodac gave up his position as Mystic Warrior in battle. You asked for our power to protect all Duncan. You are the one chosen to succeed Zodac if you desire to keep your word. Through you and your successors Eternia will never stand alone._ The words faded and Duncan felt awed and humbled. He had never thought anything of his training Adam and protecting the secret of Grayskull. He thought it was only because the Sorceress had revealed herself to him that he had learned it at all. Suddenly he saw the stunned look on She-Ra's face and looked down.

It was his armor still on him, but now it was red lined with silver. His body was healed completely and he held the mace that had so recently been used against him. The silence around them dawned on the two warriors and the Horde was found staring at them, Grizzlor was not near by, but he was not dead. Quickly She-Ra summoned Swift Wind and Duncan found he knew how to summon the chair. Smirking slightly, they both flew back to the palace and not a single shot tried to stop them.

* * *

><p>As they landed in the hanger, She-Ra hugged Duncan as soon as he was free of the chair. Happily returning the embrace he was assaulted by a vision. <em>Adam and Teela's wedding?<em> It brought a warm smile to his face and heart, but then it jolted in him. There was no Adora or himself there. Zodac was and a sad Sorceress trying to be more happy for the couple. Understanding flooded Duncan as he realized Zodac could have chosen to live but sacrificed himself to give both of them life. _Blasted idiot could have asked for help...or something._ His nascent abilities told him otherwise but he sent a heartfelt thanks to the spirit of Zodac. Nothing stunned him more than when he got a response.

_I have lived long enough Man-at-Arms. I am going on to my brother at last and keeping my friends safe as you have always done. Do not forget your family or friends as you learn all that you can be Mystic Warrior. _The message burned into his mind and tears fell as he saw both King Randor and Queen Marlena run towards him. Marlena almost bowled him over in a hug while his friend looked at him in relief and confusion. "I think we save explanations for later my King. We still have an army coming and it now has a very angry commander at its head."

The four of them quickly headed for the war room to plan their defense as the Horde slowed to a stop outside the range of the guns. The battle had been begun, but neither side had the early victory they wanted. War was never won easily and soon it would paint the farmlands and fields with blood.

* * *

><p>Castle Grayskull had known this day would come. The power within had felt the return of evil long before it arrived. It remembered this one. The figure in black, pain, and blood. The monster that could only thirst for his own power and dominion over all. He stood alone once more before it, but this time its guardian was a long way off doing what had to be done. This time it would protect him.<p>

The defenders of the Castle were disturbed by the sole presence of Hordak before them. The warlord seemed unafraid of the shield that shimmered before him or the obvious warriors arrayed against him. He snorted in amusement that these pathetic beings thought they had a chance against him. His eyes blared red and he unleashed his rage against this infernal pile of stone. The shield flared and guttered out. As before the power alone could not stand up to him completely, and he had learned so much since then.

He rose into the air and shredded the drawbridge completely from its moorings. The attacks of the bird man and the frost girl might as well have been against the wind. The arrows and blasters were equally deflected. Nothing could stop him with the power from Serpos combined with his own magic. Adding in Grayskull, he would be the most powerful creature alive. He would live forever as a God.

He killed no one, they were not worth his time yet. He would play later. He needed all his power to deal with He-Man, in this place he could be anywhere and it would be impossible to know. The power that warrior used was everywhere. Every stone radiated power. Hordak smiled wide at so much wasted power. He would put it to much better use, as he would put that frost girl and this pathetic Sorceress to better uses if he could break them...even if he could not. He could always rip the power from their lifeless corpses to use himself.

The throne room did not hold the expected fighter. He-Man was no where in the castle it seemed, and this did bother Hordak quite a bit. He could have been slaughtering all these fools if had known that. Instead the winged weakling and that pathetic half witch were here. The former was full of tantalizing power, but the latter was just useless. Without pause he blazed power at the old witch, only to find the hawk staff deflecting his attack.

"You will kill no one today warlord," the fire in her eyes would be a pleasure to extinguish. Yet he paused, the whole feeling of threat creeped up on Hordak. He let his senses stretch far and saw all there was to the castle now, the chamber of the Elders, the Sanctum of Grayskull, and even the pathetic ants even now coming to fight him. No He-Man, not anywhere.

"Where is he woman? Your powers are laughable compared to mine now. I will make you all die one by one if you do not answer me right now." Her arrogance flashed his rage to a boiling point. He held it back. Once before he had underestimated Grayskull, he would not do so again.

"He is beyond your reach and soon will end your evil forever." The truth was absolute. She believed what she said completely. Hordak found himself in a rare situation of indecision. He could no doubt take the power in this castle and stop the threat, but with the words of Zodac ringing in his memory and that annoying warrior far from here he did not know if he could stop him in time. His eyes blazed with the rage that this whole plan smelled of that Adam.

"So the princeling found a way to save your lives. I have no time for this it seems, when I find Adam or He-Man I assure you they will pay. I will return woman, and you best be ready to receive me." He whirled from the throne room and stormed from the castle. He could not spare the power to even smash the castle as he put more and more speed into leaving. _The Well of Darkness must by protected._

The defenders stared in awe as Hordak fled away from the castle. The Sorceress suddenly saw what the warlord had meant. He did not know He-Man and Adam were the same, but after being his enemy for 4 months he knew a plan made by Adam when he saw it. _Adam you knew he wants to live more than he wants power. You saved us by not being here._ She sent a silent prayer to the Elders but said nothing to her friend. Any contact would be used to trace him now.

"Madam Raz, I need you to get Frosta and Stratos. They need to make a journey very quickly." The castle was safe, and now Adam was going to need all the help she could send. Everything stood or fell on him now. Madam bobbed her overly large hat and made a run for the outer ramparts. The Sorceress herself began focusing power on rebuilding the breached drawbridge.

* * *

><p>"You neglected to mention we would be walking Adam," the frustration in Teela's voice nearly made Adam laugh. Having to avoid attention as much as possible the three of them had been walking most of the day and only now crossed into the sands of fire. The Well was not far now. His blue eyes cast behind him as he felt someone try to reach him, but it was gone. He hoped it was not the last gasp of the Sorceress or his sister.<p>

"Come on Teela, you are always telling me to rough it more. Last I checked walking was as rough as it gets around here. Maybe you are spoiling yourself with so many patrols where you fly," the barb brought very narrowed pinprick emeralds his way. Also a flying rock he dodged. Cringer found a hollow to duck into as both of them fought playfully a few minutes. The stress of the walk was gone now. They were in sight of their goal at last.

The complete lack of guards or patrols did not comfort Adam at all. He knew this was either a trap, or Hordak had committed himself to complete victory with the whole of his forces. Even in the Dark Hemisphere this place was avoided by most. That oddity had never really occurred to the hero until now.

Both of them climbed the rocky path carefully, keeping an eye out above and below as Cringer hopped ahead of them. The last time they had been rock climbing strong in their minds they made the Well at last. Cringer was at the entrance to the hollow, unwilling to go farther. The alter was the only thing really still intact. The fingers of stone were damaged or laying on their sides and the circle of stone sigils barely remained intact from the last time Adam had been here. The hollow for the Separation Artifact brought home his idea. It should work.

"I hurry all this way to stop that annoying irritant He-Man and what do I find instead?" Blood drained from there faces as a ye-ow left Cringer flinging his paws over his eyes. Hordak floated before them, rage and amusement plain on his face as he trained his gun arm on them. "I find two teenagers playing around one of my best spells. Hello Adam, I have looked forward to meeting you a long, long time." The evil warlord touched down in front of them and grinned in full.

_By the Elders he got here fast._ Adam thought the warlord might chase him, but Grayskull had been his focus. They had definitely seen him going that way strong without pause. That meant his plan had worked, there was no way Hordak had time to claim the power of the Castle and get here to stop him in time. Apparently the latter part had been of more concern and now here he stood.

"I just have one question before I kill you both." The glint of dark joy left no doubt the deaths would be unpleasant and as slow as he could invent them to be. He brought the barrel full onto Teela and glared at the blue eyes of Adam. "Where...is...He-Man?"

* * *

><p><em>Oh come on...you knew I was going to do this...I promise, not a long wait.<em>


	25. Chapter 25

_Holy email Batman! I promised it would not be a long wait and as always it is not. This is not the end yet either but I think I will let the words speak for themselves on the rest._

_No ownership of characters or even the collector item Grayskull from the 80s...that was a cool toy wasn't it? ;) It might have been smashed by a complicated plot for Super Skeletor, kind of looked like me._

**He-Man Era Year Three**

_The battle for Eternos has drawn first blood and revealed the alternate future to Duncan in his new role as Mystic Warrior. Zodac's sacrifice allowed She-Ra and Man-at-Arms to live passed the fight with Grizzlor. Now the two armies clash in the farmland around the palace._

_Adam and Teela believed they were within the end of their journey, only to find that Adam's plan worked too well. Hordak now has them sighted and trapped demanding the location of He-Man at the Well of Darkness._

* * *

><p>The two pathetic teenagers stared at Hordak in shock. His demand almost made Adam laugh from the absurdity of answering it. Here was the first time he had faced the warlord as Adam and he only lived because He-Man was not present. The river of lava leant all of them a reddish glow as the warlord quickly lost patience.<p>

"I will not ask again whelp. Where is He-Man? I know you concocted this plan to keep me from Grayskull's power, oh you will be paying for that, but where is that infuriating hero now?" The smoking left arm gun now glowed with a building charge. Teela's emerald eyes glanced at Adam out of the corner of her right side. She saw the conflict in his head. Adam would happily reveal the location of He-Man if it saved her, but more likely she would be killed as he transformed.

_I will just have to torture him for it, and I thought today would be all business. _Hordak's sick grin spread over his pale face as the gun charged to full. Adam was about to reach for his sword as the weapon fired. Neither Teela or Adam could move in time, but one person did. Green and gold blurred as Cringer leapt in front of Teela and took the shot for her. His roar of defiance had no cowardice in it at all.

Blood sprayed the front of Teela as all three humanoids stood in shock. Hordak had seen the tiger cringe at his arrival, seemed even impotent to act. That roar echoed in his memory. He had heard it before he was certain. Confusion swam in his mind as he became aware of a magic on his mind. Something subtle woven over his senses. Thinking he was safe from the two children he allowed his concentration to focus on the magic.

Adam did not pause, only hastened his pulling forth of the sword. His blues eyes burned with the image of Cringer bleeding to death on the rock in front of Teela. Cringer, not Battle Cat this time, had once again saved someone from this monster's attack. The confusion was evident on Hordak's face and Adam knew the secret of the sword was buying him what he needed.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" the sword unlocked and the power surged into him. He barely felt the balance before ending the summoning and turning the sword on Cringer. Nothing happened. No power shot forth, no surge of energy surrounded his friend. The still form of the tiger chilled his heart and stole his breath. He-Man trembled as he knelt by his oldest friend next to only Teela herself.

_Cringe...no..._the thought would not settle in his mind. He felt for any sign of life but there was nothing. Teela's eyes glistened with tears at the heartbreak on He-Man's face. Anyone who saw him now would know his secret. All too true as Hordak's vision refocused with rage, then amusement.

"So the tiger really was that annoying pest from Snake Mountain. Lucky once child, but I will get you all in the end. I congratulate you on a well done deception. Grayskull played this very well against me, not knowing you are one and the same divided my attention and kept me busy looking for the one or the other all that time you fought me on Etheria." the snort of amusement cut short as steel blue flashed at the warlord. Gone was the gentle gaze and understanding heart of the pathetic hero. This gaze Hordak had seen before. For the first time a trickle of fear entered his heart, a doubt that perhaps he should not have killed someone.

Hordak was not the only one feeling fear. Teela felt a reflex to back away from He-Man. She knew Adam loved Cringer as much as he loved anyone. The tiger was family, and she felt the loss as keenly, but to Adam Cringer had always been there for him. No matter what anyone else was doing there had always been Cringer to play with, to talk to, and later to comfort him as his heavy burden weighed on him. Of all the beings to attack, this was the one Skeletor himself had known would be dangerous to succeed.

"He-Man, don't lose yourself now. Please, stay with me as my love, not your rage and grief." The words stopped He-Man cold. He was heaving heavily and grasping his sword so hard it was shaking violently. Hordak watched amazed at the play of emotions on the hero's face. The rage was trying to win over everything else, pushing He-Man to fulfill its deepest desire. It lost in the end because rage is not who Adam ever was.

"That is it hero? A few tiny words and all that you feel is changed?" now the snort of laughter was disbelief. The mighty warrior would not kill. It was pathetic, and it made this so much easier. "In that case I will waste no more time, DIE!" He-Man had no chance to dodge as sickly green energy shot forth from Hordak's right hand. Both Teela and He-Man recognized the power of the snakes.

Thinking to help, Teela extended her cobra staff and flung it hard at the warlord. He never even glanced at it as it bounced harmlessly off his shield. The staff itself shattered into pieces as it fell. Trained by Man-at-Arms to always be prepared, she reached for one of the electronic mines to distract him. She never got the chance to throw it as his left hand grasped her with his normal red energy. He laugh in amusement as neither Teela or He-Man could break free.

"I learn as I told you fool. I know that sword is the access to your power, so..." a single tendril pried the sword loose and threw it into the center of the Well by the altar. "Now, I have some time to kill. I think I will make you watch as I examine this fine specimen you seem so in love with." Hordak smiled wide as emerald energy flared around He-Man. The fool could pull on that power all he liked, Serpos was fine as he was and could not be affected by it. Teela floated closer to a now sickeningly hungry looking Hordak. Neither had any doubts about what he was going to do to her before she died.

_It's not working! I need something, anything. Please..._ The plea reached deep into his mind. His power flared even more but still had no effect on the sickly green color of the magic binding him. The only thing that had ever really hurt that magic had been...Zodac! Flinging his head back, he saw the staff right where Cringer lay. Dropped after he transformed. His hope dimmed as he realized he could not move back anymore than he could move forward.

"So pretty, so soft." the words yanked He-Man back around to see the worst had not yet occurred. The claw tipped hands only held Teela by the chin but they were roving lower over her armor, seeking the releases simply to make it worse for them both. He had plenty of power to do this faster, the torture of both their minds was his goal. Teela kept her eyes open and burning in fury, but fear was there for He-Man to see. She could not keep it at bay forever.

Straining for all his strength had no effect at all on the binding Hordak had used. However he had taken that power from the mountain it was perfect. The power of that creature had nearly undone him once, so now it held him easily. _Elders please, help Teela. _The thought burned in his mind as he found he could not look away as the monster almost delicately removed the golden armor Teela wore in battle. Her cloth skirt and chest wrap were intact but the look on the warlord's face only reopened the rage in He-Man.

_Zodac, why could you not be here to help me stop this? _Not really expecting an answer, He-Man was stunned when he was hit from behind. The bindings snapped on him all at once and without thought he flung himself at Hordak. The warlord only felt the snap of his connection to Serpos as warning, then the world tilted in a blur. It stopped as he slammed into one of the stone fingers around the Well.

He-Man stood heaving with his right fist flung forward staring at the evil master of the Horde. He glanced with relief to see Teela standing strong and next to him. Only then did he glance behind him, shock shook him at the vision. White energy still sparked on the staff now buried in the ground right where he had been bound. _Thank you Zodac, thank you._ The hero had no time to think passed that thought as Hordak roared at him.

"Now what will you do hero? You are here where I made half the world in _my _image. What can you do against the might of my power?" most unfortunately Hordak had nailed the nerve on the head. While he was here, He-Man could not do what was needed. Fortunately He-Man was never without friends.

Frost blasts came from the left while two mini bombs descended from above. The warlord found the weaklings from the castle had caught up with him. Teela smiled wide as Frosta and Stratos went on the offensive and the Avion lord dropped her a spare staff from his own belt. She nodded to He-Man as she rushed to fight this monster that thought to 'examine' her. He-Man could almost pity Hordak, but not quite.

Losing no time he ran to the altar and left the sword where it was. It might come in handy but right now he had to focus on his own power, not Grayskull's. Emerald light blazed like the sun around the hero as he used all the skills the Sorceress had taught him in the use of magics to see what he could see. Immediately he saw the wounds Hordak, Two Bad, and even Evil-Lyn had created here. Eternia had been wounded here. _By the Ancients this will take longer than I thought._ Reaching as deep as he could, looking for the limit of his power he pulled all he could.

* * *

><p>The battle with the warlord was by both sides standards pathetic. The three warriors, strong against so many opponents could not seem to actually hurt Hordak, only distract him. Equally the three targets were never still enough for Hordak to get the lethal hits he wished for. The fiery harridan would pay dearly for this, that he swore. Suddenly Hordak felt a strange twinge in his own power. As if something was trying to block it. He whirled to the Well and saw He-Man bathed in emerald light, light that was encircling the stone fingers and the sigils themselves!<p>

"I don't think so hero." another sickly green flash flew from his right hand, only to hit a wall of sheer ice. The magic came right back at the warlord and sent him flying. Frosta smirked as she saw the result of her handiwork. It was never wise to underestimate the power of ice. All three glanced at He-Man as the ground trembled beneath them. A blast of red energy far off brought them back around. Hordak was far from finished.

* * *

><p>The battle for Eternos was going badly. The new defense stations made by Man-at-Arms had proven themselves against the batmeks and drones. The mechanical part of the army was almost defeated, unfortunately that was the smallest part of the army. The Hordesmen and there monsters were far more coordinated and brutal than Skeletor had ever been. Grizzlor had reappeared after only an hour with a bandage on his right stub of an arm now. He did not let his rage make a mistake but carefully and successfully launched offensive after offensive.<p>

Rather than commit the bulk to a single spot and give the defenders a solid target. He kept the auto guns busy with the batmeks and drones as they relentlessly assaulted the palace and the walls. The flesh and blood warriors divided evenly into regiments and with tanks launching fire well outside the range of the fixed guns devastated the first wall in less than three hours. Blood flowed like rivers outside the wall and on top of it.

As the mechanical side faltered and thinned Grizzlor gave them the order to crash or self destruct in the best place possible. Three batmeks destroyed the Council room and most of the upper palace. Four drones wiped out the center guard over the gates and the gates themselves. King Randor had been pulling back injured men and his own squad as he had foreseen that likely order. It was still faster than he had expected. The Eternians were giving their all but the Horde had bred for war for 20 years while Eternos had hoped for peace.

The massive numbers were also taking a toll, even though Randor estimated they had killed perhaps 2 Horde to one of his soldier, there were still fresh regiments moving forward yet to fight while he knew well only two walls remained and not nearly as many soldiers. He smiled however as the Masters came to the fore. The stampede of Hordesmen, without their machines to distract the more powerful fighters, suddenly found themselves facing whirlwinds, living plants, and a man who could become both monster and machine.

She-Ra had fully recovered from her fight with Grizzlor and waited until all the batmeks and drones were gone. Duncan had told her they needed those tanks gone and after the last failed attack he wanted to be sure they got the best shot at them. Even so both warriors found their patience waning. Good men and women were dying by the score and their defenses could not hold much longer. Finally the newly endowed Mystic Warrior and the Princess of Power surged above the fighting.

Grizzlor had expected it of course. Knowing who he fought made it much easier to predict her. He had trained Adora as much as any of the others and he knew how her mind worked. The side gunners and turrets tracked the two fliers and opened full barrage. Smoke and flames filled the sky as Grizzlor grinned at his obvious victory.

The surprise was complete as white energy blazed into the first tank and She-Ra dropped on the next slicing it in two. She grabbed both halves and tossed them to the far tanks, smashing them to pieces and causing all three to explode violently. Grizzlor was not done however. Drones rose from the ground behind the tanks and a new squad of batmeks lifted above the water fall by the palace. He grinned wider as he saw the conflict in the warriors. Keep fighting or watch the palace burn. The Masters had all they could handle with the army. She-Ra mounted Swift Wind and glared sapphire anger at the commander of the Horde. The drones opened fire with the tanks as Man-at-Arms kept his shield up until She-Ra was out of range.

"Well, let's see exactly what I can do." Duncan's mustache twitched as he found knowledge entering his mind to tell him exactly that. He also saw the price he would pay later, but first he had to live to see later. "For Eternia!" He dove onto the drones and tanks as they assaulted his shield. He could not hold it much longer and fight at the same time. Hopping from the chair he charged the shield with more power and set it loose among the drones. He ripped them apart but the tanks only dented.

"Looks like your batteries are running low old man." Grizzlor leered at the red and silver warrior. Seeing the exhaustion in his face and the heaving breath of his body. Whatever it had taken to heal him from the earlier lethal injuries had not left much to work with. Having fought many magical and powerful beings, Grizzlor knew well there were limits to what a body could endure. Duncan knew something else though.

"True enough, but it is not about how much you have, it is how you use it!" Sigils blazed on his face as a slice of power spread outward and hit all the tanks at once. Nothing happened and Grizzlor grinned at the impotence of this pathetic old man. The fool only grinned back up at him as he saw the creature give the order to kill him. As soon as all the guns whirled to face him the tanks began to shake and shimmy. Suddenly the top halves all separated from the bottom halves as the bolts holding them together had been severed. The mass was too much for the loose bolts to bear.

"He-Man was right, you do not know how to build things very well." He laughed as he mounted his chair and flew high up away from the enraged Grizzlor. The tanks were done but the army was still vast and now Duncan had to pay the price of his power. Just as Zodac could not go on forever, neither could he. Flying quickly he saw She-Ra was dispatching the last batmeks, but they still had shattered more of the palace and its defenses.

_Hurry Adam, we are running out of time._ Duncan barely landed in the hanger before stumbling from his chair. He found a quiet corner and without really thinking about it floated a good 2 feet off the ground and entered a meditative state. He found his center and focused what he had left on completing his healing and his rest. The war raged on.

* * *

><p>"You think you pathetic creatures can harm me? I am Hordak! I am forever. There is no power you can bring against me now." Hordak's eyes blazed as he blasted Stratos with a stun shot and forced Frosta to catch him with her own power. The bird man lived, but only because it took less time for the stun shot then killing. Frosta knew she was done for as soon as she turned around. The rage in the warlord was without mercy. He flung the frost woman right into a rock wall breaking her ribs and left arm. She cried out with the pain.<p>

Teela tried to keep out of his line of sight but she suddenly found him behind her. "I can move faster than you imagine harridan." He grasped her by the throat and flung her staff far away. She could breath but her struggles seemed to have no effect. He was carrying her back to the Well. She could imagine well why. _No, He-Man needs to focus on Eternia, not me. _The thought did not stop the advance of the evil warlord.

Hordak could feel something wrong inside himself. Whatever that fool was doing it was touching him, affecting him! It had to stop or he would lose what he had gained. He stood overlooking the hero, his eyes blazed emerald, focused entirely on the altar. "Now we shall see what he thinks of your screams." Hordak ripped aside the cloth covering Teela. Her skirt and boots remained but now all too vulnerable flesh to bleed and break was exposed.

He-Man did not even seem to notice. His power blinded him to everything. Hordak shrugged, and took aim with his gun arm. The only warning he got was a glint of movement to his left. Power slammed into Hordak like he had never felt before. It was trying to move him, smash him. He resisted, but could not hold on to Teela as well. He flung her from him, but only far enough to free his arm.

His eyes blazed red as something primal was attacking him. It was a solid green, green as grass power. _This is not He-Man, what is this?_ The warlord could not see, but as Teela covered herself with the tatters of her bodice she saw in shock who had come to their aid...Evil-Lyn!

_By the Elders she is using the Ram Stone! _The shock wore off quickly as she saw that unlike He-Man or anyone else, Hordak could stand up to its power, but barely. His own magic made no progress, but the Stone could not move him either. Eventually the power of the Stone was not meant to be sustained forever. The witch stared as the stone grew silent and Hordak still stood. Her clothes were much the same as before but her headdress was gone and there was something odd about her.

"So you who would try to summon me so long ago now turns on me? I understood they had imprisoned you witchling. That power is impressive, I think I will take it right now." Evil-Lyn never moved, but a glow of lavender energy enveloped her. Hordak sneered at the pathetic defense. He smashed it aside only to suddenly have the world go black. Teela stood with her staff over the now unconscious warlord. So focused on the magical threat he ignored the half naked warrior he had discarded.

"Finally, by the Elders how did you get free?" Teela did not cover herself yet. The threat of an old enemy remained, yet Evil-Lyn held perfectly still. Her lavender eyes were odd, like they were not really seeing things. _By the Elders she is not free! _"Faceless One?" the witch's head nodded and then she vanished in a swirl of dust and power. _How did he do that? By the Elders who cares, he may have one that battle._

Teela's elation was short lived as a clawed hand roughly enclosed her chest and red power shattered her staff in her hands. Splinters burned in her arms and hands but the vile feeling of his flesh on hers made fear rise. "You hit very well child, more than convincing to send that troublesome thrall away. Now I think you will learn what it is like to be at my mercy before I allow you to die. I think I may even allow you to bear me a son, but all I want is your screams."

Hordak smiled in amusement as she tried to slip away but he squeezed hard and unlike muscle this pain was hard to ignore or work through. The smile died as suddenly the world changed shades. He no longer felt the girl in his arms only a dullness he could not dismiss. He realized too late that He-Man had all the time he needed. Whirling he saw the emerald light blazing not just from He-Man but all the Well of Darkness. The sigils burned in emerald fire and the stone fingers did not stream fire, but light.

"I see you Hordak, I see the twisted thing you made yourself. I see what you have done to Eternia and it rejects you. It rejects all you wish for and all you hoped for. We end this now!" He-Man's eyes blazed emerald as his blonde hair suddenly flared in a wind that had nothing to do with nature. Hordak screamed in defiance and flung himself at the hero. Reaching for the hilt of the fool's sword he found the firm grip of He-Man already there. "By the Power of Grayskull." The hilt twisted open and both men felt the power blaze. He-Man felt his world become nothing but light as Hordak screamed in pain.

_It takes so much power to heal this, but I will not let the darkness hurt them anymore. _Feeling his own life fade He-Man reached all of his power and sent it flowing like a river into Eternia itself. He _was_ Eternia. He felt the danger to his loved ones and his friends. He could not help them yet an answer came to him unexpectedly.

_Call on us He-Man. Call on us one more time. For Eternia._ Zodac's face smiled at the hero. Somehow understanding He-Man sent out a call to something he barely grasped but knew he would soon be a part of. The power blazed from the well like all the stars of the night.

* * *

><p>King Randor stood by his dying men. He had seen Dorgan at some point with a sword and blaster using both effectively to save badly wounded men from being trampled or killed. The old physician had been amazing to watch and had inspired the younger men to fight harder. Now so many were dead and the Horde were still coming. She-Ra and the Masters were exhausted and all could see the final push on the last wall was their end.<p>

Grizzlor was still smiling. He laughed at the futility of these idiots. The sheer numbers of the Horde were unbeatable and after this place fell they would be rulers of all Eternia. He gave the order and the army advanced over the bodies of the dead or just even the broken. Suddenly the sky turned emerald. Light blazed over head, but the Horde paid it no mind. They kept coming, death was not delayed by odd colors.

Tendrils of power blazed into the grounds of the palace and into many places around the Eternians. Thinking the Horde had held something back till the end, many soldier almost gave up, until Duncan returned. Strained but ok for the moment he was smiling. "It is all right, that is on our side." His own power was singing as She-Ra stared in awe at the sky. _By the First Ones Adam it is you!_

Randor stared as a columns of light blazed to the left and right of Marlena and himself. The light revealed a shock for both. Raon and Saul stood in full warrior garb by them. Both young men were completely made of light but smiling as only they could. Raon even winked at Randor. Both rulers felt a recognition of the two men they could not explain, even knowing both had died barely three weeks ago. A final column of light blazed in front of the Horde itself, finally causing it to stop.

What emerged from that light caused Grizzlor to fear. It had at first appeared to be He-Man, but the fur cape and larger dimensions told the beast his nightmare had come for him. The column also revealed a slim boy Grizzlor knew to fit a description of the one called Adam, unlike the others he appeared more solid but still entirely of light.

"Adam!, Marlena that is Adam by...who is that?" King Randor was shocked to see the look on his son's face. All made of emerald light he could still picture the blue eyes glaring like steel at the army before him. Both of them had the same sword in their hands, but where the He-Man similar man was entirely light, Adam's was solid steel. Adam raised his high, a move that seemed terribly familiar to Randor now.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" a roar of voice rose all around the Eternians as many of the emerald people swarmed from everywhere, even the battle field. _By the Elders, the dead, the dead are answering his __call!_ King Randor's mind suddenly made a connection it did not like at all, but awe filled him as the larger man nodded to Adam and ran forward into the ranks of the Horde. All the beings did. Where they entered it was like watching He-Man fight. They tossed soldiers and monsters alike as if they were playthings, killing none but leaving them unconscious behind them.

Grizzlor stared in shock as King Grayskull smashed through his forces as if they were sticks and not an army. He attempted to run, only to find a most unexpected form behind him. Catra stared with cold hatred but made no move towards him. She smiled wide as Grizzlor's confused expression turned to horror. His limbs began to feel like lead and his fur was quickly turning gray or just plain falling off.

"You lived too long flea bag. Hordak's power is broken. No more life for you or any of the others now." Grizzlor's last thought was Hordak could never die. They were going to rule forever. The Horde was invincible... The broken body of the beast turned to dust as Catra watched. She had only answered the call for this moment but still saw She-Ra stare at her. A genuine smile graced her feline face at the only person that had really cared for her.

As suddenly as they had arrived the army of light vanished save one. Adam stood looking haggard even as a being of energy but he was not done. He felt he could do a little more. He raised his sword in a shaking arm and cast out one more time. "LET THE POWER RETURN!" Emerald light wafted over the battle field and around the Eternians. Much of it vanished but some backed up in shock as friends and comrades that had just barely died suddenly sat up strong as ever.

She-Ra had only eyes for Adam. Like Randor she had put a connection together she did not like, but saw confirmation in her brother's eyes. He stumbled and vanished before she could reach him. Without pause she summoned Swiftie and flew to the now dimming connection to the only person that knew everything about her and accepted it all. _Please Adam, live!_

Duncan watched her go but could not follow. He had to meditate some more if he wanted to so much of anything useful, yet he smiled at the visions he could see. Somehow things would work out.

* * *

><p>Teela did not know when she could see again but she felt better than she had since this morning. She found herself laying down by the center of the Well, still lacking much of a top! Flushing deep red she instinctively covered herself until her emerald eyes saw the two still form of Adam. <em>Why is he not He-Man?<em> Modesty forgotten she flew across the stone to her love. His body was still warm and the heart still beating, but it was slowing.

"No, Elders no. Please Adam don't leave me now, not after all this." A gasp made her whirl around, only to find she had no weapons. A burnt black face stared at her. The red eyes and ridged bones the only recognizable thing about Hordak. His body was withered and sickly and all his clothes seemed singed by something. Teela felt a revulsion just looking at him.

"Not...possible...I …...am...forev..." the voice ended as the light went out in the red eyes. Right before her it turned to dust and left only the hollow clothes and prosthetic limbs behind. _Apparently not! _The small satisfaction that Hordak was gone did not fill the hollow that Adam was dying. Teela nearly jumped when a quiet mewling began behind her.

"Cringer?" The coloring left no doubt but the tiger looked nothing like his former self. _He looks like Battle Cat without the armor!_ Even so the eyes and the gentle nature revealed the long companion of Adam now also grieving his fading master. Understanding flashed through Teela that Adam would have given up anything to restore not only Eternia, but anyone hurt by Hordak and the war.

"You big goof!" Tears flowed as Teela had no heat to be angry. Grief was enclosing her heart as Stratos and Frosta came over the ridge. Frosta quickly took off her coat and draped Teela with it as all three stood solemn next to Adam. The war was over, and now that she looked Teela saw in amazement they were bathed in the sun. Sunlight blazed as far as she could see as the once ever present darkness was gone. "You did it Adam, you did it. Please Elders give him peace."

Stratos hugged the young woman and felt tears flow down his face. His Prince had done this for them all, as he had always done as He-Man. He blinked slightly as Cringer padded over and dragged back the power sword. It shone in the sunlight as bright as ever as the cat tenderly slid it into his master's unfeeling hands. The great cat nudged the shoulder of Adam and started purring as loud as he could and began mewling when nothing happened.

Teela looked into Cringer's eyes as she heard Frosta finally break down. The reality was setting in, but Cringer suddenly glared at her, then the sword and back at her. "Cringer I don't have...I mean I can't...I am not Adam Cringer" The reality was the power was only ever for Adam. She had never known how he could handle so much..._BY THE ELDERS._

Teela wrenched down to Adam and making sure he gripped the hilt himself and that the heart still beat she thought of the phrase he had said so many times now. "Please Adam, listen to me my love, one more time. That is all I want, one more time." The beat had stopped, no time remained. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" She expected nothing, the steel to remain silent and the reality to just be that Adam was gone.

Her heart soared as the hilt opened and the power surged into them both. As once before she felt more alive than ever before, but that was nothing compared to when those blue eyes opened in surprise and looked at Teela. Smiling wide her love said words that made her heart sing even more. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

Unlike every other time, He-Man did not stand before them, just Adam. An Adam who looked thrilled to be alive. He also wept with joy to hear Cringer roar and embraced his friend as Teela, Stratos, and Frosta buried both in a hug. The friends stayed that way under the sunlight as life returned to half the planet, basking in the moment of being alive before returning to learn the cost for victory.

* * *

><p>The Sorceress breathed easy as Madam Raz helped her back up to throne room. Feeling Adam fade she had rushed to the orb of the Elders and waited. As soon as she felt Teela call for the power she had flung all she had at the orb to make it respond, oddly it was as if it too had been expecting the call. If not for Madam Raz she would have been killed herself. Both of the women sat quietly on the floor as they gathered themselves.<p>

"Adam lives Madam, the power of Grayskull remains for him to call, but for now we can rest," the shakiness to her voice was obvious. A few more seconds and Adam would have been beyond even Grayskull's ability to heal. Teela once again proved she was the key to Adam. Smiling the Sorceress let sleep claim her as Madam began having a small fight to free herself from the hawk staff.

* * *

><p><em>The story is not quite done, as I know people would have my head if I left a few of the balls still hanging in the air. One more chapter but a note on this one. I recommend that the part with my emerald army be read while listening to the Muse song Uprising...very inspiring.<em>


	26. Chapter 26

_This has been a wild ride for me. I took a chance and put forth my crazy notions and wild ideas. For a long time people told me to try something like this but always I felt my work was never interesting to anyone but me. I have been touched by your reviews and your help, the truth is I was scared to even contemplate playing with He-Man given the excellent work I have read on this site. Even so I ignored this and tempted fate and my confidence to see what people would think. Endings are never perfect nor are they meant to be, life only ends when we are done, not when a story is. I hope you have enjoyed this romp and that it inspires others as I was inspired by the many wonderful stories all my life._

_Ok done with touchy feely stuff. In case it was not clear in the previous 25 chapters, I do not own these characters, they merely touched my mind and set off a fire works display inside my head I can never ignore. _

**He-Man Era Year Three**

_The war is over. Hordak's power was broken at the former Well of Darkness and the Dark Hemisphere is once again a place of light and darkness as much as any place on Eternia. Grayskull stands strong and despite all the loss of life, Eternos rings out with celebration only muted by the bonds of grief and loss. Adam and his friends travel back to Grayskull to learn both what happened while they made their bold attempt and to retrieve a much faster mode of travel back to the palace._

* * *

><p>"The Faceless One used Evil-Lyn?" Adam's blues eyes held shock at the very idea the mage had used his prisoner that way. Even so a part of his mind told him she would have had to agree to it or even a moment away from the stone temple would have freed her mind. He noted it for later as a welcome sight crested the horizon. Castle Grayskull, minus its full drawbridge basked in the setting sunlight. Even from here the four friends could see the Etherians and the Sorceress with Roboto watching for their arrival.<p>

Cheers rang from all the throats as Adam saw they were safe. Hordak had not killed anyone here in his hurry to defeat He-Man and later to reach the Well before he and Teela could. Adam blushed to realize he was currently half naked to most of the female rebels, but his own red vest covered Teela far better than Frosta's. Also it had been distracting to see the warrior in her skin tight garment without the coat. Stratos had far too much amusement on the walk back for Adam's thinking. Even so he smiled.

The dark wood of a far narrower bridge was all too familiar to Adam. _I see you have been rebuilding Sorceress. _He felt relief and amusement from his friend. The friends crossed the bridge and barely entered the castle proper before most of the rebels with the guardian herself almost trampled Adam in a group hug. Tears, smiles, and many questions bombarded the young man as he simply drank in the sight of all those he had left behind in danger alive and well before him.

The Sorceress noted Teela's odd clothing but breathed relief at the lack of mental scars. Whatever had happened to her she was safe and whole for all of it. Embracing her daughter tightly, the Sorceress drank in both the image and the feelings around her. For so long the castle had been empty and now it was full of life, even as that time came to a close she felt it appropriate. Too soon Adam and Teela would have to go home and face a far more stark reality.

As soon as possible Adam settled his friends and relayed all he could remember of the incident at the Well of Darkness, Frosta and Stratos gave their own parts, Teela however left a few details out as she truly had no wish to explain why she needed Adam's vest. Many more hugs and well wishes followed along with a big kiss on his cheek from Madam Raz who let happy tears trail down her face. Somehow she conjured him a new shirt, pink, but it was better than nothing. The amusement on Teela's and Stratos' faces made him swear to burn it mentally but the gift was appreciated.

Finally getting a moment of calm Adam heard the whinny of a horse that cause his eyes to look skyward. She-Ra was barreling down as fast as she could and hopped into a roll that ended in tackling him. Her own clothes were tattered and blood spattered, but tears flowed trails down her face as she hugged her brother tightly. Never pausing to think that no one commented on it or thought it odd the champion would be so worried over Prince Adam.

"Never do that again Adam, never!" the broken grief mixed with true relief from the Princess of Power. She had felt the surge of Grayskull bring back the connection to her twin loud and strong and knew he would come here. The exhausted Swift Wind did his best to get here ahead of the party, but the battle had taken much out of both heroes. Adam returned the hug and could not help the twinge of amusement as he felt the sudden stiffness in She-Ra.

The heroine backed off looking six shades of red as she thought she would have to explain exactly why she was so concerned over Adam while not asking about He-Man. Madam Raz had to hide her face as giggles threatened to escape, Teela herself found the moment hilarious but took a page out of Adam's book.

"Well I never realized how much you cared for Adam She-Ra. I know Adam was gone a long time on Etheria but I never realized you had grown to love him so much." The stern tone was having great affect on the residents around the three. She-Ra missed the many too blank faces around her as Roboto only cocked his head farther to the right in confusion. "I mean if you were not his sister there would be a problem but since you are I think I will forgive this slip Adora." The blood drained from She-Ra as she whirled at her friends and brother. Laughter broke open wide as a different flush took the heroine.

Adam himself had to hold his ribs as tears trailed down his face as Teela smiled wide and She-Ra suddenly began to giggle as the truth shone through. Without pause she changed back to Adora and proceeded to hit her brother hard. "You could have warned me Adam!" Both twins embraced again and the rebels and Masters moved off to help Stratos and Frosta find food and rest. Only Teela and the Sorceress remained.

"I felt you dying Adam, I really did. When you suddenly got better it was like the world became bright again. Please don't do that to me." The worry and relief warred in Adora's blue eyes but Adam felt the same worry himself. He never wanted Adora to leave again and hoped she would stay. He smiled suddenly as an idea took hold.

"I will do my best if you _finally_ tell me more about this Sea Hawk who is currently hiding around the corner," the pirate had indeed only moved off around the corner and now whirled back in sight. Adam nodded to him as he and his sister walked off for a rather long talk. He knew he had forced that on her, but neither seemed to mind too much given all that had happened. Adam turned back to the Sorceress and drew out his sword.

"It was you Sorceress, I felt you when the power flowed into me. Thank you for allowing Teela to bring me back." the flush to her skin was so much like her daughter's it was hard for him to imagine how long it had taken to see the resemblance. He offered the sword to her and she looked up at him confused. "Hordak is gone, Skeletor and his goons are defeated or locked up. He-Man is no longer needed." The weight of that was not as light as he wished. Evil was not gone, only back in balance like it belonged.

"Prince Adam, He-Man will always be needed because you are needed. I agree the war is over, but the power was meant for you and Adora to use to keep people safe. What you do with it, even giving it up, will be up to the two of you." She smiled wide at the shock on his face. He resheathed the sword and ruffled his own blonde hair as he absorbed the idea that Grayskull would be with him so long. He smiled at the idea that the next earthquake or natural disaster did not mean having to stand aside and wish for something he could no longer use. Teela hugged him as joy shone from her own emerald eyes into his blue ones.

Both nodded to the Sorceress as they went to find the wind raider to return to the palace. Adam sobered at the image in his mind of what he was going to find there and that this time his father would not be so easily evaded from needing answers.

* * *

><p>The palace still stood. It was full of holes and cracks with smoke still slowly drifting on the wind, but it still stood. The bodies of the Horde and Eternians alike had been sifted and sorted by the Masters and whatever hands could be put to clearing the field. Many prisoners were now held in pens until King Randor could appeal to the Council to deal with them. Prince Adam and Teela flew slowly over the ravaged fields now turning a sickly brown of dried blood and rents in the earth with machines littering parts everywhere.<p>

His favorite brook was gone, destroyed by crashing batmeks. His rooms were also gone, again by batmeks. _Maybe I should not have enjoyed destroying those things so much. _The thought did not bring a smile to his face but at least it told him his mind was still working. The horror was only mitigated by the chorus of cheering that greeted their return. How many actually knew what he had been doing he had no idea but one sight stunned him.

A warrior in red and silver armor stood waiting in the hanger, but it was not Zodac, it was Duncan! He stood in his normal attire of battle armor completely recolored like the Mystic Warrior, and now wielding a mace that was very familiar. _How?_ The question was plain on both their faces as Man-at-Arms felt his mustache twitch in a smile. He embraced both his children and felt a pull to Adam's wind raider.

The staff of Zodac answered his summons and came to his hand. Once again he felt it odd to know how to do things as he needed to. He also saw the questions ringing from his daughter and his charge. Smiling the old warrior shrugged, not ready to discuss what he had seen in visions of alternate futures. He truly did not know if Zodac had done this himself, or if the Elders had indeed chosen him to become the new Mystic Warrior.

The three made their way amid cheers and sober sights of wounded men, women, and Masters. Children were running errands for medics, and all three smiled as words rang out from one of the training fields. "I do not care if I need a cane but you _will _let me out of this blasted bed woman to help these soldiers now!" Dorgan's indignant tones allowed amusement to any within earshot. By the sound of it, the old healer was doing exactly what he told others not to do, argue with their medic.

Prince Adam saw his parents helping tend some of the wounded and before he thought was running to them. King Randor saw Adam first and felt a tension unwind he had not known was there. He opened his arms wide as his son barreled into him. Both let tears flow as Marlena embraced both men. The King looked up at Teela holding back and beckoned her forward, she was family now no matter what politic conditions remained. All four spent the moment in happy reunion, even the wounded around them felt a balm on their fears to see their Prince safely home.

* * *

><p>Adam saw the questions in his parents eyes and nodded to Duncan to take over. Teela held his hand as they lead the way to the control room. It was one of the few places no wounded were held. Dismissing the soldiers to go help outside, Teela set a stool for her rulers to sit on for this conversation.<p>

"Adam, I saw you, as a being of light leading an army of the dead. You then somehow healed a great many of the recently mortally wounded and vanished. How did you do that son?" The shock and awe in his father's eyes was only out done by the love his mother sent him and understanding. Duncan had mentioned that his mother knew who he was but not all of it. He felt it best to get the big secret out of the way.

"Father I will tell you, but first I need you to accept something and promise to wait until I am finished before reacting," pulling forth his sword, he noted the widening of his father's eyes at it. Adam calmly raised the blade and transformed. He-Man stood before both rulers as the shock kept them both silent. For Marlena it was still dazzling to see her son really was He-man, for Randor it was as if something obvious had been staring him in the face and only now did the world make sense. The story He-Man unfolded only made his brain keep rapt attention.

* * *

><p>Adam once again stood in his room, rebuilt again by Man-at-Arms. He still held his position but King Randor was not quite thrilled with him. Having heard the valid reasoning of his wife, Teela, and even Orko, the King was reluctant to admit he could not have willing let his son face all he had and not accidentally given away the secret. King Randor could remember all too well the many missions soldiers could not take credit for as the enemies or allies of them would make sure to take some kind of revenge. The secret of He-Man must remain that, and thanks to so many unexpected dead on that field, only he and Marlena had noticed Adam facing the Horde. At the end no one knew who the 'strange boy' was that had brought so many back.<p>

The soldiers themselves only said they felt safe and loved. They also remember a voice much like He-Man saying something to them. _You have fought well and you are not forgotten. He will give you back the light._ No one knew who 'he' was but they had never been more happy to be alive. Adam heard Cringer yawn, it surprised him still to see the form of Battle Cat without his armor, but no one seemed to notice. Like the secret of He-Man, this had just been accepted by all.

Today he saw the Etherians packing up and making ready to go home. All but a few. Madam Raz was going to stay, she felt after all the ups and downs of the rebellion and the twins worrying her, she could not let them out of her sight. Orko would have stiff competition to see who was more disastrous. Sea Hawk was bidding his crew farewell as he had chosen to stay with Adora on Eternia. The option to go home was still open to him, but Adam suspected Adora was just afraid to fully commit yet.

Castaspella had not stood on rank but insisted on staying to help with the still seriously injured men and women who could not go home and were still in the medical ward. Dorgan had been floored when she had healed his leg and arm just to keep him from complaining anymore. That event brought many smiles to people when they saw the old healer nod respectfully to the Queen of Mystacore. Adam also noted that Manny seemed to be much around the Queen lately. The Master had been half buried in rubble when Casta had freed him herself. He had been heard to say the Elders had sent him a vision of unparalleled beauty to make him want to live again. Adam wished him well and noted a secretive smile on her face whenever he was helping around the palace.

Teela had found her job as head of the guard temporarily reinstated. No one was left with the experience to sort through the mess and had been very busy the last few weeks. Finally a candidate had been found and King Randor insisted she would dine with them tonight. It was a foregone conclusion that he approved the proposal of marriage and now only a date had to be set and plans to be made. Adam thought he had heard his father mumble something about mother making 'battle plans' but that seemed like an exaggeration.

All in all it was a very good day. _So why do I feel something wrong?_ It had been simply too much horror to process at first. All the deaths, the prisoners, and even the Evil Warriors had to be dealt with at last. The Council of Eternia was helping Eternos rebuild and donated stores for winter as it was obvious farming would be useless this year. Prisons and allocation of trials had been put into effect for all of the Warriors and Hordesmen that would take months to go through. Evidence was in abundance for many but thankfully the Council would handle most of it. They felt King Randor had more than enough to deal with. The nagging sense of something wrong persisted and Adam had sought his room to try and sort it out.

_Prince Adam, you need to come to Grayskull immediately._ Adam's blue eyes widened at the sense of urgency in the Sorceress' voice. Using a private channel newly made by Duncan, Adam let his parents know he was going to the castle and left a message with Duncan for Teela. Cringer padded after him to the wind raider bay.

* * *

><p>Grayskull seemed the only place to stay the same in his mind. The drawbridge was now rebuilt and the solitude of the castle had returned. Checking his sword with one hand, Adam and Cringer made their way to the throne room. He was not prepared for what greeted him.<p>

"Oh good, the cowardly prince, just what I needed." suspended in a cage of blue energy was the last person Adam had ever expected to see. Skeletor looked far worse for wear. Not least of his injuries seemed an almost withered state, his body a fraction of what it used to be. The red glare in his eyes showed his rage, but the Sorceress seemed hardly bothered by it.

"How is he still alive?" it was not that Adam wished the evil mage dead, but all the others connected to Hordak had fallen. He had thought, given the unique connection to Skeletor, that when Hordak died, so had Skeletor. The cackling laughter was much more in line with his old nemesis. Neither the Sorceress or Adam found it amusing.

"I long ago took steps to ensure I survived that craven warlord. I knew he could kill me at anytime, and when He-Man no doubt defeated him I felt it, even in Despondos. I must thank that muscle bound buffoon when I see him, I was able to follow that feeling of death back here." Skeletor had paled at the mention of Despondos. Whatever else he believed, that dimension had left its mark on him. Adam flicked his gaze to the Sorceress who nodded and the cage became a sphere. The mage inside vanished behind an opaque screen.

"He appeared at the Well as you see him. He has no strength left Prince Adam, neither physical or magical. I was able to entrap him as Zoar and bring him here." She looked at her friend in sympathy and understanding. Neither of them had expected this return, nor did they truly know what to do with Skeletor. Unlike his other minions, it was quite possible Skeletor could live forever. His former power could be restored, or an alternate found. He had survived where so many had fallen, yet Adam felt there was no choice, Skeletor must be brought to justice.

He almost nodded to the Sorceress when he felt a compulsion from Grayskull. It had been a long time since this had happened but on instinct he allowed it and felt the Power flow in him. He was a conduit now and before both their eyes a shocking vision came into focus, the Council of Elders. They appeared as they had for Serpos, clothing in light and wise beyond comprehension.

All looked to the sphere and it returned to the caged form from earlier. Skeletor was about to yell then his jaw hung open in shock. Beings he thought long gone now stared at him as power flowed through that wastrel Prince! "Of course! You are He-Man! I get it now. You will never escape me fool, I will have my revenge I will..." Skeletor trailed off as the images of the Elders stared coldly at him.

_We have watched you dark one. You have been given chances to change, to learn from mistakes of others. Instead you have chosen greed, pain, and murder. There is justice to answer to, justice to abide by, but you long ago put yourself in our hands. You chose to pledge to Hordak and sacrifice your right to mortal justice. Now you answer to us. Justice be done._ The Power Sword swiveled in Adam's hands and pointed at the trapped mage. Skeletor's eyes flared crimson as the power of Grayskull, the power he had craved and killed for, now surged in him. It burned him from within.

Adam saw the terrible understanding as Skeletor stared at him. By leaving his mortal life behind and embracing the servitude of Hordak, he had forsaken any normal justice. That meant the death he had avoided would claim him now. Skeletor tried to scream, but instead felt more pain than he could ever imagine. Worse he felt it work on his mind, all his choices and sins came back at him as something changed inside and out.

The Sorceress and Adam watching shock as the cage shattered and Keldor stood before them once again. Whole and restored, but now weeping and broken. The Elders held no pity in their eyes, no forgiveness, Keldor had brought this on himself. _You have been judged and will not have to live with yourself on a new world. You can choose a new path Keldor, a new destiny. You are exiled from Eternia forever, you will never remember the secrets of Grayskull but you will also never forget what you have been shown._

A portal swirled open behind Keldor, he glanced once at Adam, pleading for mercy, but he was flung into it before the Prince could act. The portal closed and the Elders faded leaving the Sorceress and Adam stunned. Skeletor was dead, Keldor lived again. Somewhere far away and not Etheria by the look of the portal. Adam was glad he had not participated in an execution, there had been enough death on Eternia. Nodding quietly to the Sorceress, both guardians of Grayskull silently considered the future of those now subject to mortal justice.

* * *

><p>Bow found the castle as gloomy as he remembered. Kowl had been difficult to find until the woodsman remembered they were likely leaving Eternia for a long time. If they could ever come back he would, but Etheria had a long road ahead, maybe not as long as Eternia but not far off either. The scars of Hordak would take decades to heal. Sure enough his animal friend had been with Adam and Adora purring and hugging the twins as hard as his bear paws could. The sight had been well worth it to Bow.<p>

Adam embraced his friend hard, knowing well that this was a good friend still in the dark about his secret. He had thought about revealing it to the rebels here and the Masters, but it was conceit to want them to know now, not necessity. The difference was not an easy burden but Adam had long ago accepted that necessity drove his secret, to keep him grounded and his loved ones as safe as he could make them. The amber gaze held no trace of the usual mischief and sarcasm of Bow. Both men had lived through terrible times and had forged a friendship neither would forget.

Adam noted an impatient Glimmer staring at Bow's back. The glint in her eye spoke volumes, but knowing Bow he would simply say that a princess only made his legend more believable. Nodding to Glimmer, Adam shoved Bow at her and smiled wide as the two fell into a familiar embrace. Some pieces fell into place for the young Prince and he smiled as his two friends let their love shine.

The last person he saw was Frosta. She had not packed her things like the others but still seemed to be going with them to Etheria. She saw Adam coming from a long way off and smiled warmly at him. Teela had told her many things about her friend she had not known. He truly was amazing and she wished only that maybe she had been the one to grow up with him and not the fiery warrior woman. Even so she felt happy for them both.

"So what exactly are you planning on doing now Frosta, besides putting up with Bow's legend making?" both smiled wide at the probably accurate statement about Bow. Even now they heard him telling rebels how he had taken out six batmeks with one arrow. She had been divided on going home to the only world she had known or staying on Eternia with Adora and Adam. She had friends in both places, but Etheria was her home save in one way. She had always imagined that somehow He-Man would finally notice her and now that was impossible she found she was still conflicted.

"I am not sure Adam, I want to go back, but I want to stay. I suppose that is true of a lot of us. We all know this was a special case, that easy travel between our worlds is unlikely. I don't know what I will do in either place now that the fighting is over." That was the rub. She was only 17 years old and had known only the fight against the Horde. She had believed she would die fighting and had never really considered the future. Adam smiled at the play of thoughts he could easily read. Adora had said there were many like Frosta in the rebellion, that it gave them purpose.

"You are welcome to stay here. I know of quite a few things that need doing and you would be very welcome to help. You can always go back to Etheria if you feel you need to, but a home is what you make of it, not a specific place." Adam saw her pale blue eyes warm at his words. In the end she would stay because for so long she had kept people at bay, but he and Adora had woven their hearts around hers. He really could use her help in the colder regions of Eternia, and he had no doubt she would find the love she believed He-Man could have given her. Both bid fond farewells to the rebels as they left. Glimmer had hugged Frosta hard and Bow had merely glared at Adam, mumbling something about keeping far too many beautiful women for his own good around.

The era of battle was over, but pieces still had to be settled, choices still had to be made. Life was not done with Eternos by far.

* * *

><p><strong>He-Man Era Year Eight<strong>

_Five years Lyn, I will be back._ The words had echoed in her mind since Prince Adam had spoken to her. For some reason they would not be banished that first month. Those words alone had made her agree to her father's plan to assist in defeating Hordak. How he had known where to send her still mystified her but it had been a beginning. She remembered the scene all to clearly, the cold rage of Hordak as he basically prepared to filet Teela's bare skin for He-Man to watch. It had chilled her to the core.

Long ago her dress and attire had been replaced by her father with more simple robes. He still indulged her colors of black and lavender, but it was more more peaceful looking. The years had revealed how exact her father could be in accepting her as both prisoner and student. She had thought her childhood stifling, now she knew her father had loved her and allowed her the freedom to make mistakes. No longer. Five years of lessons with out end or forgiveness had shown her a side to her father she had only imagined.

As the Faceless One had told Prince Adam, he would never judge her, but he had magics that would not allow her self deception of her past. The first year had been nothing but reliving her choices and being forced to see the bald truth of fear and loathing she had for herself and others. It was also the year that Prince Adam and Teela married. The stories had reached even here somehow. Her father had actually allowed her a day of rest as he told her of the event. Apparently that Sorceress of Grayskull had been able to attend, revealing she was indeed the mother of the very girl she had threatened.

The only other piece of news came rather unexpectedly. Man-at-Arms arrived in her third year, all clad in red and silver lined armor on the chair of Zodac. Even weakened as she was, she felt the power of the Mystic Warrior coming from him. Some kind of bandits were making trouble in the Sands of Time and the Faceless One had noticed them fleeing far to the south. Man-at-Arms had only glanced at her but she was shocked by the power in him. _How by the Ancients did this happen?_ She was never told but the curiosity had burned in her for days.

Now was the anniversary of her incarceration. She fully expected no changes, Prince Adam may have made a promise but the witch had long ago given up hope of ever leaving this place again. Her back burned with the many marks of spell work her father had put on her. As she had told Adam quite accurately, he chose his punishments well. Each mark was another lesson from her father, they were also marks of progress. She had used such marks to break enemies in the past, by forcing them to relieve their worst fears, or love her unerringly to complete obedience.

She donned her simple robes for indoors, not as revealing as her old garb, it still hugged her frame and she relished the one benefit to being in this place. As a blood relative her youth and beauty were maintained here despite her father's no doubt strong wish to disown her. He had never spoken of that part of their lives, only once had he broken the line of jailor and prisoner, and that was when the largest mark on her back had finally stopped burning. She had been crying like a little girl, lost and alone in the wilderness, but she was free of much of her pain after that.

Entering the room of the Stone she crossed to wait for her father, and froze as she saw the unexpected form of Prince Adam standing by the alter. He was looking at the Stone wearing a simple tan vest and leather pants similar to his clothes from long ago. His sword still rode his back but his blue eyes held a serenity that stole Lyn's breath away. _By the Ancients he is handsome._ The thought had been there before, but back then it had been more a lead to make him a toy than really seeing him.

He smiled wide at her and she felt a sudden flush to her face. It was a genuine smile of gentleness and generosity. She recognized it now as she could not before. Suddenly she took in his body and frame and felt shock go through her. "He-Man, you are He-Man!" her voice was full of wonder. She saw again the day at the Well and it took on a whole new meaning. Hordak had _known_ who he was.

"I wondered if you had figured that out, but I see the Faceless One kept you busy. I promised I would return Lyn and I am here. He said I should talk with you alone. How are you?" There was no suspicion in his voice or eyes. His blue eyes were open and curious to know the truth. She never thought to hide all that had happened. Even going so far as to turn around and show her back to him so he would understand she had not been coddled here. In speaking to him it was as if all her frustration and hopelessness faded. She felt real hope that something had truly been gained here. She felt shock as another voice she had not expected spoke from the hallway.

"You have changed Ev...I mean Lyn," Teela had also come into her full bloom. Lyn felt a wash of guilt she had not expected. She truly felt regret for ever hurting this child so fully as she had. If someone had told her 5 years ago this would be happening she would have blasted them into oblivion. The emerald eyes were more harsh than Adam's but she expected that. What she did not expected was in the former Captain's hands.

"Why did you bring those here?" She had dreamed of her staff many times. At first to free herself, later as a nightmare of temptation. The broken shards were held in both hands by Teela as the woman continued to stare at Lyn. The fiery hair wreathed her face as the warrior woman felt almost compelled to offer them forward.

"I remember you at the Well Lyn, Adam explained to me that you could not have come unless you agreed to do that. You saved me, saved us all, and now I have seen that the witch I knew is gone." She had not believed a word of it until she saw the guilt and fear in those lavender eyes. Of all the things she expected to see, that had not even made her list. Adam smiled wide but said nothing. In this he was only an observer as Lyn gently lifted her broken staff and then firmly set it aside.

"I am not to be trusted with such power again. The Faceless One knows I am not to be trusted. I thank you for keeping your word Prince Adam but I am far from being allowed that." The honestly blazed from her. Teela's jaw dropped as she saw Adam had been right. His blue eyes sparkled with relief and amusement. His wife glared at him, only Teela would find him offensive in being right. Now he spoke something he had only suspected, but by a tone he recognized well from himself, felt he was right.

"Fathers do tend to be harsher critics of their children, but not more so than the children themselves." He had to fight hard not to laugh at the shock on both women's faces as they were nearly identical. The Faceless One himself chuckled from the side corridor and entered the room. He bowed to the Prince and his lady wife.

"We do indeed Prince Adam. I understand your own father still worries over your heroics as He-Man, even in these more peaceful times." His daughter stared at him as she realized he had known who Adam was long before she had. The Prince himself only nodded in acceptance, feeling he should start wearing a sign that proclaimed the secret at this point. "I have watched Lyn struggle with her past and her present. Mostly though I have watched her realize that her power became a weakness not a strength in the end. She is ready now for your judgment Lady Teela as I can make her." He bowed to the surprised look on Teela's face.

Adam strives very hard to look serious but knew Teela still had problems with understanding she would be deciding the fate of many such criminals as time wore on. He himself had problems with it and he had over 24 years to accept it.

Picking up the two halves of the staff, Teela looked harder at Lyn than she had before. Adam himself squirmed slightly under that look and wondered if had done anything wrong he should _not_ be thinking about at the moment. Lyn calmly looked back at her judge and waited for a verdict of hard labor or death for all she had done. Teela sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She saw all Evil-Lyn had been in her past, all the pain and suffering she had caused. She saw again the honest emotions of the present and the marks on her back from her 5 years here. In her mind something unlocked slightly and she felt what Adam called a compulsion from Grayskull feeling.

Her hands brought the two broken ends together and power surged in them. Violet energy rippled over Teela and the staff as the wood healed back into a single piece. The glow faded and Lyn stared in shock as Teela opened her eyes. For a moment she had felt the power of He-Man in the woman before her. Before she had realized what happened, Teela tossed the staff at Lyn, out of instinct she caught it.

It was different than before. Before it had simply been a tool to her, later a symbol of her weakness. Now it blazed with power and filled her not with desire for more, but forgiveness. Tears fell freely down the witches face as her father embraced her and welcomed her home at last. She saw Prince Adam nod to her and a silent promise to keep in touch as he and Teela left. All she could think was how fortunate the power of Grayskull had found that boy so long ago. She was home!

* * *

><p><strong>He-Man Era The End<strong>

_So many legends had been born when the Mystic Wall fell. The children and grand children often thought their elders made most of it up, except for He-Man and She-Ra. Those two certainly existed, so maybe it was not all stories. King Adam and Queen Teela lived a long time and reigned peacefully until both retired for their own children. There was a rumor that the great cat was the original Cringer at the time, but everyone knew Eternian tigers did not live **that** long. So many legends, but now word spread that He-Man had to go, that his time was over. Would the next generations believe, or would the story pass into myth, then legend, and then be forgotten? _

_Grayskull never forgets its champions._

Adam's blue eyes looked over the ancient jungle from his last home. His sword felt heavy on his back today from the top of Grayskull. The day he knew would come long ago had not come too soon. Teela had embraced the destiny of Grayskull at last. Too many times exposed had made her the perfect candidate and now that he was fading, she could serve all equally as the guardian was supposed to. Her mother had been set free and found her own rest with the other guardians with in the castle's walls.

The one consolation was that as always Man-at-Arms would be by Teela's side as mentor and father. His life extended far beyond normal by his power. The long ago vanished abode of Zodac had been restored by Duncan as his own refuge. He said he found the blizzards much easier to deal with than court had ever been, Adam happily agreed with that. His children had wondered at his choice of retirement, but they understood well why he had to end here. Like so few others they had been told who he really was when they were ready, but not his grand children. He-Man would be only remembered as a story some day, just as King Grayskull had been before him.

Adam held his journal tight as he made his way to the throne room. He knew it was Time, but there was one thing he wanted to do before that. One last thing.

"Adam you look better every day," Teela had regained her youth but she had never lost her beauty in his eyes. He saw the serenity her mother had held so many times before, tinged with the same knowledge he had now. He smiled his lopsided smile, his wrinkles only making it bigger on his face. The power had given him much and helped so many, but even heroes must rest in the end.

"I have something for the one who comes after me Teela. Evil will be gone a long time but eventually He-Man will be needed again. I wish I knew _how_ I know that but I do. Keep this for him or her. It might help them accept it better than I did at first, or maybe just knowing they are not unworthy of the power." His blue eyes crinkled at the amusement in her emerald ones. Cringer prowled the castle, young still from whatever it was Adam had done to him, but now the tiger rubbed the legs of his master. At least Teela would never be alone.

Strength faded from Adam and he fell suddenly as it became hard to breathe. He felt a wisdom claim him as he willed the power back to the blade. Unlike so long ago he did not have to pass it on to others to take up the fight. The Dark Hemisphere was only a myth now, no one believed it had ever existed save a few who were there. He knew Adora would be coming soon, but she would be too late this time. He had nothing left and few regrets. He smiled wide at his love and caressed her cheek for the last time as she returned his love.

Emerald light bathed Adam's body as it faded and Eternia accepted its champion in rest. The sword returned to its casket and settled on the stone floor by the Sorceress. Adam was the only one that still called her Teela, and now he was gone. The loss was deep, but in a very real way he would always be with her. Cringer purred and licked her face, and she thanked her love for a companion like this.

Curiosity stole over her as his journal fell open. Much of it she knew well having lived it with him, but he had always left the first page blank. Adam had said he did not know how to start it for posterity, but she suspected he had been reluctant to commit it to paper until the end. Sure enough words were there now, she smiled at the nature of them as if introducing a story.

_I am Adam, Prince of Eternia and Defender of the secrets of Castle Grayskull. This is Cringer, my 'fearless' friend. Fabulous secret powers were revealed to me the day I held aloft my magic sword and said, "By the Power of Grayskull!" "I have the Power!" Cringer became the mighty Battle Cat, and I became...He-Man, the most powerful man in the universe. Only three others share this secret. Our friends the Sorceress, Man-at-Arms, and Orko. Together we defend Castle Grayskull from the evil forces of Skeletor._

* * *

><p><em>The Sorceress kept the journal of He-Man safe in Grayskull and eventually reclaimed the Sword of Protection when Adora's time came. Eternia moved on, magic became less common but a story always resurfaced, always came back. Each time darkness threatened to overwhelm all, a strange warrior would rise up and defend the innocent and protect all of Eternia. Castle Grayskull kept all its secrets and stood guard over the history that was forgotten.<em>

_The last secret, the only one Adam never knew. Only he could be He-Man. Whenever he was needed he returned again and again. Teela always welcomed him home and bid him farewell. Now and forever he is the Champion of Grayskull._

* * *

><p><em>That is the end folks. I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to pick apart anything. And oh yea, I totally planned in that journal entry from the beginning. It seemed appropriate to honor the beginning at the end. Hope you guys catch any of my other crazy ideas.<em>


End file.
